Frozen
by Senna-X3
Summary: Instead of Sakura, Kioko is assigned to team 7 instead! She's Naruto's best friend, and she NOT a crazy fangirl of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha! She doesn't even like him! Or...does she? SasukexOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Team 7!

**Hey! So this is my first Naruto fanfic! Hope you guys like it!**

**It's a SasukexOC one :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**O/o\O**

"YES! YES, YES, YES! We're finally DONE!" Kioko yelled, leaping out of her chair and pumping her fist in the air.

Just as enthusiastic, Naruto cheered along with her, "YEAH! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" he yelled cheerfully.

Their celebration was cut short by a sharp female voice.

"Excuse me, can I take the seat next to you?" The two of them turned to look at Sakura, who was staring at Kioko expectantly.

"Umm. . .sure. " Kioko asked, confused. Sakura never talked to her before, so why now? Kioko glanced behind her to see the obvious answer.

Uchiha Sasuke.

She snorted. Well that explained a lot. No wonder all the girls were staring- no, glaring at her. Kioko had been wondering if Naruto had drawn something on her face again. It wouldn't had been the first time.

Naruto blinked, still looking confused. "Huh?"

"SASUUUUKE-KUN! CAN I SIT BESIDE YOU?" The pink haired girl squealed, her eagerness clearly getting the best of her. No longer waiting for Kioko and Naruto to move aside, she shoved past them, practically stepping on Naruto to get the seat next to Sasuke.

"What's so good about him?" He grumbled, pulling himself up off the ground. Kioko just sighed and shook her head.

"Apparently, everyone thinks the whole 'Silent and Cool' image is hot." She muttered after a moment of thought. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven haired boy, clearly frustrated.

The next thing Kioko knew, Naruto was crouched on top of the desk in front of Sasuke and glaring down at him. Sasuke glared back darkly. The tension in the air was so thick, you could probably cut it with a knife. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Move," Sasuke growled in a low tone.

"No!"

Sasuke's fan club started cheering.

"Come on, Sasuke!"

"Yeah! Kick his ass!"

"Show him his place!"

Kioko grinned mischievously as she eyed the scene in front of her. Naruto was squatting on that desk pretty unsteadly. . . Moving slowly and quietly, she leaned over so that she was just slightly behind Naruto. It was just too good to pass up. Smirking, Kioko pushed Naruto forward.

He fell right into Sasuke, their lips connecting. Both their eyes were wide with shock.

The room was utterly silent.

"GAAAAAAH!"

"ARRGGHH!"

Both boys pulled away, spitting on the ground in disgust and horror. Kioko fell backward into her chair laughing loudly as the boys started shouting.

"NARUTO, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!

"AUGH! MY MOTH IS ROTTING! KIOKO! WHAT THE HELL?" Kioko responded by laughter harder.

A frightening aura was growing rapidly beside her. Reacting instinctively, Kioko straightened to glance at the source, her laughter dying instantly.

Sakura stood beside her, glaring at Naruto with such hatred that Kioko bristled. Naruto seemed to finally notice the presence, turning to stare at the enraged pink haired girl fearfully.

"Ah—wait! It was an accident!" Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto...you're annoying..." Sakura glowered, ignoring his statement. Kioko frowned. Now that was going too far. It hadn't been Naruto's fault in the first place.

"Hey! That was mean!" She interjected. The others ignored her. Everyone's attention was fixed on Naruto.

"Naruto! YOU STOLE SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS!" The girls in the room jumped at Naruto, all looking as if they'd like to kill him with their bare fists. Kioko's eye twitched irritably as she leaped up and tried to pull them off the poor blonde. These girls were attacking him like a pack of angry wolves.

"Everyone, please settle down," Iruka sensei sighed as he walked into the classroom. Everyone sat immediately. Kioko shot Naruto a sheepish look as he sat down beside her now sporting a black eye.

"So—you have all passed through the academy. Starting today you are all qualified Genin. We have assigned you into three-man teams under a Jounin—" Iruka glanced at his list. "—and I tried to balance out the power within each team. Okay, so the teams will be—"

Kioko turned to Naruto as Iruka started calling off names. "I hope we get to be on the same team!" She said brightly. Naruto grinned, nodding his bruised face.

"Yeah! I just hope I'm not with Uchiha—that show off—I'd like to be with Sakura though," He muttered, a dreamy look taking over his expression. Kioko sweatdropped. The girl had just beaten him up not more then a minute ago…

"—and team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke. . .Uzumaki Naruto—"

" Damn it!" Naruto groaned, banging his head on the table. Then, standing up he shouted, "Hey! Iruka sensei! Why do I have to be it this teme's team?"

Iruka glared at the blonde. "Naruto, Sasuke's grades were the best in the class. Yours were the worst. I teamed you up because that would balance out the teams."

"Hn, just don't get in my way...dead last." Sasuke smirked. Naruto's pout at Iruka morphed swiftly to a glare at Sasuke. Kioko chuckled and patted his back.

"I feel bad for yo—" She started, only to be interrupted by Iruka.

"And lastly, Saito Kioko."

Kioko frowned as Naruto pointed at her, snickering. The girls in the room began protesting loudly.

"Ugh! I wanted to be in Sasuke's team!"

"That's no fair; change the teams!"

"Yeah! That girl is going to take advantage of this!"

Kioko groaned and banged her head on the table just as Naruto had earlier when his name was called out with Sasuke's.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of. . ." She moaned as all the girls in the class glared at her. The only one who wasn't was Hinata, whom she knew had a crush on Naruto.

Iruka merely smiled at the quarrelling class before dismissing them for lunch. _This should work out...even Naruto's team..._

O/o\O

"You're going to do something weird to try to get Sakura, aren't you?" Kioko sighed as she munched on her onigiri. Naruto stared at her in surprise.

"Umm. Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You were watching Sakura with a love struck expression and then you suddenly smiled evilly and looked at Sasuke." Naruto shrugged at her assessment.

"So, will you help?" He asked, suddenly looking hopeful. Kioko grinned and nodded furiously.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Okay, so this is what you have to do..." Naruto leaned over and whispered his plan into Kioko's ear. Kioko listened for a moment before turning to look at him with a thoughtful expression.

"So we'll capture Sasuke... and I'll watch him while you do your stuff?" Naruto nodded. "Got it."

"OKAY! Let's go!" Naruto leaped up, ready to put his plan into action. Just as enthusiastic, Kioko leaped after him.

It didn't take them long to find Sasuke leaning against a windowsill. Entering the building from the back, Naruto and Kioko quietly sneaked behind the open window.

_One...two...three!_ Naruto threw a rope around Sasuke and he and Kioko both pulled him through the window before anyone on the street could see what they were up to.

"AUGH! Damn it!" Sasuke shouted, looking surprised and furious. "Naruto!—Kioko?" He seemed surprised to see her working with Naruto. Kioko smiled sheepishly at the tied up boy.

"Eh hehe. Sorry, Sasuke." She and Naruto both leaped on him, restraining him before he could attack them. Kioko tied a gag around his mouth as Naruto bound his arms and legs together.

"Watch over him, Kioko!" Naruto said cheerfully as he made a sign with his hands. "Transform!" In a puff of smoke, Sasuke was suddenly standing where Naruto had been. The real Sasuke's eyes widened angrily and he thrashed around in another effort to free himself.

"Bye!" Naruto jumped out of the window, bearing Sasuke's appearance.

It was just Sasuke and Kioko.

"So...I'm bored. If I take the tape of your mouth, will you scream?" Kioko asked. Sasuke gave her a glare that would have scared away most girls. It didn't affect Kioko in the slightest.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Kioko laughed, then she let out a sigh. "Don't worry; he's only trying to find out Sakura's feeling for him." There was a long pause. Sasuke continued to glare at her. "You know what? I don't like talking to myself." She pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Anyway, you can try to untie yourself. He probably messed up by now or something anyways..."

She was surprised at how quickly he was able to get out of his bindings. All that ninja training had clearly not been lost on him. He sat for a minute rubbing his wrists where the rope had cut into him.

"Good thing your not a crazy fangirl…" He muttered. Kioko nodded and sat down beside him, lying on her back.

"Yeah...I sort of feel for you though...your whole clan killed...while for me, it was only my parents...and relatives..." Sasuke looked taken aback with this statement, though it was only for an instant. How did she know?

"That's why I'm Naruto's friend, eh? But he has it better then the both of us in a way..."

"Your parents are dead?" Sasuke asked, his expression hard. Kioko nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you know who killed them?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to kill whoever killed them?" Sasuke inquired, wondering at the lack of hatred in her expression.

"No, I don't."

Sasuke's eyes widened, then narrowed in disbelief. He wanted nothing more than to kill his brother who killed his entire clan. How could she say that not thirst for revenge?

"I'm not going to tell you why. Maybe some other time, okay? Well, we'd better go meet our Jonin instructor. I hope it's Kakashi-san! See you then!" Kioko jumped out through the open window, leaving Sasuke alone pondering this new information.

_Wait...who the hell's Kakashi? _

O/o\O

"Hehehe." Naruto chuckled as he wedged a chalkboard eraser between the top of the door and its frame. He jumped down from the seat he had grabbed so that he could reach, grinning like an idiot.

"Naruto...I don't think that's going to work..." Kioko said, a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"Pft—like such a lousy trick would fool an elite Jonin. " Sasuke grumbled, resting his chin on his hands.

Suddenly the door creaked open...causing the board eraser to bounce off the head of a silver-haired Jonin.

"Huh?"

"AAAHHH! KAKASHI-SAN! YAY! YOU'RE OUR JONIN!" Kioko yelled happily as Naruto burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!"

"Hello, Kioko...okay, so my first impression—" Kakashi pretended to think for a second, "—I don't like you guys!"

Naruto and Sasuke both sweatdropped as Kioko tackled him into a hug.

O/o\O

" Okay, let's do introductions. Tell me about yourself—your likes, dislikes, plans for future, hobbies, stuff like that." Kakashi listed lazily.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You introduce yourself first!" He demanded. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't want to tell you my likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future...hmm. I have a lot of hobbies..." he trailed off.

Kioko rolled her eyes at the elder ninja. "Kakashi-san...you didn't tell us anything except your name," she pointed out, raising a eyebrow at him. Kakashi shrugged, but didn't say add anything.

"You on the right. Introduce yourself," he said, nodding at Naruto.

"Okay!" Naruto tweaked his headband proudly. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are cup-ramen! But I like the restaurant ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me even better. My dislike is the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook. My dream...is to surpass Hokage, and for all the people in this village to acknowledge my existence!" Kakashi masked his surprise at Naruto's last statement. The odd blond had seemed to have nothing more on his mind than ramen….other then his dream.

"Oh yeah! And my hobbies are...doing pranks with Kioko I guess." Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head.

_I see..._

"Next!" Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who was sitting next to Naruto. Sasuke sighed, his expression irritated.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have tons of dislikes and I don't really like anything. I don't really have a 'dream' but I have an ambition...the resurrection of my clan and...killing of a certain someone." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Kioko closed her eyes in understanding.

_I thought so..._ Kakashi thought, surveying the boy for a moment before turning to Kioko.

"Okay, Kioko."

"All right, so my name's Saito Kioko, as you all know. Hm...I guess my likes are sweet potatoes and shrimp tempura. Oh yeah, I like teriyaki chicken too! And, um, also ramen, I guess. Hmm, don't want to say my dislikes, but I guess you could say I dislike my dead parents." Everyone looked surprised, but Kioko pretended not to notice.

_Hm..so that's why she doesn't want revenge on whoever killed them… _Sasuke realized.

"My dream is to protect everyone I care about—even though it's more of a goal," She added. "Oh, and my hobbies are playing pranks on people with Naruto and annoying Kakashi-san!"

_Hm... What an interesting bunch. A boy aiming to be Hokage, a boy aiming to kill someone, and a girl who's not obsessed over Sasuke, _Kakashi thought, mentally smirking.

"Okay, so our first duty is only with the four of us is survival training!" Kakashi announced. Then he grinned under his mask.

"Oh, You three probably don't know this, but if you fail this training, you will be sent back to the academy! OH, and the rate of failure is 66%." Kioko's eyes narrowed. Sasuke's face darkened, his eyes becoming steely with determination. Naruto leaped to his feet, looking furious.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GRADUATING THEN?" He shouted.

"Oh, that? Just to figure out who has a chance. So, here are some printouts with all the info...and also, don't eat tomorrow—you'll throw up," Kakashi warned.


	2. Chapter 2: Teamwork

**Okay, so funny story! So, I went camping this week and I wrote like, 7 chapters XD so now…there going to come once a week…for now….**

**O/o\O**

"Ahhhh...I'm hungry." Kioko sighed, standing up and stretching like a cat. When the boys didn't answer, Kioko scowled.

"Hey! Did you guys here me? Let's go eat!" At this, Naruto snapped out of his trance and grinned.

"Yeah! Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto cheered, standing up too. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Kioko grabbed onto Sasuke arm.

"What the- let go!" Sasuke tried to twist out of her grip, but she only held on tighter. Kioko ignored his struggling and start to walk.

"Aw, why does he have to come?" Naruto complained, trailing after her.

"We're going to celebrate! I don't care if we have the training thingy. It's on Naruto!"

Sasuke smirked. "If it's on him...I'll come."

Naruto frowned. "Hey, no fair!"

"Uh, one miso ramen!" Kioko ordered. Naruto ordered the same thing, while Sasuke ordered a pork ramen. Ayame nodded and walked inside the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…I'm just wondering…but how does it feel for your first kiss to be taken?" Kioko broke the silence, and also the tension.

Sasuke and Naruto both glared at her.

"Kioko…why did you have to push me into this teme!"

Kioko rolled her eyes and leaned on the counter. "Isn't it obvious? Because it's funny!"

Insert another awkward silence.

"I'll...be right back...I need to go to the bathroom." Naruto muttered, standing up from his seat. He walked away, leaving Sauske and Kioko alone.

Once again, awkward silence.

"So..." Kioko muttered.

"Why do you hate your parents?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Kioko, to Sasuke's relief, didn't flinch.

"...because." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "...I barely know you...why should I tell you anything?" Kioko sighed.

Sasuke didn't answer. She was right. But something about her made him want to know her...

"Who do you want to kill?" Kioko asked curiously. Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"If I tell you, will you tell me why you hate your parents?" Sauske countered. Kioko thought for a moment.

"…maybe..." Kioko sighed and shook her head. "Sorry…can't do that…" She glanced up at Sasuke hesitantly.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Sasuke froze as heard that name.

"…how do you know?..."

"Well, I-"

"Hey! I'm back guys! What did I miss?" Naruto jumped back onto his seat in-between them, just as Ayame set the ramen down on the counter. Sasuke glanced at Kioko suspiciously.

How did she know?...

O/o\O

NEXT DAY~

"...he's late..." Sasuke muttered, staring at the sky. Kioko nodded and sighed. They were meeting in the place Kakashi had told them to. One of the training grounds that were full of tree, and a river flowing in it. Kioko was currently sitting on the ground, leaning on her backpack.

"Good thing I ate...don't really care if I throw up anyways..." Naruto stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Aw, I should have eaten too!" He pouted. Kioko rolled her eyes.

"I thought you out of all people would have ignored that."

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared. He waved, his other hand in his pocket.

"Oh, hey guys."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled, while Kioko suppressed the urge to do the same. Kakashi ignored them and started to walk away.

"Just follow me."

O/o\O

Kakashi had led them deeper into the training grounds, to a clearing surrounded by trees and bordering a river. Near one side of the clearing was three logs standing upright.

"So moving on..." Kakashi took a small alarm clock out of his back and set it on a tree trunk nearby. "Okay, this clock is set to noon." He pulled out two small silver bells on a string. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take them from me by noon. Those who cannot get a bell goes without lunch. I'll tie you up to one of those logs and eat in front of you."

"Damn…" Naruto whined as his stomach growled. Kioko surprised a chuckle as she saw Naruto's devastated look. Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms as he understood why he told them not to eat.

"There are only two bells, so one person will defiantly be tied to the stump. And, anyone who fails to get a bell will be sent back to the academy…so at least one person will be sent back." Kakashi closed his hand around the bells. "You have to come at me with the intent to kill."

"..."

"Hahaha, but you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser!" Naruto laughed pointing at their sensei. Kakashi ignored him.

"…usually, in the real world, those who talk big are usually the ones with no talent." Kakashi said directly at Naruto. "Once I say go, you can start…just ignore Mr. Dead Last." Naruto clenched his teeth angrily.

Of course, blind in anger, Naruto took a kunai out pulled his arm back to throw it. The next the three of them knew, Kakashi was behind Naruto, holding his arm, holding Naruto's own kunai to Naruto's neck.

"Slow down…I didn't say go yet…" Kakashi sighed, releasing Naruto.

_So this is a Jounin... _Sasuke thought grimly.

_Damn it, I'm fast, fastest in the academy, but I'm not that fast! _Kioko thought as she watched the whole thing. _I guess stealing those scrolls with Naruto really did help...he got to master a jutsu and I learned how to focus chakra too my feet and fists…well I got to learn his jutsu too but whatever…_

"Hm, you guys seem to have the will to kill me now...Okay guys...ready set go!"

The three of them jumped away.

Now Kakashi was alone, he spoke out loud for the three to hear. "The basics of the ninja is to hide effectively…"

Kioko, from her spot on a tree grinned as he said that. She was kneeling upside-down on a branch of a tree, chakra focused on the bottom of her feet, hanging as if she were just kneeling naturally on the ground. She spotted Sasuke on a tree nearby, and saw him staring at her in disbelief. She smirked and glanced down at Kakashi. She bet Naruto was going to try to challenge him head on...

"Come and fight me!" Naruto yelled, standing right across from Kakashi. Kioko sweatdropped and facepalmed.

Kakashi stared at Naruto with disbelieving expression. "...Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the others?" He asked.

"The only thing weird here is your hairstyle!" Naruto retorted angrily. He ran head on at Kakashi, like the idiot he was.

"Ninja technique number 1: Taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." Kakashi-sensei said as he reached into his pouch. Naruto stopped running and tensed up, ready to deflect anything the jounin threw at him.

Kioko nearly sighed in relief as he only took out a small orange book.

"A book?" Naruto said, obviously confused.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi sighed. "Come and get me."

"But, uh...Why did you take out a book?"

"Why? To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don't worry about it. It doesn't really matter when I'm facing you guys." Kakashi-sensei said, flipping opening his book and starting to read it.

_...he's egging him on... _Kioko thought, exasperated. _I guess I'll jump in once I get an opening..._

Naruto clenched his fists and charged, yelling and screaming. He tried a punch, but Kakashi blocked it easily, without even looking up. Naruto tried to kick him, but Kakashi ducked. Naruto went for another punch, but Kakashi disappeared.

"What the...huh?" Naruto looked everywhere; except behind him.

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times..." Kioko saw Kakashi appear behind Naruto, kneeling, and make a hand sign.

_He wouldn't! That's the seal of the tiger!..._

"Naruto! Get away!" Kioko yelled from the tree.

Naruto looked up at her, confused. "Huh?"

"To late! Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique!" Kakashi yelled, pulling his arms back.

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi...poked his butt...

"A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi finished as Naruto went flying away.

The force of it threw Naruto into the river, landing with a loud splash. Kioko held a hand to her mouth to stop her laughter as Kakashi opened his book again as if nothing happened.

_Darn, I just revealed my location! _Kioko thought, quietly climbing down the tree. She jumped onto the one Sasuke was on, quickly and silently using her chakra to hang upside down from the branch Sasuke was crouching on. He sent her an exasperated look while Kioko stuck her tongue out at him.

All of a sudden, two shuriken were thrown from the water at Kakashi, but he just caught them with two fingers.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Naruto climbed out of the water, completely wet. "If you don't get bell by noon, no lunch."

"I already know!" Naruto yelled.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi taunted.

"Damn! I can't fight with a empty stomach!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's stomach made a growling noise. Kioko glanced up at him. He was blushing….how cute…

"I was careless that's all!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi merely turned around.

"Did you hear that carelessness can be your worst enemy?"

Kioko eyes widened as multiple dopplegagers jumped out from the river.

"Hn?" Kakshi turned around.

"Ha! My specialty, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto boasted. "Now there are more of me, so you better watch out!"

Kioko saw Sasuke's eyes widen. He obviously didn't know what jutsu that was.

"Great Jutsu, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You can't beat me with this jutsu." Kakashi sighed.

And then something grabbed him from behind. "Nani?" he yelled.

"I'm going to punch you!" One of the Naruto clones yelled, pulling back a fist.

Suddenly, Kakashi was replaced with a Naruto clone.

_Yes! He's in the bushes! _Kioko thought, turning. Kakashi was watching all the Naruto's attacking each other. His back was facing her.

_Okay, action time! _Kioko used her chakra to push of the tree branch as hard as she could, towards Kakashi. Knowing she'd caught him in his unexpectedness, she lifted her foot and brought down over Kakashi's back.

Kakashi lifted a arm and caught her ankle.

_What!_

"Hm, nice try." Kakashi said, turning. He stood up before throwing her towards the river. She managed to land on her feet, her chakra making her able to stand on the water.

"Damn it, almost had you." Kioko sighed. Kakashi nodded, standing up.

"Hey, let me down!" Kioko looked up, confused. Naruto was hanging from a tree, his ankle tied with a rope.

"Hm, so I'm guessing you've master how to focus your chakra to your feet and arms?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the struggling Naruto. Kioko scowled.

"Maybe…"

"And good idea, using Naruto as a distraction…"

Meanwhile, back in the tree, Sasuke was stunned beyond words.

_She…she moved so quickly…and now she's standing on water…how is she doing that? _Sasuke frowned and reached into his bag. _Whatever…there's a opening!_

Kioko glanced up as some kunai and shuriken whizzed by her and nailed Kakashi in the neck and face. Her jaw dropped open as he started to fall.

"What the- Sasuke!" Kioko yelped.

"DAMN IT, YOU KILLED HIM!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke and a log replaced him. Kioko let out a sigh of relief and looked up to see Sasuke jumped from his hiding place and into the woods. Kioko sighed again and ran over to Naruto and cut the string, making Naruto fall headfirst.

"Ow…well thanks Kioko!" Naruto started to run after Sasuke.

"Wait, Naruto, we should stay together!" Kioko yelled, grabbing onto Naruto's sleeve.

"Sorry Kioko! I can't let Sasuke get a bell before me!" Naruto pulled out of her grip and ran off…and was suddenly lifted into the air, with another rope.

"…you got to be kidding me…"

O/o\O

Once Kioko had successfully disarmed all the traps (they were actually all rope traps…) Naruto had once again went running off after Sasuke.

"...Baka..." Kioko muttered and started to run after him until a voice spoke up behind her.

"Hm, someone's impatient eh?" Kioko froze and spun around to see Kakashi leaning on a tree behind her, looking bored, while holding his book.

"Hey! I thought you followed Sasuke!" Kioko exclaimed, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"Yeah, but I took care of him." Kakashi looked down at his book again. "Oh, and by the way, you should charge your foot with chakra next time. It would have done some damage."

"..."

Kioko jumped off from the ground, focusing chakra to her feet. She jumped into the air. Taking out a kunai with a string attached to it, she threw it at a tree, impaling it.

"See ya!" Kioko yelled, swinging on the string, into the woods.

Kakashi stared after her before sighing and placing his book into his bag.

"Hm, what a flashy escape." he muttered before running after her.

O/o\O

_Hm…I wonder where he is…. _Kioko jumped from branch to branch, looking around for Sasuke. She glanced down and saw a familiar silver haired jonin…

_What the- how did he get here before me! _Kioko stopped and peaked around a branch.

"Behind you…" Kioko gasped and spun around to see Kakashi staring at her.

"Wha-What?" There was a sudden whirlwind of leaves. Kioko closed her eye shut before opening them again. She was on the forest floor.

_When did I get here? _She thought, looking around. _And that whirlwind…_

"Ki…Kioko…" Kioko glanced down.

"Wha- SASUKE!"

Sasuke, impaled with numerous shurikens and kunai, his arms and legs twisted. He crawled out from behind a bush.

"Help…me…"

_Damn it…damn it!... _Kioko stepped forward, accidentally kicking at rock.

"Sorry- what?" The rock had gone through Sasuke.

"Wait a minute…" Kioko put her hands together and closed her eyes, making a seal.

"Kai!" she yelled it loud, to get rid of the image of broken Sasuke in her head.

O/o\O

Kakashi looked down from his book as he heard the word.

"Kai!"

His eyes widened.

_Hm…she's gotten better…_

O/o\O

"Kai!"

Sasuke's head snapped up as her heard the yell.

_What? Kai? So…who was under a genjutsu?_

"Kioko?" He whispered out loud.

"Shinobi lesson number 2, genjutsu." Sasuke's head lowered as he heard the voice behind him.

"Kioko, being herself, didn't fall for it….she's pretty good. She'll probably catch up to us soon."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

_Genjutsu…a form hallucinatory hypnotism…I wonder what she saw…_

"Well, I'll get a bell before she get's here." Sasuke said, turning around to face the jounin.

"Strength of the number one clan…the Uchiha clan….This should be interesting…"

O/o\O

*One pretty awesome fight later*

"Hm, you're pretty ahead of the others too." Kakashi said, kneeling down to stare at Sasuke's head. Kakashi had trapped Sasuke underground, so only his head was above the ground. Sasuke glared at the man, utterly humiliated.

"Damn you…"

There was a suddenly sound over them. They both glanced up.

"Here I come!" Kioko yelled, her fist charged with chakra as she threw a punch at Kakashi. Her foot met its target….

Until Kakashi turned into a log.

Kioko cursed under her breath and spun around. Kakashi was once again leaning against a tree, his book opened. Kioko threw some kunai at him and ran at him.

Kakashi easily dodged them. Kioko suddenly jumped into a nearby tree.

"Hm, there's no point of hiding if I know your there."

Kioko had actually got a kage bushin to do all the dirty work for her. Kioko was actually underground, under Kakashi. She had decided to copy Kakashi's own move.

The kage bushin Kioko jumped from the tree again.

_Now!_

Kioko jumped from under ground, grabbing Kakashi's ankle. Kakashi looked down in surprise, allowing the Kioko doppelganger to reach for the bell. Her hand had just brushed the bell, making it ring, making Kakashi start in surprise.

Kakashi grabbed onto the doppelganger's wrist and spun it over to Sasuke. It disappeared in a poof. Then he lifted the leg Kioko was holding on to.

"Nice try." He said before he grabbed her wrist and also throwing her to Sasuke. She managed landed on her feet.

"You almost got me this time." Kakashi sighed. "Both of you…well…I'll be back!" Kakashi made a hand sign and disappeared.

"Aw, almost got him!" Kioko whined. Then she turned to Sasuke's…head…

"Whoa...you must be Naruto transformed as Sasuke!" Kioko exclaimed, poking Sasuke's forehead experimentally. "Sasuke would never be caught in a trap like this!"

"Shut up and get me out of here." Sasuke growled. Kioko flinched back and glared at him.

"Hey, that wasn't nice Naruto!" She said angrily.

"I'm not Naruto! Just get me out of here!" Kioko just shrugged and kneeled down and started to dig him out. She dug out a shoulder before she spoke again.

"You know, I think that- mmph!" Kioko was cut of as she tripped and accidentally fell on Sasuke, pressing her lips to his.

"Augh!" Kioko spun around and gagged as Sasuke did the same. Little did she know, a blush started to form on Sasuke's cheeks…

"Damn you! You stole my first kiss! Wait, but technically, this is your second because of Naru-"

Sasuke shut her up with a glare. "Just. Dig. Me. Out."

*10 minutes of digging later*

Sasuke brushed the excess dirt off his clothes and started to walk off.

"Um...we should stick together." Kioko said, running up to him and walking beside him.

"No. You'll get in my way."

"But come on! I saw that you touched the bell too, so we can both get a bell if we work together!"

Sasuke was silent for a while.

"I'm an avenger…I must work alone….to kill that man."

Kioko put her hands on her waist.

"Excuse me, but seriously….there's no point of revenge….at the end, there's only pain….you'll lose your purpose."

"It sound like you speak with experience."

"Nah. I just know…from someone else with experience …listen Sasuke…if your going to follow to path of a avenger….make sure you have something to come back to after you killed the person…if not, you'll regret it."

O/o\O

*10 Minutes Later*

"...you tried to get the food, didn't you." Kioko and Sasuke stared at their teammate, now tied up to a log.

Naruto nodded tearfully.

"Well, I bet you guys are hungry! Well, at least Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi said from behind the two. Kioko grinned.

"I really can't survive without breakfast." She said sleepishly.

"Well, I have some news! None of you guys will go back to the academy." Kakashi announced. Naruto grinned.

"Yes! So we all pass?"

Kakashi smiled. "Nope! You should all quit as ninjas!"

Kioko and Naruto's jaws drop open while Sasuke remained unchanged.

"WHAT? QUIT AS NINJA? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Naruto yelled. "Sure, we couldn't get the bells, but quit?"

"Because…" Kakashi said. "All of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas!"

"WHAT?" Kioko screamed as Sasuke sudden stood up. He charged at Kakashi with a kunai in his hand. Before he could even get far. He was on his stomach, Kakashi sitting on his back.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you guys were divided into teams?"

Kioko tilted her head slightly in confusion as Naruto looked completely stumped.

"What?"

"You guys basically don't know the answer of this test…" Kakashi said.

"What's the answer?" Naruto prompted. Kioko sighed and closed her eyes.

"…It's so obvious…" She sighed. "Teamwork…"

Kakashi nodded. "Exactly. The point of this was for me to observe your teamwork. Kioko did okay, because she tried to get you guys to stick together. She even used an opportunity you two gave her to get at me! Kioko also tried to team up with you but you refused, thinking that she'd get in your way, even though she managed to touch the bells too. Naruto, Kioko helped you get at me, and yet, you refused help and choose to try to get food instead."

Naruto hung his head, while Kioko sighed.

"The point of only two bells, is to see how you guys would work together under the circumstances…to see if you guys would throw away your own interest and work together… Missions are done in groups." Kakashi continued. He was still sitting on Sasuke. "Yes, ninjas need to developed individual abilities, but teamwork is much more important. An action of one person that disrupts teamwork will result in danger or even death of the teammates. For example…" Kakashi took Sasuke's kunai and held it against his throat while saying. "Kioko, kill Naruto or Sasuke's dead!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Kioko.

"…" Kioko stayed silent, giving Kakashi a glare.

"Hm, just joking." Kakashi removed the kunai from Sasuke's neck. He sighed and finally stood up. Sasuke sat up, frowning. "After getting someone taken as a hostage you will be faced with a difficult decision and someone will die...In every mission, you put your life on the line."

"Look." Kakashi walked towards a black stone in front of them. "All these names carved on this stone are called heroes in this village."

"Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey! I've decided I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! Hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!" Naruto announced.

"Bah." Sasuke walked back to the stump and took his seat again.

Kakashi was quiet for a while before speaking "These people were not normal heroes."

"So what kind of heroes were they?"

Kakashi sighed and stared at the momentum sadly.

"Come on! Tell me!" Naruto urged him. Kakashi slowly turned back to the three.

"These people where killed on duty…"

Naruto's face slowly turned downcast as his brain registered those words.

"This is a cenotaph." Kakashi said, staring at the monument again "My best friend's name is carved here as well…" Kioko had to hold back a gasp of surprise. She shouldn't be surprised. Lots of people gave there lives, so at least on of them had to be his friend...

The silence was broken as Kakashi spoke again. "You guys get one more chance. But I'll be going harder on you after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up for the challenge. But don't let Naruto eat. As a punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early, if anyone feeds him the person who did will fail, got it?" He jumped away, leaving Naruto tied up, and leaving Kioko and Sasuke too.


	3. Chapter 3: You Pass!

**Yeah…sorry about the late update….and also, I'd like to tank everyone who reviewed!**

**O/o\O**

"Naruto...do you want some?" Naruto and Sasuke glanced at Kioko with shock as she offered her food to Naruto.

"I'm not really that hungry so-" she was cut off as her stoumach growled loudly. She stopped to punch it before continuing.

"-so you can have some." Naruto looked at her, surprised.

"But...you'll fail!" Kioko just shrugged and held out the box.

Beside Kioko's another box was held to Naruto. The two of them stared at Sasuke.

"If you don't eat, you'll drag us down." Sasuke was looking away, colour tinting his cheeks in embaresment. Naruto's grin widened.

"Thanks guys!" He exclaimed. "But...how do I..."

Kioko sighed as she picked up a piece of rice with her chopsticks. She stuffed it into Naruto's mouth.

"YOU THREE!" Kakashi suddenly appered in front of them in a poof of smoke. Kioko let out a yelp, Naruto screamed, and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Kioko and Naruto closed their eyes for their punishment as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Kakashi walked forward, leaning down.

"You three…" Kakashi's frown suddenly turned into a grin. "Pass!"

Naruto a Kioko gasped while Sasuke's mouth fell open for a second before snapping shut.

"Um...I don't think I heard right." Kioko muttered, hitting her ear and frowning.

"I think you did. You pass!" Kioko gasped again.

"Your guys are the first!" Kakashi said.

"Huh?"

"Everyone else would just do whatever I told them." Kakashi explained. "They were all just morons….a ninja must see underneath the underneath…those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash…"

"But you know what? Those who don't care for there comrades are lower then trash." Kioko grinned and let out a relieved sigh as Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto was just plain surprised, his mouth still hanging open.

"Training ends now." Kakashi smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "From tomorrow on, team 7 will begin missions!"

"YAY! I DID IT!" Naruto yelled. "I'M A NINJA! NINJA NINJA NINJA!"

"YES!" Kioko tackled Kakashi and hugged him. "FINALLY!"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto continued to cheer from his spot on the log.

"So, let's get home!" Kakashi announced, starting to walk to the direction out of the training grounds. Sasuke and Kioko nodded in agreement and followed.

Naruto waited for them to turn back, but when they turned into the trees, he started to panic.

"Guys? GUYS! How bout me?" he yelled. He heard a giggle before two kunai came flying out of the trees, impaling themselves into the log, cutting the ropes that held him.

"Thanks!"

O/o\O

"…"

"What's the distance from the target?"

"…Five meters. I'm ready any time…"

"Me too."

"And me."

"Okay ready...GO!"

Kioko, Naruto and Sasuke all jumped from their hiding spots, scaring the brown cat in the center of the clearing out of its wits. Naruto grabbed it, holding it as it scratched his face.

"OW!"

Kakashi surveyed the scene. "Does it have a ribbon on it's ear?" He asked as Naruto attempted to tame the poor cat, getting scratched all over now…

"Yeah. It's definatly Tora." Sasuke sighed as Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I HAAAATEEEE CAAAAAAAATS!"

Kioko rolled her eyes and grabbed the cat. It snuggled into her arms and purred.

"Operation: Capture Tora the Lost Pet is complete." Kakashi said.

"WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A MORE EXCITING MISSION?" Naruto screamed

O/o\O

"Okay..." they were back at the hokage's office. They had returned the cat to it owner who was now hugging the daylights out of it. Poor thing. Naruto on the other hand was sniggering and muttering about how the 'stupid cat' deserved it.

"So, Kakashi's team 7…your next missions choices are…" The Hokage said, reading a list. "Baby-sit for the council. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig up potatoes at-"

Kioko and Sasuke grimaced as Naruto started to speak.

"NO! NO! NO!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms into an X and glaring at the old man. "Can't we have a harder more exciting mission?"

"You idiot!" Iruka yelled, standing from his seat angrily. "Everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up.

"But we keep on getting the worst possible duties!"

Kakashi hit Naruto on the head, causing him to fall down.

"I know that we should be starting small, but can't we have something a tiny bit more exciting?" Kioko pleaded.

"It looks like I have to explain to you what missions are." The old man Hokage sighed. "A lot of clients come to this village everyday to request things from babysitting to assassinations. On the request list, requests are listed are separated into ranks A, B, C and D, according to difficulty. A and B rank are for Jounin, C are for Chunnin, and D rank are for you genin. A is the hardest, while D is the easiest.

Kioko just stared into space as Naruto started to tell her the best ramen to get tonight. Sasuke was just wondering how he got stuck with such morons.

"Listen!"

"I….I apologize." Kakashi said nervously. He was going to be punished for this later…

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that." Naruto complained.

"Oh! Um, well hokage-san, me and Naruto arn't the same kids who pulled pranks every other day!" Kioko said, finally snapping out of her trance.

_Well...that's sort of true... _Kakahi thought, remembering that Kioko had managed to touch the bell_. _

Hokage sighed and smirked. "Okay...then how about I put you three on a C ranked mission?" He questioned. "Escorting a certain someone."

Naruto imideatly lightened up. "Who? A princess? A Lord?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll introduce you to him now...come on in."

The door opened and in stepped a man, holding a sake bottle. He had a towel around his neck and a huge traveling pack on his back.

"Huh? Their my escorts?" The man took a swig from his bottle. "Their just brats! Especially that midget with the stupid look on his face."

Naruto laughed at the statement. "Hahaha, I wonder who's the midget with the stupid face." he laughed. Sasuke and Kioko sweatdropped. Naruto was the shortest out of the three of them. Naruto seemed to eventually notice this because he was immediately fuming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto flailed as Kakashi held him back.

"…What's the point of killing the man your supposed to protect? Idiot." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey...what's your name?" Kioko asked the man curiously. He nodded.

"I'm Tazuna, a bridge building expert. Once I'm back to my village, you four will protect me with your life as I build the bridge."

O/o\O

"...Are we there yet." Kioko asked, bored. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Not yet." He replied. Kioko sighed glumly.

"Urg, I wish this was more exciting." She muttered.

"There won't be any ninja fights in C rank mission." Kakashi stated. Kioko's frown deepened.

"Aw man…"

Sasuke glanced at Tazuna. His face was overcast at the mention of ninja battles. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked away.

Kioko was once again staring around until aimlessly.

_Hm…trees, bushes, sky, clouds, grass, puddle, dirt… WAIT A SEC. A PUDDLE? It hasn't rained in the last few day..._ Kioko thought, confused. She decided to speak he thoughts. "Kakashi-san why is there a pu-"

Kioko's eyes widened as two shinobi suddenly jumped out of the puddle. They wore odd masks, and had some sort of claw-like weapon attached to their hands.

"Kioko! Move!" Kakashi pushed the girl out of the way, only to be entrapped in a chain the two people held. The two hidden mist nin's pulled, ripping Kakashi's body into pieces.

"One down." They said in unison.

"NO!" Kioko yelled as Naruto yelled "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Two down." The two people suddenly appeared directly behind Naruto.

"Now for the second." one of them whispered, holding the chain. When Naruto didn't move Kioko threw a kunai, knocking the chain away.

Then Sasuke sprang to action. He threw a shuriken, lodging it, and the chain into a tree. He then threw a kunai through the hole, making sure the chain couldn't get out. As the men were trying to pull it out, Sasuke jumped onto their arms, kicking them both in the face. Kioko then jumped in, charging her fists with chakra, and punched them both in the stomach. She felt her knuckles starting to bleed. She should have worn gloves…

The chain holding them broke, and one of them took the opportunity to charge at Tazuna, while the other ran at Naruto. Kioko gritted her teeth and she quickly stood in front of the man they had to protect, a kunai and a shrunken out. She threw them both but the man knocked them away easily. As the man was about to stab her, Sasuke jumped in between them, arms out, acting as a shield.

Suddenly the man stopped as someone behind him pulled him away...

"Kakashi-san?" Kioko gasped. Kakashi nodded at her.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't help earlier... I got you guys hurt..." Kakashi glanced at Kioko's knuckles which were bleeding, as well as Naruto's hand. "I didn't think you would be frozen like that..." he said to Naruto.

"Well, good job you two, Sasuke, Kioko. You two really did some damage." he glanced at Kioko's hands again. "You should wear gloves." he added.

Kioko nodded and glanced at Naruto worriedly. He was staring at the ground dejectedly. She sighed and patted him on the back.

"It's okay...there's always next time." she said. She picked up his hand and stared at it. There was poison...

"Hey." Naruto looked up and Kioko turned around. Sasuke was staring at Naruto's hand, which was in Kioko's, an odd look in his eyes. Was that...jealousy? Nah, she was probably imagining it.

"Your not hurt are you...scaredy cat." Naruto instantly flamed up.

"Why you..." Naruto growled. Kioko sighed and winced at her knuckles burned. She dropped Naruto hand and stared at her own. They were bleeding pretty badly.

"Let me see." Kioko looked up to see Sasuke, a hand extended and looking away. Kioko blushed as she remembered Sasuke standing in front of her, protecting her. No, she shouldn't be thinking like that…he was protecting Tazuna…

Kioko placed her hand in his. Sasuke looked down and quickly examined it. His eyes widened in surprise.

_The wound!...it's healing itself! _Sasuke glanced up at the girl, but she was looking away, her cheeks red in embarrassment. He released her hand.

"Your fine...you just need to clean and wrap them...you heal quickly." he muttered, looking away again, red also tinting his cheeks. Kioko smiled.

"Naruto, there was poison in their nails. We need to get it out. We have to reopen the wound and let the poison leak out. Don't move much or the poison will spread. Oh, and Kioko..." Kakashi threw a roll of bandages at her.

Kioko tried to catch it but because of her knuckles, missed. Sasuke quickly caught instead.

"I'll be right back. I have to talk to Tazuna."

All three of them nodded as Kakashi walked away. Kioko tried to take the roll of bandages from Sasuke, but he held it away.

"I'll do it."

Kioko scowled and shook her head. "I can do it myself." she huffed. Sasuke just shrugged and handed the bandages to her. Kioko attempted to unroll it, but nearly dropped it instead.

"Darn it. Fine you do it." Kioko sighed, passing the roll. Sasuke took it and easily rolled it around her knuckles. Once he was finished, he cut it with a kunai and tied it before starting on the other.

"Thanks." Kioko muttered once he was done with both hands. Sasuke nodded curtly.

"By the way...how did you do the thing with foucusing your chakra onto you fist?"

Kioko shrugged. "It's sort of simple to me...but it's hard to explain..."

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. Kioko and Sasuke turned to their teammate in confusion. He was probably listening to their sensei's conversation because he suddenly took out a kunai and stabbed his hand.

"Na-naruto!" Kioko gasped. Naruto just stared at his hand darkly.

"...I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to you Sasuke. I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect old man Tazuna with this kunai!"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's great Naruto...but now your going to die from blood lost..."

Any remaining colour on Naruto's face vanished. "What?" he gasped before he went into fullout panic mode. "No! I don't want to die! Darn it, bleeding stop!"

"...Naruto let me see." Kakashi walked forward and took Naruto's hand, staring at it. He was surprised to see it healing all ready.

_If this is the nine tailed fox's power... Then how about Kioko?...doesn't she have a tailed demon too?...she should be healed soon too…_

"...Kakashi-san, I'm not going to die am I?" Naruto squeaked nervously. Kakashi shook his head and straightened up.

"Nope, you'll be fine in a while."

Naruto sighed in relief.

O/o\O

(A/N I didn't want to re write Tazuna's whole speech about who was attacking him, so I skipped to the fighting scene :3.)

Kioko sighed as Naruto and Sasuke competed, trying to get in front of each other. She shook her head at their idiocidy.

Suddenly, Naruto threw a kunai in a bush, causing everyone to freeze. When nothing came out. Naruto relaxed.

"...just a rat." he said.

"What? Don't use a shuriken like that you baka! You scared me half to death!" Kioko yelled.

"Yeah…please stop using it….it's dangerous…" Kakashi said, holding up his hands.

"Someone's hiding!" Naruto threw another kunai. "No, there!"

"Don't do that!" Kioko said angrily. Naruto frowned.

"But I really did sense something." Kioko sighed and walked to the bush after Kakashi, peaking over it. There was only a cut little white rabbit...Naruto had just missed, causing it to faint.

"Damn it Naruto, it was just a poor rabbit!" Naruto gasped and ran to it.

"Ah! I'm so sorry !" he yelled desperately, practically trying to shake it awake. Kioko's eyes narrowed. Wait…a white rabbit?...in the spring?

"Everyone! Get down!" Naruto and Kioko turned to see a huge sword spinning in their direction. Naruto ducked as Sasuke tackled Kioko down, both of them falling to the ground. The sword lodged itself into the tree next to them, a man suddenly appearing on the handle. Kakashi stood back up, his eyes narrowing at the man on the sword.

"Well, well…if it isn't the hidden mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza-kun."


	4. Chapter 4: A Hopeless Battle?

**I'm very depressed…I wrote this chapter about 2/3's of the way, then my cat stepped on my keyboard….deleting the doc…I liked that one better then this one, but I'll make sure my cat doesn't do anything stupid next time….**

**OH YEAH! And I'd like to thank: **

**.Crystal**

**Bakura-Kitten09**

**and **

**Jennku**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**O/o\O**

"Hm...if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the exiled Kurigakure ninja." Kakashi said. Kioko also stood up so she was able to see the man standing on the sword. The man had black hair, and the lower portion of his face was bandaged. You could only see his eyes.

Kioko noticed Naruto clenching his teeth and suddenly ran forward. Her eyes widened as she moved forward to stop him. Kakashi held out a hand to stop Naurto instead. "Everybody get back." He commanded. "This one's on a whole other level." He lifted a hand and grabbed his forehead protector.

"Against him…I'll need to use this…" Kakashi started to lift the forehead protector.

"Ah…so your sharingan Kakashi." Zabuza smirked, leering down at the group. "Sorry…but that old man is mine."

Tazuna gave a little start of surprise. His eyes wide in horror.

Kioko glanced at Sasuke. He had stiffened at the word sharingan. Kioko felt like she heard the word before….but where? "Sasuke, do you know what this sharaingan is?" she asked him. Sasuke slowly nodded.

"Everyone, surround and protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight. And Zabuza…first…" Kakashi lifted his forehead protector completely up. "Fight me."

Kakashi's scarred eye's pupil was red, with three red commas around the center.

"Oh...Sharingan…" Kioko sighed. Now she remembered.

"Ah…I already get to see the famous sharingan." Zabuza smirked. "I'm honored."

"What is sharaingan anyway?" Naruto questioned. Kioko sighed.

"It's a special ability some people…" Kioko glanced at Sasuke. "…in a specific clan have."

Sasuke gave Kioko a quick glance before looking away and closing his eyes.

"It's said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of gen, tai, and nin-jutsu." Sasuke explained, continuing Kioko's explanation. "The sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power….but that's not all…."

"Huh?"

"Heh, Exactly. The scariest part is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them." Zabuza smirked as mist began to surrond them. "When I was in Kirigakure's assassination squad your information was listed in the bingo book I used asking for your capture. It also said this about you: The man who copied more than 1000 ninja techniques, Copy ninja Kakashi."

Kioko grimaced. How could Kakashi get the sharingan? He couldn't be part of the Uchiha clan….Kioko glanced at Sasuke. His eyes were narrowed. Kioko could only imagine how confused he was.

"Let's end this conversation." Zabuza suddenly said, crouching down, still on top of his sword's handle. "I have to kill the old geezer."

Tazuna eyes widened in surprise and fear. The three genin jumped back, surrounding the old man.

"Looks like I have to beat you first Kakashi!" Zabuza jumped of his sword, back, so he was standing on the water.

_I know how he is able to stand... _Kioko thought, glancing at her teammates who looked surprised and confused _But they don't...I bet they don't even know how to do that…ugh this is exactly why I told Naruto to read my scroll too….that baka…_

Zabuza quickly did a hand sign. "_Ninpou…Hidden Mist no Jutsu_." Fog rose from the water, making him dissaper. The mist also surronded them too, making them unable to see.

"Well, this is just great." Kioko said sarcastically.

"He'll go after me first…" Kakashi said calmly. "Momochi Zabuza…As a member of the hidden mist, he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until your dead…I can't really use my sharingan perfectly. Be careful."

Naruto looked horrified. Kioko gritted her teeth and glanced at Sasuke. He looked nervous too.

"The mist...it's thickening!" Naruto yelled as their view of their teacher was cut off. Kioko shivered.

"Eight points." Zabuza's echoed eerily. "Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, neck vein, Brain, Kidneys, heart."

Kioko let out a small gasp.

"Which one should I go after?"

Kioko's breathing quickened in fear. The waiting...it was too much.

There was a sudden blast of chakra in front of them. The mist cleared up slightly. Kakashi had used his own chakra to blow away the mist.

Naruto's eyes were wide...but so were Sasuke's. Sasuke was the worst…he was shaking and sweating in fear. He had positioned the kunai so it was pointing at himself. Since Kioko was near enough, she grabbed his hand and grinned at him.

"Come on! Were's your usual cocky, badass, sarcastic, emo attitude!" She said cheerfully.

"Don't worry. I will protect all of you with my life. I won't let anyone die." Kakashi said, smiling back at them. Kioko grinned and turned to Sasuke.

He stared at her for a moment until his usual smirk came back.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Sasuke retroted. Kioko grinned. He was back. For her own comfort, she still clung onto his hand. Surprisingly, he gasped her hand tight rather then pulling away.

"Aw...Kioko and Sasuke sitting on a tree." Naruto teased. Kioko blushed but didn't let go of Sasuke. Sasuke was looking away, red on his cheeks too.

"Well...isn't this cute...well that's just too bad!" Zabuza suddenly appered behind Sasuke and Kioko, bring it down on them. They released each other, separating as Kakashi ran forward a struck Zabuza with a kunai.

Zabuza dissapered and melted into water.

"Behind you!" Kioko yelled as the real Zabuza appered behind him. Kakashi turned around, but he was too late as the sword slashed him I half. Kakashi then also turned into a puddle of water, reappearing behind Zabuza holding a kunai at his throat.

"This is the end." Kakashi said.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. Kioko grinned, but it faded as Zabuza started laughing.

"Hehehe, it's over? Ha, You don't get it." Zabuza smirked. "There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. Heh, but that was impressive. You copied my water clone no jutsu and drew my attention to it in the mist, with those words…but…"Zabuza melted into a puddle as the real one was once again, behind Kakashi, a kunai now at Kakashi's throat. Kakashi managed to dodge it, but with a kick, he was sent flying into the water.

"Damn it, this isn't good!" Kioko gasped. She saw as Zabuza suddenly appered behind Kakashi.

"Water Prison no Jutsu!"

"Damn!" Kakashi yelled as water went around him, surrounding him.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable Kakashi?" Zabuza sneered. "You might be in here a while, and my prison is inescapable. It'll just be more painful if you move around and try anything. Now, we can finish things later..." He turned to Kioko, Sasuke and Naruto. "I'm going to finish these brats!" He made a hand sign. "Water clone Jutsu!"

Two clones appeared next to Zabuza. "You three wear those headbands like you're real ninjas, but you have no idea what being a real ninja means. A real ninja is someone who has faced so many brushes with death it doesn't even faze you. To put it bluntly, once you're good enough to be listed in my bingo book, then you may have the honor of calling yourself a ninja." One of them growled. Zabuza did another hand sign and they both disappeared.

"Great, were did he go?" Naruto growled. Suddenly, a clone appeared behind him and hit him, causing his headband to fall off. The other clone stepped on it and rubbed it in the dirt.

"You three, take Tanzuna and run! Clones can't move far from their creator, and Zabuza can't move as long as I'm in this prison!" Kakashi yelled. "So get out of here!"

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kioko asked, worried. Naruto staggered to his feet and ran at Zabuza.

"No Naruto!" Naruto was thrown back by one of the clones. He was clutching his forehead protector.

"GO NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "We can't do that!" he yelled, throwing shurikens at the clones. They blocked it, easily. Sasuke then grabbed a kunai and went charging at them.

"No! Sasuke, stay together!" Kioko yelled helplessly. One of the water clones stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke by the neck. He gagged a little bit.

"No! Shit!" Kioko screamed, running at Zabuza. She jumped high into the air, using her chakra to gain more height before launching a kick at the clone holding Sasuke. The other water clone got in the way, grabbing her ankle and swinging Kioko to the ground. Just as she hit the dirt, Kioko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Shadow clone!_ The clone spun around just in time to catch Kioko chakra-infused hand.

"Heh, nice try!" The clone said in that same freaky voice before slashing Kioko with his sword.

As her body touched the floor…it transformed into a log.

_Replacement technique!_

The clone suddenly felt something grab his wrist.

"Ice Style: Frost Maiden's Touch!" From Kioko's hand, Ice started to slowly creep up the water clone's arm, freezing it. 

"Wha-what?" The clone staggered back, breaking Kioko's grip. The ice still continued to spread.

"What the hell!" The clone tried to break the ice, but as soon as he broke of a small piece, it started to spread even faster.

"I wouldn't struggle." Kioko sighed, stretching leisurely. "The more you do, the faster the ice spreads. Good thing these are water clones…"

The clone didn't listen. Soon, he was completely frozen before shattering into pieces.

Kioko sighed and glanced up. Everyone was staring at her, completely dumbfound. Well, actually, Kakashi just looked a little surprised, but everyone else was DUMBFOUND.

"H-how do you know that Jutsu?" Sasuke gasped. The water clone had all ready released him when Kioko had started her jutsu.

"I-"Kioko was cut off as the remaining water clone grabbed her by the throat. Kioko let out a startled gasped as Zabuza started to squeeze.

"Kioko!" Naruto gasped.

"Stop!" Sasuke struggled back to his feet, staring in horror.

Kioko brought back a foot and was about to kick the clone until it threw her into the water, on the opposite side of where the real Zabuza was standing.

"Interesting jutsu…" the clone said before turning to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kioko!" Kakashi said, staring down at the girl who was now beside him. She started sinking before she focused her chakra on her palmas and legs, pulling herself so she was kneeling on the water. She coughed out a bit of blood before weakly looking up at her sensei.

"Kioko, run!" Kakashi commanded her. Kioko shook her head and started to sink back into the water soundlessly.

Kioko held her breath waiting for the right time to strike.

O/o\O

"Hm, looks like that little girl drowned. And she was your biggest hope too." Zabuza jeered. Sasuke's eyes widened as he glanced at the water. Kioko was nowhere in sight. He glared at Zabuza murderously. She couldn't be dead yet!

"What! No! Kioko! Damn it! Kioko!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sat up, clutching a kunai.

"Tell me." He demanded. Naruto gulped nervously at his angry expression.

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto brought out a kunai. "What are you doing? The battle was lost when I got caught! Run! Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san. Did you forget that?"

Naruto turned to Tazuna. "Old man…"

Tazuna smirked sadly "Don't worry; I caused all of this in first place. Now your friend is probably dead thanks to me... I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. Sorry, everyone. Fight as much as you want."

"Looks like we get to avenge Kioko." Sasuke said, eyes blazing in anger. Naruto was surprised at the intensity.

They were interrupted by Zabuza's evil laughter. "You sure don't learn, do you?" He asked, smiling evily. "Your friend is all ready dead and you two will soon follow. Still pretending to be ninja? When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood."

"The Demon Zabuza." Kakshi muttered.

"It looks like you've heard of me." Zabuza smirked.

Kakshi sighed at look at the remaining two genin. "A long time ago, Kirigakure was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. In that village there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja." he told them.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi. "So you also know about the final test there." he growled.

"The final test? What's that?" Naruto asked

Zabuza laughed madly "Students killing each other." Naruto's and Sasuke's eye widened in horror. "Friends who have trained together, had eaten at the same table, are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together."

The two genin were petrified.

"Ten years ago, Kirigakure had to go through a reformation." Kakashi explained "Because in the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it."

"A reformation…? What did that monster do?" Naruto managed to move his mouth to ask.

"A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja killed more than 100 of the candidates that year, and killed them all without hesitation." Kakashi turned to Zabuza, narrowing his eyes.

"That was fun." Zabuza said, eyes looking alive with anger.

The next moment, Sasuke was lying on the ground, coughing blood as Zabuza's clone elbowed his stoumach.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and made a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Clones surronded Zabuza, but he looked un-fazed. "Hm, more shadow clones huh? Quiet a few too."

All of the shadow clones each took out a kunai. "Here we go!" They all yelled at once. They all jumped at Zabuza.

He lifted his sword and swung, destroying all of them at once. Naruto fell back, taking a windmill shrunken out of his bag.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, throwing it at Sasuke. He caught it , his eyes widening for a second.

_So that's your plan Naruto!... _Sasuke spun the shiriken open.

"A shuriken won't work on me." Zabuza's clone smirked, getting ready to block it.

Sasuke jumped up into the air. "Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" He yelled, launching the shuriken.

The shuriken flew right by the surprised clone, straight towards the real one.

"Hm, going for the real me eh? Will it won't work!" The real Zabuza just grabbed the shuriken. He looked up just in time to see another shuriken also going straight at him. Zabuza ducked, just as the shuriken was about to hit him.

The shuriken transformed in a puff of smoke into Naruto with a kunai in his hand.

"Ha!" Naruto threw the kunai straight at the hand on the prison. If Zabuza didn't dodge it he'd get injured but if he did, Kakashi would be released.

He moved his hand quickly, making his cage jutsu dissaper.

"DAMN YOU KID!" Zabuza reared his hand back, ready to throw the shuriken in his hand. Naruto, who was falling in the air would not be able to dodge it.

Suddenly, there was a splash of water and spurt of blood as Kioko jumped out of the water, holding a kunai at Zabuza's stomach. She stood on the water.

"Kioko! You're not dead! And you're standing on water!" Naruto cried joyfully. Sasuke looked relieved.

"Yep." Kioko jumped back and stood beside Naruto was swimming in. "Darn, I missed a fatal point."

"Ugh...DAMN YOU!" Zabuza raised the shuriken again. Kioko leaned down and prepared to drag Naruto away.

Suddenly, his arm stopped moving as Kakashi's hand held the shuriken by the blade.

"How..." Kakashi asked. Kioko shrugged.

"Well, as you know, I know how to focus my chakra to various places in my body, so I can stand on water. I can also hold my breath underwater pretty long too. I practice back at the village a lot."

Kakashi let out a laugh. "Huh, good plan there. You too Naruto."

Naruto grinned and laughed. "I used Shadow clone Jutsu to hide the fact that I transformed into the Shuriken. I left one of my replicas to throw me, now a Shuriken, to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed it was me right after he caught it. Then he took out his own shuriken and used the Shadow Shuriken Technique. I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and went straight for Zabuza. I knew I couldn't beat Zabuza just by that, of course. But I thought if I could just break the water-prison maybe things would turn around."

"So it was basically luck." Sasuke smirked as Zabuza's expression turned murderously angry.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, and let me tell you. The same technique won't work twice." Kakashi warned.

Everyone fell silent. Kioko knew Zabuza was going to do something big, so she grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up.

"Step on my foot." She commanded. Naruto nodded and complied, so he was standing above the water.

"This is so cool!" He exclaimed. Kioko rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Zabuza closed the windmill shuriken, cutting the back of Kakashi's hand. Kakashi was forced to with draw it, both of them jumping back. They both lifted their hands, ready to preform signs.

Zabuza started, Kakashi copying them quickly, so fast they were almost doing it at the same time. After the last sign, they both yelled.

"Water style! Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!"

Two huge water dragons rose out of the water battling to attack the enemy. The waves of chakra blasted Kioko and Naruto away a little bit.

"Naruto...Let's get back to land..." Kioko muttered. Naruto nodded. Dropping Naruto back in the water, she grabbed onto his hands and started to drag him back dry ground, faster then Naruto can swim.

Once back on dry land, Naruto tackled Kioko in a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" He half cried, half yelled. Kioko patted him on the back until he released her.

"Sorry...I couldn't exactly get back to you guys...he would have spotted me and well…probably killed me." Kioko sighed before glancing up. Sasuke was standing in front of her looking nervous.

"Uh...Sasuke?" Sasuke glanced at her before looking away again.

"Don't…just don't do that again." Sasuke muttered. Kioko stared at him for a moment before grinning.

"Hai." She nodded at Tazuna, who looked relived, before turning to watch Kakashi.

Zabuza was staring at Kakashi, eyes wide. He was frozen in the spot.

_Genjutsu. _Kioko thought.

"Water Style Jutsu! Water Explosion!" Kakashi finished the jutsu, making a huge blast of water crash into Zabuza. He flew all the way before hitting a tree an slumping.

Kunai's were thrown at Zabuza, restricting him from escaping. Kakashi ran onto shore and jumped onto a tree, holding another Kunai in his hand. Kioko, Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna ran after him to watch.

"This is the end." Kakashi said grimly.

Zabuza looked up. "Can...can you see the future?"

Kakashi lifted his kunai. "Yeah...your going to die."


	5. Chapter 5:Training Begins!

**Hey! I made this one short….PLEASE READ MY NOTE AT THE END.**

**O/o\O**

Two senbons suddenly pierced Zabuza's neck, making his slump and fall to the ground. Kioko gasped and looked up at the direction they came.

A boy, about Sasuke's height stood on a branch of a tree. He wore a mask, pretty similar to the ANBU's.

"Heh, Your right. He did die." The boy said. Kakashi glanced at him before leaning down and checking Zabuza's pulse.

"He's dead." Kioko, Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna stared at the boy, their mouths gaping in disbelief. They had fought so hard...but this boy had killed him with only two needles!

The boy jumped down from his spot on a tree and bowed. "Thank you, I've been looking for a opportunity to kill him for a while." he said.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "That mask…you're a hunter-nin from Kirigakure."

The boy nodded "You're very well informed."

"A hunter-nin?" Naruto asked.

Kioko grimaced. "They are ninja that hunt exciled ninja of their village...to prevent any of the village's secrets to get out."

The boy nodded. "Yes, and I was assigned to kill Zabuza."

Naruto glared at the boy, glancing at Zabuza's body before turning back. "Who are you." He yelled, pointing at the hunter-nin.

Kakashi stood up. "Calm down Naruto, he's not a enemy."

Naruto's glare only intensified. "That's not what I'm asking!" He exclaimed. "But… Zabuza was killed! He was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid like me! We look like idiots! I can't accept this!"

"I understand that you can't believe it." Kakashi said in a calmly. "But it's real." He placed a hand on Naruto's head. "In this world, there are kids there are younger than you… and stronger than me."

The boy suddenly dissapered and reappered beside Zabuza's body.

"Your battle ends here." The boy lofted the body onto his shoulder. "I will take him. This is a body full of secrets. If you will excuse me..." the boy dissapered again, taking the Zabuza with him.

"Huh." Kakashi sighed, covering his sharingan with his headband once more. "Come on, we have to bring Tazuna-san home."

Tazuna laughed. "Sorry about that guys! Let's get to my house and rest!"

Kakashi stepped forward about to lead the the way. He stopped and suddenly fell forward, fainting.

"Ah! Kakashi-san!" The three of them ran forward to support Kakashi's body.

Kioko's eyes then widened too. "You guys...I just realized something..." She whispered.

Sasuke glanced at her. "What?"

"I was at the library the other day, reading." she whispered. "It was about the hunter-nin...it said that once they killed the person their assigned to...they destroy the body at the spot so no secrets will get out..."

Naruto just stared at her in confusion.

"So…what about it?" Naruto questioned. Kioko stared at him in disbelief before turning to Sasuke.

"And also…who uses needles to kill people? It would be easier just to throw a kunai to kill him…Please tell me you know what I'm talking about." Kioko begged. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"Yeah…we'll have to speak to Kakashi…and tell him Zabuza's still alive."

O/o\O

"...Your right." Kakashi sighed. They were inside Tazuna's house. Kakashi was lying on a matress, everyone else kneeling around him.

"What?" Naruto cried. Sasuke closed his eyes as Kioko frowned.

"Hunter-nin's only have to bring the head back as proof...the rest of the body would be burned at the spot...also, the weapons he used to kill have a low fatality rate. They would likely not kill the person unless they hit the right place. Those needles are also used for acupuncture..."

"So you think Zabuza's still alive?" Kioko questioned. Kakashi nodded.

"Almost sure of it."

"Maybe your over thinking it?" Tazuna asked hopefully. Kakashi shook his head.

"No...Once a ninja feels that there's something weird, he must prepare to it before it's too late. It's one of the ninja iron rules." he said calmly.

"But...we have such a short time to prepare!" Kioko exclaimed. "I know he won't come back in a while...but still….and your wont be able to move…"

"Kioko...do you realize it was you, Naruto and Sasuke who saved me? You guys are growing in an increidibale rate. Especially you Naruto. I'm going to put you guys through training."

Naruto grinned. "This is going to be fun!" He yelled.

O/o\O

"Okay, let's begin training!" Kakashi said. They were outside in the woods.

"But before we begin...let's talk about chakra again. Kioko?"

"Aw...why me?" She whined.

"Because you know the most about it."

Kioko frowned and recited the exact words from the shinobi handbook. "Chakra is the energies that a shinobi requires in order to perform ninjutsu basically, these energies are: 1, those of the body, drawn from each and every one of the approximately 13 trillion cells that make up the human body, and two, those of the mental and spiritual energy acquired over the course of much training and experience. Together those two forms of energy are what makes up the chakras. In effect, all the arts and techniques of the shinobi are born of a combination of those 2 energies, brought forth from the body and the spirit. In what is called 'manipulating the chakras' and focused in the mystic process known as 'weaving the signs'." She stopped and took a big gulp of air.

"Exactly. Impressive, memorizing the whole thing word to word." Kakashi complimented patting her on the head.

"That's too hard to understand!" Naruto complained.

"...even if we don't understand we can just learn with our body right?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "You guys arn't able to use you chakra fully."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. Kioko just looked bored. She was a bookworm; she knew all this stuff all ready.

"Let me explain...you guys aren't controlling how much chakra you're using. For certain jutsu's, if you use too much or too little chakra, it'll weaken you're jutsu or not work at all." Kakashi explained.

"Now, to learn to control your chakra...Kioko? You know what to do..."

Kioko sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the tree and glared at Kakashi.

"...do I have too?" Kakashi nodded. Kioko sighed, made a hand sign and stepped on the tree, walking vertically on it as if she were just walking on the ground.

"Whoa...she's walking on a tree!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke looked stunned. Kioko then stopped, standing upside down on a branch. She smirked down at the boys surprised expressions.

"As you see here, Kioko has all ready mastered this technique. I believe you and Naruto each stole a scroll from Hokakge-sama's office?"

Kioko chuckled nervously, scratching her head. "I didn't really need it...but Naruto got one too so...I sort of wanted to learn something new..."

Kakashi nodded. "Kioko did not try hard in class, but she could have easily got grades that rivaled Sasuke's." Kioko shrugged modestly before jumping back down.

"So, to do this, gather your chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for a well-trained ninja. The amount of chakra used for this tree climbing exercise is quite subtle. Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your bodies." He took t kunai out of his pouch and threw them on the ground. "Use a kunai to mark where you're able to climb up to with your current ability. Then, try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run to give yourselves a boast and get used to it. Got it?"

They nodded and picked up a kunai. Kioko frowned and glanced at her sensei.

"But...I all ready know this!"

Kakashi nodded and gestured for Kioko to watch as Sasuke and Naruto went running at a tree. Naruto imediatly slipped while Sasuke got up not that high until he fell too.

_This'll take a while…_


	6. Chapter 6: The End of Training

**AHHHHH! One of my very few awesome reviewers just reminded methat Kakashi was injured! Augh! Okay, I'm going to turn it into a battle with Kioko vs Sasuke instead...just cause it's fun to write battles :D**

**So I'm going to edit the last chapter a bit at the end….Thx!**

**Oh yeah.**

**Jennku: Thank you for reviewing again! I had to make it into a Sasuke vs Kioko fight instead :3 **

**UchihaAura: Thanks! I was half way through writing the this chap when your comment came :D thank you! I would have messed the story line a bit too much if I made a Kioko vs Kakashi fight!**

**O/o\O**

_The Second day of training: Afternoon_

"Fight against _him_?" Kioko questioned. Sasuke frowned as Kakashi, who stood beside him sighed. The sun was just starting to set.

"Yes, it'll be good training." He replied before taking out his perverted book and opening it. Kioko's eye twitched in anger.

"TRAINING? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT THIS GUY?" She yelled. Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"Heh, scared?" Kioko imediatly saw red.

"WHY YOU-" Kioko charged at Sasuke, only to be held back Kakashi.

"Now, now, save it for sparring."

"HEY! WHY CAN'T I FIGHT SASUKE?" Naruto jumped in, making sure to yell louder, over Kioko's screams. Kakashi sighed again.

"We'll be watching for now...you'll get your chance later." Kakashi walked into the small grassy clearing, dragging a screaming Naruto and Kioko along with him. "You guys can spar here."

Sasuke walked behind Kakashi, sending Kioko another arrogant smirk.

"I'M GOING TO KILL-"

"Okay...I'll interfere if it become too much." Kakashi inturuptd her, letting Kioko go. "ready...start!" Kakashi jumped backwards, still pulling a flailing Naruto by the collar, into the cover of the trees.

Kioko glared at Sasuke as took out a couple shuriken's out of his bag.

"Why am I doing this again." She muttered as Sasuke threw them. Kioko quickly reached into her bag and drew shuriken's before throwing them too.

The weapons collided in mid air before falling harmlessly to the ground. Sasuke and Kioko crouched, ready to attack or defend.

"Hey, why arn't they moving?" Naruto complained from the sidelines. Kakashi said nothing, not even looking up from his book.

As if on que, Kioko and Sasuke started to make handsigns at the exact same time. Sasuke finished first.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke blew a huge fireball straight at Kioko. It engulfed her completely.

Kakashi closed an eye as Naruto yelled out.

"KIOKO! SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?" The said person quickly ceased fire. The flames soon dissapered, revealing a large sphere of ice until it cracked into pieces, revealing a unharmed Kioko inside.

The girl grinned at everyone's shocked expressions. "My turn!" Kioko placed a hand on the ground.

Water seemed to rise, making Kioko and Sasuke submerged up to the ankle. Kioko jumped on the water and stood on it, while Sasuke was still under.

Kioko placed a palm on the water.

"Ice style! Ice Land Jutsu!" The water started to slowly freeze, from the spot Kioko hand was, slowly moving out. Sasuke's eyes widened as he quickly jumped out of the water before it could freeze him too. Kioko's breathing started to get labored from the amount of chakra it took to get all the water frozen.

"COME ON! KICK HIS ASS KIOKO!" Naruto yelled. Kioko rolled her eyes and watched as Sasuke land on the now formed ice.

As soon as he touched the ice, he started to slip.

_What? _He thought as he fell right on his butt.

Naruto immediately started laughing like a mad man. Kioko, on the other hand, held her hand to her mouth to stop herself from doing the same.

The poor, embarrassed, black haired genin was now red in anger and, of course, embaressment. He managed to stagger to his feet, sliding around awkwardly.

Kioko quickly slid gracefully across the ice while taking out a kunai.

_Damn! _Sasuke started to make some hand seals.

"Fire Style! Flower Phoenix Jutsu!"

Sasuke blew small fireballs at Kioko and all over the ice, making steam rise from the ground, obscuring the two of them. Naruto tried to peer into the mist, but no advil.

"Um Kakashi sensei?" Naruto stared at the un-caring jounin.

"Hm? Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be interfering?..."

"They'll be fine."

At least a couple minutes later, mist and steam finally started to clear, revealing the now still genin. Both of them were covered in scruff marks and such. It was obvious they had a small taijutsu battle. Sasuke had a kunai at Kioko's neck and Kioko had a kunai positioned in front of Sasuke's heart.

"A TIE?" Naruto yelled, disappointed. Kakashi glanced up from his book.

"Huh, darn it, I almost won." Kioko managed to pant. Sasuke was frowning.

"Your not bad." Sasuke muttered, withdrawing his kunai. Kioko did the same.

"Hm, you too." Kioko sighed before grinning and after a second, collapsed. Sasuke caught her before she could hit the ground. He laid her on the wet ground. The ice had all ready melted.

"AH! Kioko!" Naruto ran up to them and kneeled beside the unconscious girl. "KIOKO! ARE YOU OKAY!"

"She all right. She just overused her chakra." Sasuke and Naruto glanced up as Kakashi walked over to them. "She'll wake up in a moment. You guys start making your way to Tazuna's house."

"Awww! But I want to work on tree climbing!" Naruto pouted. Kakashi just picked Kioko up and sighed.

"Fine."

O/o\O

Kioko opened her eyes groggily. She was propped up right, her back against a tree. It was dark. The sun was going to set soon…

"Hey! She's awake!" Kioko glanced up and saw Naruto jump in front of her.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fainted after sparring Sasuke." Naruto explained. Kioko frowned but nodded in understanding.

"We're practicing the tree climbing thing." Naruto added, gesturing behind him. Sasuke was watching them curiously. The tree they were climbing were there two. It was easy to see Naruto had barely made any process at all.

"Oh...and Kioko..." Naruto plopped down beside her. "Can you give me any tips?"

Kioko stared at the boy before shrugging. "I guess so..." She thought about it for a moment. "You have to relax I guess...and you have to really focus on the tree….just clear your mind, relax, focus your chakra, then climb."

Naruto nodded happily before standing up and walking to his tree. He made a hand sign before starting to climb again.

Kioko noticed, that this time, he had improved alot. She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back on the tree, not sleeping, just resting.

O/o\O

*one hour later*

A voice suddenly spoke up.

"Naruto!" Kioko didn't open her eyes, but easdropped on the coversation, feigning sleep.

"Augh!" A thump of something hitting the ground. "What the hell Sasuke! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Well...um...I…" Kioko nearly opened her eyes. It was rare for Sasuke to be unsure with his words...

"What?"

"I was wondering...what did Kioko tell you?"

Kioko was definatly tempted to open her eyes now.

_Ha! If only I have a camera..._

"Hehe...it's a secret." was Naruto's gleeful reply.

Then there was dead silence. Kioko nearly giggled out loud. Should she say the same thing if Sasuke asked her?

O/o\O

*Walking back to Tazuna's*

"Hey, Kioko." Kioko glanced up sleepily at her name. Sasuke walked next to her.

"Huh? Yeah Sasuke?"

"I was wondering…what did you say to Naruto?" Kioko raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why don't you ask Naruto?" Sasuke grimced at the question.

"I did…but her wouldn't tell me…what ever you told him helped him improved so…."

Kioko nodded and grinned mischievously.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you smile." Sasuke immediately frowned.

"What?"

Kioko's grin widened.

"I've never seen you smile…smirks don't count." She added quickly as Sasuke opened his mouth to retaliated.

"….why do you want to see me smile….." Kioko smiled innocently.

"I'll tell you what I told Naruto if you do." She said in a sing-song voice. Sasuke grimced…and finally nodded.

"Fine…" Kioko watched Sasuke carefully as he slowly and hesitantly smiled. Not a fake smile. A 100% full blown smile.

_Wow… _Kioko thought as she studied him. _He looks so different….a even hotter…ha, that's funny. _

Kioko nodded thoughtfully, took out a camera, and flashed it in Sasuke's face.

"." Kioko said in a rush before running off and leaving a dazzled Sasuke behind.

…_Where did the camera come from?... _Sasuke thought, blinking to get his eyes to work right again.

O/o\O

Kioko watched, a sweatdrop forming on her head, as Sasuke and Naruto stuffed their whole bowl of food into their mouths.

"MORE!" They both yelled together, their mouths still stuffed, glaring at each other. Less then a second later, they both turned green, turned away from the table, and puked.

"…." Kioko stared at the boys emptying their stomach. "…what's the point if you're going to throw up anyways?...Maybe you guys are full?" She asked weakly, now wanting to puke herself.

Sasuke wiped his mouth. "No, I have to eat." He growled, turning back to his food.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what." Naruto added. "We have to get stronger!"

Kioko shook her head at the two. "Idiots." She muttered as the boys immediately went back to stuffing themselves.

Kioko stared around the kitchen. It was a pretty average place…other then the ripped picture hanging on the wall…

Tsunami, Inari mother noticed her staring. "The person missing is my husband." She said quietly. Kioko mouth turned down as she nodded in understanding.

"Once upon a time, if you will…our entire city called him a hero." Tazuna sighed. Tsunami shot him a stern look as Inari suddenly stood up and walked away, slamming the door.

Tsunami glared at Tazuna. "Father! I've told you not to mention that man in front of him!"

Kioko's frown deepened as Kakashi said. "It looks like there's more to this..."

(Skipady doooooo...forward to the 6th day)

O/o\O

"Hey, do you think he's okay?" Kioko muttered out loud. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He's probably sleeping…." Naruto hadn't come back last night. Kioko and Sasuke were going out to find him. As they got closer to the trees they trained on, they could start to hear voices. One was Naruto's , the other was unfamiliar.

"And just to tell you…I'm a guy." The unfamiliar voice said. Kioko raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who just shrugged and made his way into the clearing.

A boy and Naruto looked up at the two of them.

"Oh, hey! Kioko, Sasuke." Naruto said, jumping to his feet. The boy was about to walk away, but stopped in front of Kioko.

"You're cute." The boy said softly. Kioko held back a gasp and blushed at the statement. Naruto had to double take and Sasuke immediately started to glare.

"I…I…I…uh…uh….thanks…um…you…too?" Kioko stuttered, her whole face red. The boy glanced behind him and chuckled once he saw Sasuke's death glare aimed at him.

"Heh…someone's jealous." The boy smirked before nodding at Kioko and walking away.

Kioko glanced up at Sasuke, her face still red, to see Sasuke still glaring at the direction of the boy.

"Sasuke?..." Sasuke glanced at Kioko before turning away.

"…let's train…"

O/o\O

*7th day of Training*

"I can't believe they went off to train again." Kioko muttered as she and Kakashi walked through the forest to the clearing again. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"They sure are something….I think they might have caught up with you in this training." Kioko snorted at his statement.

"Ha, probably. They still can't stand on water though."

"….all in due time…"

They eventually reached the clearing, but both of the boys were no where in sight.

"Hey….where do you think they-" a kunai suddenly fell in front of them, landing near their feet. They both glanced up to see Naruto lying on a high branch of his tree.

"HEY! What do you guys think!" He boasted, standing up on the branch.

"Great job!" Kioko gave Naruto a thumbs up. Naruto's grin started to waver as he started to fall backwards.

"Ah!" Naruto toppled backwards of the tree….until he stuck to the bottom of the branch.

"HA! I scared you didn't I?" Kioko frowned and relaxed….until the chakra under Naruto's feet disappeared…

"AUGH!" Kioko sighed and jumped up, propelling herself with her chakra, and managed to grab Naruto's ankle and stuck to the side of the tree.

"You baka! If you can't do it don't show off and say and do random things like that!" Kioko lectured. Naruto started to grumble under his breath.

"You mean like how that guy from yesterday said 'you're cute'? That was pretty random." Kioko immediately flushed.

"Shut up! He was being ni-AHH!" Kioko completely lost concertration and started to fall off the tree.

"You two are both idiots…" Kioko stopped falling as an arm grabbed her around the stomach.

"He was the one that made me lose concentration." Kioko huffed, sending Naruto a glare that promised death. "I'm starting to wonder if I should drop you…saying something stupidly random like that…" she added.

"….."

O/o\O

Kioko rested her head on the table sleepily. She had been practicing to see how long she could stay on the tree without falling….and Sasuke and Naruto had finally made it to the top of the tree. They were all Happy and content.

Suddenly she heard a small 'why...' and then and slam on the table. She raised her head, staring at a furious Inari sleepily.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that?" He yelled, staring at the three genin. "You can't beat Gato's men even if you train! Now matter how many glorious claims you make, and how hard you train, your still going to be killed at the end!

Kioko sighed and lowered her head again. She felt too sleepy to talk back, so Naruto did instead

"Whatever…I'm not like you." He replied.

"I'd hate to be like you!" Inari yelled. "You don't know anything about this contury, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me? You're always clowning around, and acting cheerful! You don't know how hard and painful life can be?" Kioko's head snapped up to glare at the boy. She was tired and grumpy, and now this kid was just getting on her nerves.

"Real pain? Real pain! Well maybe real pain is being alone everyday, knowing nobody loves or care about! Maybe it's when you've been tourtured to the max, mentally and physically! Even if life really IS a tradagy for us, WE don't stick around just to cry about it!" Kioko stood up and stalked out of the room.

Everyone was silent. No one had ever seen her like that before...

"Now look what you've done. It's not okay for you to pose as a star of a tragedy everyday and cry about it, you know!" Naruto said angrily. "Crybaby." he stood up and walked out after Kioko.

O/o\O

Kakashi walked out of the house, walking to Inari, who was sitting at the edge of a wooden dock that went all around his home.

"May I join you?" Kakashi sighed, sitting beside the kid.

"Kioko and Naruto didn't mean any harm when they said that...they're really alike. Usually Kioko's not really like that….and Naruto doesn't use his head often…" Inari looked down at the water saying nothing. "Tazuna to us about you dad."

Inari gave a little start of surprised and looked up at the jounin beside him.

"Like you…Naruto grew up without dad….actually without any parents at all. His only friend he'd ever had was Kioko….and that wasn't until a while...I've never seen him cry, sulk or give up. He's always trying his best to get people to acknowledge him….for that dream he'd risk everything."

"He's probably sick and tired of crying."

Inari stared down in shame.

"Kioko…she was worst off then any of us. Don't tell her I told you, but her parents were abusive when they were alive. They tortured her…like she said, mentally and physically….no one found out until her parents were, along with every other relative, killed….she was only around five years old…"

Inari's eyes widen in disbelief and horror.

"But...yet she's still cheerful and happy...I don't know how she does it..." Kakashi turned to Inari, suddenly smiling.

"But…they understand you….especially Naruto…he doesn't seem able to not be concerned about you…"


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight in the Ice Mirrors

**AAAAAHHH! I just started high school and its harder then I thought :P Well, anyways, this chap took FOREVER TO WRITE AND EDIT! And, I'm sick too :P And, well yeah. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OH, and once again, I'd like to thank….**

**Jennku and UchihaAura for reviewing! Thank my FAVORITE TWO REVIEWERS!**

**O/o\O**

"Are you guys ready?" Kioko and Sasuke nodded. Kakashi stood beside them.

"Take care of Naruto please!" Kioko said to Tsunami. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay let's go!" Tazuna announced before leading them away. The three of them followed, but Kioko glanced back guiltily.

O/o\O

"Whoa...what the..." The team 7, minus Naruto and plus Tazuna, stared the scene, complete horror and shock. Injured and possibly even killed bridge workers were lying on the bridge. Tazuna ran to one of the workers.

"What happened?" He urged. The worker opened his eyes.

"A monster…"

"He's here!" Kakashi warned them as thick mist started to form around them. They immediately circled Tazuna. Kioko and Sasuke grabbed a kunai.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi. I see your still keeping those brats around." Zabuza's voice smirked from somewhere in the mist. "The guy's still shaking….poor kid." Kioko glanced up in surprise to actually see the boy standing beside her shaking.

Suddenly, five water clones of Zabuza appeared around them.

"Yeah…I'm shaking in excitement!" Sasuke smirked. The Zabuza clones all glared.

"Do it Sasuke." Kakashi said, smiling. Sasuke nodded as Kioko crossed her arms and frowned.

"Hey! I'm faster then him! Can't I?" Everyone just ignored her as Sasuke slashed his kunai in a wide arc, destroying all of them in one swipe.

"Can you get faster then that?" Sasuke smirked. Kioko glared at him, muttering 'show off' under her breath.

"Hm, good enough to destroy a water clone eh?" Zabuza said, appearing in front of them along side the masked boy from before. "A rival for you, Haku."

"It seems like it." The boy answered.

"...You were right Kioko." Kakashi said, staring at the boy. "He is helping Zabuza...standing beside him and all…"

"I wish I was wrong."

"So, that's means he lied about being a hunter-nin?" Sasuke questioned. Kakashi nodded. "I'll fight him...tricking us with that stupid act…" he added. Kioko glared at him as he said that.

"Hey, he took care of the clones! Isn't it my turn yet?" She complained.

"You have to stay back at protect Tazuna." Kakashi replied.

"And impressive young man." The boy jeered. "Even though the clones only have 1/10th the strength of the original…still very impressive."

Suddenly, Haku disappeared, and reappeared in front of Sasuke, a senbon in his hand. Sasuke lifted his kunai just in time to block a senbon from hitting him.

"Kioko, stay with Tazuna. Let Sasuke handle him." Kakashi ordered. Kioko frowned bit didn't say anything.

Sasuke ran forward, trading blows with his kunai and Haku's needles. They then attacked each other again, the kunai and senbon colliding once more. They were at the same speed.

"I don't want to kill you...will you back down?" Haku questioned. Sasuke scoffed.

"Are you stupid?" He retorted.

"I see…." Haku sighed. "But you won't be able to keep up with me for my next move. And I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps ahead?"

"The first one is the water on the ground, and the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore, you can only take and block my attacks."

Sasuke looked down as saw that Haku was making hand signs with one hand.

"Flying water of a thousand kills!" Haku stomped on the ground, making water rise from the ground and turning into senbons before hurling straight to Sasuke.

He quickly closed his eyes and charged chakra to his feet before jumping high and fast. Haku jumped back just before having to jump back again and Sasuke threw shuriken's at him. Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him, a kunai in his hand.

"Your pretty slow." he said, holding the kunai up. "From now on…you will only be able to dodge my attacks." Sasuke slashed the kunai. Haku stopped him by blocking his hand, but Sasuke flicked his wrist, throwing the kunai straight at his face. He ducked, only to see Sasuke's foot hurling at him.

Haku went flying away, hitting the ground hard.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed." Sasuke said, crouching. Kakashi smiled.

"I can't have you underestimating my team." He sighed. " Sasuke's the Leaf's #1 rookie. Kioko's the fastest genin around and…the other one is the show-off #1 loudest ninja in the village.

Zabuza suddenly started to laugh. "Haku, you understand that your going to be defeated if this continues right?" he asked.

Haku nodded. "Yeah...we can't have that…" suddenly, his chakra heightened suddenly.

Kioko glared at the battle.

_I want to help… _she thought as the air started to chill slightly. Haku made a hand sign as water started to rise around Sasuke.

"Special Jutsu! Demonic Ice Mirrors!" the water separated, forming a dome of mirrors around Sasuke, all facing his direction. Haku stepped forward...into the mirrors.

_WHAT?_

"Damn it!" Kakashi tried to jump forward to help Sasuke, but Zabuza intercepted him.

"I'll show you my spped." Kioko managed to hear when sudden, Sasuke pained yells rang through the air.

"Sasuke!" Kioko yelled. She glanced back at Tazuna. "Can I go please?"

Tazuna smiled and nodded. Kioko immediately ran forward, rearing her hand back a charging her fist with chakra before throwing a punch at a mirror.

Haku reached out of the mirror and caught her wrist. Kioko gasped and tried to twist out of his grip.

Suddenly, a shuriken came, flying out of nowhere and slashing Haku's mask. He let go of Kioko before falling out of the mirror.

Everyone glanced up in surprise as there was a giant poof of smoke. And out of the smoke came….

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!"

Kioko grinned as her best friend appeared.

"Hey! Naruto!"

"Now that I'm here, everything is going to be okay!" He announced LOUDLY. "The main character of a story usually arrives late!"

Just then, Zabuza launched some shuriken at him….

Only to be repelled by Senbons.

"Haku, what is this?" Zabuza demanded, staring at the boy.

"Please Zabuza-sama, don't interfere with my fight. I'll take care of these kids." He pleaded. Zabuza smirked.

"Always going easy on the enemy huh? You're soft as usual…"

Kioko sighed and took out a kunai and got ready to throw it at Haku, who was still in front of her.

"Why are you even helping him?" Kioko asked softly. "You don't seem like a murder type…"

Haku stared at her for a moment before turning away and stepping into a mirror.

"Hey!" Kioko glanced into the mirror dome to see…Naruto?

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?' Kioko practically screamed. Naruto grinned.

"You moron! If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come in here damn it! Why didn't you stay out with Kioko?"

Naruto frowned. "I came here to help you and that's what I get? You're obviously more beat up then her so you need more help!"

Kioko gritted her teeth before charging a foot with chakra and swinging it a mirror…

Until a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle.

"You won't stay out and watch quietly will you?" Kioko tried to shake out of Haku's grip.

"I'm not the type to stand around and watch my friends get hurt!" She hissed. Haku sighed and shook his head.

Kioko eyes widened as Hake swung her, throwing her into the dome….but the odd thing was, she was thrown rather lightly…

Sasuke ran and caught he in mid air, Placing her back on the ground again. Kioko nodded her thanks as Haku appeared in a mirror in front of them.

"Hey! What's going on!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke ignored him, concentrating and making a hand sign.

"Fire style! Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He blew, making a huge fireball in front of him. The ice didn't even melt.

"Damn." Sasuke cut off the jutsu, making the fire disappear.

"You cannot melt my ice with that kind if fire." Haku said, before throwing senbons at all three of the genin.

"AHH!" Kioko screamed as she was pierced.

"GAH!"

"AUGH!"

Kioko, Naruto and Sasuke, fell to the floor, all baring various scratches and cuts.

"He's…fast…." Kioko panted, clutching her arm. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto suddenly made shadow clones, one for each mirror. They all jumped, only to be destroyed by a blur of grey. Kioko managed to catch a glimpse of Haku retreating back into a mirror as Naruto hit the ground.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Naruto groaned and nodded.

"I think I get it though…" Kioko muttered, glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded too, his eyes narrowing.

And then, Haku sent another wave of senbons at them. Sasuke managed to twist around, making the needles miss his fatal points. Naruto got pierced all over his back, while Kioko's left arm was practically useless.

Kioko staggered to her feet. "Naruto….can you do that again?" She said between gritted teeth.

Naruto nodded sluggishly and also staggered back to his feet, making the hand seal, creating clones before running at the mirrors.

This time, Kioko was ready, and saw the blur moving in the mirrors. Kioko quickly jumped forward and grabbed Haku's wrist before he could retreat.

Everyone stared at Kioko in surprise and disbelief.

"What?..." Haku gasped as Kioko made a hand sign with one hand.

"Ice style! Frost Madien's Touch!" Kioko managed to get ice to start creeping up Haku's arm before he ripped his arm out of her grip.

"What the…" Haku staggered backwards as the ice spread up to his shoulder. "No!" He fell backwards, into a mirror.

Kioko kneeled down, gasping for breath. The farther away the victim, the more chakra it drained from her.

"Wow! Great job Kioko!" Naruto cheered from his spot on the ground. Sasuke frowned but nodded too.

"Th-thanks…." Kioko muttered, glancing up at the mirror Haku had disappeared in.

"Hm…you caught me by surprise there…" The three genin spun around in shock to see Haku, alive unfrozen, his arm still intact.

Kioko's eyes widened in horror. "Wha….how?"

"Ice type jutsu's won't work on me while I'm in the mirrors." Kioko gritted her teeth and clutched her arm. The pain was almost unbearable…she glanced at Naruto. He was now on the floor….motionless. She staggered over to him, kneeling at his side and checking his pulse. He was just unconscious…

Haku threw another handful of needles at Sasuke…but at the last second, he jumped out of the way!

Kioko glanced up and with a jolt, realized his eyes were red…sharingan!

"You…you're from the Uchiha clan?" Haku questioned, obviously amazed. Sasuke said nothing just stared at Haku with his new eyes.

A moment passed with no noise, other then Kioko's labored breathing.

Suddenly, Haku shot out of the mirror….straight at Kioko. Kioko gasped. She wouldn't be able to make it… Kioko looked away and closed her eyes….

She felt something warm drip on her, instead of pain. Kioko slowly opened her eyes.

Sasuke stood in front of her her, his arms outstretched, needles stuck in him everywhere.

Even his neck.

"Wha….Sasuke!" Kioko gasped Kioko quickly caught him before he could hit the ground, placing his head on her lap.

"Naruto, get over here!" She yelled, staring down and Sasuke's pierced body in horror.

No answer. She turned around and saw Naruto lying motionless on the ground. She gritted her teeth and turned back to Sasuke.

"You...You can't die here!" Kioko yelled panicky. "Why did you save me!" Sasuke managed a smirk.

"My...my body... moved... on its own." Sasuke muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

"No no no no no!" Kioko yelled as his eyes closed completely. She tried to shake him, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She turned around to look at Naruto. He still wasn't moving.

"NO!" Kioko screamed as a sudden cold burst of chakra shot from her, freezing the ground all around her. Her black spiky hair became undone and flew around her wildly. The ends seemed to freeze...

Haku retreated back into the mirror to escape the cold.

_Wha…what is that chakra?...it's…so cold…_

Ice grew on her hand, forming claws over her hands. Her eyes opened, revealing her brown eyes had turned bright red, the pupils turning into slits. Ice and frost seemed to cover her. The cuts on her body were covered in a thin layer of ice. Under the ice, they were healing quickly.

"RAHHH!" Kioko jumped forward, her claws swiping, destroying a mirror in one swipe. Haku's eyes widened. She had gotten A LOT faster...

Haku tried to jump to another mirror, but Kioko saw him, swiping him to the ground. Haku threw some needles. They pierced Kioko, but not in any vital points.

That's when Naruto decided to wake up.

_Brrr...why is it so cold? _Was his first thoughts. He opened his eyes.

What he saw surprised him more then anything. Kioko, with blood red eyes and ice claws, slashing Haku to the ground.

"Kioko?" he called out, not sure if that was his friend. She was so savage…the look in her eyes had turned into bloodlust and anger….

Kioko either didn't hear him or choose to the ignore him. Haku on the other hand, glanced up, throwing senbon's in his direction.

He wasn't sure what happened next. He saw Kioko's eyes flicker back to their usual brown, the ice on her hands shattering. Then she stood in front of him…pierced with needles.

"What...no...KIOKO!" Naruto gasped as Kioko fell to the ground beside him.

"Heh...best friends right….it's funny…Sasuke did the same for me." Kioko whispered. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned around to see Sasuke's body lying on the ground. He was partly covered with ice and frost from the chakra Kioko was giving out before.

"What! What happened when I was unconscious?" Naruto gasped. Kioko shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Eh...don't die, okay?" Then she was still.

Naruto eyes widened more and tried to shake Kioko. She just moved limply, from side to side without responding.

"She put up a good fight...so did that other boy...is this the first time you saw your friends killed?" Haku questioned. Naruto slowly turned around to glare at the boy.

"You...you killed my best friends...I'll…I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed, the black whiskers on his face thickening and his fingernails extending into claws. His eyes turned red and his pupils turned into slits. The various cuts on his body started to heal.

Haku's eyes widened. "What? Him too?"

O/o\O

_Damn...Naruto's seal is close to breaking...Kioko's nearly broke too! _Kakashi thought. He tried to look into the mirror dome but there was too much mist.

Kakashi took out a scroll and opened it, wiping a line through the middle of it.

"We both don't have time to waste." He said, snapping the scroll shut. "This might not be your style, but let's end this fun…."

"And finish this now!" He held the scroll between his thumb and pointer finger while making a hand seal.

"Hmmm….sounds interesting…what can you do in this situation?" Zabuza sneered.

O/o\O

_What killer intent!...He's completely different from before! _Haku thought as he threw some senbons at Naruto.

"RAAAAHH!" Naruto blasted the senbon's away with his chakra.

_What! _Haku quickly jumped to another mirror on top of Naruto before jumping down, needles ready to throw.

Naruto rolled out of the way before springing up and jumping at Haku again.

_Damn, got to get to the next mirror! _Haku started to run to a mirror, but Naruto grabbed his arm.

_No way! _

"UUUUHAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto chakra suddenly skyrocketed, cracking some of the mirrors.

"Damn…." Naruto's grip around Haku's wrist tightened to extent so it was painful. Naruto then made a fist with his other hand and punched Haku straight in the face.

Haku went flying into a mirror, shattered it into shards and kept on flying, his mask cracking in pieces.

Naruto jumped out of the ice dome, his hand arm ready to give Haku another strike.

His hand shot forward...before stopping less then a inch from Haku's face.

"You…You're from that time!" Naruto growled, his face overcast. The whiskers on his face as well as his nails, eyes and teeth turned back to normal.

"Why did you stop?" Haku demanded, still standing as still as a statue. "I killed your precious friends, yet you can't kill me?"

Naruto glanced back at the broken dome. He saw Kioko and Sasuke…both motionless…and pierced with senbons….

"DAMMIT!" Naruto punched Haku in the face again. Haku fell backwards, coughing blood.

"What happened to that intensity?...You won't kill me with that power…"

Naruto glared at the boy, thinking, remembering Haku's words from that day…

'_Do you have someone important to you?...'_

"There are people who make mistakes, not killing the enemy because of pity…leaving them with their lives…can you understand? Not having a dream…not being needed by anyone….the pain of simply living."

Naruto, stared at Haku, completely shocked. He was just like him…

"What are you trying to say?" He questioned.

"Zabuza has no need for weak shinobi….you have taken away my reason for living." Haku explained his face turning into a small resigning smile.

Naruto clenched his teeth before pointing at Haku accusingly.

"Why for a guy like that? He's a bad guy who takes people's lives for money!" He yelled angrily. "Is that eyebrow-less freak the only important person to you?"

Haku looked away slightly. "I had more people important to me…a long time ago…" Naruto eyes widened.

"My…parents…"

(Skipping Haku's very very tragic story….almost as tragic as Kioko's)

"Kill me….Naruto."

O/o\O

Hand seals.

Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Dog.

Once he finished the seals, Kakashi slammed the scroll in his hand to the ground.

_Ninpou Summoning! Earth Tracking no Jutsu!_ the symbols in the scroll started to spread out on the ground aroundit.

"What can you possibly do now? You cannot see me; it's pointless." Zabuza taunted.

Suddenly, cracks appeared in the ground around him as dogs jumped at him, biting him and trapping him in his place. Zabuza's eyes widened as he staggered backwards slightly

"What that sound?" Tazuna asked as the mist began to clear up.

Kakashi sighed as he stared into the now dissipating mist. "If eyes and ears wont work, then just use your nose" Kakashi said. "That's what happens when you have your eyes closed. This summoning is specially for tracking down the opponent." The mist completely cleared up, revealing a trapped Zabuza."The reason I purpously let my blood spill was for this….your wapons are soaked with my blood, and these are my cute nin dogs. The mist has cleared. Your future is death."

"My future is death?" Zabuza growled angrily. "I'm sick of your bullshit Kakashi."

"Zabuza, you fooled around too much. Your ambitions were too big. You failed in the assassination of the Mizukage. You ran away with the few followers you had and became an exile ninja. The news of your whereabouts reached the village of Konoha. For money, you even lowered yourself to working for a vermin like Gato."

Kakashi made hand seals, Ox, Rat, Monkey.

_Chidori!_ Lightning-like chakra surrounded Kakashi's hand, making a odd chirping sound.

"Your too dangerous Zabuza…Your trying to kill Tazuna, who is this country's "courage". The bridge he builds is this country's "hope."

"This is the end."

O/o\O

"Hurry up and kill me." Haku demanded impatiently. As he saw Naruto scowl, he added "Why are you hesitating?"

"AUGH! I don't understand!" Naruto yelled. "Is being strong the only reason you have to live?"

Haku was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"…You should know…." Naruto just stared at the boy in shock, looking away in anger and grief.

"Is…is it the only way?..."

"Yes!" Haku said confidently. Naruto clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight before opening them again determinly. He reached into his kunai bag.

"Please fulfill your dream." Haku said solemnly and Naruto prepared to run at him. Naruto glanced back at Kioko and Sasuke sadly.

"They…they also had a dream….If we were under different circumstances….we might have been friends…" Naruto whispered before he rushed forward, his kunai in his hand, ready.

_Thank you….._

Suddenly, Haku's calm face turned into a shocked one, looking up with a start.

Naruto closed his eyes as he prepared to kill Haku, slashing down at the boy….

His hand was stopped. Naruto opened his eyes again to see Haku holding it, him glancing at the direction Kakashi and Zabuza was.

"Sorry Naruto-kun!" he said, making hand seals with one hand. "I can't die yet!" He disappeared in a poof of smoke..

O/o\O

An explosion. A splatter of blood.

The ninja dogs disappeared as the summoning scrolls was pierced with needle. Kakashi's eyes widened, his body covered in blood that was not his own

Haku had appeared in front of Zabuza, protecting him, shielding him. Blood ran out of his mouth, Kakashi's hand impaled in his stoumach.

"Za...bu...za.." Haku suddenly froze, his eyes glazd, staring at nothing.

"My future is death? Wrong again Kakashi." Zabuza smirked.

Kakashi stared down at the boy. "He's dead..." he whispered.

"Good job Haku." Zabuza whispered before grabbing his sword and lifting it up.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He was going to cut though both of them! Kakashi jumped back, his arm still impaled in Haku's stomach, barely dodging Zabuza's blow. He pulled his arm out of Haku's body before placing him down gently and closing his eyes.

"Naruto, where are Kioko? Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned, straighten up and glaring at Zabuza. Naruto looked away and didn't say anything. Kakashi grimced in understanding.

"Naruto, stay with Tazuna, This is my fight."

Zabuza charged at Kakashi, but he just kicked him hard in the chest.

"Do you want to see them?" Tazuna questioned Naruto. "If I come, you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders."

Naruto was staring at the floor, his fist shaking. He nodded slowly.

"L…let's go old man…."


	8. Chapter 8: Suna Shinobi?

**Hey, I just noticed I barely gave any description of Kioko AT ALL. Okay, I'll tell you a few….**

**Kioko Saito**

**Hair: In a black spiky ponytail with bangs. Almost the same as Anko's.**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Clothes: A top ALMOST like tenten's except light green/lime green. Black shorts that reach mid-thigh. Also wears fingerless black gloves that reach just before her elbows. The gloves have a metal plate at the back of each hand.**

**The reason I said "just like so and so character's." is not because I copied It. It took me a lot of time to figure out Kioko's outfit….I'll post a pic of a sketch on day….**

**Well there you go! Honestly, If you don't like this description and want to go with the Kioko In your head, go ahead! And also….**

**OMG OMG I GOT 4 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAP OMG. I'd like to thank….**

**UchihaAura**

**Jennku**

**Snow 'n' Cupcakes**

**And Hikari-Suzume for reviewing!**

**Phew, what a long author's note.**

**O/o\O**

Naruto stared down at the body of his friends corpses in horror.

"Kioko…Sasuke…." He collapsed beside Kioko's body, his shoulders shaking. Tazuna watched him sadly.

"Kioko….Kioko was my first and only friend…." Naruto whispered. Tears were falling freely.

"Sasuke….was my first rival….and my second friend…" He let out a small sob.

The blond stared down at Kioko, reaching down to brush a strand of hair away from her face (A/N: People, this is in a friendish way. Not a romance way.), but his arm stopped, another hand grabbing his midway. Naruto glanced up at the person in surprise.

Sasuke glared up at him, still lying down on his spot beside Kioko. "Don't you touch her." He hissed. Naruto blinked in surprise before a grin broke out on his face.

"Sasuke! You're alive!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke said nothing, only staring at Kioko's pale form.

"She….she's not…" He muttered. Naruto's grin slipped as he looked away. Sasuke paled (if he could pale anymore) and struggled to a sitting position.

"She….she can't be…." Sasuke leaned over and checked for Kioko's pulse. It wasn't there.

"No…." Sasuke stared at Kioko in shock. "No…."

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, more tears forming in his eyes. It was terrible seeing someone like Sasuke break down….

O/o\O

"Ha! Zabuza, looks like your getting your ass kicked…how disappointing Zabuza." Zabuza and Kakashi glanced up from their battle, to see a short man in a black suit standing at the side of the bridge. Behind him, was a whole army of people.

"Gatou...why are you here?" Zabuza demanded.

"Hm, I've come to announce...The plan has changed..." The small man replied "I have no more need for you, Zabuza, so I'm going to need to kill you." Zabuza's eyes widened.

"Hiring normal ninjas is expensive, so I get missing-nins like you. The ninjas battle it out and hopefully kill each other, saving me money and effort. Devil of the Hidden Mist? That's a bunch of bull, if you ask me, you're just a cute little baby devil." Gato smirked.

Kakashi glanced behind him to look at Naruto and Tazuna. Sasuke was okay, now kneeling over….Kioko? Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Was she all right?...

Soon, Naruto stood up and turned around, walking towards Kakashi, stopping once he saw all of Gatou's men.

"Wha-what's with all the people!" He stuttered. If they all attacked them...

Suddenly, Zabuza spoke. "Sorry Kakashi...I have no more reason to fight you now...this battle is over..."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah..."

Then, Gato walked up to Haku's body, which was lying on the bridge between the two groups of people.

"Oh yes...I owe this one...for squeezing my arm until it broke." Gato suddenly kicked Haku's body at the head.

Naruto's eye widened in anger and horror.

"Bastard!" He yelled, running toward Gato. "What do you think your doing?"

Kakashi held Naruto back. "Look at their numbers Naruto." He urged the boy. Then Naruto turned his glare to Zabuza.

"And you! Wasn't he your friend or something?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up kid." Zabuza replied. "Haku is already dead." Naruto's eyes widened in absolute fury.

"What! After everything that happened, after he saved your life, don't you feel anything for him?"

"As I was used by Gato, Haku was used by me. That's all it was." Zabuza snarled. Naruto's eyes widened. "I've already told you, we shinobi are just tools. I wanted his abilities, not him. I have no regrets."

Naruto fist clenched as his glare intensified. "You...do you really mean that?" he questioned, breaking out of Kakashi's grip and stomping forward.

"Stop Naruto." Kakashi said. "We're not fighting anymore…"

"Shut up!" Narut yelled, pointed at Zabuza accusingly. "He is still my enemy!" He added. He then, pointed at Haku. "He...he really loved you! He loved you so much he gave his life for you! Do you really feel nothing!" Naruto's teeth clenched as he remembered how Haku had told him his dream, was serving Zabuza. Tears started to stream down his face. "He threw his life away for you! Without his own dream...to die as a tool...that's...that's just too sad…" He bowed his head, fist tight, tears dripping on the ground now.

There was a moment of silence.

"Kid..." Zabuza looked up slightly. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that Zabuza was _crying_. "You don't...need to say anymore...It pained Haku to have to fight you. He fought, not only for me, but for you guys also…." Zabuza started to bite the bandages of his face. "He was too kind….In the end, I'm glad I got to meet you guys."

Zabuza's bandages were now hanging around his neck.

"Kid, lend me a kunai." Naruto looked away, tossing one to the man. Zabuza caught it in his mouth before taking off towards Gato.

"Kill him!" Gato yelled before retreating back. One of the ninjas in the group smirked.

"What can one injured ninja do to a whole group of them?" He taunted. Zabuza replied by slashing him with the kunai. He jumped from person to person, killed everyone using only the kunai in his mouth. He eventually got to Gato, the man cowering in fear. Even though spears and swords were lodged in his back, he ran forward and stabbed Gato, making blood pour and making him cough out blood.

"If...if you want to go to the same place as your friend, then go alone!" Gato choked.

"Unfortunately, I can't go to that same place as Haku..." Zabuza stood and pushed Gatou away slightly, getting ready for the final blow. "But you and I together, are going to hell. You can see there if I'm really a baby devil!" Zabuza slashed Gatou, cutting his head clean from his body.

"AHHHHH!" All the people in Gatou's army screamed as the head rolled towards them. Naruto stared as Kakashi closed his eyes.

Zabuza glared at the army…before collapsing. Naruto's eyes widened as he started to look away.

"Don't look away." Kakashi said quietly. "This is the end of a man who led a difficult life..." Naruto stared at his sensei before nodding, turning back.

"Yeah….."

O/o\O

Sasuke stared down at Kioko, his eyes still wide. He felt numb all over. Tazuna stood behind him.

_Another person….gone….gone forever…. _Was the only thought in his head, repeating over and over.

O/o\O

"Hero's always arrive late!" Inari anounced, a crowd of townspeople behind him. They all brandidshed their pitchforks, knives, and many other weapons.

"If you come any closer, you will face the full force o this Island!" one of the townsperson yelled. The rest of the group cheered in agreement.

"Let me help!" Naruto yelled, grinning as he made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Clones of Naruto appered beside the townspeople.

Kakashi made the same hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi shadow clones appered beside the Naruto ones. The ninjas eyes widened in fear as they relized they were out numbered. They turned, stampeding back to the boat they came on.

"YEAH!" Inari cheered as the townspeople did the same behind him. Tazuna was smiling proudly.

Kakashi walked up to Zabazu's body.

"Looks like its over…Kakashi." Zabuza whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Kakashi…I have a request…" Kakashi nodded.

"What is it?"

"I…I want to see his face."

Kakashi lifted a hand and slid his forehead protector over his sharingan. "Sure…" He leaned down at slowly picked Zabuza.

"Wha…snow!" Naruto murmured as a small frozen flakes started to fall. The townspeople gasped. Snow didn't come in this season...

Naruto stared at the sky. Haku was watching...

O/o\O

_So dark….._

_Am I….dead? Did…I die?..._

Kioko slowly opened her eyes, wincing as she felt something cold fall lightly on her cheek. She stared in front of her, to see Sasuke with his head in his hands.

"Sa…Sausuke?..." Sasuke's head snapped up as his mouth popped opened.

"Kioko?" He whispered. Kioko nodded, but winced.

"Ow…um, yeah that's me." Sasuke stared at her for a second before looking at the sky.

_Wait….is it snowing?... _Kioko struggled to sit up.

"Wait…where's Naruto? That Haku guy?" Sasuke looked down at her and jerked his head behind him. Kakashi and Naruto were walking towards them. Kioko glanced at them and waved. Kioko saw Naruto's eyes widen before he ran over to her and tackled her in a hug.

"KIOKO! I…I thought you were dead!" Tears were running down Naruto's cheeks. Kioko winced.

"Um…Naruto…." Suddenly, Naruto was yanked backwards by the collar. It was Sasuke, his eyes burning in surprised anger. Kioko cocked her head in confusion. What was his problem?

Kakashi stared at Sasuke before chuckling. Sasuke was being so obvious…..

"Can't you see she's hurt?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto glanced at Kioko sheepishly.

"Ah…hahaha….oops…sorry Kioko." He said. Kioko shook her head, smiling.

"Nah, it's okay." She replied. Sasuke stared at her, frowning. Once again, she was wondering what in world was going on.

"Kakashi….I was checking for her pulse….but I couldn't feel it." Sasuke muttered. Kakashi nodded.

"Haku must have put her in the same kind of near death state, like before….I wonder why though…."

O/o\O

"Aw man, I can't believe I missed all of that!" Kioko groaned. She was lying on a bed in Tazuna's house. Kakashi had carried her back to the house, due to the injuries on her legs.

"Yes, you pretty much miss all of it." Sasuke smirked. He had been injured nearly as much as Kioko, but he could still stand. Naruto and Kakashi were eating. Sasuke had gone to fill her in.

"Huh...by the way, why did you jump in front of me?"

"...I told you, my body moved on its own." Sasuke muttered. Kioko rolled her eyes and leaned back on her pillow, closing her eyes.

"Hm, sure it did." Sasuke sighed.

"I...was wondering...why are you as good as fighting as me, but your not the top girl in the class?"

Kioko opened an eye. "Because I didn't feel like trying." she replied, closing the eye again. "I mean, Shikamaru could have probably beaten you, but didn't feel like it too."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with a few people in the class…unlike you…Mr.I'm-too-good-for-everyone." Sasuke scowled and looked away.

"Plus, I didn't really want to have any girl friends…all of them were obsessed over you…except Hinata…"

Sasuke eye twitched. "It would be bad if one of them were in our team instead of you…." Kioko laughed at that.

"Yeah! I mean, imagine if Sakura were here instead of me!" She chuckled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That would never happen."

"Come on! Imagine it! Her trying to get your attention every other second! Hanging off of you, always beating up Naruto for challenging you." Kioko laughed. Sasuke sighed again.

"Come on…let's go….we're going soon…" Kioko immediately sat up.

"Help me stand." Kioko muttered. Sasuke nodded, leaning down to help her to her feet. Once she was up, she slung her arm around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke twitched. "What are you doing?" He stated. "I thought you said you weren't a crazy fangirl."

Kioko rolled her eyes. "Just help me out of here." she replied. "But then again..." Suddenly, she whipped out her camera, flashed a picture of herself and Sasuke, posing of course, before hiding it again, smiling innocently.

"..."

"Give me that." Sasuke growled. Kioko giggled.

"Meet you outside!" Suddenly, she was gone.

"...I thought she said she couldn't walk...why the hell is she always taking pictures of me anyways…."

O/o\O

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kioko stared down at the two graves of Zabuza and Haku.

"...Sensei, I was wondering...does a ninja have to be they say a ninja should be?" Naruto spoke up, breaking the silence. Kioko's head snapped up at Naruto's question.

"...shinobi and not supposed to try to find their reason to exist...they are tools." Kakashi answered quietly. "The same idea exists in Konoha too."

Kioko gritted her teeth at that. "But...that's not what we are! We're not mindless tools! We...we have feelings, even though we're not supposed to...I...I don't want to be how Haku thought he was to Zabuza. No, actually I refused to."

"...I feel the same." Naruto added. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"That's why ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea. Like Zabuza and that boy." Kakashi sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

As usual, Naruto broke it. "Okay! I've decided. I'm going to follow my own ninja way! Without sadness or regrets!" He yelled. Kioko and Kakashi smiled.

"Defiantly! Let's make our own ninja rules!" Kioko cheered.

O/o\O

"Thank you! Without you guys, the bridge would have never been completed!" Tazuna smiled. Team 7 was getting ready to go back to Konoha.

"Don't worry! We'll come and visit!" Naruto grinned, looking like he was holding back tears.

"You….better!" Inari looked like he was at the verge of crying.

Naruto stared at the young boy shakily.

"Inari…your sad right? It's all right to cry!" Naruto said, smiling, tear starting to form.

"I'm not going to cry! But Naruto, you can cry too!"

"Fine." Naruto spun around. "Later."

Kioko rolled her eyes as both of the boys started crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, we'll be going!" Kakashi called, waving. Kioko, Naruto and Sasuke waved as well.

"Have a safe trip!"

O/o\O

"Let's call it the Great Naruto Bridge."

O/o\O

They had gotten back to Konoha safe and sound. Now they were back to their usual boring old missions...

Pulling weeds out of a woman's garden.

Naruto, wanting to beat Sasuke, tried making a bigger pile. In the process, he also pulled out the plants the woman was cultvating.

Another mission they had was cleaning the river. Naruto, wanting to beat Sasuke, of course, accidentally fell off a waterfall. Sasuke manage to catch him on time.

Another was walking a client's dogs. Naruto, being himself, picked the largest. It pulled him into a land mine testing place... It ended up with Naruto getting various burns, cuts and bruises.

"...I can't believe you..." Kioko muttered as Naruto leaned on her shoulder for support.

Sasuke smirked. "Pft...can't you ever take care of yourself?"

Naruto immediately fired up.

"SASUKE!" He yelled jumping at him. Kioko just held on to the back of his shirt.

"Bad boy. Down."

Naruto scowled at her. "What am I, a dog?"

Kakashi sighed. "The teamwork is out of order lately." he muttered.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke. "It's HIM who's disrupting the teamwork!"

"No, it's you, Baka." Sasuke turned away from Naruto. "If you don't want to owe me anything...get stronger."

Naruto clenched his teeth and gritted his teeth.

Kakashi sighed again, staring at the sky. "If you're all done, I have to go hand in the mission reports..."

Sasuke started to walk away. "I'll be going."

Kioko pouted. "Aw….why don't we get together and train?" Sasuke just waved and turned the corner. Kioko sighed and turned around, stretching.

"Aww...Kakashi-san's gone too..."

"Hey...what's with that..." Kioko glanced at Naruto questionably. Naruto pointed to a rock.

A square rock.

A very cardboard looking square rock.

A very cardboard looking square rock with two eye holes in the front of it.

"Come out here!" Naruto yelled, pointing at it. "We know your there!"

The box was lifted, and three kids climbing out from under it. There was a small girl with orange hair and pigtails, a brunette boy with glasses, and and brown haired boy with a scarf. They all wore goggles...just like the one Naruto used to wear in the acadamy...

"That's what I expected for the man I view as my rival!" The brown haired boy yelled. Kioko rolled her eyes.

"Konohamaru-kun….what are you guys-"

"Oh…it you Knonhamaru…..what's with the goggles?" Naruto sighed. Kioko sent Naruto a glare for cutting her off.

Konohamaru grinned and flashed the goggles. "We're copying the old you!"

"Oh…"

"What do you mean 'oh'? Your so cold lately bro!"

"So… what do you want?"

The oranged haired girl, Imogi spoke up. "Um….are you busy, leader?"

"Yep! I'm training with Kioko!" Kioko sighed as her presence was finally noticed.

"Hey guys! Konohamaru, Imogi, Udon."

"Kioko-nee chan! Don't you remember Naruto saying he would play ninja today?"

"Um….I guess but…"

"Hey! Do you guys know where Sasuke is?" A pink haired girl suddenly ran up to the group. Kioko grinned and waved.

"Hey Sakura! Sorry, he went home." Sakura frowned.

"Oh..."

"Hey boss who's she?" Konohamaru questioned. He suddenly grinned mischiviously. "Is she your…" He held up with pinky finger (Girlfriend). "This?"

Naruto grinned and nodded without hesitation.

"Wow…you brats are pretty prespective…." Kioko sighed and closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next...

"WRONG!" Sakura screamed, punching Naruto straight in the face.

"Bro!" Konahomaru yelled as Naruto hit a fence. He glared at Sakura.

"How dare you!" The little three ran two Naruto. "No leader don't die! That ugly bitch!"

Kioko's eyes widened, grabbing Sakura's shouder.

"Okay, Sakura deep breaths, please. I don't want you to kill someone and I be in the middle of it. DEEP BREATHS!"

Saskura cracked her knuckles and ran at Konahomaru, ignoring Kioko entirely. Kioko sighed and slowly walked after her.

"AHHHH!" Konahomaru turned and ran...

Right into someone. Kioko let go of Sakura and looked up. Three people stared down at Konahomaru.

One was a guy in a black jumpsuit with something wrapped in bandages on his back. On his forehead was a Suna headband. The other was a blond girl with a giant fan on her back, her headband on her neck. There was also another girl, with red hair tied in a ponytail. She only had a backpack.

"Ow...that hurt..." the guy grabbed Konahomaru by the scarf and lifted him up.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto and Kioko yelled.

"That hurt brat!"

"Don't, we'll get in trouble later." the blond girl hissed.

"Hey! He just ran into you! What's with the attitude!" Kioko yelled. The boy glared at her.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura added. "I was just joking around with him! He didn't mean it!"

"Yeah fatass! Let go of him!" Naruto added.

"But I want to play with him a little until noisy people get here." The boy smirked. Kioko's eyes narrowed as Naruto clenched his fist and running at the guy…..before tripping.

…_chakra strings…._

Focusing her chakra to her feet, Koioko sprang up, before twisting in mid air and falling, kicking the boy in the head, making him fall to the ground. Stepping on the guy's head and back, she helped Konohamaru back up.

"You oka- ack!" Kioko was sudden cut off as the boy slipped from under her and suddenly grabbed her neck. Tight.

"Kioko!" Naruto yelled desperately.

"Why you little..." the boy whispered, pulling back a fist. Kioko clenched her teeth reared her leg back and was about to kick his stoumach...

Until she was suddenlt dopped. By MISTAKE, she kicked him...um...a little bit lower bit...

"AUGH!" The boy fell down again, as the blond girl and the red haired girl smirked.

"Ahh! Ohmygosh ohmygosh I'm so sorry...WAIT A SECOND, YOU TOTALLY DESERVED THAT!" Kioko stomped on his hand, sadly, not breaking it, before walking back to Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Saskura suddenly shrieked, squealing in her ear. Kioko looked up the direction everyone was staring at.

There was Sasuke, holding a rock in his hand.

"What do you think your doing in another person's village?" He asked, sounding cold and murderously angry.

_Ohhhhhhh he must have threw a rock at the dude's hand...that's why he dropped me! ...oops..._

"Great...another kid that pisses me off." The boy said, staggering back to his feet.

"Get lost." Sasuke smirked, noticing the guy's hand….It was now bruised from Kioko stepping on it, as well as the rock that hit it.

"KYAA! So cool!" Sakura squealed, her and Imogi having hearts in their eyes.

"Naruto, your not cool! I believed in you!" Konahomaru whined, pointing at Naruto accusingly.

"I could have defeated him easily!"

"Lies!"

"Hey...come down here kid." The boy suddenly said. Sasuke just glared, not moving.

"I really hate kids like you, who think you're so clever." the boy grabbed the bandaged thing on his back.

"Hey, your even going to bring Karasu out here?" the white hair girl asked in disbelief.

"Stop Kankuro." Everyone's head snapped up to the other side of tree. On a branch beside Sasuke's, a red haired boy with green eyes, and the kanji symbol for love over his left eye. He also had a big gourd on his back. He was standing on the bottem side of the tree.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised, his eyes narrowed. He hadn't noticed him...

Kioko's eyes narrowed.

_I didn't even notice him…..that guy is like Kakashi…._

"Losing yourself in a fight. How pathetic." the red haired boy said. Kankuro shook in fear.

"G-Gaara..." He stuttered.

"Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" Gaara asked, his voice emotionless.

"Listen, Gaara." the Kankaro said frantically. "They started it!"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Shut up." Gaara said to Kankaro.

"I'll kill you."

Kioko's eyes widened, then narrowed _again. _

_This guy...he's been through some kind of pain..._

"I'm really sorry, it was my fault!" Kankaro said quickly, holding his hands up.

Gaara turned to Naruto and the gang. "I apologize for his behavior." He narrowed his eyes slightly when he looked at Kioko. Her eyes were also narrowed at him, Then he glanced at Sasuke.

He disappeared in a whirlwind of sand and reappered beside Kankuro.

"Kankuro, Temari, Akiko, let's go. We're not here to fool around." The three other Suna shinobi's nodded as Gaara turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. They stopped and turned.

"What now?" Temari asked impatiently.

"Judging by your headbands, your all from Sunakagure right?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah." Akiko answered. Sakura nodded.

"The land of the fire and wind may have a treaty, but you cannot enter another country without permission. State your purpouse."

Temari sighed and took out something from her pocket. "Your clueless aren't you?" Temari showed them her passport. "This is my traffic pass. Yes, we are shinobi's from Sunakague. We're here to take the chunin exams."

"What's that?" Naruto asked. Kioko sighed.

"Baka! Weren't you listening in class! It's a test to become Chunin!"

"Yep….it's a test where genins from sand, leaf and other neighboring countries assemble to become a chunin…." Temari explaimed in a know it all voice.

"Why do we take it together?"

"The main purpouse is to improve the relationship between the allies and raise the shinobi level-"

"Hey! Should I take the test Konohamaru?" Naruto cut Temari off.

"You bastard! You asked the question so listen to the end!"

Sasuke jumped down, out of the tree, to beside Kioko.

"What's your name." Sasuke asked.

Temari turned around hopefully. "Me?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, the red head with the gourd on his back."

"I am Gaara of the desert. You?" The boy replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"...and you, the black haired girl?"

Kioko blinked and looked around her. Sakura had pink hair...and Moegi had orange hair...so...

"Wait...me?" Kioko questioned. Gaara nodded.

"...Saito Kioko." she muttered. Gaara nodded.

"Hey! How bout me! Don't you want my name!" Naruto yelled, pointing at himself.

"No." The Suna shinobi jumped away, dissapering.

"WAHH! Do I look that weak Kioko?" Naruto frowned.

"...naaaah. It's just that you didn't really fight..."

"Boss, your weaker then Sasuke…"

"SASUKE! I WON'T LOSE!"

Kioko sighed and shook her head. Suddenly, and idea lit up in her head.

"Hey! Hey! Sakura! Guess what I have!" Kioko reached into her pocket and took out two pictures before gesturing Sakura to her side.

Kioko was giggling on the inside. _Heh….good thing my camera didn't break from the trip…Sakura's going to be all over him…._

Suddenly, a kunai came flying out of nowhere, piercing the pictures and pinning them on the fence. Kioko and Sakura both froze for a moment. Kioko slowly turned around to see Sasuke starting to remove the pictures from kunai...he stared at them for a moment…before ripping them up.

"NOOOOOO!" Kioko cried anime tears as the pictures were shredded. "THOSE WERE EVIDENCE THAT YOU CAN SMIL-MMPH!" Kioko stopped mid word as Sasuke suddenly appeared beside her, holding his hand to her mouth. Kioko's eye twitched as she bit him, hard. Sasuke quickly removed his hand.

"Did you just bite me?"

"NO! My teeth MOVED ON THEIR OWN!"

"Hn."

"DON'T 'HN' ME!"

"Hn."

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"


	9. Chapter 9: Room 301

**Tehe, FINALLY! THE CHUNIN EXAMS! Urg. Tehe, I can't wait until I start writing the end of Naruto and the beginning of Naruto shippuden….its going to be so fun!**

**I just figured out I can bring my laptop to school. YAY! Now during my two hours long lunch period, I can write in the library! Yay! Don't tell anyone I'm doing that though….**

**Oh yeah, and I think I haven't told you which squad Sakura will be in….I think I need her in this story, so I'm going to stick her in Kiba, Hinata, and Shino's team.**

**And also, one of my oh-so-faithful reviewers reminded me that Akikya means "Bright light" or "Second hope" :D one word. GAARA! Not going to tell you guys any more ;3**

**And….OMG! 5 REVIEWS IN ONLY 2 DAYS! AHHHH! YES!**

**So happy that I decided to post early :D**

**I'd like to thank….**

**Hikari-Suzume**

**UchihaAura**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**Trista Rose**

**And Jennku!**

**O/o\O**

"Why does he always come so late?" Kioko complained. Once again, Kakashi was late...obviously.

"Yeah yeah! He told us to come early and I didn't get to brush by teeth or wash my face." Kioko stared at Naruto strangely before slowly inching away from him.

"Sorry guys!" Kakashi said cheerfully, jumping down beside them. "Today, I got lost in the path of life."

"LIES!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kakashi.

"I just wanted to tell you guys...I've recommended you three to the chunin exam."

Kioko's and Naruto's eyes lightened up.

"YES! I LOVE YOU KAKASHI-SAN!" Kioko and Naruto jumped at Kakashi, both tackling and hugging him.

"Hey, get off!"

Once everyone had calmed down, Kakashi handed each of them a sheet of paper.

"Here are the applications...hand them in five days. The recommendation doesn't force you to take the exam. It's your choice. If you wish to take it, you have to sign those papers and turn up at room 301 at 4pm tomorrow."

Kioko grinned as she stared at her form.

"Okay! Let's go celebrate!" Kioko cheered.

Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdropped while Naruto nodded.

They remembered when they got back from the trip to the land of the waves….she wanted to celebrate for surviving…She had invited Sasuke and Kakashi, but they ditched Naruto and her to go home…

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Okay, this time, you two are coming!" Kioko announced, pointing at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"...what are you even celebrating for?" Sasuke questioned.

"Getting into the chunin exams, of course!"

"..."

"Okay! To Ichiraku ramen we go!"

O/o\O

*THE NEXT DAY*

"What's with the crowd?" Kioko questioned as she stared in front of her. People were standing around loosely, staring at something In front of a door labeled 301, Kioko saw one of the two people guarding the door punch a boy in a odd green jump suit. Kioko couldn't see his face features. The boy fell backwards.

"Ha! You expect to take the exam with that kind of power?" The ninja who punches the boy taunted.

A girl standing beside the boy, her brown hair in two buns, spoke up.

"Please let us through!" She pleaded, but the guard only punched her too.

"We have seen those who gave up on becoming a ninja or become seriously injured taking this exam." The other ninja added. "A Chunin is a commander of a squad. It's the commander's responsibility for failing any missions and the death of their subordinates."

"You should all sit out!"

"I agree…but…" Sasuke stepped forward, into the ring that the crowd had created. Kioko sighed and followed him. "You will let us me through."

"Um, also can you undo this field you made with genjutsu? It's a bit obvious...I want to get to the third floor please." Kioko added.

"Hm, you've detected it? Not bad..." One of the guards said. Kioko smirked at the compliment.

"Well, like I said, it was obvious, right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded.

"This is the second floor."

"Well...detection alone isn't enough!" One of the ninja quickly kicked at Sasuke, at the same time, throwing a punch at Kioko. Sasuke started to send a kick back as Kioko just got ready to jump.

Suddenly, just as the kicks nearly collided, and the man's punch had only met air, the boy with the green jumpsuit in between Sasuke and the guard holding both of their legs while somehow, had diverted the punch. Kioko was crouching and the ninja's outstretched hand.

She raised an eyebrow.

The boy had black hair in a bowler cut, and huge, thick eyebrows.

…_.Why'd he let the guy punch him if he's so fast?..._

The boy dropped their legs and looked down as two people made their way towards them. Kioko also jumped down from the man's arm, sending him a glare before standing beside Sasuke. The two people who were walking towards them were a boy, his black hair in a low ponytail with two thick parts of it hanging one at each side of his face. His eyes were pupilless. The other person was a girl with brown hair in buns.

"Hey….what happened to the plan? You're the one who said you didn't want to draw attention." The pupil-less boy sighed.

"Yeah...well..." the boy glanced at Kioko, blushing furiously.

The girl with her hair in buns shook her head. "Oh great…" she muttered while the pupil-less boy sighed.

The boy walked right up to Kioko. "Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Rock Lee!"

Kioko stared at him weirdly. "Great…."

"Let's go out together! I promise to protect you until I die!" He held a thumb up in front of him and grinned, his teeth shining oddly.

At the corner of her eye, Kioko saw Naruto hold back a fit of laughter, and also saw Sasuke. He looked surprised, and maybe a bit angry.

"No thanks." Kioko said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Um...just because..."

"Both of you two. What's your names?" The pupil-less boy asked, standing in front of Kioko and Sasuke.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give your own first." Sasuke replied coolly.

"You're both rookies right? How old are you two?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Sasuke answered before turning away. Kioko glanced at her teammate before turning back to the pupil-less boy.

"I'm Saito Kioko." She introduced herself, holding out a hand. "You?"

"Hyuuga Neji." They shook hands.

"So you guys are gennin right?" Kioko asked, cocking her head slightly. 

"Yeah. You three are rookies right?"

"Yep. I don't think baka over there will appreciate me telling you his name…"

"Kioko! Let's go!" Sasuke called. Him and Naruto were both waiting for the girl to hurry up. Kioko nodded and turned.

"See ya later Neji!" She ran to her teammates. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed.

"What were you two talking about?" Kioko shrugged.

"I don't like being anti-social." She stated, giving Sasuke a knowing look.

Sasuke just shook his head and started to walk away. Kioko then, finally noticed Naruto, looking depressed with a miserable expression on his face.

"Am I anti-social Kioko?" Naruto asked with a puppy dog look. Kioko flinched slightly.

"Uh….no….the complete opposite actually…."

O/o\O

They managed to get to the third floor, before they were suddenly called.

"Hey! Boy in the blue!" They three of them glanced up to see Lee standing on a floor above theirs.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto once again started to sulk.

"Will you fight me right now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Now?"

"Yes." Lee jumped down and landed on the floor with a soft thump.

"My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to introduce yourself before asked others for there name, right….Uchiha Sasuke."

"You all ready know my name."

"Yes...and I'd like to fight you, here and now! I'd like to test my skills on a decendent of the genius Uchiha clan!" Lee glanced at Kioko, who was standing next to Sasuke. He blushed before winking at her. Kioko saw Sasuke stiffen up slightly.

"I love you Kioko!" Sasuke gritted his teeth at this.

"Um...thanks?"

"Your an angel!" Lee opened his hands and a scary freaky looking pink heat appered there. He blew at Kioko.

Kioko let out a squeak and dodged behind Sasuke, making it his forehead.

"..."

"Very nice! How about this!" then, Lee blew a whole bunch of hearts. Kioko tried to dodge behind Sasuke but he stepped out the way, making her grab the next nearest thing (Naruto) and block all the incoming hearts.

"I reject all of your freaky heart things! What kind of jutsu is that?"

"Challenge me while knowing the Uchiha name…your a fool." Sasuke said arrogantly. "You're about to learn what that means thickbrows."

"Please…." Lee scoffed.

"Wait." Everyoe turned to Naruto.

"I'lll take care of him." He huffed, crossing his arms. "It'll take five minutes."

"No. I want to fight Uchiha." Lee announced. Naruto only scowled and ran head on, at Lee.

"Naruto don't!" Kioko yelled helplessly as he was sorely beaten up in seconds.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

_His speed….its faster then Kioko's…maybe faster…_

Meanwhile Kioko shook her head knowingly and glanced at a clock nearby. It was almost 4.

"Sasuke, we only have 30 minutes." Kioko sighed. "Can we go? Can't you settle this in the actual exam?"

Sasuke shook his head an ran forward.

"I'll be done in 5 minutes."

O/o\O

Kioko stared at the ceiling as Lee started to unroll the bandages from his arms.

"Teme's in trouble!" Naruto yelled. Kioko nodded, her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, something pinned the end of Lee's bandage, forcing him to stop. Kioko and Naruto turned around to see….A turtle?

"Lee! That's enough!" It scolded. It was huge, with a konoha headband around it's neck.

Lee, now attatched to the wall, started to spin the bandages back on his hand, then, jumping down in front of the turtle. Sasuke just started to fall limply from the sky.

Kioko's eyes widened as she ran and slid, catching Sasuke neatly. She sat him on the floor before shaking him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" She yelled. The frozen boy didn't respond. She sighed and desided to let him try to grasp the fact that he lost….

"Hey, hey! That's a turtle right?" Naruto asked, pointing to it. Kioko rolled her eyes.

"Nooooo it's a cat." She replied sarcastically.

"Can a cat become a sensei?" Kioko face palmed. He actually took her seriously.

"You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques!" The turtle lectured.

"…yes." Lee replied energetically.

"This guy's faster then me…" Kioko sighed disgruntedly just as there was a poof of smoke on top of the turtle….

The smoke cleared…leaving a picture that would be forever imprinted in their heads.

A man, who looked identical to Lee except for his's vest, and that he was older. Oh, and don't forget the THICKER EYEBROWS. He was striking a pose, his hip jutting out, and one hand in the air. It was the freakiest thing known to man.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Kioko screamed while Sasuke and Naruto stared in disgust.

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolesense!"

Kioko, having recovered from her shock, snapped her gapping mouth shut.

"Ewwww…." She shook her head. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Those are thick eyebrows…" Naruto muttered. "I never seen that before…"

"HEY! STOP INSULTING GAI SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"SHUT UP! All you freaks keep on a appering, how the hell are we supposed to react?"

"Why you…."

"Lee." Lee turned to his Gai sensei quickly.

"Yes?"

"YOU FOOL!" Gai punched Lee straight on the cheek, making him fly away and fall to the ground.

Kioko and Sasake, both thinking how the hell Sasuke had gotten beaten by that guy.

Gai kneeled in front of Lee.

"You are…you are…"

"Sensei…"

Both of them now had tears streaming down their faces like waterfalls.

"Sensei….I…I…."

"That's enough Lee, you don't have to say anymore!" The two of them embraced, both shaking with emotion. A sunset magically appeared behind them.

"Sensei!"

Kioko turned around and massaged her temples, muttering how she wished Sasuke had at least knocked Lee unconscious. Naruto at Sasuke stared, completely speechless.

"Yes! That's what youth is all about Lee!" Gai yelled, still embracing his student.

"Gai Sensei!"

"You know….that's some good stuff." Naruto said, pointing at the two green clad bushy brow men. Kioko slapped his head accordingly.

"No."

"It's alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go together." Lee and Gai had finally split, Gai with his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"You…..Your too nice sensei…" Lee sniffed. Gai looked up to stare at team 7.

"Hey you three! How's Kakashi!" Sasuke and Naruto let out a little start.

"You know Kakashi sensei?"

Gai suddenly disappeared from their eyes.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kioko screamed, instinctively kicking backwards (Sasuke and Kakashi had snuck up on her too many times before).

Her let collided with something. Kioko, Sasuke, and Naruto glanced behind them to see Kioko's kick had connected with Gai's stomach.

"Ah….HA! Now THAT is the power of youth!" Gai said cheerfully, as if he hadn't felt a thing. Kioko chuckled sheepishly and lowered her foot.

"Ahahaha…sorry…."

"Kakashi has trained you three well….but I'm stronger then him!" Gai announced proudly. Naruto was still recovering from Gai's speed. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

This was going to be one hell of an exam.

O/o\O

"Hey! Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as the three of them spotted the silver haired man at the entrance of room 301.

"Hm…so all of you three decided to come eh? Now we can properly take the exam."

Kioko cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The truth is...you can only take the test in teams of three."

"Huh? Why'd you say it was a individual thing?"

"If I told you the truth, you guys would have pressured each other…honestly, I doubted it would have happened anyways, all three of you being as determine as you are. You guys make me proud." Kakashi eye smiled. "Now go!"

All three of them smiling, they all walked to the doors and pushed them open.

"All right!" Naruto cheered. "Let's go!" They walked through the doors.

"Wow…" Naruto gasped. Kioko, who wasn't looking in front of her, nudged Sasuke.

"Say something. Your too quiet these days."

"Hn."

"I thought I asked you to stop saying that!"

"Kioko, look at all the people!" Naruto exclaimed. Kioko blinked and turned to look in front of her.

There were people (no, really?) tons of them…they all had various forehead protectors, and…all of them looked very strong.

And they were all staring at them.

Kioko blinked again and waved nervously.

"Hi-"

"Sasuke-kun! Your late!" A blond girl with a purple outfit tackled Sasuke in a hug from behind. Kioko rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen you for a while, so I've been waiting in excitement!" The blondie squealed. Kioko stifled a laugh as Sasuke gave her a look clearly saying _Get her the hell off of me. _

"Um, Ino, If you don't mind, can you please get of Sasuke-_kun_?" She sniggered. Sasuke sent her a death glare.

"Huh, yeah right Saito, like I'm ever going to give him to _you._" Ino scoffed. Kioko frowned. Ino and her really didn't like each other from the beginning….but Iruka putting her in Sasuke's team only heightened the hatred.

"Shut up Ino….Sasuke doesn't belong to anyone." Kioko sighed, trying to peer around the two of them. Behind Ino was….

"HEY! Shikamaru! Chouji!" Kioko waved to the pair.

Shikamaru glanced up lazily.

"Hey Kioko….You got pulled into this stupid test too? Troublesome…"

"Hey! It's the idiot trio!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru scowled.

"Don't call us that." He sighed. "Man…this sucks…."

"YAHOO! Found you guys!" A loud voice exclaimed. Kioko turned to see Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Sakura.

"INO PIG! GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shrieked angrily.

"No way billboard-forehead." Ino shot back.

Kioko ignored the quarreling pair and waved. "Hey guys!" Kioko called. Kiba grinned at her as Akamaru, on his head, barked.

"Yo Kioko! How's it going?"

"Eh, not bad. Hi Akamaru!" Kioko walked to Kiba as Akamaru jumped of his head and into Kioko's arms.

"AWWWW! Aka-chan, you're the best, EVER!" Kioko hugged the dog tightly, it wagging its tail happily.

"H-hi Kioko." Hinata stuttered. Kioko grinned at her.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Jeez….you guys too?" Shikamaru muttered.

"I see…all rookies are taking the test this year? Heh, It's funny, because our team has one more person eh?" Kiba said boastfully. "I wonder how far we'll get….eh Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Huh. You seem confident Kiba." Sasuke smirked. He had finally gotten Ino off of him.

"We did a lot of training, so we wont lose to you!"

"NEVER!" Naruto yelled, pointing to Kiba. "Sasuke might, but I wont lose to the like of you!"

Hinata twirled her fingers nervously. "S-sorry N-naruto….Kiba-kun d-didn't mean it that way…"

Kioko chuckled and nudged Hinata. The two of them were good friends, mostly due to the fact neither of them were part of Sasuke's fan club.

"When are you going to confess?" Kioko whispered to her. Hinata blushed but said nothing.

"Hey you guys! You should be quieter." All ten rookies turned to the source of the voice. A man with short slver hair and glasses, and with a konoha forehead protector stood near them.

"You guys are all rookies out of the academy right? Screaming like little school girls….geez. This isn't some picnic."

Kioko stared at the man. "Who do you think you are?" She demanded.

"My name's Kabuto….other then that, look behind you." The rookies turned to glance behind them at those words.

Behind them were some freaky looking nin's, all of them staring at them.

"Those are ninja from the hidden rain, and they have short tempers." Kabuto explained. "Everyone is nervous about the exam, so you guys should quiet down before you cause a scene."

Eveyone stared at him, completely clueless.

"Well, you're all rookie's, after all….you remind me of when I was your age…"

"Kabuto, right? Is this your second time?" Kioko questioned. Kabuto smiled and shook his head.

"No, this is my forth time."

"Then you must know a lot about the exams." Kabuto nodded and chuckled.

"Yep….You know what? I give you cute rookies some info with these…." Kabuto reached into his bag and took out a deck of cards. "Nin-cards!"

Sasuke raised an eye brow while everyone else just stared.

"Nin-cards?"

"These are basically cards that have info burned into them with my chakra." Kabuto explained. "I have four years of info stored in these cards." He spun a card out of the deck and showed it to them. "It looks blank, but to unlock the info, I do this…"

Kabuto stared to charge chakra into it, all the rookies crowding around.

"What're you doing?" Narutp questioned, leaning in close.

"The only way to unlock them is to charge my chakra onto it." Suddenly, a 3-D graph appeared.

"Whoa!"

"This is the number of ninja that are coming to the test, from each country."

Sasuke finally spoke up. "So you have info on individuals?" He asked. Kabuto nodded and smirked.

"Someone your worried about in particular? Well anyways, yes I do, on everyone in taking the exams. Even you guys. Just say something about them."

Sasuke nodded. "Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand."

"You know their names? That makes it easy…" Kabuto swiped two cards from the pile, then charged his chakra into one. Kioko glanced at Sasuke and saw him staring at the cards intently.

"Okay, Rock Lee first….he's a year older then you guys. 20 D-rank missions, 12 C-rank missions completed. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu has improved greatly this year. Nothing impressive…Last year, he gained attention as a talented new genin, but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. His teammates are Hyuga Neji and Ten Ten…"

Kioko zoned out. He said he got all his info over the past four exams…but Lee didn't even enter the exams last year…he must had really researched hard….

"T-this makes y-you lose your c-confidence." Hinata sudden stuttered beside her.

Kioko scowled and turned to her friend.

"No way am I ever giving up. Who cares if you don't become a chunin anyways? It's just a rank. The rank has no meaning if we don't train, anyways." She said, so everyone could hear her.

Kiba chuckled and slung an arm around her neck. "Exactly Kioko!" Kioko rolled her eyes but grinned anyways.

Kioko suddenly felt a murderous aura. Everyone stared at the direction it was coming from….Sasuke?

"Release her…Kiba…." The blacked haired boy growled angrily. Kiba stared at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But…oh!" Kiba suddenly grinned. "I see…" He leaned over and whispered into Kioko's ear.

"Just an experiment…Sasuke seems interested…." Kiba quickly turned and kissed Kioko on the cheek before pulling back again. Even though Kiba told her that, Kioko still felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Everyone stared at Kiba before turning to stare at Sasuke. His eyes…if looks could kill, Kiba would all ready be dead.

"Um….Kiba…I'd run if I were you…cause that's the look Sakura get's when she beats me up…" Naruto whispered solemnly. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, he won't do anythi- Augh!" Sasuke suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Kiba's collar.

"I'll make sure you never do that again." He whispered dangerously, holding a fist up. Kiba gulped and shook his hands in front of him.

"Wait Sasuke-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke reared his fist back before throwing it forward….

Only to have it caught by someone. Sasuke glanced behind him to see Kioko holding his arm, staring at him in disbelief.

"Stop Sasuke, focus." She said in a hopefully calm voice. What the hell was wrong with him? Sasuke was never like this…

_He's been acting so weird ever since we got back from the trip…_

"No!" Sasuke nearly yelled "He just-"

"Just leave it. Please." Kioko muttered. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before glaring and Kiba and letting go of him roughly.

"Never. Never do that again."

Everyone was staring at the boy in COMEPLETE surprise, disbelief, and confusion. The usually calm and collected Sasuke…was over protective of Kioko?

Kabuto cleared his throat.

"Do you want the info on Gaara or not?" He asked impatiently. Sasuke gave him one brisk nod.

"Okay then, Gaara of the sand, 8 C-rank, and wow, look at this, he completed a B rank mission as a genin…Since he's a newcomer from a forign country, I don't have much on him….but it seems like he returned from all his missions without a scratch."

Kioko grimaced. This guy was strong…

"Leaf, Sand, Waterfall, Sound….many outstanding nins from various hidden villages are here to take the exam….Well…the hidden sound village is a small village just created last yea, so there isn't much info but, the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters."

Kioko's eyes widened in understanding. "So…that means….all the people here are basically…"

"Yep! Like Lee and Gaara, their all the top elite genins in their village! This isn't going to be easy."

Kioko sighed. They were only rookies…. Kioko looked up at Naruto. He was…Shaking?

"Narut-?"

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" He suddenly yelled, pointing at all of them, also gaining every person in the room's attention. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS! YOU GOT THAT?"

Kioko sweatdropped. She should have known.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's enthusiasm. Everyone else groaned and shook their heads in disbelief.

"You won't lose to those bastards? Big words…" Shikimaru sighed. "Show off…what a moron…he just turned everyone into his enemy…"

Kioko bonked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Cause I felt like it."

"What the hell Naruto!" Sakura yelled, holding the boy in a death lock. "What are you doing?"

""I was speaking the truth!"

Kioko saw something flash in the crowd. She looked up curiously. It looked like someone was running.

Kioko caught a flash of another person.

"Kabuto-san! Watch out!" Kioko yelled as a hidden sound ninja jumped out of the crowd, throwing kunai's a Kabuto. Kabuto, of course, dodged, until another man came forward, throwing a punch. Kabuto jumped backwards, dodging it.

His glasses shattered as he fell on the ground, barfing all over the floor.

"Kabuto!"

"Put this in your cards eh?" Three sound nin's stood in front of Kabuto. "The sound nin's….are powerful and ruthless! Definite future chunins!"

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" there was a huge poof of smoke at the front of the room.

The smoke cleared, revealing a man in a uniform with a black trench coat over it. Behind the man stood a huge crowd with identical uniforms, minus the coat.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Moring Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin exam's first test!"


	10. Chapter 10: The First Exam, Start!

**Okay! A small small part of Kioko's past in this chap! I'm going to slap a bit more in the story later….Lol. Hm, I honestly wonder how may readers I have for my story XD well, I'd like to do a small vote….**

_**Who's your favourite Naruto character?**_

**Just tell me please! I'm really, really curious….**

**And THANK YOU MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**UchihaAura**

**Hikari-Suzume**

**Jennku**

**O/o\O**

_Damn it…I hate math…_Kioko stared at the questions on the exam, completely confused. It was already at least an hour into the test…and her strong point wasn't exactly formulas and math stuff….13 teams had already failed…

_Okay…okay…you can do this…all right…just cheat…no one will know…. _Kioko glanced down her row a little bit. Sasuke was copying the moments of the person in front of him exactly.

_Okay…cheat it is… _Kioko thought of a plan for a moment before nodding. Raising her hand and standing up, she spoke up. At the same time as someone else.

"Excuse me!" Kioko glanced behind her to see the sand nin she had kicked, his hand raised in the air too.

"What is it?" One of the examiners asked, annoyed.

"Bathroom." Both of the two genin said together before glaring. The examiner nodded.

The two genin walked to the side of the room, both of them getting their hands handcuffed by a odd looking examiner.

"We have to follow you to the bathroom." He said robotically before pulling both of them with a string.

Kioko eyes narrowed. Wouldn't a female officer be in charge of her? On the way out, she glanced at Naruto. He was staring at the sheet, his eyes wide in horror.

_If he doesn't get any answers…we are so dead!_

Outside of the examining room, Kioko spoke up.

"Hm….so is this guy a genjutsu? Or is it that thing that was on your back from before?" Kankuro turned to glare at her.

"You completely ruined my plan." He hissed angrily. Kioko shrugged.

"Whatever. Can we just get to the bathroom? Oh, and By the way, who's that guy?" Kioko pointed to the fake examiner.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Hm. Can we just go?"

O/o\O

Kankaru had decided that the freaky fake examiner would follow her into the bathroom, much to her disgust. First he had quickly went in, with the examiner, then Kioko would.

Why? Well, Kioko couldn't think of anything better at the time so she didn't disagree.

In the bathroom, Kioko had gone into the stall, stayed in there for a few seconds, not doing anything before flushing the toilet and walking out. Staring at the fake person suspiciously, she then walked to the sink, and let some water run into her hand.

Making a handsign, she made some of the ice freeze, making a thick bracelet around her wrist.

Walking out again. She gave Kankaro a glare before they both walked back to the exam room.

O/o\O

"Ah you two are back…perfect timing. I'm guessing your puppet show was beneficial?" Kioko smirked and walked back to her seat as Kankaro look partially frozen in shock.

"Just sit down…"

As soon as Koioko got back to her seat, she preformed hand seals under her desk.

The ice around her wrist disappeared before reappearing above her, touching the ceiling. It flattened against the ceiling and formed a mirror.

Kioko smirked and stared at the ceiling while she copied Sasuke answers.

"Now I'll explain..." Ibiki walked to the center of the front of the classroom. "The rules of desperation!"

"For the tenth question, you have to decide whether or not you will take it."

"Choose? What happens if we don't!" The Temari girl yelled. Ibiki smirked.

"You're points will be reduced to zero…you'll fail along with your two teammates."

Kioko sighed as people started to yelled in protest.

"Quiet! And now, the other rule…If you choose to take it and get it wrong, that person will lose the right to take the chunin exams again!"

Kioko eyes widened as she turned to glance at Naruto. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open.

"What kind of rule is that?" Kiba demanded. "There are others that have taken the exam before."

Ibiki chuckled cruelly. "Well, you guys are unlucky this year." He said. "So let's start…those who don't want to take the question, please raise your hand now."

Silence.

Kioko frowned. _Eh…I'll take it… people have skipped the chunin rank before…and it's not like I want a rank or anything…_ She thought before glancing at Naruto worriedly. _But…what will you choose Naruto? Hokage…is your goal._

"I won't take it!" A man beside Naruto raised his hand.

Kioko's eyes widened more as more people started to raise their hand.

_Naruto isn't raising his hand…should I? …I don't want Naruto's dream…gone…. _Kioko sighed and started to slowly raise her hand.

Until Naruto shot his into the air, his arm shaking.

Kioko squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her hand again. Her eyes shot open again as she heard a slam on the table.

"Don't underestimate me!" He yelled determinly. "I'll take it! Even if I'm a genin forever! I'll will myself to becoming hokage anyways, so I don't care! I AM NOT AFRAID!"

"I'll ask you again." Ibiki said. "Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"I follow my unbending words…that's my ninja way."

Kioko chuckled and gazed around her. Naruto had managed to wash away everyone's worries…

"Good decision. Now…for those of you still remaining…."

Everyone leaned forward intensively.

"I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

"HUH?" Kioko exclaimed. "You made me do attempt to do math for nothing? What a waste of time!"

"What happened to the tenth question?" Sakura demanded. Ibiki grinned.

"There was never such a thing. You could say those two choices were the last question" He replied, still smiling.

_His personality really changed…._

O/o\O

Something flew though the window, shattering the glass and flying to the font of the classroom and unravelling. A huge sign opened, kunai's holding it up. A woman stood in front of the banner.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!"

Kioko grinned and shook her head the woman.

_Anko-san… you're the same as always…_

"You're a early…" Ibiki muttered, moving the curtain a little so he could see.

"Heh! The test was too was too easy this time! You left 26 teams!"

"This time…there are quite a few outstanding ones…"

"Bah…I'll at least cut them in half in the next test. Hm…." Anko walked down the aisle, stopping at Kioko and patted her on the head. Kioko glared.

"Anko-san….this is embarrassing…" She muttered as everyone stared at her. Anko laughed in a carefree maner.

"Hah! Good job Kioko getting this far." Anko winked at her before poofing away, leaving her in a room with a bunch of curious genin.

_Darn you Anko-sensei…_

O/o\O

"Hey hey hey! Kioko, do you know that loud woman?" Naruto yelled in Kioko's ear. Kioko winced, covered her ears and nodded.

"Yeah…in my days in the academy, she was sort of training me a bit…"

"How do you know her?" Sasuke asked. Kioko shrugged uncomfortably.

"I'll…I'll tell you guys later…"

"Now that I think about it…we barely know anything about you." KIoko looked away and squeezed her eyes shut.

*_Seven Years ago…_*

(Just so you guys know. Kioko's 5, Anko's 16)

_Kioko cried and cried as she sat at the curve of the sidewalk, rain falling from the sky._

"_Little girl…you should be indoors." Kioko glanced up with her puffy red eyes. Towering over her was a woman, her violet hair tied into a spikey ponytail. Kioko sobbed and buried her face in her hands._

"_Stay away from me!" She yelled, still crying. The woman frowned and kneeled in front of her. _

"_It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you…."_

_Kioko peaked up between her bangs. "Promise?" She squeaked. Anko nodded._

"_I better bring you home to your parents…"_

_Kioko's eyes immediately darkened with a look that no five year old should have on their face. _

"_I DON'T WANT TO!" She immediately screamed._

"_Why?"_

"_They…they said they'd kill me if I told anyone…."_

_The purple haired woman's eyes widened in shock. What kind of parent would say that?_

"_What's your parent's name?"_

"…_Amaya Kioshi and…Ryokta Kioshi…"_

_The woman's eyes narrowed. The couple were all ready found dead this morning….the murder wasn't found._

"_Kid, you do know their all ready dead? Is that why you're crying?"_

"_NO! They hurt me everyday!" Kioko sobbed. "They….they….they hurt me…a lot!"_

_That's when the woman finally noticed the bruises and cuts all over her. She narrowed her eyes in disgust. _

_Kioko continued to talk. _

"_And…and now….everyone's gone! Oji-san….and even Ryo nii-san!" _

_The woman stiffened. No deaths had been reported after the Kioshi's…._

"_Who killed them?" _

_Kioko turned away, not answer. The woman frowned. The kid had been open until now._

"_Kid, who-?"_

"_A…a scary snake man." Kioko whispered. The woman stiffened again._

…_Snake man?..._

"_What was his name? Was it Orochimaru?" The woman demanded, grabbing Kioko shoulder. _

_Kioko flinched. "I don't know." She whispered. "But…it was scary….he bit me…" Kioko pointed to a spot on the side of her neck. "Right here…"_

_The woman brushed Kioko's hair to the side. There was nothing there…except for a couple of puncture marks…The woman frowned. How was it possible? The girl should have been dead…that or there should have been a cursed mark on her….but there was nothing there…._

"_When did this all happen?" The woman demanded. "And where?"_

"…_This afternoon…just before it started to rain…"_

_The woman nodded seriously._

"_Got it….well you've been very strong to tell me all this." The woman carefully picked the girl up. Up close, the cuts, gashes and bruises were much worse._

"_What's your name kid?"_

"_Kioko…" The woman nodded as she started to run through the gloomy streets._

"_Well nice to meet you. My name's Anko Matarashi."_

O/o\O

Kioko sighed and reopened her eyes. The memories were so clear; it was almost like they just happened yesterday. After Anko brought her to the hospital, some people from the interrogation squad had questioned her. The deaths of all her relatives had finally sunk in and she was too scared to talk. Only once Anko had come did she say anything. She had told her about Orochimaru. Anko seemed to feel sort of responsible for her, being Orochimaru's former student and all…

(Kakashi: 20 years old)

"_Anko nii-chan! You're a ninja right?" Said woman nodded and chuckled. It was about a year after the killings and Anko was visiting Kioko's apartment. Anko, being a jounin all ready, helped Kioko pay for the rent. They were sitting beside each other on the couch_

"_Yep. Why do you ask?" Anko sipped on her tea._

"_I wanna become a strong ninja just like Anko nii-chan! Can you teach me?"_

"_I guess…but you have to join the academy…but tell me." Anko turned to stare Kioko in the eye. "Why do you want to become a shinobi? Not for revenge, is it?"_

_Kioko frowned. "I…"_

_There was a knock at the door. Kioko quickly stood up and ran to get it. She opened the door._

"_Huh? Kakashi-san?"_

"_Yo!" The one eyed ninja eye smiled. _

"_What're you doing here…." Kioko questioned suspiciously._

"_Well, you see, I got lost in the road of-"_

"_Oh, save it Kakashi." Anko walked behind Kioko. "Are you here to ask about the academy? Because she all ready beat us to it."_

"_Now, why do people always think I have a motive? Aren't I a good neighbour?"_

"_You and I both know that you never randomly visit people for no reason."_

_Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Well, yes, you've caught me…I am here to ask little Kioko-chan here about the academy…"_

_Anko nodded. "I was about to ask her why she wanted to become a shinobi…."_

_Kakashi nodded in understanding._

"_Okay…Kioko, why do you want to be a shinobi?"_

O/o\O

"We…got this scroll…" Kioko stared down at the sky scroll in her hand before passing it to Sasuke.

"Here…I'm probably going to lose it…"

Sasuke nooded and quickly slipped it into his bag.

"I'll be right back…" Kioko ran over to Anko.

"Hey, Anko-san!"

"Oi, shouldn't you be with your team?" Anko questioned. Kioko shrugged.

"Yeah…but I was wondering, when did you get back?"

"Hm, well a couple days ago I guess. I was busy with the chunin exams, you know?"

Kioko nodded in understanding.

"Guess who the Jounin for my team is! Kakashi!" She exclaimed. Anko's eyes widened before closing as she chuckled.

"Ah…I see…are you going to keep on trying to play matchmaker?" Anko teased, rolling her eyes.

"Obviously. But I have help this time…" Kioko pointed back to her teammates.

Anko looked around Kioko for a while before smirking.

"Hm….that boy in the blue is staring at you funny…is he your boyfriend?" Kioko gasped and shook her head, blushing.

"No!"

"Huh….I'd think otherwise, seeing the way he's looking at you. Maybe I should play matchmaker..."

Kioko's face was now completely red.

"He does look pretty cute….he'd be good for you…"

"Um…I…."

"Well, you better go now! Don't die!" Anko spun the poor sputtering girl around and pushed her towards her team. Kioko staggered forward, making sure not to look back.

As she approached her teammates, Naruto stared at her, perplexed.

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is all red…"

"It…it's nothing….let's go…." They followed a instructor to one of the gates surrounding the Forest of Death.

"Yosh! Are you guys ready!" Naruto yelled as the guard removed the lock.

Kioko shrugged and stepped inside the gate.

"OKAY LET'S GO, DATTEBAYO!"

"Let's be careful okay?" KIoko said suddenly. "People are allowed to kill in here…."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as the three of them walked forward.

"Here we go!"

**O/o\O**

**So once again! Please answer my question at the top!**


	11. Chapter 11: Orochimaru

**You guys are probably wondering, how the hell did Kioko suddenly get all these ice jutsu's? Well, let's just say that Kioko's tailed beast likes her a TINY bit better then Naruto's does :3**

**Thank you thank you THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! Well, also thank you if you've also read the chapters I wrote but you get what I mean :D And also, WOW that is a huge variation in favourite characters XD from Tobi to Kakashi, from Sasuke to Naruto lol. **

**I love reading reviews! Every time I get a email, I think "OMG is it a REVIEW ALERT? I NEED TO CHECK!". :3 Also, I got an idea! I'm going to reply to reviews from now on! I think I'm going to write it at the bottom of each chap though. So If you review, look at the bottom of each chap from now on! But I'm still going to have a special mention at the beginning. **

**Augh…I think my author's notes are too long….**

**Hikari-Suzume **

**Snow'n'Cupcakes **

**UchihaAura**

**Jennku**

**Trista**

**Thanks!**

**O/o\O**

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Team seven glanced up at the agonized scream.

"Whoa." Was the only word Kioko offered.

"Yeah…." Sasuke agreed.

"…I need to piss…"

Kioko turned to Naruto just as he turned around the face a bush and unzipped his pants.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kioko screeched, immediately kicking Naruto into the bush. "Go into a bush and do it! Not in front of ME!"

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

"Man! SO much came out!" Naruto exclaimed, emerging from behind a tree. "I feel great now!"

Kioko and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Your…."

Sasuke immediately punched Naruto away from them, making him hit a tree.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kioko eyes narrowed as she stepped forward and punched Naruto in the face again.

"Who do you think you are, trying to impersonate our friend eh?"

"What…what are you saying all of a sudden?" Naruto questioned, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Your shuriken holister is on your left side. Naruto's right handed. You don't even have the scratch that the examiner put on Naruto's cheek…" Sasuke smirked. "You're a fake loser who's worse then Naruto at transforming."

The Naruto-faker transformed back, revealing his real form, a nin from the Amegakure.

"Ha! Unlucky! You figured it out…oh well!" The nin stood up. "Which one of you have the scroll! Well…I'll just take it by force!"

The man came running at Kioko and Sasuke. Sasuke jumped into the air while Kioko jumped onto a branch of a tree.

Sasuke made handseals while in the air.

_Mythical Fire Flower no Jutsu!_

He blew fire balls at the man. All of them were dodged.

"I'll find Naruto!" She yelled. "Keep him busy!" Sasuke nodded.

Kioko started to jump away, but a familiar voice called her name.

"Kioko!" She glanced down at the voice. There was Naruto, all tied up and lying on the ground. Kioko quickly threw a kunai, cutting the string. She ran back to Sasuke just as the man was about the throw an explosive note. Kioko threw another kunai, knocking it out of his hand.

Kioko made handsigns.

_Ice shards no Jutsu! _

In front of her, multiple of pointed ice shards appeared. Swiping her hand through the air, she sent them hurling at the man.

The man dodged and threw two kunai's, one at Kioko, one at Sasuke. Kioko dodged behind a branch of a tree, only to see the explosive tag attached to the kunai.

_Damn!_

The whole branch exploded. Kioko landed on the ground, panting slightly. She turned to Sasuke, to see the same had happened to him.

"Don't move, or I'll kill you! Hand over the scroll!" Amegakure nin said, appearing behind Sasuke, a kunai in his hand. Kioko froze, her eyes widening.

A kunai flew out of nowhere, aimed straight at the nin. Kioko grinned as the man was forced to dodge, jumping backwards into the air.

Kioko jumped quickly, appearing behind the Amegakure nin before he could react.

"Take this!" Kioko charged her foot and sent a kick, making the man fly back down to Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped up and stabbed the man in the stomach before withdrawing. The nin jumped back onto a tree branch, cursing before turning the tail and fleeing.

O/o\O

"We need to make a codeword, just in case we get separated again." Sasuke said. "If they get the code wrong, assume they are the enemy, no matter what they look like."

Kioko nodded. "Yeah, we can't let something like this happen again."

"Alright…I'm only going to say this once." Sasuke gestured for them to lean closer. "The nin song 'nin machine'. When this is asked, answer with 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi. Hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy in tired and ill prepared'…"

Kioko's eye twitched in irritation.

"What…the…hell…"

"What….that's impossible to remember…" Naruto muttered. "Can you repeat that?"

"I all ready said I wouldn't repeat it…"

Blood trickled down Naruto's cheek.

"Huh?"

"More enemies!" Sasuke yelled as wind started to pick up, sending tiny blades at them.

There was a giant explosion. Kioko hid under the roots a tree. As the dust started to disparate, Kioko climbed out again to see Sasuke doing the same under a bush.

"Hey!" Kioko waved to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he held a kunai in front of him.

"Stay away. The codeword. Nin song 'Nin Machine'."

"Oh yeah…" Koiok thought for a moment. "Um…a lot of enemies…or something like that…is…um…good for a shinobi? Wait that's not it… um…. is it… a lot of enemies are… good for a shinobi…and…um… hide….until…AUGH! I DON'T KNOW!" Kioko yelled throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "Why the hell did you choose such a stupid password anyways?"

Sasuke didn't drop his guard.

"Then say something only Kioko would say…."

Kioko frowned and thought for a moment.

"I dunno…what's something I'd usually say?" Kioko stared at the sky (well technically, three branches) as she thought.

"Oh! I know! You should accept Sakura's or Ino's feeling's for you! You really need to get a girlfriend!"

Sasuke frowned but lowered his kunai. "You pick to say that out of all things?" He grumbled.

"Owww…are you guys all right?" Naruto staggered out of the bushes.

"Wait, codeword first."

Naruto nodded and grinned.

"Okay! A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi. Hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy in tired and ill prepared."

Kioko frowned and pulled out a kunai the same time Sasuke did. They both threw it at Naruto, but the yellow haired boy dodged.

"Why is it always Naruto?" Kioko groaned. Sasuke nodded.

"This is someone good enough to dodge our attacks…"

The fake Naruto grinned creepily, a look that contrasted with his face. There was a giant poof of smoke…

"How did you know?" A creepy grass nin, the one with the long tongue and labelled by Anko herself that he was 'bloodthirsty'. And Anko was the one who licked Naruto's blood.

"I knew that you were listening to our conversation underground. That's why I made a password like that." Sasuke replied. Kioko sent the boy a disbelieving look.

"Seriously?" She whispered. "I thought you just did that to tick me off."

"Shut up…there's no way Naruto could remember a song like that…"

"I know _that_."

"Ahh…I see." The grass nin smirked. "Neither tired or ill prepared are we? This will be more fun them I though…"

Kioko and Sasuke suddenly froze and collapsed to the ground.

Kioko felt her forehead get pierced…she felt herself die…until she was sent back into reality.

_What? A genjutsu? _Kioko sat there, frozen in complete fear.

"Kioko." Sasuke muttered as he saw his teammate freeze. He wasn't much better himself…He was also partly frozen in fear. He slowly reached for his kunai and held it in front of him. The freaky grass nin flicked his hand, sending two kuani's at each of them.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stabbed himself, quickly picking up Kioko and jumping away, into the cover of the trees.

Kioko took a deep breath. Then another one.

"Sor-" She was cut off as Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. He stared behind his, around the tree brand he was leaning on.

Kioko's eyes widened as a snake appeared before her eyes. She ripped Sasuke's hand of her mouth.

"SASUKE! SNAKE!" Sasuke turned around, only to jump away a second after, Kioko did the same, her eyes wide in horror.

Kioko watched as the snake started to approach Sasuke, only for him to throw shurikens at it, killing it in one hit. The snake's body fell down to the ground….

The grass nin came _out _of the snake…as if he was part of it! Kioko gasped, her eyes widening in reorganization.

_No! It cant't be him!_

The nin winded around a branch and started to slide around it…as if he were a snake.

Shirikens flew in front of the man, stopping him before he could come any closer. Everyone glanced up, to see everybody's favourite orange clad shinobi.

"Sorry Sasuke…I forgot the password!"

O/o\O

"Naruto…you may think you're being cool and saving us and everything….but run away! We can't beat this guy!"

Kioko stared at Sasuke in surprise. Was this really him?

"Here…" Sasuke took the heaven scroll out of his pocket and held it up. "I will give it to you… if you let us go…"

Kioko clenched her fists.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kioko yelled. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"What're you talking about teme!" Naruto yelled also. "Why would you give the scroll to the enemy?"

"Heh…very smart." The grass nin smirked. "The only way to get away from the predator…is to give it another meal…"

"Take it!" Sasuke threw the scroll at the nin.

"NO!" Kioko jumped over Sasuke and ran to get it, but Naruto got it instead. She landed on the branch again, on the other side of Sasuke, go glare at him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "Don't you understand the situation?"

Naruto said nothing. Just punching Sasuke straight on the face.

"Naruto!' Kioko yelled. "What're you doing!"

Naruto stared down at Sasuke angrily. "This can't be the real Sasuke." He said.

"What are you talking about! I'm the real me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke isn't a coward like who ever you are!" Naruto yelled back. "How do even know this guy will let us go huh? You're the one that's too freaked out to understand the situation!"

Kioko closed her eyes in disappointment. She couldn't believe it….Sasuke was being a cowardly shrimp…

"Hehehe….Naruto-kun…You're completely right!" The grass nin smirked, licking his lips creepily. "Since…I can just kill you and take the scroll!" The grass nin rolled up his sleeve and smeared blood on the odd looking tattoo on his arm.

"Why you!" Naruto ran at the man.

"No! Naruto, he's going to do a summoning!"

Too late. Under the grass nin appeared was a giant snake. A huge giant snake. A snake so big that at least five people could stand on one scale.

Kioko's eyes widened in reorganization. It was the same snake that attacked her relatives…

The snake lifted it's tail and swatted Naruto out of mid air.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto want flying down, heading right for the snake's mouth.

"EAT THIS!" Naruto punched the snake right on the nose with huge force.

Sasuke's eyes widened. What was that power?

Naruto jumped back as the grass nin blew some kind of poison at him. He dodged.

"Now it's you two's turn! What will you do!" The grass nin cackled at the snake headed straight for Kioko and Sasuke.

The snake stopped just as it was about to hit them…held back by one person.

"Naruto!" Kioko gasped as her friend stood in front of her.

"Hey…you alright Sasuke…" Naruto glanced up to stare Sasuke. "You scaredy cat!"

Kioko closed eyes in anger.

_Orochimaru….I HATE YOU!_

Her eyes opened again to revel that they had turned bright red, just like Naruto's. Frozen wind started to whip around her as cold chakra started to surround her. Ice claws formed on her hands.

"OROCHIMARU!" She screamed, jumping forward and punching the snake's nose. The snake shuddered from the force, pulling back slightly.

"Interesting…" Orochimaru muttered as Kioko jumped forward, her claws outstretched. The grass nin's tongue slid out of his mouth, catching Kioko with it.

As soon as he touched her, ice started to spread on his tongue, make the grass nin drop the enraged girl.

"Ah…I see…the five tailed leopard and the nine tailed fox are both here…how amusing…" Kioko jumped at Orochimaru again. "But…before that…."

He extended his tongue again, catching her again. This time she didn't freeze.

Kioko eyes widened as she struggled to get free. Orochimaru brought Kioko close to him so they were only a foot away.

"Hm…so how's Anko-chan doing eh?" Kioko eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You know what snake freaky? I think you're a mother fuc-"

"Hm…no dirty language here…You are the first and only tailed beast host I've ever tried to place a seal on…you should feel honoured."

"You BASTARD! IT DIDN'T EVEN WORK! I DON'T WANT IT TO WORK EITHER WAY!"

"Well…let's see your seal…" Orochimaru started to lift her shirt.

"OHMYGOD YOU PERVERT! LET GO OF ME!" Kioko screamed, struggling to get out.

"Shut up!" Orochimaru rammed his fingers on her stomach. Kioko's eyes turned back to normal, and the claws on her hands shattering, but she was still conscious.

"Let…go…"

Orochimaru flung her away, making her fly into a tree.

"Kioko!" Sasuke jumped and caught her before landing on another branch and setting her down. "How do you know this freak?" He questioned her.

"Ha! Little Kioko-chan didn't tell you?" Orochimaru let out a evil laugh. "I was the one to kill her parents and relatives…took pleasure in it too!"

Kioko staggered to her feet.

"Shut up!" She yelled. She glanced up to find Naruto also trapped, Orochimaru's tongue. Then she saw Orochimaru slam his fingers onto his stomach too. He grabbed the heavens scroll and flung Naruto away.

"Naruto!" Kioko screamed. She threw a kunai, catching his shirt so he was hanging on a tree.

"Sasuke…Naruto's gets in the way a lot…he's really clumsy too…but at least…at least he's not a coward like you!…"

Kioko saw Sasuke close his eyes, looking hurt. She started to feel a little guilty. She opened her mouth to say sorry…but Sasuke opened his eyes first, revealing his sharingan.

"Here I go…"

O/o\O

Sasuke, panted as he let the string in his mouth go. Orochimaru's face was burning…

"To be able to use sharingan so well at your age…" The man straightened up. His face charred and peeling…but it was like he had another face under this one…the mark on his forehead protector ripped off, revelling that he was a sound nin…

Kioko ad Sasuke froze. They were paralyzed.

"You really are brothers…I sense your powers can surpass Itachi…"

"Who…who are you?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"He's Orochimaru…one the three legendary sannin." Kioko answered, glaring at the said man. "He's also a psychopathic bastard who just LOVES to experiment of humans, and, he decided to kill my-"

Kioko stopped talking as Orochimaru burned their heaven scroll, then made a hand seal, his neck extending. Still unable to move, Sasuke was bit right at his neck.

"NO!" Kioko screamed. "You can't do that!"

"But I just did little Kioko-chan. Just like Anko-chan." Orochimaru's neck retracted back to normal.

"Ah! What is this!" Sasuke collapsed to his knees, holding his neck in pain.

"Damn!" Kioko unfroze and ran over to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun…will seek me for power…" Orochimaru disappeared, leaving Kioko with a Sasuke, who was screaming in pain.

"Sasuke…"

"GAAAAAHH!" Sasuke fell to the ground, grasping his head in pain.

Kioko felt tears fall down her cheek as she held onto Sasuke hand. He squeezed her tightly.

"Sasuke…damn it…I'm sorry…" Kioko sobbed. "Naruto get over-!" Then she remembered. She spun around, to see Naruto, who was still unconscious and stuck on the tree.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed/yelled. Kioko sobbed and pulled Sasuke into a hug, not only trying to comfort him, also trying to comfort herself.

O/o\O

**Hikari-Suzume – One of my fav characters are Kakashi too :D Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes – Ahhh! I loved Tobi before I found out he was Madera. Honestly, I want to post a lot at one time but high school is KILLING ME! Thx for reviewing again!**

**UchihaAura – OMG you have almost all the same fav characters as me :3 Thank you for reviewing so frequently!**

**Jennku – tehe, glad you liked the last chap! Lol I want to give out spoilers to my story so badly…but I CAN'T! XD thank you for reviewing to so many of my chaps!**

**Trista – Yeah, for me, I think sort of the same. Thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Curse Mark

**OMG! Two chaps in one day! Could it be?**

**This chap starts with Anko. I think I made a lot of mistakes in this chap…please tell me if you see any big ones :3**

**O/o\O**

Anko jumped from tree to tree, wondering why the hell Orochimaru was back. The fact that the grass nin's faces were wiped clean off of them, plus, knowing Kioko was in this exam too….was he back to get Kioko? Or was it something else?...

The main reason Anko had taken Kioko in was that she felt guilty about the whole Orochimaru thing…and the kid had a lot of potential too. She had grown to think of Kioko as a sort of little sister.

Anko glanced at the sky. It was all ready getting dark.

_Damn….If I don't find him soon…he'll have the advantage….as his former student…I have to kill him because…._

"It's my job…right Orochimaru?" Anko said out load, stopping on a branch. Behind her, Orochimaru was half melded with the trunk of the tree, only his face showing.

"That's impossible…"

Anko closed her eyes before jumping into the air, senbons falling down her sleeve and into her hand. Orochimaru extended his tongue and grabbed her wrist making the needles fall. Anko landed on another tree branch, grabbing Orochimaru's tongue.

_Shadow Snake Hand!_

Snakes crawled out of Anko's sleeve and bit Orochimaru's tongue, getting a firm hold. Anko pulled, making Orochimaru fall out of the tree.

Orochimaru flew towards Anko, punching her in the stomach. Anko was pushed backwards, hitting the trunk of a tree painfully.

"Guh…" Anko slid out of Orochimaru's grip and switched positions, grabbing a kunai and stabbing hers and Orochimaru's hand together, so they were both stuck to the tree.

"Heh…caught you." Anko smirked. "I'm going to borrow you left hand now…"

Anko lifted Orochimaru's hand and made a hand sign with hers.

"You and I will both die…" _Ninpou! Double Snake Assasination no…_

"Hehe…are you planning to commit suicide? I'm sure little Kioko-chan wouldn't be happy…"

Anko spun around in surprise as the Orochimaru in front of her disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_Shadow clone!_

"You are a special jounin of this village…you shouldn't be using those forbidden techniques I taught you." Orochimau added as he ripped his fake face off while making a hand sign. Anko's eyes widened as her cursed seal mark started to burn.

"Ugh…." Anko crouched down, holding her neck. "Why are you here?"

"We haven't seen each other in a while…yet your so cold Anko…"

"Bah…have you come here to assassinate hokage-sama? Or are you here for Kioko?"

"Well, I don't have enough man for the first. Kioko…hm…she's no use to me…although it would be nice to recruit her… I did give on of her little teammate's one of those curse seals."

"Arg…" Anko winced as the pain of her cursed seal heightened. "How selfish…wait…does that mean you were fighting her team?"

"Hm…well yes. She a weakling just like you…well she does have the five tailed leopard her."

"and her teammate…he looks at her very oddly. As she looks at him odd too. Maybe I can use that against them…"

Anko clutched her neck. "That boy's going to die anyways…"

"Well, he might survive…like you."

"You must really like this kid…"

Orochimaru smirked. "Jealous are we? Are you still upset that I threw you away like trash?"

Anko didn't reply as her seal burned hotter, making her head fall forward, as she still held her neck.

"Unlike you, this one is talented. He does carry the Uchiha blood after all…"

"He's also very beautiful…a perfect vessel to be my successor. If that boy survivies…things could get very interesting."

"Also, please don't stop the exam prematurely….about the three from my village are also taking part…I'm going to enjoy this…"

"If you try to end my enjoyment…the leaf village is finished." Orochimaru stood up and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Anko was still on the ground, panting now.

_Kioko…you must be in a lot of mental pain right now..._

O/o\O

Kioko placed a wet cloth on Sasuke's forehead. The raven haired boy has now either sleeping or unconscious…either way, his face still showed that he was in pain. She had managed the bring the two boys to the shelter of some roots, even though she was exhausted.

Kioko sighed and leaned back, staring at the sky. The sun was out all ready…it was the second day now…

Kioko head snapped down as she heard a scuffing sound. She grabbed a kunai and spun around.

It was a squirrel.

Kioko let out a sigh of relief…until it started to get closer. She saw a flash of something white of it's back…and explosive note!

Kioko gasped. She wanted to help the poor thing…but that would mean leaving the two boys…she threw a kunai in front of it and scared it off instead.

"Hm…been staying awake all night?" Kioko gasped again as three sound nins jumped down from the trees. One was a girl with long, straight black hair. One was a man with spiky hair, and the last…was very creepy looking with bandages all over his face.

"Wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to fight him." The woman sneered. Kioko glared at them.

"What the hell? Aren't you guys Orochimaru's minions?" Kioko demanded. "Why would you want to fight him after your boss gave Sasuke a curse mark?"

The sound nins looked surprised. They obviously didn't know anything…

"Well…that just make more of a reason to kill you…and Sasuke." The spiky haired guy ran forward.

Kioko grimaced and made hand seals. She slammed her palm to the ground.

_Ice style! Ice Land no Jutsu! _

Ice started to form on the ground, slowly making its way towards the three sound nins. It reached the one running towards Kioko first.

As soon as the man's foot touched the ice, it started to freeze him, slowly crawling up his foot.

The man just jumped into the air, breaking out of the ic before it could get too far.

Then the other two nin's jumped forward, clearing the gap over the ice and closing in on Kioko.

"Leaf Spinning Wind!" A green blur suddenly appeared in front of Kioko, kicking the three nin's away.

"You guys should work harder." Lee said boldly, a squirrel on his shoulder and a arm held forward, ready for any attack.

"Who are you?"

"The beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf…Rock Lee!"

Kioko stared at Lee wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him. Lee turned to her and grinned.

"I will always appear when you are in trouble." Lee genteelly picked up the squirrel and placed it on the ground.

"Well….thanks for saving me…but I'm fine." Kioko insisted, standing up. "I was just unprepared."

"I said before…I will protect you until I die…and you're in no condition to fight…"

"I'm fine!" Kioko insisted, throwing a kunai the man with his faced bandaged.

The man with the bandages on his face dodged and ran at Lee. Lee just plunged his arm underground, and once the man got close, ripped a huge root out of the ground.

"I will defeat you guys…"

O/o\O

"Lee!" Kioko yelled as the green wearing boy fell to the ground. "No!"

Kioko made some hand signs.

_Ice Shards no Jutsu!_

The ice shards formed in front of her. Kioko swiped her arm, making them fly at the sound shinobi.

The man with his face bandaged merely deflected them with his metal arm. She cried out as the female shinobi grabbed her hair.

"AH! LET GO OF ME YOU B*TCH!" The woman only pulled tighter.

"Ugh…" Kioko made hand signs.

_Ice Style! Ice Maide no Jutsu!_

Ice started to crawl up the woman's arm, forcing her to let go of Kioko. Kioko immediately stood up.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu! _Three clones appeared beside Kioko. All of them split up, all throwing a kuani.

The man deflected them, destroying one of them. He sent another sound blast at another one before turning at the other three and destroying them two.

Wait…he destroyed all of them? Them man turned around again to see Kioko, a kunai in her hand.

But she was kicked out of the air. Kioko was sent near some bushes, collapsing on the ground, coughing out blood. She now had multiple bruises and deep cuts.

_Damn…not enough chakra… _Kioko looked up to see the three sound nin's approaching her.

"You're finished…"

Three people jumped from behind the bushes, landing in front of her in a defensive. Kioko nearly smiled.

"Shikamaru…Ino…Choji…"

"Hey Kioko…this is troublesome…but we can't just let you die…" Shikamaru said lazily, holding onto Choji's scarf. He obviously had to pull him here…

O/o\O

Kioko watched from beside Sasuke and Naruto, as each of Shikamaru's team use their special clan jutsu's and gaining the better of the fight…until Ino took over the woman's body and was blasted away.

_These people are bad enough to kill their own comerade…damn…what else would they do?_

Shikamaru's shadow jutsu disappeared, leaving the bandaged man free.

_Damn…we're done for!..._

"Looks like some bullies are picking on some…second rated ninja's and declaring their victory."

Kioko glanced up to see Neji and his other female teammate staring down at the scene.

"You made a mistake…that knocked out freak over there is our teammate….if you go any farther…" Neji closed his eyes and opened them. But…their was something odd about them…

_Of course! The Hyuga family have a Kekki Genkai…The Byakugan._

"…I will kill you."

The bandaged-faced man smirked. "Why don't you stop acting big and come down and fight."

Neji glanced behind Kioko before relaxing and closing his eyes.

"It looks like I won't be needed…"

Kioko's eyes widened, as she slowly turned around. Behind her was was Sasuke…standing up, alive and well…

But there were marks on him…odd patterns like a tattoo…and a dark chakra seemed to be flowing from him…

"Sa…Sasuke?" Kioko stared at the boy, her eyes wide.

"Kioko...who did this to you?" He growled. Kioko's eyes widened more at the vicious tone in his voice.

"Sasuke?..." Kioko could only stare. It was the curse mark…

"Who is it."

"It was us!" The spiky haired sound nin smirked. "Wanted to beat her to dust too…but those three interrupted…how sad."

Kioko saw Sasuke clench his fist, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Sasuke…the curse mark…you…." Sasuke calmed down for a moment to lift a hand and stared at himself in amazement.

"…It's okay…that man…Orochimaru…he gave me power…but I understand now…" Sasuke flexed his hand experimentally. "I am an avenger. Even if I must go down the darkest path…I must gain power."

Kioko was speechless for a moment. Didn't she tell him the exact opposite of those words a while ago?

"So…" Sasuke turned to the sound nin. "It was you guys right?"

"Sasuke…" Kioko whispered.

"Ino! Return to your body!" Shikamaru yelled as he dragged Ino away. "You don't want to get caught in this!" Ino, in the sound nin's body nodded before making a hand seal, releasing the jutsu.

The spiky haired man smirked and sent a sound wave at Kioko, Sasuke and a still unconscious Naruto.

Kioko, who still felt numb from Orochimaru getting Sasuke, felt herself getting picked up and transported to behind the three sound nin.

"Heh...I blew them away." The spiky haired man smirked.

"Who did you blow away?" Sasuke suddenly appeared on the man's left, hitting him and effortly sending the man flying away.

Kioko closed her eyes. This was too brutle…this wasn't Sasuke….

There was a sickening snap and a scream of pain. Kioko's eyes snapped open to see Sasuke, standing over the spiky haired man. The man's arms were bent oddly…Sasuke must have broken them…

Sasuke turned to the last man standing.

"So you're the last one, eh? I hope you'll give me more fun…"

Kioko's eyes widened. He was on a streak…Kioko stood up and ran, tackling and wrapping her arms around Sasuke from behind.

"Sasuke…please…stop…" Kioko whispered, her forehead resting on his back. She felt Sasuke turn a little bit to glance at her.

"Sasuke…please…"

Kioko saw the curse mark starting to disappear. Sasuke fell to the ground, now exhausted and weak.

The remaining sound ninja carefully took out his Earth scroll and placed it on the ground.

"Here…I'll admit we cannot beat you right now Sasuke…please take this scroll and let us live. I know this seems convenient…but there's something we need to find out." The sound nin gathered his teammates and turned to leave.

Kioko staggered to her feet, glaring at the sound nin's.

"Wait!" The sound nin stop and turned around.

"What?"

"Tell this to mister asshole Orochimaru." Kioko spat. "Tell him stay out of Konoha and go find a different host."

The sound nin merely nodded and jumped away.

Kioko sighed once, turned around….then collapsed.

"Kioko!" Sasuke managed to catch the girl before her head reached the ground, laying her on the grassy ground gently.

"Hey! You guys all right?" Shikamaru called. "This sucks…but Ino, take care of Lee!"

Shikamaru walked up to Kioko and Sasuke.

"You okay, Kioko?"

Kioko grimaced but nodded, sitting up. "I'm fine…I just worked my body too hard…" she muttered.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Naruto's voice emerged. Kioko facepalmed as she saw Naruto staring around warily, his stomach pressed to the grass. "Where did that guy go?"

Kioko rolled her eyes as Naruto was poked on the head by Choji's stick. Soon, he finally figured out what was going out.

"Kioko! What happened to you? Why do you look all beat up?" Naruto called, running towards her. Kioko sighed and shook her head.

"He's clueless." Kioko told Sasuke as she ignored Naruto's ranting.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Sasuke stood up, offering a hand for Kioko. Kioko took it and shakily stood up.

Kioko turned to glance at Lee. Tenten had jumped down from the branch and relieved Ino of Lee.

"I'll take from here." She told Ino before taking Lee by the shoulders…and rattling him like a ragged doll.

"LEE! SNAP OUT OFF IT!"

Lee slowly opened his eyes. "Tenten?...why are you here?" he muttered.

"We came to save you."

Lee glanced around. "Huh? Where are the sound nins?"

"That Sasuke kid drove them off." Lee nodded and glanced at the black haired boy.

"…I see…"

"Why did you break the plan and act alone?" Tenten demanded. "Plus, your all beaten up!"

"…Kioko-san was in trouble…"

Tenten shook her head in disbelief.

"HEY! IT'S FUZZY BROW'S!" Naruto yelled, appearing beside Lee and pointing at him.

"Naruto…." Kioko growled, grabbing Naruto's ear. "Do. Not. Insult. Lee. Again."

"OWWW! Kioko! WHY!"

"…he's so clueless…" Shikamaru muttered as he stared at the flailing blond.

"Yeah." Choji replied. "He's the kind of person who could never be the main character of a story."

Meanwhile, Kioko had finally released Naruto, who was now cowering away from her. She grinned at Lee, bowing.

"Thanks for saving my life!" She said cheerfully. Then she turned to Shikamaru and co. "Thank you!" Then she turned to Neji. "Thanks!" Then she turned to Sasuke, looking away and scratching the back of her neck.

"And…um…Thanks." She muttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her sudden mood change.

Lee sighed. "It looks like I need more hardwork…Sasuke-kun.." He said, glancing at the Uchiha. "The Uchiha clan sure is great…I got my butt kicked…To drive off those sound nin's, you must be incredibly strong…"

Kioko glanced at Sasuke's face to see it full of shock. He must be totally confused….he was beaten up by Lee…but then he beat the sound nins, who had beaten up Lee himself…confusing.

"…Thanks…"


	13. Chapter 13: How it All Started!

**My little bro kept on telling me how I should be writing about when Kioko, Naruto, and Sasuke were in the academy. Enjoy! The first round of the third part of chunin exams are coming after this!**

**AND thank you…**

**Hikari-Suzume**

**UchihaAura**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**Jennku**

**Valinor's twilight**

**Yen (Anonymous reviewer) **

**O/o\O**

_Kioko, 7 Years old_

Kioko sighed as she glanced around the classroom. Everyone else here had been in the academy for at least one or two years all ready. Kioko was the only first timer here…at least she had some friends…

Kioko turned the person sitting beside her. He had jet black hair, and was wearing a blue shirt with a fan on the back of it.

"Hi." Kioko held out her hand a grinned. "I'm Kioko."

"Go away."

Kioko frowned as she poked the guy on the shoulder.

"That was mean." Poke. "Tell me your name." Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Stop it." The black haired boy hissed. Kioko rolled her eyes and poked him again.

"Will you stop if I tell you?" Kioko grinned and nodded eagerly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke…."

"HEY! YOU!" Kioko sighed and turned around. Standing behind her were two girls, one with pink hair, and one with blond hair.

"STOP TOUCHING MY SASUKE-KUN!" The blond girl shrieked. Kioko just stared ahead, ignoring the two girls completely.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!"

Kioko turned to Sasuke.

"Does this happen all the time?"

"Yes…"

"I feel your pain."

"HEY!" The blond yelled, shoving Kioko out of the way. She stared at Sasuke, hearts in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! I saved you from that ugly girl~"

"…."

A dark aura surrounded Kioko once she heard the word 'ugly'.

"What did you say…." Kioko growled, glaring at the blond.

The pink haired girl spoke up. "Um…Ino…I think you went too far…"

Ino scoffed. "Yeah, like that ugly girl's going to do anything…."

Kioko rolled up her sleeves, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Sasuke….you won't mind if I beat up your fangirl right?..."

"…whatever…"

"Good."

O/o\O

*One minute later*

"Done." Kioko sighed, sitting back on her seat. At the bottom of the stairs of the classroom, a bloodied Ino lay, the pink haired girl frantically trying to help her up.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well, anyways…"

"Hey! It's the monster!"

"Yeah…I can't believe he came back…"

Kioko glanced up as she heard the rude remarks. She saw everyone pointing, glaring and staring at a blond haired boy at the classroom door. His eyes were piercing blue, and he had some odd black whisker marks on his cheeks. Despite all the insults, he was still grinning like everything was okay.

"Ugh…why doesn't he just go away?"

"Yeah….monsters should go back where they came from."

Kioko's eyes narrowed. Her…parents had said the exact same things to her…

"Yo!" Kioko waved down to the boy. "Come sit up here!"

Every single eye in the classroom turned to her. And she had thought everyone was staring when she beat up Ino…

The blond haired kid stared at her, his mouth wide open in disbelief.

Kioko tilted her head, thoroughly puzzled.

"What? Come on before the teacher comes!"

The boy nodded slowly before walking up to Kioko slowly, as if he were in a trance. He plopped down on the seat beside her, near the aisle.

"Hi! I'm Saito Kioko!" She grinned and held out a hand.

The boy stared at it.

Kioko sighed. "Your supposed to shake my hand and introduce yourself."

"Um…yeah…" The boy shook Kioko's hand. "Hi…I'm Uzumaki Naruto…" Then the boy let go of her hand and stared at her intently, as if she were going to run away in fright.

"…what did I do?"

Naruto frowned. "Aren't you going to run away? Or say I'm the monster?"

Kioko shook her head.

The blond nodded…and suddenly grinned so brightly, you could compare him with the sun.

"Let's be friends!" Kioko said, also smiling. The boy's smile was contagious.

"Sure!" The boy suddenly tackled Kioko into a bear hug.

"AUGH! Um…Naruto…please…can't…breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry!" Naruto released Kioko and sat up.

"Ugh…you hug tight…"

"Hey! Kioko!" Kioko struggled back to her seat and glanced down at the people sitting in front of her.

"Hi Kin, Miho, Rei."

"Kioko, why is _he _sitting there?" Miho asked. Kioko shrugged.

"Cause he's my friend now!"

"Well, if you don't tell him to go away, you aren't our friends anymore."

Kioko's eyes narrowed. "What? "

"You heard us."

Kioko clenched her teeth and glanced at Naruto. He was staring at the floor with a rejected expression. Then Kioko glanced at everyone in the classroom.

They were all staring at _her. _It was completely silent. Even Sasuke himself seemed to be listening to their conversation. What was she, a soap opera? Her life was starting to be suspiciously like one.

"Fine…"

The three girls in front of her smiled.

"Good! Now tell him-"

"Fine, you guys aren't my friends anymore."

There was a chorus of gasps around the room.

"W-what?" Rei gasped.

"You heard me." Kioko smirked. Everyone in the classroom was gaping at her now. And Sasuke was ACTUALLY staring.

"Hey, why's everyone so quiet?" A man walked into the room. He wore a green chunin vest, his hair tied in a short ponytail. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose.

Complete silence. Everyone's eyes were still locked on Kioko. Iruka glanced at Kioko questionably.

"Their all surprised I want to be friends with Naruto here!" Kioko slapped Naruto (who was just as surprised as the rest of them) on the back happily.

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh…I see…well everyone, we have a new student this year. Stand up please and introduce yourself."

Kioko nodded and stood.

"Hi, my name's Saito Kioko. Don't mess with me or anyone close to me. Or else." Kioko cracked her fists threatingly, making everyone gulp fearfully.

"Okay…please sit back down Kioko."

O/o\O

*Break time*

"Hey…Naruto." Kioko bit into a dango thoughtfully. They were outside, sitting on one on of the roofs of a building. "Why doesn't anyone like you?"

Naruto stared at his feet.

"I don't know…all adults hate me too…except for Iruka-sensei and Old man Hokage…."

"Oh…"

"NO! HOW DARE YOU!" A voice yelled from below. "YOU MADE ME DROP MY CHIPS!"

"Oi! Calm down Choji! Tch, this is troublesome…" Another voice muttered.

There was a loud bang. Kioko and Naruto exchanged looks that clearly said "WTF?"

"Um…let's go check it out…"Kioko muttered. Naruto shrugged as Kioko grabbed her backpack.

"Those people are loud!" Naruto practically yelled. Kioko giggled and jumped down the roof. She landed on the ground and then straightened up.

She had landed a little bit away from the boys who were the source of the noise. Two of them were facing her, but obviously to engrossed with what was happening, and the other….he was lying on the ground unconscious. A bag of chips lay on the ground beside them, all of it's contents spilled out.

"Aw damn…I should have brought something extra." One of the boys with his hair in a ponytail muttered. The boy standing beside him suddenly burst into tears.

"NO! MY CHIPS!"

Kioko sighed, opened her bag and peaked inside. All she had left was a onigri for lunch…and a bag of chips for after…Kioko grimced before taking it out.

"Um…hi…" The two conscious boys looked up to see Kioko now standing in front of them.

"Hey…you're the new girl right? Kioko something?" The boy with the ponytail asked.

"Yeah, that's me…" Kioko glanced at the rather chubby boy still crying beside him. "Also…I was wondering…" She held out the bag of chips to him.

The boy immediately stopped crying. "FOOD!" He yelled before ripping the bag open and stuffing his mouth with chips.

The ponytail boy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh…thanks…he's really something else when it comes to food…it get's troublesome sometimes…" he muttered.

Kioko waved her hand modestly. "No problem…we-" Kioko pointed behind her to Naruto, who had decided to jump of the roof at that point "-heard a commotion and wanted to check it out." Then she held out a hand.

"So, let's do introductions! As you know, I'm Saito Kioko, and you are?..." 

The boy sighed and shook Kioko's hand.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. My friend over there is Akimichi Choji."

"AND I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The blond haired boy yelled, running to Kioko's side. "So it was the fatt-"

"SHHHH!" Shikamaru slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth glancing at Choji nervously. "He's really sensitive to that word…"

Kioko and Naruto both glanced at the chip-loving boy. His eyes now held a dangerous glint in them.

"Were you saying something…Naruto?"

"Yeah! I was saying, so it was the fatty who made all the comotio- AAAAAHHHHH!"

O/o\O

"…"

Naruto was now lying on the floor, a bloody and bruised mess on the floor.

"Eh….sorry about that…" Shikamaru muttered. Kioko just shook her head.

"Nah…he shouldn't have said that to Choji…" Both of them glanced over to him. He was now sitting on the ground…eating his chips as if nothing had happened…

"I think it's time to get back to the classroom…"

"Yeah…" Kioko sighed and lofted Naruto onto her shoulder. Then she glanced at the random boy still lying unconscious on the ground. "By the way…what did he do?..."

"He tried to take Choji's chips, but dropped them instead."

"Ah…I see…"

O/o\O

_Kioko, 8 Years old_

"Awwww! Look at the little doggy!" Kioko squealed. She was in the classroom, sitting on her seat, staring at the tiny white and brown dog currently wagging it's tail. Kioko scratched it under it's chin and giggled as it licked her face.

"EWWWW! Kioko, that dog licked you!" Naruto completely freaked out, pointing at the puppy accusingly.

"Eh…whatever." Kioko replied turning to her friend beside her. "It's not going to kill me."

"Yes it will!"

"…Sure Naruto sure…." Kioko muttered turning back to her regular position. "So, where's the little…huh?"

The dog had disappeared.

"What?" Kioko turned to Naruto accusingly.

"It wasn't me, dattebayo!"

"…sure…if it wasn't you, who was it Sasuke?" Kioko chuckled and turned to the silent snub beside her, only to have her jaws drop open at the sight before her.

The dog was sitting right in front of Sasuke, staring him straight in the eye. Sasuke, who was resting his chin on his hands glared back. You could practically see the tension in the air.

The dog let out a little whine and….licked Sasuke on the nose.

Silence.

Kioko could see Sasuke's glare intensify into a look that would probably make a grown man cry…but the puppy wasn't shrinking away…

Sasuke lifted a hand…

And placed it on the puppy's head.

"WHAT?" Kioko and Naruto yelled at the same time. Was Sasuke having a moment?

"Hey, there you are Akamaru!" A boy with spiky brown hair and tattoos on his cheeks suddenly appeared behind Kioko, making her jump in surprise.

Sasuke returned to his normal position and stared in front of him as if nothing had happened. The boy picked up the dog and placed it on his head.

"Sorry about that. I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" The boy grinned and held out his hand.

"Hi. Kioko Saito."

O/o\O

"Naruto…are you sure it was Mizuki-sensei who actually told you to sneak into Hokage-sama's house?" Kioko demanded as Naruto opened the window of the Hokage's home.

"Yeah! He said that there was some kind of scroll here that if I learn a jutsu on it, Iruka-sensei will let me pass!" Naruto stepped through the window, Kioko following. Naruto started to run down the hall.

"What are you two doing in my house at this hour?" Kioko and Naruto froze and spun around to stare at the third hokage.

"I…I um…" Kioko stuttered. Naruto grinned and made a handsign.

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto transformed into his trademark…naked girl form…Kioko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"AUGH!" The hokage flew backwards, now unconscious and sporting a bloody nose.

"Yosh!" Naruto transformed back to his usual self. "Let's go!" The two of them continued to run down the hall, finally reaching a room with a whole bunch of scrolls lined up against the wall.

"Okay..." Naruto leaned down and filed through the scrolls. "So which one is it…"

Kioko in the meanwhile, found a interesting scroll to read. It said as a title inside it _'Basic but Handy Chakra Techniques'._

"Hey, Naruto, can I take this one?" Kioko asked, holding the scroll up. "It looks pretty useful…"

"Sure, sure, whatever…" Naruto muttered as he grabbed a huge scroll from a shelf. "Here it is let's get out of here!"

The two of the ran through the hall, speeding up as they passed the still unconscious hokage. Quickly jumping out the window, they ran to the nearest part of the Konoha forest.

"Okay!" Naruto opened the giant scroll happily. "So the first technique is….Kage Bushin? Why does my worst one have to be here…"

Kioko rolled her eyes as she sat down and leaned against a tree, opening her own small scroll.

"There's a difference Naruto…now don't bother me…I want to get to know this scroll…"

O/o\O

"Done!" Kioko snapped her scroll shut and stood up to walk to the gaping Naruto.

"What? Your done?"

"Yeah, but they were very basic stuff. They'll come in useful eventually!"

Naruto turned back to his own training.

"I think I got it…just wait an hour and I got it…"

"Let me see it…" Kioko picked the giant scroll of the ground and opened it, reading the instructions on Kage Bushin no Justsu.

"Hm…interesting…I think I'll learn this too! You should read the scroll I took too, you know."

"Whatever…"

O/o\O

*45 Minutes Later*

"Finished!" Naruto yelled, collapsing to the ground and stretching.

"…hm…I think I almost got it…" Kioko panted. "I think I need a rest…I'll be right back…"

"Sure Kioko!"

Kioko started to walk away, a bit unsteady on her feet. Once out of Naruto's view, she sat on the ground, sighing heavily.

"Well..that sure was something…" Kioko muttered. Wait for a little bit to regain her breath she stood back up.

_Okay…I guess I'll-_

Kioko froze as she heard felt something hard rap hit her head. Falling forward, she felt the world around her black out.

O/o\O

"Owww…" Kioko slowly opened her, squinting in the now complete darkness. She felt the presence of two people beside her, sitting up and ignoring her aching head, she turned to them. They were Naruto and Iruka. The first thing Kioko noticed was…the new forehead protector on Naruto's forehead.

"You passed!"

"Yeah!" Naruto tweaked the forehead protector proudly. "I did it!"

"How did you end up unconscious, Kioko?" Iruka asked seriously.

"I dunno…I was wandering through the woods and was suddenly knocked out."

"I bet it was Mizuki…" Naruto growled angrily. Kioko tilted her head in confusion.

"Mizuki? Why would he?..."

"I'll tell you everything Kioko."

O/o\O

**Hikari-Suzume – I'm happy you liked the updates! The next is coming soon!**

**UchihaAura – XD Yeah, I was going to give her a bloodline limit, but then I though nah. :3 Tehe, you reviewed for both updates :D yay! And I think how I'm going to do it that her tailed beast pushed the curse mark chakra away, so, she pretty much has no curse mark :3 Glad you liked it!**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes – XD yeah, I don't like doing roleplays cause of that kind of stuff :3. Tobi's not that bad :D it's just Madara who has problems! Wait…they're the same person…XD Glad you liked these chaps!**

**Jennku - I read the manga and started to freak out when I read about Sasuke screaming in pain…then I watched the anime and saw it ALL in action. And also, those are my EXACT fav characters. And you reviewed for both updates :D Whenever I read any part of the manga with that snake-teme in it, I would starting rant on how terrible Orochimaru is to my bros. Glad you liked it!**

**Valinor's Twilight – Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Second Round! Sasuke vs Yoro

**AAAHHHH! 7 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! SOOOOO this chap is sort of short, but I needed it to be that way :3 **

**AND THANK YOU:**

**Hikari-Suzume**

**UchihaAura**

**Jennku**

**Valinor'sTwilight **

**EmoWithASpork**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes **

**Trista (Anonymous Reviewer) **

**O/o\O**

"Once again, congratulations to everyone who passed the second exam!"

Kioko glanced at Sasuke nervously. They had passed the second part of the exam…finally. The apparent referee, Gekkou Hayate and the Hokage had announced the rules of the third part of the exam…it was a whole bunch of one-on-one battles …

Sasuke was clutching his scar in obvious pain.

"Sasuke…you should back out…" Kioko whispered. Sasuke shot her a glare.

"No way."

"Sasuke, if you're not careful, the mark will-"

"How do you know so much about this mark anyways?"

Kioko flinched and looked at the ground.

"I…it's really hard to explain…" Kioko looked up again, her eyes pleading. "Please. The mark will keep on draining your chakra…"

"I'll be fine…"

"Listen Sasuke, I'm going to tell Kakashi-san about the mark and we'll let him decide." Kioko snapped, starting to raise her hand. Sasuke immediately grabbed it before she could lift it any higher.

"Stay out of it."

Kioko clenched her teeth in anger.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm serious Kioko. Stay out of my business…I'm an avenger." Sasuke stated. "I don't care about becoming a chunin or whatever; I just want to know the answer to the question 'am I strong?'."

Kioko glared at him angrily. "Sasuke you idiot! Revenge isn't everything!"

"…You don't understand."

"Don't understand? Don't understand? Are you kidding me!" Kioko tilted her head and pointed to some scars on her neck that looked like bite marks. "Guess who was the one to murder my family and relatives! The stupid snake bastard!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at her stared at the marks.

"What?..."

"Orochimaru tried to place that stupid seal on me…" Kioko muttered. "But…apparently, some sort of chakra in me rejected it…"

"…wait…Orochimaru was the one who killed…"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm still different…my own brother killed my whole clan…"

"WHAT THE HELL! IT'S THE SAME THING!"

"Okay…so if you will all look at the screen over here, the randomized first battle will be chosen." Hayate announced. Kioko sent Sasuke another glare before turning to the screen.

_**Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoro**_

Kioko groaned. There was no turning back now….

"May the two participants please stay while everyone else moves to the upper level." Hayate said with a cough.

Kioko sighed and headed straight for Kakashi.

"Do you know about the…"

"Yeah, I do…" Kakashi replied, glancing at Sasuke. "I'm guessing he's not going to back out."

"That is pretty obvious…"

"I'm going to go talk to him…"

"…whatever…"

Kakashi nodded.

"By the way…when you saw Orochimaru…"

Kioko grimaced and looked away.

"Yeah…he didn't tell us much…but I have the feeling he wants Sasuke as his new host…"

O/o\O

"Let the first match begin!"

Sasuke stared at Yoro, the Konoha nin he was facing.

…_this man is Kabuto's teammate…he should be pretty good…_

Yoro reached into his bag and brought out three shurikens, quickly throwing them at the Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and deflected al three of them, sending them back to it's thrower. He winced as another spike of pain shot through his neck.

"Ugh…" he stumbled and fell to the ground.

_Ugh…Kioko's right…this mark will weaken me…a lot… _He thought, clenching his teeth in pain.

Sasuke rolled away as Yoro attempted to punch him. His fists missed by an inch, sending a shower of rubble at him. Sasuke quickly stabbed his kunai into the ground before twisting his legs around Yoro's legs and neck trapping him. He caught the man's hand just as he grabbed onto his shirt.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his strength draining from him. His arms weakened, there by allowed Yoro to pull his arm free and punch him straight on the chest.

"GUAH!" Sasuke grabbed his stomach as Yoro freed himself from Sasuke's grasp.

_What was that?...My strength…it suddenly disappeared…_

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!" Sasuke's head snapped up as he heard Kioko's warning. As soon as he sat up, Yoro ran forward, grabbing his head. Sasuke felt himself being slammed back into the ground. Once again, his strength began to slowly zap out of him…

"You…your stealing my chakra." Sasuke said in realization. Since the man's face was covered with a cloth, Sasuke was unable to see Yoro's reaction.

"So you finally noticed…"

Before the man could drain too much of his chakra, Sasuke kicked the man away, sitting up shakily.

"HEY!" Sasuke groaned in annoyance and glanced up at spectators. There was Naruto, his hand cupped around his mouth so Sasuke could hear.

"ARE YOU REALLY UCHIHA SASUKE? YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde before glancing at the people beside him. Kioko was standing on one side staring down at him with a troubled expression. On the other side of Naruto, was Lee.

_That's it! _

Sasuke turned back to Yoro just as the man started to run at him, his arm outstretched and ready.

"You don't have time for sightseeing!" he yelled as he closed in on Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and leaned back at the last second. With a arm on the ground, Sasuke gave the man a upward kick, making Yoro's head snap back. The man flew into the air, Sasuke following.

Sasuke smirked again as he appeared behind the man like a shadow.

"From here on I'm going to be original…" Sasuke lifted a hand and pressed two fingers to Yoro's back.

"Take this!" Sasuke started to charge his fingers with chakra.

_Damn it!_ Sasuke coughed blood as he felt the mark starting to pickle again...it was reacting again.

_Shit!_

The mark started to spread over his body again. It was all ready starting to cloud his senses…the bloodlust was coming back…

Damn…

"Sasuke!" Sasuke heard the familiar calling out. He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened last time…

"_Sasuke…please stop..."_

"_You teme! Stop acting all cool!"_

Sasuke reopened his eyes, now more determine then ever.

_Tch…I can't let those two worry about me… _Sasuke thought, _I can't let this thing control me!_

As if his will itself had done it, Sasuke felt the curse mark start to slowly turn back to normal. Sasuke smirked at the accomplishment.

"Here it comes…" Sasuke grabbed onto the man and then pushed away, using the momentum to give the man a roundhouse kick, still in the air. Yoro managed to lift a hand to block it, just in time.

"Heh, not enough!" He smirked. Sasuke just ignored the comment, pulling back his leg drawing back a arm to punch the man toward the ground.

Yoro started to fly back to earth. Sasuke spun around and sent the man another punch. As both of then neared the ground, Sasuke twisted around to give the final blow.

"Last one!" Sasuke kicked the man hard, sending the man crashing onto the ground. Sasuke slid backwards as he landed on the ground.

_Ugh…that should have finished him… _He struggled back into sitting position, wiping the blood from his mouth as he stared as the examiner came over to check if the Yoro was unconscious.

"I'm stopping the fight here, and thus, the winner of the first match, Uchiha Sasuke, has passed the prelims!"

O/o\O

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kioko yelled down at the battered Uchiha below them.

"YES!" Naruto also cheered. "What a lame way to win though! Your all beat up idiot!"

Kioko saw Sasuke smirk up at them as Kakashi appeared behind him, his usual book in his hand.

"That's going to be me next!" Naruto announced. Kioko smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…I'm defiantly going to get pass this round…"

Kioko watched as Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Sasuke face flitted from surprised, to angry, to resigned. He nodded and shakily stood up.

"Hey…Kioko, did you see that thing on neck?" Naruto asked suddenly. Kioko lifted her head to stare at the blond.

She decided to fake confusion. "What thing?"

"There was this weird mark on his neck. Didn't you see it?"

"No…I don't know what your talking about…"

"We will now begin the next match." Kioko turned back to the stadium to see the two new contestants in the middle. It was Shino and that sound nin…Zaku. Sasuke and Kakashi were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Kioko told Naruto. "Bathroom."

Naruto nodded, eyes glued to the two people in the middle. Kioko turned and ran behind the other contestents on the balcony, towards the exit on the lower floor. How was she going to get down there unnoticed?...

_I got it! _Kioko stopped running as she neared Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey!" Kiba and Hinata looked up from Shino's fight.

"Hi Kioko-san…" Hinata said quietly. Kioko grinned and nodded.

"Oh? Kioko? What're you doing here?" Kiba asked. Kioko shrugged.

"I need a small favour…"

O/o\O

BOOM!

Kioko grinned and jumped down the balcony, running into the back door of the bottom floor.

_Heh…why did I ask Kiba instead of Naruto? _She wondered as she ran through the hall. _Oh yeah…Naruto would make a little TOO big a distraction…_

Eventually, she made it to the end of the hall. Slowing her pace, she walked into the room.

Actually, room didn't fit it. It. Was. Huge. It was full of pillars, and it was so dark, she couldn't see the end of the room.

Walking forward, Kioko headed towards the only source of light in the room.

"Who's there?" She heard a voice ask cautiously.

"Me." Kioko stepped around another pillar to see two familiar faces.

"Kioko, you shouldn't be here…" Kakashi muttered as he wrote something on Sasuke's back. Kakashi and Sasuke were in weird sort of circle, both in the middle. There were kunai's marking a few points of it. Leading from the kunai's were symbols that crawled up Sasuke's arms and legs, all leading to the same place; the curse mark.

"Sorry…" Kioko muttered, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I was curious." She added, glancing at Sasuke. He was looking away from her.

Kakashi nodded as he put the finishing touches to the symbols. "Okay….Kioko, cover your ears and look away. Sasuke…hang on a bit longer…"

"Huh?"

_Evil Sealing Method! _Kakashi made a handseal, completely different from the regular ones before hitting him palm to Sasuke's curse mark.

Kioko and Sasuke's eyes widened as the symbols started to crawl up Sasuke's body, all moving towards Kakashi's palm. It obviously hurt quite a bit, because Sasuke started to grunt in pain.

"Guh….augh…."

Once all of the symbols had disappeared, Sasuke was panting as if he had run a marathon, and Kakashi lifted his hand from the curse mark. The curse seal now had a small ring of symbols around it.

"Phew…" Kakashi lifted his hand to stare at it. "Next time that curse tries to become active, this new seal should contains it's power, but…"

There was always a condition…

"But, this seal Sasuke, it relies on the strength of your will. If you lose belief in yourself, the curse will become wild again."

Sasuke inclined him head, showing he understood…before collapsing.

Kioko eye's widened as she ran forward.

"He's just drained…he'll be okay." Kakashi assured her as Kioko kneeled down and rested Sasuke's head on her lap.

"So…you can even use sealing jutsu's now…Kakashi."

Kioko and Kakashi's eyes widened. Kakashi spun around as Kioko head snapped up to stare at the intruder who had just stepped out of the shadows.

_Orochimaru._

"You sure have grown Kakashi-kun…and if it isn't little Kioko-chan…" The snake bastard sneered, stepping forward.

"You…You…" Kioko gasped.

"Orochimaru..." Kakashi muttered.

"I'm not here to see you Kakashi, Kioko….I'm here for that boy your holding there…"

Kioko eyes narrowed as she held Sasuke a little closer to him. "Didn't I tell you to use someone else as your host?" Kioko hissed angrily. Kakashi gave her a quick glance before nodding in understanding.

"I see…that's what he wants…"

Orochimaru licked his lips with that creepy tongue of his. "Yessss…" He hissed. "I want that sharingan, and of course…the Uchiha blood…Actually…maybe even Kioko-chan will be of some use, having the tailed beast in her…"

Kioko shivered slightly in fear as Kakashi leaned down in an offense stance, grabbing his arm.

"If you get any closer to the two of them…Even though your one of the legendary Sannin….I will do my best to kill you…"

_Chidori! _Kakashi's arm suddenly crackled with lightning chakra. Kioko started to shake.

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei…don't" Kioko was very serious…she had called him sensei for once…

Kakashi ignored her and stared at Orochimaru.

"Heh…" Orochimaru chuckled. "Hahahaha….What you say is way off….Kakashi-kun…"

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "What?"

"The seal you did is meaningless…" Kakashi eye widened for a second before narrowing once more at those words. Kioko just stared at Orochimaru numbly. "You understand, to achieve his goal, he will accept even the most darkest of power…"

Kioko remembered the time in the Forest of Death.

"_I am an avenger. Even if I must go down the darkest path…I must gain power…"_

Kioko was so engrossed in the memory, she hadn't even notice that Orochimaru had walked away. Kakashi walked towards her a squated down in from of her, giving her that friendly eye smile.

"Don't worry…everything will be back to normal soon…"

Kioko stared at her sensei for a moment before nodding and grinning shakily.

"Y..yeah…"

O/o\O

"Kioko! Your next! You almost got disqualified!" Naruto exclaimed. "Go! It's your turn! Hurry!" he urged.

"Okay, okay." Kioko sighed, glancing at a porn-reading Kakashi. They had brought Sasuke to a room to rest…with ANBU protection. She then turned to look at TV that randomized everyone's battles.

_**Kankuro vs Kioko Saito**_

_Great…_

O/o\O

**Hikari-Suzume – Thank you thank you!**

**UchihaAura – Glad you liked it! I always wondered if Sasuke was a animal lover XD Yeah, it's a time skip to when their 12. I honestly REALL REALLY wanted to do a Sasuke/Kioko fight at the end but…I don't think people can fight their own teams :3 glad you liked it!**

**Jennku – tehe, yeah, actually, when I was small, when I met random people, I would actually poke them till they told me their name XD Since I saw Sasuke with nin-cat's, I thought, why not dogs? Glad you liked it!**

**Valinor'sTwilight – I'm really glad you liked it! I actually was wondering what to do with Itachi…go with the story line or let him live?...hmmm I still have to figure that out…**

**EmoWithASpork – I love Akamaru :3 Glad you liked it and hope you liked this update!**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes – Yeah, my bro kept of badgering me to write this…but lol, I didn't know where to put it! I probably might do a sidestory with Naruto XD**

**THX FOR READING!**


	15. Chapter 15: End of the Preliminaries

**Yo! So, I'm really not that happy with this chap but if you think it's okay, please review :3 **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I changed the battle to Kioko vs Kankuro. I really really really really wanted to have a Temari vs Kioko battle…but oh well…It was really hard figuring out the battles for the final exam…so you'll see how I did it…not that it matters though…I hate you Orochimaru….**

**SO THANK YOU: **

**UchihaAura**

**Azura Soul Reaper**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**Jennku**

**EmoWithASpork**

**O/o\O**

"Tch, your just a little girl." Kankuro smirked. Kioko's eye twitched in irritation.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that you oversized piece of shit?"

"OKAY! You better shut up or you'll be-"

The examiner coughed, interrupting Kakauro mid rant. "Can you please start the match? It's already been ten minutes…" he muttered. Kakuro snorted and grabbed whatever was on his back.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He said confidently, holding the bandaged thing in front of him.

Kioko rolled her eyes. This guy's idiocy was really getting on her nerves. "That was twice." She snapped. "Is you head that dense?" Kankuro's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Finally…" The examiner muttered, jumping back before he could get caught in the fight.

"OH YEAH? LET'S SEE YOU TRY!" Kioko yelled back. It was fun provoking stupid people.

"HAH! This'll be over in a second." Kankuro quickly unrolled the bandages, revealing a freaky puppet with six legs, that looked as big as Kankuro himself. He had chakra strings attached to it.

"Oh…you're a puppet user…" Kioko sighed and rubbed the back of her head as the Kankuro sent the puppet straight at her.

_Darn…a puppet user…okay, what did those books say… _ Kioko jumped away as she tried to recall. _Okay…the more powerful the puppeteer depends on how many puppets he/she can use…Puppeteers and not good at hand-to-hand and other forms of close combat…okay…I have to get close to him then…_

"Is all your going to do is dodge?" Kankuro questioned. "You're like a little mouse."

Eye twitch. "Shut up!" Kioko yelled, making a handseal. A line of icicles formed in front of her. She swiped her hand down, sending them flying.

Just before the icicles could reach their intended target, Kankuro's puppet appeared in front of him. The icicles shattered as the puppet held up an arm to block it.

Kioko made another hand sign.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_

Kioko couldn't make anywhere as much clones as Naruto…but the jutsu was still useful. Four shadow clones appeared beside her.

The shadow clones ran at Kankuro, all of their fist raised. Three ran around and the other jumped at the clone to keep it busy.

_Bushin no Jutsu? _Kankuro thought. _No...all of those bodies are solid… _He lurched the puppet back towards him as the three clones closed in on him, but Kioko's shadow clone stood between the puppet and master.

"Tch!" Kankuro spun the puppet around and sent it straight to the real Kioko. Kioko smirked and jumped out of the way.

Kankuro grinned and just turned his puppet and opened it mouth, starting a hidden mechanism, needles flying out of it. Kioko gasped as they pierced her stomach.

She disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_Ice style! Touch of the Ice Maiden. _Kioko grinned as she and the other two of her clones grabbed the boy's arms, making ice form o his skin.

"Augh…what the hell…" Kankuro literally froze at the spot.

Kioko grinned as the ice started to slowly crawl up the boy's arms.

"YOUR FINISHED!" Kankuro suddenly yelled as the puppet appeared in front of Kioko. A replacement jutsu. The puppet's stomach mouth opened, revealing more needles and very sharp looking knife. Before Kioko could dodge, the knife pierced her right at her hip. The needles pierced her along her arm.

"Ugh!" Kioko jumped back, clutching her wound. She could feel the raw pain of it, blood pouring out of it. Trickles of blood started to run down her skewered arm too.

"KIOKO!" Kioko waved a hand as Naruto yelled down at her in panic.

"I'm…fine…" She managed to yell back. She winced as the blood started to flow faster.

_Damn…the needles are poison! _Kioko thought as she all ready started to feel woozy. _This…is my last chance…_

"Give up. My poison will slowly paralyze you." Kankuro stated.

"Ye…yeah right…like I care." Kioko snorted and made some hand seals, ignoring the pain in her arm and stomach, before kneeling and slamming both of her hand to the ground. Ice quickly started to spread from her palm. It was harder to make ice indoors then outside. There was more water in the mud, grass and dirt then in the air. This made the jutsu take more of her chakra.

"Ha!" Kankuro lifted a hand to move his puppet…only to see his hand was frozen in a chunk of ice.

"Heh…" Kioko panted. "My ice…it keeps on spreading…as long as I pour my chakra into it…"

Kankuro desperately broke some ice st his elbow, but it just continued to spread.

Kioko smirked as the ice on the ground finally met Kankuro's feet before crawling up his legs. Her breath was coming out in small gasps as she struggled against the poison in her bloodstream.

"So…sorry about this…" Kioko staggered back up and slowly dragged herself to her feet, charging fist with chakra. When she finally stood directly in front of the boy, Kankuro staring at her in terror that she nearly laughed at, she punched him, making him fly out of the ice trapping his feet and hitting a wall of the arena, knocking him unconscious. Kioko crumpled to her knees, clutching her wound.

As soon as she heard the words 'winner, Saito Kioko!' she collapsed, now feeling completely paralyzed. She distinctly her a number of voices calling her name and someone picking her up and placing her on a something soft, but soon after that, the world went black.

O/o\O

"Ki…..oko…!"

_Ugh…who's that?...just let me sleep…._

"Kio…ko! Wake….up!"

"Huh?" Kioko sat up bolt upright, making her stomach burn in pain. "Ow…."

"Kioko! The matches are over!" The same voice yelled. Kioko looked up to see her favourite orange wearing ninja. They were inside a white room…the hospital.

"Huh?"

"You were unconscious! For a day! And Kakashi-sensei said something about poison…right Kakashi-sensei?" The memories of the recent battle flashed in Kioko's head as she remembered.

"Yes Naruto…" A porn reading Kakashi sighed, leaning against one of the walls of the room. "Kioko, you were taken to the hospital. They extracted the poison, and luckily, you only needed a few stitches. Your healing nicely."

"Wait a second!" Kioko yelled, wincing as her wound flared. "Ow…okay, wait a sec, who won my match?"

"You!" Naruto replied happily. "And you missed all of the other matches too! I won against Kiba. Wasn't I awesome Kakashi-sensei?"

"…Sure…"

Kioko's eyes widened. "You won against Kiba? Great job! But…I can't believe I missed all the matches…that sucks…"

"Yeah! And also, Shikamaru won his match too. I guess he was okay…Also, that Neji guy beat up Hinata."

"What? Is she hurt?"

"Yeah…"

"Damn that guy…" Kioko clenched her un harmed fist. "I swear…I want to beat him up…"

"Yeah…I'm facing him in the next round!" Naruto announced proudly. Kioko nodded.

"How bout Sakura?" She questioned. Naruto grinned and stared into the distance dreamily.

"Sakura-chan and Ino had a tie…but she was really good!"

"Huh…" Kioko muttered. "How ironic…by the way…what's happening next?"

Kakashi glanced up from his orange book. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Kioko.

It was a piece of paper. Kioko quickly un folded it, staring at the contents.

**Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji**

**Match 2: Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke**

**Match 3: Saito Kioko vs Akiko**

**Match 4: Temari vs Nara Shikamaru**

**Match 5: Dosu Kinuta vs Aburame Shino**

The odd thing was, after the first round, the three who win the first three matches would be facing each other in a three way match. Then the winner of matches 4 and 5 would be facing off, then, the winners of those two matches would face off.

"A three way battle? Is that allowed?" Kioko questioned. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, but it was all at random. You'll be fighting Sasuke…"

Kioko nodded nervously, and Naruto frowned.

"Yeah…but you should have seen that Gaara guy…he beat up Lee…he might not be able to be a ninja anymore."

Kioko stared at the blond, not comprehending.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah…." Naruto said sadly, sounding strangely solemn. "And…it was his dream…"

The silence that followed after that was extremely awkward. Kioko glanced from her sensei to her best friend before sighing.

"When are the matches?"

"In a month." Kakashi replied, standing up and walking to the door. "Since there's nothing else to say here, I'll be going…"

"WAIT!" Kakashi glanced back at Kioko and Naruto's shout. Naruto spoke first.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can you-"

"Sorry, can't." At Naruto's disappointed glance Kakashi added "I found someone else to teach you, and Kioko."

As if on que, the door slid open, revealing a man wearing all black clothes, plus sunglasses that were shaded very dark.

"HUH? IT'S YOU!" Kioko and Naruto yelled together.

"THE CLOSET PERVERT!" Naruto yelled by himself.

Kakashi looked a bit confused.

"Ebisu-sensei's a…closet pervert?"

"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO TRAIN US?" Naruto yelled, Kioko nodding along. "HE'S WEAKER THEN ME ALONE IN THE FIRST PLACE! ME AND KIOKO COULD BEAT HIM UP IF WE WANTED TO!"

"Huh?"

"Because, because, before, I beat this guy with Sexy no Jutsu- HMPHHH!" Naruto was cut off as Ebisu slapped a hand over his and Kioko's mouth.

"…Sexy no Jutsu?..." Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ehehe, it's nothing." Ebisu said while Kioko and Naruto struggled to get free. Ebisu leaned down beside them.

"I'll treat you two on anything you want later on…so be quiet about that!"

"You better!" Naruto hissed back while Kioko mearly pulled Ebisu's hand from her mouth and started shouting.

"NO WAY YOUR JUST A-" Kioko was cut off once again as Ebisu put her in a sort for headlock.

"I'll buy you something!"

"I don't need anything!"

"I'll do anything!"

Kioko's eyes flashed mischievously. "Okay!" She chirped as she grabbed a scroll from her bag, which was beside her bed. "Please sign here…" she added.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Ebisu leaned over and stared at the scroll as Kioko rolled it open.

**People who owe me, Saito Kioko, favours!**

Under that were a list of signatures

**Naruto**

**Kakashi**

**Anko**

**Hokage-sama**

**Shikamaru**

**Neji**

**Sasuke**

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh yeah…I forgot about that…" He muttered. Kakashi stared at the list for a moment before turning to Kioko.

"Anko? Hokage-sama? Neji? Sasuke? How'd you get them to sign this?..."

Kioko smirked and rubbed her hands together fiendishly.

"Well…I bought Anko some dango's and she said that she would repay me…Hokage-sama wanted me to watch Konohamaru a while ago. Neji…hehe, I actually gave him dating advice with Tenten. Sasuke owes me A LOT. I made a couple of bets with him before. Oh yeah…" Kioko took a pen out of her bag and crossed Shikamaru's name off the list. "He was the first one to come save me in the chunin exams…"

Ebisu looked a little pale as Kioko handed the pen to him. He signed it, looking like he was going to regret it.

Kioko grinned and snapped the scroll shut.

"Thank you very much! Let's go!" Kioko sprang of her bed, as if she wasn't injured, and marched out of the room in her hospital clothes.

"Hey! You need to change…"

"…Oh yeah." Kioko back tracked into the room.

"Okay! Everyone get ou-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Everyone into the room froze at the nurse's voice. "THIS GIRL IS INJURED AND-"

Before the nurse stepped into the room, Kioko slammed the window and jumped out, closing it behind her. She glanced back up to see the two sensei's and Naruto getting yelled at by the nurse.

"Ahaha…suckers…"

**O/o\O**

**Yeah…I was getting really lazy when I skipped the battles…I thought it was a waste of time, since everyone who reads this reads or watches Naruto right? Hope you liked it! **

**UchihaAura: Tehe, I took your advice XD but too bad the battle's not going to happen anyways…and lol, this is just the start of the romance…I really want to do more soon. :3 thanks for reviewing!**

**Azura Soul Reaper: Thanks!**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes: Lol, even though you don't have much to say, thanks for reviewing!**

**Jennku: Oops…lol yeah, Id better change that…I can't wait till I start adding MORE romance :D thanks for reviewing!**

**EmoWithASpork: I LOVE CHILDREN! XD so hoped you liked this chap**


	16. Chapter 16: The Toad Sennin?

**Okay, important note! So this chap was supposed to be longer…but I HAVE to ask you guys something!**

**PLEASE ANSWER THE Q BELOW**

**Do think that this is too early to incorporate some "romance" between Kioko and Sasuke?**

**I know most people wouldn't ask that…but my bro's don't know anything about romance…Well, this is a pretty sudden yet important chap…enjoy!**

**AND THANK YOU**

**UchihaAura**

**Jenkku**

**EmoWithASpork**

**Azura Soul Reaper**

**Vainor's Twilight**

**Im a fool**

**O/o\O**

"Okay…so we'll be training in here." Kioko and Naruto looked around the steamy hot springs.

"Ebisu-san…I really shouldn't be in here…this is the men's side…."

Ebisu shooed her away. "Don't worry. I rented it for the day…and what do you think your doing?" He glared at Naruto, who was now peeking through a hole that revealed the woman's hot springs. "That's unacceptable behaviour!"

Naruto huffed and turned to glare at the jounin. "Why are we here anyways?" He demanded, crossing his arms. "are we taking a bath before we start?"

"No no no, we're training here!"

Naruto and Kioko just stared, confused.

"I'm going to teach how to walk on water!"

Kioko stared at Ebisu before turning to Naruto, who was also staring at her.

"Kioko…don't you?"

"…Yeah…" Kioko turned to Ebisu again and raised a hand. "Ebisu-san, I all ready know how to do that…"

"WHAT? Show me!"

Kioko shrugged and walked over to the pool, focusing chakra to her feet before stepping on the streaming water. She was perfectly balanced.

Ebisu looked flabbergasted. "Well…you can help give Naruto tips for now." Was all he said.

Kioko sighed and shrugged, sitting down on the stone floor, crossing her feet as Ebisu started to explain the basics to Naurto.

_Boring…good thing Anko all ready taught me all this… _Kioko closed her eyes and lied down on the ground.

Suddenly, behind her, she heard a lecherous male giggle. Straightening up, she spun around to see an man with a huge mane of white hair, also wearing a rather weird red outfit. He was peeking through the hole Naruto had just been looking through…

Behind her, she heard Ebisu's foot steps approach as he ran past her and straight at the man. As the man turned around, she was surprised to see that he looked pretty old…and pissed. There was a huge poof of smoke as a HUGE frog appeared under the man.

"Geez…" The old man muttered as the frog extended it's tongue and knocked Ebisu cold.

"HEY! That was my teacher! Who the hell are you?" Naruto complained, looked awed at the fact Ebisu was defeated. Kioko didn't care. There was no loss, really…

"Wait a second…" The man struck a pose. "Thanks for asking! Mt Myoboku-gama's holy master sennin, also know as toad sennin! Remember it!"

"…"

"Hey Ero-sennin! What did you do?" Naruto proclaimed, happy with the new name. Kioko just grinned and yelled loudly.

"THERE'S A OLD PERVERTED OLD MAN THAT'S SPYING ON THE GIRL'S BATH!" Kioko screamed loudly. Immediately after, there was a chorus of shrieks from the girls hot springs.

"You runined my research!" The white haired man complained as a voice suddenly yelled out.

"WHO'S SPYING ON US!" The wall that the man was standing in front of exploded. Kioko and Naruto let out a startled yelp as a woman wrapped in a robe stepped through the rubble, one arm extended. The white haired old man was sent flying into the hot springs, the frog that he was standing on disappearing in another poof of smoke.

The woman had very short hair, fashioned like a boy's. It was pitch black, darker then Kioko's. She had…um…large…assets…

"Who was it?" The woman demanded, glaring around the men's springs angrily. "Was it him?"

"No…that's Ebisu-san…it was that dude over there…" Kioko and Naruto both pointed to the white haired man, who was currently sputtering out water.

"YOU!" The woman stomped over the poor man grabbing the front of his collar. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I…I…"

"DON'T YOU STRUTTER!"

"Um…excuse me…" The woman turned around glance at Kioko.

"What?"

"We sort of need him…he knocked out our teacher, who was trying to stop him from peeking…"

The woman glared at the white haired old man again. "Is this true?"

"Well…."

"YOU'D BETTER TEACH THESE KIDS SOMETHING NOW!" The woman shoved the man to the two genin.

"But…I don't like them…"

Naruto grinned and made a hand seal.

_Sexy no Jutsu!_

Naruto was transformed into a blond naked woman.

"AHHHH!" The man got a bleeding nose. "I like you!"

Kioko slumped and sweatdropped.

_What a idiot…._

"Hi…" Kioko sighed, glancing up at the black haired woman that was now staring at Naruto, an eyebrow raised.

"Hm, hey kid."

Awkward silence. Other then Naruto and the man's bickering.

"So…you seem pretty strong…are you a shinobi?"

"Yeah, you could say that…what's your name kid?"

"Saito Kioko."

The woman gave a little start as she turned to stare at Kioko in shock.

"Really?"

Kioko shrugged. "I don't get why your so surprised." She muttered.

"Hm…" The woman glanced up at the white haired. He was watching Naruto's training now. "I think that Jiraya's busy…how bout I train you?"

Kioko eyes widened, her jaw dropping open. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Meet me outside. I'm going to go change." The woman sighed, turning and making her way through the broken wall. Kioko, still looking stunned and confused, nodded numbly.

"AUGH!" There was another splash as Naruto fell into the nearly boiling hot water again.

"…"

_What just happened?..._

O/o\O

"So…what's your name?" Kioko asked the woman walking beside her. They were heading to team 7's training grounds.

"Hm….just call me Tsuki." She replied. She had changed into her shinobi attire, a pair of icy blue tights that reached up to mid thigh, a pair of dark blue short shorts with a skirt over it, a belt, a light blue top with a fishnet underneath that showed her stomach, and a pair of fingerless black gloves that reached past her elbows.

"So…" Kioko searched her mind frantically for a question. "Why do you want to train me."

"Cause." It was obvious from Tsuki's voice that the woman wasn't going to say anything else.

"Okay…So…was that guy who was training Naruto Jiraya, one of the legendary-"

"Yes, he is. That stupid peeking bastard…I swear if I ever see Tsunade again, I'm going to ask her to beat that idiot up for me…"

Kioko eyes widened. "What? You know Tsunade?"

"Yeah…we're good friends, you could say…well, here we are." Tsuki opened the gate to the training area and stepped inside, waiting for Kioko to walk in before closing it behind them.

"What are we doing first, Tsuki-sensei?"

Tsuki bonked Kioko on the head.

"Don't call me sensei, or baachan, or anything else like that. Tsuki or Tsuki-san will do, got it?"

"…Okay…"

"So firstly!" Tsuki walked to a nearby log and sat on it. "Show me what you know."

O/o\O

"That's IT?" Tsuki yelled. Kioko winced and panted a little bit. The surrounding area was covered in frost and ice.

"I made at least fifty kage bushins, I did every single one of my ice jutsu's TWICE, plus, you made me extend my Ice Land no Jutsu as far as I possibly could? How can that not be enough?"

Tsuki shook her head. "Why don't you use the two elements you used separately?" She suggested.

"Huh?"

Tsuki rolled her eyes and stood up. "How do you make ice? You get water element in one hand." Tsuki right started to glow with chakra. "And you get wind in the other." Tsuki's other hand glowed with chakra. "Then you bring them together." She clapped her hands together.

A huge pillar of Ice shot out of the river nearby, also freezing the water surrounding it.

Kioko tilted her head, completely confused.

"But I don't do that…" Kioko muttered. "I just made a hand sign, focus my chakra, and bam."

Tsuki eyebrows rose in disbelief. "That's impossible." She informed her.

"Well…maybe…maybe it has to do with that….thing sealed inside of me…" Tsuki's eyes widened.

"You mean the Hyou no Kori?"

"The wha?"

"The Hyou no Kori, the five tailed leopard of ice." Tsuki explained.

Kioko nodded, eyes narrowing. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

"I have my ways, kid. Okay, who taught you your ice jutsu's, cause I never heard of some of them."

Kioko scratched her head nervously. "I don't know." She admitted. "It just came to me…I never really thought about it before…"

Tsuki sighed and sat back on her log, staring into the sky, looking deep in though. "I think…" She began. "That either the Leopard has something to do with it, since it mostly controls ice, or your parents taught you them when you were young, before they died, or somehow implanted the jutsu in your brain, so you would know how to do them at the right time…"

Kioko eyes narrowed hatefully. "They couldn't have…" She whispered. "They were the worst…"

Tsuki glanced back down at the young girl. "I'm talking about your parents, Kioko." She said seriously.

"They were heartless bastards!"

Tsuki raised a eyebrow. "Are you talking about your birth parents, or adoptive?"

Kioko froze, eyes wide.

"Wha…what?"

"So you don't know…" Tsuki heaved a sigh. "I can't believe that…well, the two people you know as Amaya and Ryota Kioshi are not your real parents. Your real parents are Naomi and Hiroki Saito…they originated from the land of the snow…"

Kioko was standing stalk still, looking pale, like she was about to faint.

"When your mother gave birth to you, the leopard was becoming a problem…it was starting to break out of a block of ice that the shinobi there had sealed it in for centuries. After you were born, the leopards was sealed directly inside of you…Your parents thought it would be okay, that you could grow to control it….but the seal was unstable."

"Wait…" Kioko gasped. Sitting down on the soft grassy ground. "Wait…your saying my parents aren't really my parents…an my real ones caome from the land of the snow…and they sealed this Bijuu in me on purpose…why hasn't anyone told me this before?"

Tsuki closed her eyes. "Let me finish this story. You'll understand afterwards…"

Kioko managed a tiny nod.

"So as I was saying, the seal was unstable. They traveled to here, Konoha, in search for the Namikaze Minato, or in other words, the Yondaime Hokage. They heard that he was a seal master…they were right. Minato agreed to redo the seal, making a seal on your little one-year old stomach. He understood, since his own wife, Kushina, was having a baby soon also.

"A few months afterwards was the attack of the Nine-tailed fox…your parents, who fought along side Minato, died…the fox was eventually sealed inside Minato's newborn son. Minato and Kushina both died in the attack too…"

"Naruto…" Kioko whispered, eyes lighting up slightly in realization. "The Kyuubi's in Naruto…"

"Yes…I hope your not going to try to kill your friend now…I told you all this because you had the right to know…" Tsuki said grimly.

"I'm not going to kill my best friend!" Kioko nearly yelled. "No way in hell! And…Naruto dad is THE Yondaime Hokage?"

"Good, and yes. Oh, and I forgot, you were adopted to the Kioshi couple after. They didn't figure out that you had the Hyou inside of you until after they signed all the documents…that's why they were so…like that…"

Kioko stared at Tsuki as if she would suddenly yell surprise and said it was all a joke. "How do you know all this?" She demanded.

"Well, I was friends with Minato…who became friends with your parents, so naturally, I did too."

Kioko's eyes narrowed. She wasn't saying the whole truth. She glared at her until she gave in.

"Fine, fine…I used to be from the land of the snow too…but I came to Konoha before your parents did…" Tsuki sighed and stood up. "Let's get you back home. You must want to think about this."

"…Yeah…"

**O/o\O**

**UchihaAura: Thanks :D Akiko is with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro :3 thank's for reviewing!**

**Jenkku: Thank you! Yeah, I was wondering how I was going to do a tie, cause I really wanted Temari and Shikamaru to fight…thank you so much for reviewing!**

**EmoWithASpork: Lol children aren't that bad…except when they become all whiney (which is all the time) glad you liked the chap!**

**Azura Soul Reaper: :D Thanks!**

**Vainor's Twilight: Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Im a fool: Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17: Summoning no Jutsu!

**Hey! I missed a day of school and got in huge trouble by my teachers! YAY….not. Well, here's the next chap! I feel like I rushed it a little though…oh well! Hope you like it!**

**I WAS TELLING MY SELF TO DO THIS OVER AND OVER. I completely forgot to…well, I'd like to give a special thanks to EmoWithASpork for giving me my 50****th**** review! I'd also like to give a special thanks to my two longest reviewing reviewers (tehe!), Jennku and UchihaAura!**

**And also, 100 thanks to:**

**Azura Soul Reaper**

**Angelfang**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**MaliceDoll**

**O/o\O**

Kioko stared at the ceiling of her room, deep in thought. Most of the shock had gone by now…

That story…Kioko didn't know whether to believe it or not. She didn't even really know Tsuki until today…and if Tsuki knew about her before, and was friends with her parents, why didn't she visit, or even meet her?

It was extremely confusing…so many things didn't make sense…

It no longer made sense why Orochimaru killed every single adoptive relative of her's….maybe it was just because they were there?

Orochimaru…

That man…Kioko didn't know what to do…Anko told her how terrible revenge was…as did Kakashi…but she really had no reason to kill him now, did she? Other then…Sasuke…

Sasuke…he wanted power so badly…Kioko clenched her fists at her sides.

_Will he stay away from the path of darkness….for me?_

O/o\O

Sasuke lied down in his bed in the hospital, staring at the ceiling blankly. It was dark…it was the night outside.

"_If you want to kill me…hate me! Live miserably. Survive. Run…run, survive on your pathetic excuse for life."_

Sasuke's teeth clenched as he remembered the words his older brother had said.

"_To gain eyes like mine…you must kill your best friend…"_

Sasuke closed his eyes as those words came back. His best friend…who could that be…

Naruto? Kioko?

It wasn't like he would, even if he could…he wouldn't be able to stand the guilt and pain…the thought of Kioko staring at him accusingly and hurt, made something inside him clench painfully. Like his heart was being squeezed.

Kioko herself confused him more then anything. He felt…light inside, when she was around, and when she wasn't, he felt something aching inside of him. He couldn't understand the swirl of emotions inside of him, for that girl. Was he unwilling to gain Itachi's eyes…to gain ultimate power...just for her?

"Tch." Sasuke sat up and touched the mark on his neck, thankful that the stinging had stopped.

But…that mark had given him power…

Enough to kill Itachi?

Or did he need more?

What would he need to do…to gain more?

O/o\O

"KIOKO! WAKE UP!" Kioko sat bolt upright as a voice yelled in her ear. She turned to glare sleepily at the familiar blond standing beside her bed.

"Naruto! Don't yell in my ear…" She sighed, pushing the covers off of herself. Then she seemed to realize something. "How did you even get in here?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, he lives right near you, told me to stop being so loud and gave me your keys."

Kioko eye twitched in irritation. "He should just give my keys to random people…" She muttered before groggily getting out of bed. "Do you want something to eat?" She added, walking into her kitchen.

Naruto trailed after her.

"RAMEN!" Kioko rolled her eyes.

"Sure…" Kioko opened a cupboard full of instant ramen. When she first met Naruto and invited him to her house…well let's just say she was sure to keep a large supply of instant ramen at hand.

She grabbed the first one she saw and tossed it at Naruto. He caught it, grinning happily.

"Thanks!" Naruto happily opened the container, poured the seasoning out and started to fill it with water.

Kioko made her way to her tiny table and sat down on one of the seats, resting her head in her hands.

"Naruto…what're you doing here?" She asked, realizing that the boy had came in without reason. The blond lit up as he popped his ramen cup into the microwave.

"Oh! Ero-sennin told me to tell you, that Tsuki-san told him to tell you to meet her at the training grounds if you still want her to train you." He said in one breath, confusing the hell out of Kioko.

"Wait…what? Tsuki?"

"Yeah, you know…that woman from the hot springs?"

Memories flashed in her head as she finally recalled the previous day. Flinching backwards, her chair went toppling backwards, making her painfully hit her head.

"AH! Kioko, are you all right?" Naruto questioned, opening the microwave as it beeped and grabbing a pair of chopsticks from a drawer before wolfing down the noodles.

"Ugh…" Kioko slowly got to her feet. "Yeah, glad to see you care so much…" she groaned.

"Yeah…so is Tsuki-san a good teacher?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls or ramen.

"I dunno…she hasn't taught me much…I think she's pretty strict though…"

Naruto nodded, placing his all ready finishing cup of ramen done.

"Ero-sennin did something to my stomach, so now I can walk on water really well!" He exclaimed. Kioko raised an eyebrow.

"Hm…great…is he going to train you or anything?"

"Yep! I bet he's going to teach me something cool!"

Kioko snorted and folded her arms. "I'm going to learn something cooler! Now get out, I need to change and get to training." She said, practically pushing Naruto towards her door. She opened it to see someone standing on the other side of it.

"Oh…Naruto, Kioko." Kakashi eye-smiled a held up a hand. Kioko glared at the jounin.

"Why the hell did you give my keys to Naruto?" She demanded. Kakashi shrugged.

"He asked for it…and I was trying to read…" Kakashi held up his orange book.

"HEY! Did you know Ero-sennin wrote that book?" Naruto asked. Kioko rolled her eyes.

_Figures…_

"…Ero-sennin? Who's that?" Kakashi muttered.

"It's Jiraiya." Kioko said bluntly. "And can I talk to you Kakashi-san?"

"Sure…"

Silence. Naruto and Kakashi stared at Kioko while Kioko stared at her sensei.

"Oh!" Naruto finally understood. "See ya Kioko!" Naruto ran out of the apartment in hyper speed.

"So what's this about?" Kakashi asked, walking into Kioko's apartment and closing the door behind him.

"Did you know?" Kioko demanded. Kakashi turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

"About my parents…my real ones…" Kioko murmured. Kakashi studied the girl for a moment before sighing.

"So…you found out huh? Who told you?"

"…Tsuiki-san…"

Kakashi nodded. "Ah…I see…she's back eh? And Jiraiya-sama's back too?"

Kioko nodded, crossing her arm.

"Well…back to your original question…yes, I did know, as did Anko, and a few other higher ups, like Hokage-sama…" Seeing Kioko's outraged look he added "We were ordered not to tell you. Hokage-sama didn't want you involved with the Land of the Snow…"

Kioko stared at the man. "So...everyone's been keeping this from me for the last half of my life?" She demanded. Kakashi didn't answer.

Kioko shook her head angrily and pointed to the door.

"Out!"

O/o\O

"Huh…she was that angry?" Anko asked, biting into a dango.

"Yeah…" Kakashi replied. "She even swore a little when I didn't get out of her apartment fast enough…"

The two were sitting in a small tea shop. After Kioko had practically kicked Kakashi out, he had decided to go straight to Anko.

"Hm…" Anko finished her stick of dumplings before moving on to another. "Hm…and you say Tsuki's back?" Kakashi heard barely contained anger in her voice.

"Yeah…I take it you don't like her?"

"Of course not! She could had stayed in Konoha and watched over her BEST FRIEND'S daughter for a little while, but no! She decided to just go off to who-know-where!" The dango stick Anko was holding cracked in half.

"…I'm sure she had a good reason." Kakashi tried to calm her, eying the dango stick wearily.

"Tch!"

Kakashi held back a sigh and glanced at the busy street near them.

"I got to go…I'm letting my body get out of shape." He stood up. Anko just nodded.

"And…make sure you talk to her soon." With that Kakashi turned and walked of, blending with the crowds.

O/o\O

"So…you came?" Tsuki sat crossed legged at the top of the log that Naruto had been tied up to on the day they were made genins.

"Of course…" Kioko muttered. Tsuki nodded.

"Okay…so I'm going to teach you how to control that bijuu inside of you."

"Oh!"

"Yep. So, do you know anything about it?"

Kioko sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah…sort of I guess…whenever I get really angry or something…Naruto, apparently, told me that I grew these Ice clawish things over my hands, and my eyes turned red…and from Sasuke, he said the chakra around me grew cold. I don't remember much myself…"

Tsuki nodded. "Yes…your bijuu controls ice, I believe." She sighed as she jumped of the log. "Hm, I think Jiraiya's going to be teach Naruto his toad summoning first…how bout you? Want to get a summoning?"

Kioko's eyes lightened up as she nodded furiously.

"Okay…." Tsuki bit her finger, making blood start to gush out and made a hand sign.

_Summoning no Jutsu! _Tsuki slammed her palm to the ground, similar to how Kioko did when she did her Ice Land no Jutsu. A odd kanji design appeared around Tsuki's hand. A poof of smoke obscured her for Kioko's view.

Kioko stepped back a little in shook as the mist cleared. In front of her was a giant bird, bigger then herself. Tsuki was standing on top of it, her arms crossed.

"So, this is my summoning. Eagles."

O/o\O

_Summoning no Jutsu! _Kioko slammed her palm to the ground. There was a tiny cloud of mist…

And out hopped a tiny bird that could fit on the palm of your hand.

Tsuki sighed and shook her head.

This was going to take a while…

O/o\O

Kioko trudged through the streets, her feet dragging on the ground. It was all ready fifteen days into training, and she could only summon a eagle the size of a carrying bird…useful, but it would be better if she could summon a big one she could ride on…

Other then that, she had fainted from chakra exhaustion more times then she could count.

And plus, she hadn't even seen Naruto or Sasuke since the last part of the chunin exams.

It was way harder then she thought…

O/o\O

*Almost Three weeks Later*

Jiraiya sighed as he took another swig from his sake bottle. Him and Tsuki were seated at a bar. Jiraya had a bottle of sake in his hand while Tsuki had a small cup.

"So how's training going for you?" Tsuki asked, sipping some sake. Jiraya sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto can't even summon a real toad yet…" Tsuki chuckled.

"Kioko's got talent…she can summon a small eagle, but nothing bigger then that…tiny eagles aren't exactly useful for battle…"

Jiraiya nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder if those two wonder how we know each other? I mean, you breaking though a wall and beating me up seems like more of a coincidence to me…"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "What was I supposed to do? I thought that Tsunade had managed to…convince you to stop being a pervert."

Jiraiya let out a small laugh. "Huh, yeah, _convinced _me. Well, I need to research right?"

"…right…."

"So I was thinking." Jiraiya was suddenly serious. "I think we should change tactics a little bit. They're bijuu's chakra…they can really only reach it when they're in danger, or feel some sort of large emotion."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to do, push Naruto off a cliff?" She said sarcastically.

Jiraya let out a nervous chuckle.

"Actually, that's pretty much it…"

O/o\O

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kioko screamed as she was pushed down a seemingly bottomless gorge by Tsuki. Was that another scream in the distance? She couldn't really hear it over her own.

_Shit, shit shit! _Kioko mentally cursed as she fell past the spiky walls. They looked…smooth. She wouldn't be able to stick onto the, with her chakra.

_Damn it…I can't die here! _She couldn't think of any jutsu's that would help here…she was all ready exausted from summoning hawks multiples of times…

_I'm going to die… _Kioko closed her eyes in panic. _I can't die here!_

Kioko gasped as she felt something solid under her feet. Her eyes flew open.

She wasn't in the gourge now…Kioko now found herself in the middle of dark cave…it was huge…there was snow blanketing the floor, but she didn't feel cold…

But that wasn't what surprised her the most. What surprised her was the huge, giant, TREMENDOUSLY BIG cage in front of her, that held as equally as huge spotted white and black leopard in front of her. She saw tails swishing behind it.

_**Hm, so you're here now… **_

Kioko gulped nervously.

"Y-you're the five tailed leopard."

_**No, I'm a chicken. WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? **_

Kioko winced at the leopard's loud voice. She just didn't expect the bijuu to be so…huge…

_**What do you want from me? If it's nothing, leave. Now. **_The leopard growled. Kioko ignored it and straightened up.

"I…need power…I'm going to die, if you don't lend me any. You'll die too right?"

The leopard seemed to think for second.

_**That's true...fine…since you managed to get here yourself…**_

Kioko gasped as the snow at her feet started to rise, covering her feet, then her legs, then the rest of her body.

_**You owe me…**_

Kioko opened her eyes to find herself falling again. But now, she felt some sort of huge chakra flowing though her.

_Okay…I can do it! _Kioko bit her thumb, making blood flow and made a hand sign.

_Summoning no Jutsu! _

Kioko sighed in relief as she landed on something large, soft and feathery. She glanced down, and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets.

She was sitting on a HUGE eagle.

When I say huge, I mean the bird had to fly so that it didn't get caught in the rocks of the gorge.

Kioko fell on her back. She felt as if she had ran a mile...or maybe a hundred…

"…Where am I…" Kioko shot of as she heard the hawk under her rumble as it spoke. "YOU! On my back! Why did Tsuki summon me here?"

"Uh…I…summoned you."

"Tch, yeah right! A little girl like you?"

"Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"Nice? You want me to be nice?" The hawk beat it's wings, flying upward, nearly making Kioko fly off of it. Kioko managed to grab onto some feathers before she.

The eagle landed on solid ground with a loud boom.

"Tsuki! Why did you summon me? And why is this little girl on my back?"

Kioko heard Tsuki's voice from far below. "She summoned you, Washisho."

There was a small silence. "Ah…I see…"

Kioko let out a small sigh…before suddenly she collapsed on the Eagle's back.

_Ugh…so tired… _

**O/o\O**

**Yeah…I wanted to do hawks and have something happen with Sasuke, but then my brother suggested Eagles.**

**Azura Soul Reaper: Thanks! I'm happy you liked it! **

**Snow'n'Cupcakes: Lol really? Romance a age 9? XD yeah, I think I'm going to pump up the roamance soon…hopefully…glad you liked it!**

**Valinor's Twilight: Lol yep, I love updating quick. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**UchihaAura: lol wow in a good way or bad? And, yeah, I'm probably going to be doing a bunch of side stories that have to do with the movies…the problem is, my story is based on the manga… which is a tiny bit different from the anime. For your other question, you'll have to wait and find out :D thanks for reviewing again!**

**Jennku: Oops. Lol, I keep on getting random words wrong XD I keep on getting Sannin and Sennin mixed up…the toad Sannin, ero-sennin, aughhhhh. My brothers suggested to give her a even dark past…I was like "What's more dark then being abused?" I eventually figured it out…well anyways, glad you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18: Naruto vs Neji

**Sorry sorry sorry! I accidentally dropped my laptop…I thought I was going to get it back…but I didn't…so now I have to use my ipod….there's probably a whole bunch of mistakes in it…sorry…so, any who, I wanted to tell you guys, i'm going to start another fanfic! I'm going to try to create Minato and Kushina's past… :3 stay tuned for it! Btw, I just realized I have barely said thanks to those who those who only favorited and alerted me. :D 18x thanks! (For 18 chaps.)**

**And also…omg…I just relized the way I separated segments of the story…they dont show up when you read… O_O I can't believe it…now I have to go back and edit it….ugh…great, just great…. I'm separating each part with O/o\O now.**

**OMG SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU:**

**Xxyoucancallmecrunchyxx**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**I3loomSky**

**Jennku**

**UchihaAura**

**Hikari-Suzume**

**ReNay**

**MaliceDoll**

**LadyAmazon**

**Whoa…look at all of that…:D…I'm only going to rely to the long review ones….I love ALL reviews, whether their one word, or even a whole page long. I just cant reply too all of them…I wish I could…**

**O/o\O**

"Ugh…" Kioko slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a white room. After a second, she relized she was in a hospital room.

"Hey…Naruto, she's awake…" Kioko turned her head, she was feeling sore all over, to see Shikamaru holding a book, and Naruto sitting on a bed near her.

"Kioko!" Naurto grinned and waved. "You're finally awake! You were asleep longer then me, dattebayo!"

"You were out of three days." Shikamaru explained, putting his book down.

"Huh? What? Why am I here? And why are you two here?" Kioko tried to sit up, but she was aching all over. She winced a little, Shikamaru and Naruto shot her a worried look.

"Hey, take it easy…I came to see Choji, and they said you and Naruto were sleeping so…" Shikamaru shrugged. "Oh yeah…and also…" Shikamaru turned and reached under Naruto's bed, before straightening up, a huge basket of fruits in his hand.

"I wanted to give this to Choji…but the doctor said he couldn't eat…So I thought that we could enjoy it instead.

Naruto lightened up, eying the basket eagerly. "You're a pretty nice guy Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Kioko said happily, about to reach for an apple until she saw Naruto give an evil smirk.

"I got and idea…" He said, rubbing his hand together fiendishly. "Let's eat it in front of Choji!"

Kioko and Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"That'll be troublesome…"

O/o\O

"Are you sure you two should be up and walking?" The tree of them were now walking through the hospital halls.

"Eh, who cares." Naruto muttered. Kioko rolled her eyes.

"Hey…is that…" Shikamaru squinted to see to the end of the hall. "It's that creepy sand guy!"

"What? Who's room is that?" Kioko said urgently. Shikamaru thought for a second.

"I think…I'm not sure, but when I was looking on the patient's list, I think that's Rock Lee's…"

Kioko's eye widened as she saw the red head step into the room, leaving the door opened behind him.

"He's going to kill him!" Kioko broke into a sprint.

"Oi! We shouldn't get involved!" Naruto ignored Shikamaru's complaining and grabbed him arm, running and pulling him along with him.

Kioko was nearly at the end of the hall…until someone walking out of another room nearly bumped into her. Kioko skidded to a stop just as the person stepped out of the room.

Sadly, Naruto, who was still pulling Shikamaru, didn't forsee Kioko stopping and bumped into her, making Kioko crash into the person.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING, YOU UGLY GIRL?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID INO-PIG! And get off of me Naruto."

"Ehehe…sorry."

"…troublesome…"

Once the four had finally untangled themselves, Ino had pointed t Kioko accusingly.

"What're YOU doing here?" She said it as if Kioko was doing something wrong.

"I'm a patient! And…DAMN IT, LEE! WE HAVE TO GO!" Kioko ran around Ino and started to sprint to Lee's room.

"Uh…sorry about that!" Naruto ran past Ino too.

"…great…" Shikamaru handed the basket of fruits to Ino. "Give this to Choji…" He then ran past Ino in a much slower pace.

"Come on guys!" As soon as Naruto and Shikamaru caught up to Kioko, the three of them stepped though the door.

Kioko nearly gasped. Gaara's hand was held over Lee's unconscious face. Sand was swirling around on the bed, and some was starting to slide onto Lee's face…

Shikamaru's eyes were wide as he made a hand seal. His shadow lengthened, and connected to Gaara's. Gaara and the sand stopped.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped forward and punch Gaara at the cheek, making both him and Shikamaru to stagger backwards.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at Gaara.

"Hey…Naruto…" Shikamaru grumbled. "When I'm using the Shadow Copy no Jutsu, I move the same as him…"

"Sorry."

"What're you doing?" Kioko demanded. "What were you trying to do to Lee?"

Gaara stared at her for a moment before speaking slowly.

"I was trying to kill him."

Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Why do you need to do that?" Shikamaru questioned. "You won the fight! Is it personal?"

"No."

"Then what?" Kioko glared at the red haired boy.

"…I'm going to kill him just because I want to."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! BASTARD!" Naruto yelled angrily, pointing at the boy.

Kioko gazed at the boy for a second before sighing.

"You…live to kill?" She muttered. Gaara's eyes flashed to her for a moment.

"…" He didn't answer her question. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

Shikamaru sighed. "You must have had a messed up childhood." He muttered.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY!" Naruto didn't seem intimidated at all…

"Naruto, Stop!" Shikamaru warned. Then he glanced at Gaara. "We know from your fight, that your strong, but we're not too bad ourselves. We didn't show our special moves in the prelims!"

…_Seriously Shikamaru?_

"…Plus, it's three on one, you're at the disadvantage. If you listen to what we say, we'll let you leave quietly."

Gaara didn't seem to care. "I'll say it again. Get in my way, and I'll kill you." He stated again.

"I won't be killed by the likes of you!" Naruto once again boasted.

"I told you to stop!" Shikamaru urged him, restraining the blond with a hand. "His strength is a monster, don't you understand?"

Naruto just scoffed. "I have a real monster in me."

"Stop provoking him!"

Kioko glanced at Gaara. He closed his eyes.

"A monster eh?...it's the same for me."

Kioko's eyes narrowed. This guy had a Bijuu in him…

"As you said, I had a messed up childhood…I was born into this world by taking the life of my mother…and to be a ultimate shinobi, my father attached the incarnation of sand on me through ninjutsu…I was born a monster. It's called Shukaku. It was sealed withen a kettle…it's the living spirit of an old sand priest."

Kioko's eyes narrowed. She had read about it once...

"Heh...that's what a parent does?" Shikamaru spoke up, looking nervous disprite what he was saying. "That's a odd expression of love."

Gaara was silent for a moment.

"Love?...Family?...family are only pieces of meat that are connected with me with bonds of intent and hatred...I was born, taking my mother's life, becoming a great masterpiece...the kazekage's son. My father taught me secrets of the shinobi...I was spoiled and was allowed to do as I pleased..."

"I thought that was love...until that incident occurred."

All three of the konoha genin were confused.

"What?" Shikamaru asked for all or them.

Kioko flinched as an absolutely meanicing and crazed look over took the sand nin's face. In the most terrifying voice, he spoke.

"For the past six year, since I was six...my own father has made countless attempts to assassinate me!"

Kioko nearly gasped while Naruto's and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Naruto managed to gasp.

"But...you just said your father spoiled you..." Shikamaru murmured.

"...Being too strong can lead to a feared existence...since I was born from jutsu, my mind was unstable...seems like those idiots in the village finally relized I was a threat. To my father...the kazekage, I was the ultimate weapon...when I turned six...I was deemed too dangerous. As the village's dangerous tool...I was used with care. To them, I'm just an object from the past they wish would dissaper..."

"But then why am I alive? Why do I exist? I couldn't fine the reason for that...to live, you need a reason, or it's nothing better then being dead."

Kioko gulped as she remembered back when she was young...when she wasn't being nearly beaten to death...she was thinking the exact same things...

"...what is he talking about?" Shikamaru questioned. Kioko glanced at her companions. Naruto was staring at Gaara, wide eyed in understanding...and maybe even fear. Shikamaru also looked scared...but looked completely confused.

"I relized..." Gaara closed his eyes before opening them again. "that when I killed others...I could feel how it felt to truly live. I care and live only for myself...I know longer had to feel the fear of assassins continuously attempting to kill me. As long as long as there are people in this world for me to kill..."

"My existence will not dissaper."

O/o\O

(A/N: Guy has all ready stopped a fight. Gaara has left the building. XD. Btw this is like, a few days after.)

"What do you mean he dissapered?" Kioko exclaimed. The receptionist at the front leaned back slightly at the girl's anger.

"He dissapered quite a while ago..." was all she said. Kioko clenched her teeth angily.

"But the chunin exam finals are starting today!"

O/o\O

Kioko sighed depressingly as she stared down at Naruto and Neji as they both got ready to battle. She slumped on the railing, standing beside Shino and Shikamaru.

"Still worried about Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. Kioko sighed again and nodded.

"I can't believe he's missing Naruto's battle...ugh, I hope this drags on for a while..."

"He should be here." Shino stated. Kioko didn't really know the silent guy much...mostly through Kiba.

"He better..."

Kioko watched as Naruto made a group of shadow clones before all of them except for the original, charged at Neji. Neji easily defeated them. Naruto said something before summoning more shadow clones.

"Who do you think will win?" Kioko suddenly asked Shikamaru. The boy shrugged.

"Probably Neji...you?"

"Naruto's going to win." Kioko stated.

"Sure...sure..."

"Wanna bet?"

"No one's ever beat me in a bet..."

"Five bucks."

"Deal."

Kioko turned back to the fight just in time to see Neji slip around a group of shadow clones to get to one in the back, using some kind on Juuken move to hit Naruto in the stomach blood dripped down his mouth.

The clone dissapered as two other appered behind the Hyuuga, jumping into the air, their fist ready for action. Neji had obviously thought the clone he had hit was the original. He turned around just as the two Naruto's fists collided with him.

"Yes!" Kioko cheered. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the battle.

Kioko glanced back down at the battle...to see Neji ingulfed inside of some king od spinning vortex thing. Kioko squinted and managed to see Neji himself spinning in side it. The two Naruto's went flying backwards, on becoming smoke and one hitting the ground painfully.

Neji said something else Kioko just managed to hear.

"You are within the fiel of my Hakke...it's over."

Naruto staggered to his feet as Neji made a weird stance, feet wide and spread apart, hand outstretched, and nearly touch his foot, and the other one outstretched in the air.

Neji ran forward thrusting his hand forward and hitting Naruto in the stomach. He begun a series of hits all over Naruto's body.

"Hakke, 4 hits!"

"8 hits!"

"16 hits!"

"32 hits!"

"64 hits!"

Poor Naruto went flying backwards, falling to the ground shaking. Whatever move Neji had pulled had hurt...Naruto was now half curled on the ground, shaking.

Kioko clenched onto the railing as she leaned over it, eyes wide.

"Heh, does that hurt?" Kioko heard Neji's voice drift towards her. "I hit your 64 openings...you won't be able to stand, or use chakra for the time being...and by the way...having your dreams achieved though hard work is just an illusion...it's destiny. And yours has led you to your down fall."

Kioko watched as after a little bit, Naruto staggered back to his feet slowly, disprite the fact that shouldn't being able too. A chorus of gasp rang around the stadium.

Neji stared at Naruto for a while before letting out a small breath.

"Give up...you continuing won't make a difference. I have no grudge against you."

Naruto just scoffed. "Well I do!" he retroted.

"...what do you mean?..."

Narutoglared at the Hyuuga. "Why..." he started. "Your so strong...and you can see everything with those eyes...why did you mentally attack Hinata?"

Neji scowled. "It's none of your business."

"You immediaty decided that she was a loser! Main family... Branch family...I really don't get it but..." Naruto's glare intensified. "I won't fogive people like you!"

Neji glared back. "If your going to be like that...let me tell you about this. The Hyuuga clan's destiny...of hatred."

Neji started to explain how tragic his life was, how he became a caged bird when he was four...

"It's your destiny to lose to me." He finished. "Your fate was decided a long time ago."

"You don't know that until this match finishes! I don't know how much it hurt that your dad died...but you shouldn't think destiny is decided just because of that!"

Neji retied the forehead protecter he had taken off to show Naruto his seal.

"Your hopeless." Neji ran forward and slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. Naruto went flying again, hitting the dirt again.

"Examiner, it's over-"

"...I won't...run away..." Naruto managed to pull himself up. "I...never go back on my word...There's no way I'll lose to so guy who's put his beliefs on 'destiny'."

Naruto stood up again. He was seriously beaten up.

"...You don't understand how it feels to be burdened with this curse!" Neji practically yelled.

Naruto was silent for a moment before looking up to stare Neji in the eye.

"Yes I can...so what?"

Kioko nearly chuckled as Neji's eyes widened in complete disbelief and rage.

"Stop acting so cool...Your not the only one who's special. Everyone else has their problems too." Naruto seemed to gain enthusiasm with the thought. "Look at Hinata! Even though she's from the main family, she's not achnoledged...and she was even coughing blood when dfighting you! And, plus, YOU are supposed to protecting the main family! Instead, you fight them...In reality, YOUR the one fighting fate the most!"

Neji's expression now looked murderous.

Naruto coughed a couple of times, blood spurting from his mouth.

Neji smirked. "Your 64 openings are closed...what will you do?"

Naruto just glared and put his hands together, forming a hand sign. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"That won't work..."

"Shut up!"

"...Why do you fight destiny so much?"

Naruto opened his eyes for a moment. "Because I was called a loser!" He yelled before narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" As Naruto focused, unbelievably, chakra started to whip around him. Neji took a step back, his eyes widening.

Naruto's injuries seemed to dissaper as nine black tails, probably made of chakra, appered behind Naruto before wrapping themselves around Naruto. The blackness dissapered, and all was left was Naruto...surronded with chakra.

"Here I come!" Naruto jumped backwards so he was standing on a wall and thee kunai's. Neji did that blue spinning shield, only to find that Naruto had appered on a opposite wall. Naruto's speed had changed drastically.

"Hey! Your pretty confident with close combat right?" Naruto questioned, rushing forward, raising his arm. It started to glow with chakra. "I don't know anything about the Hyuuga clan...And I don't get your traditions...but..."

"When I become hokage, I'll change the Hyuuga clan!" The two blows meet, chakra on chakra, creating a huge explosion. Kioko's eyes widened as two figures flew to the ground with another small explosion, creating craters in the ground.

"Which is Naruto!" Kioko yelled frantically. Shikamaru shrugged, but he too looked a bit worried for their friend.

"Who knows..."

Kioko saw a hand reach up one of the craters and grabbed the edge of. Kioko deflated in disappointment as Neji climbed out.

Neji coughed a couple of times before walking up to the crater Naruto lay in.

"Sorry loser...I won-"

Neji was cut off as a orange blur exploded out of the ground, catching Neji in a full on punch under the chin. Naruto landed back on the ground as Neji fell backwards, onto his back. The Naruto in the crater disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Neji winced. "Ugh...you quickly used kage bushin in that kind of situation...your main justu...how careless of me..."

Naruto walked forward and stared down at the defeated Hyuuga.

"I...failed the academy graduation exams three time..."

Neji's face turned confused.

"That because, unlucky me, the academy always used my weakest justu in the ninjutsu part..."

"Bushin no Jutsu."

Neji's eyes widened in shock.

"Destiny can't be changed, blah blah blah, don't complain about stuff like that...since your not a loser like me."

The examiner smirked and looked away, smiling.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!"

**O/o\O**

**Xxyoucancallmecrunchyxx: Yep! I want to have more soon!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: It's a secret….for now XD**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes: Wow…I still thought that boys had cooties at age nine…lol…yep she's going to get a new jutsu :D and lol frostly the snowman…hm…good idea…XD**

**Jennku: Hm…will he leave, or will he not :O who knows! I all ready got whats going to happen in my head though. I was actually thinking of wolves…but then, I'd feel sort of sorry for Kiba…do you get what I mean? Lol. Glad you liked the chapter!**

**UchihaAura: I can't wait till I add even more romance XD I'm glad you liked it!**

**Hikari-Suzume: Yep! More Kioko's past is coming soon!**

**Hm…If I reply to anonymous reviewers…will they get my message?...hm…I hope so…well to all anonymous reviewers (that means you MaliceDoll. Btw, are u also MaliceDoll's servent or are you a different person?): I'm glad you really liked my story! Sorry for the late update! Laptop broke :'(**


	19. Chapter 19: Ice vs Fire

**This chap's really short. Lol, I really wanted to finish it where I ended it you know? Grr….stupid laptop. It's screen is broken…oh well, I'll just be using by ipod. :D**

**I sort of…cough cough…took Kioko's attack from Bleach….tehe….eh hahahaha…funny story actually…**

**Thank you…**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**UchihaAura**

**Jennku **

**Awesome Kunoichi**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**Jungles**

**Hikari-Suzume**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**O/o\O**

Cheers and applause rang out around the stadium immediately after the examiner announced Naruto's victory. The stunned looking blond stared at the crowd in surprise, shocked that they would cheer for _him_.

"GREAT JOB NARUTO!" Kioko yelled. The blond seemed to unfreeze as he glanced up at Kioko. A grin appered on his face as he started to run around like a maniac, waving at the crowd happily.

"What? He won?" Shikamaru leaned over the rail, eyes wide in disbelief. "Damn...I assumed he was the lame-ass type like me."

Shino stared at Shikamaru oddly. "...lame-ass type?..."

"...everybody's cheering for him...he's definatly kick-ass type..."

Kioko smiled sweetly and held out a hand. Shikamaru grumbled a little bit before digging into his pocket.

"Troublesome..." The boy took twenty ryo out. (A/N: I recently found out about ryo, the naruto world's currency.) "That's the last of my pocketmoney...my mom's going to be furious at me..."

Kioko didn't seem to hear as she snatched the money from the boy's hand and stuffing it into one of her own pockets.

"...it's nice that you care..."

O/o\O

"Since Uchiha Sasuke has not yet arrived...his battle will be postponed. If he does not appear by the last match, he will be disqualified." The examiner anounced.

Kioko grimced. "He's still not here?" she complained. Shikamaru on the other hand was panicing.

"What? Since that sound nin dude dissapered...and Shino's not going to fight the winner of your match...my match is next! damn it!"

Kioko watched as Shikamaru's opponent, Temari open her fan and float down the the stadium floor gracefully.

"Get down here Shikamaru!" The examiner yelled. Shikamaru slumped over the railing.

"Maybe I should forefit..."

Naruto, who had climbed back up the stairs after he had a check up with the medic nins, grinned and slapped Shikamaru on the back, making him lurch forward.

"Good luck Shikamaru!"

"GWAAAAAA!" Shikamaru fell over the railing, hitting the ground with a sickining crash. Kioko winced.

_That had to hurt..._

"Hey...Kioko...you're going to be fighting that sand girl's friend right?" Kioko turned to Naruto and nodded.

"Yeah...why?"

"Well...I just wanted to tell you she specializes...in fire jutsus..."

Kioko eyes widened.

"SERIOUSLY?" Naruto nodded.

"Damn it..." Kioko groaned and banged her head against the railing. "Tsuki-sensei showed me a few water jutsus...but it's nothing special...damn it..."

"Yeah, well she uses some sort of whip thing that's surronded by fire..."

"...that's just great..." Kioko muttered, turned to stare sullenly at Shikamaru's battle. Shikamaru was kneeling, making some sort of sign with his hands.

"Hey! That's the sign he makes whenever we play shougi!" Kioko exclaimed. After a moment, he put him hands down, looking confident. She wasn't sure what Temari said, due to the fact she blew a huge gust of wind at Shikamaru. The boy ducked behind a tree.

"What is he doing..." Kioko muttered as Temari blew another few blasts of wind with her fan. Soon, out of the dust, a kunai went flying at Temari. She held up her fan to block it, then jumped back at Shikamaru's attempt to capture her in his shadow copy no jutsu. The shadow went past the line...then stopped as it reached it's limit.

"He's using the sun." Shino said quietly. Kioko nodded.

"Yeah...but his plan's foiled...wait...what's that?" Kioko stared in the air over Temari. It looked like a little parachute. The shadow of the little parachute widened, allowing Shikamaru's shadow to stretch farther.

Temari's eyes widened as she jumped backwards. The shadow started to follow her. Soon, she was by the hole Naruto had made in his battle. Shikamaru's shadow had reached it's limit. She placed her fan behind her, hiding herself from Shikamaru's view. She made a hand sign...them froze.

"Yes! He captured her!" Kioko cheered. Naruto looked confused.

"Huh? How?"

"Look at the hole you made!" From the hole Naruto had made was a shadow, that was connected the Temari's.

Kioko heard Shikamaru's voice faintly.

"Shadow copy no jutsu, complete!"

Shikamaru made Temari walk around the fan, she made it so they walked directly towards together.

"YEAH! DO IT!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru raised a hand into the air, Temari copyin his movements exactly. She closed her eyes, expecting the worse.

Kioko and Naruto leaned over the railing in suspense...

"That's it...I give up."

Kioko nearly fell into the stadium, while Naruto's jaws dropped open.

"W-what?" Temari stuttered.

"Excesive use of Shadow copy no jutsu drained all my chakra...I can barely hold you for more then ten seconds. I thought of about 200 moves ahead...but I'm out of time. One match is enough for me. I'm done."

"...Winner, Temari!"

O/o\O

"Great job Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru stared at Kioko oddly. He had managed to walk up the steps and collapse on the rails next to Kioko."You do know I lost, right?"

"Yeah, but you lost in a good way!"

Naruto ran up to the battered Shikamaru.

"HEYYYYY! YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU GIVE UP EH?"

"Shut up you super-idiot! Kioko's next anyways...it's against that suna girl...Akiko right?"

Kioko scowled an jumped over the railing, landing on the stadium ground and walking to the center of it. Her red haired opponent did the same.

"Okay...so let the match start!"

Kioko jumped backward and pulled a scroll out of her bag and opened it, holding it in front of her.

_"Summoning: Suiton!"_

Water gushed out of the scroll. Kioko made a hand sign with the scroll still in her hands.

_"Hyouton: Thouand Icicles!"_

The water froze and seperated, turning into very pointy icicles that surrounded Akiko, all pointing at her. But the girl didn't even seem scared as all of them went hurling at her.

_"Katon: Fire sphere no Jutsu!" _

A sphere of fire surronded Akiko. The flames were so hot, the icicles melted before they even touched the fire. Kioko eyes narrowed as she summoned some more water from the scroll and made some diffrent hand signs. She could now control the water. She directed it all all the fire sphere...and slammed it into it. The sphere dissapered...but the water did too.

"Hm...interesting." Akiko muttered before lifting her hands and making some hand signs.

_"Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet." _

Akiko took a breath in then blew, fire blowing out of her mouth. The fire split into three, looking like three dragons. Two fire dragons attacked from two side while one attacked from the front.

_Damn! I'm going to run out of water... _Kioko grimaced before quickly summoning more water. The water surrounded her, creatig a thick water wall. The fire dragons collided with the wall, making the water disperate. They dragons continued their path, but its power diminished.

"Gah!" Kioko fell backwards as the dragons hit her from three sides. She winced as her arms were burnt, not enough so would be injured, but enough for them to hurt like hell.

Akiko's eyes narrowed. "You should have been burned to crisp..."

Kioko smirked and shakily got back to her feet.

"Tch...you could call it a armor of ice..." she had let a small amount of water freeze over her skin to protect her from the attack.

Kioko now made a hand sign and slammed her hand to the ground. Since a lot of water was littered all over the ground, the water just spread out a froze faster. Akiko jumped into the air before it could touch her.

"Not bad...not bad...but..." Akiko took something out of her pocket and held it in front of her. A whip.

"Your finished." Kioko watched as the whip looked like it turned into pure fire... A fire whip. While still in the air, Akiko brought it down at Kioko. She jumped out of the way, and the whip made contact with the ice, sending up a huge cloud of steam. Akiko landed on the newly made ice free part of the stadium, the ice surrounding her melting and evaporating.

Kioko jumped into the air, making a hand sign. A line of icicles formed in front of her. She swiped her arm, sending them straight at Akiko.

Akiko tched and made a hand sign.

_"Katon: Mythical Fire Phionex no Jutsu!"_

Balls of fire shot out of Akiko's mouth, nearly hitting Kioko. Most of them missed and continued to go flying straight into the clouds, but one hit Kioko on the stomach, sending her crashing back to the ground.

"Give up...or I'll have to burn you to death."

Kioko rolled her eyes and once again struggled to her feet.

"You the one who's finished." She said simply before looking up to stare into the sky. Some snowflakes landed on her face.

Akiko's eyes widened in realization as she stared at the sky in horror.

As the snowflakes touched the ground, they imediaty froze before spreading out of the ground, making the ground icy again.

"I can control these snow flakes." Kioko said. "If these snowflakes touch you...you will freeze to death."

A snowflake landed on Akiko's hand. Ice started to slowly form...then another snowflake landed...then another.

"What?" Akiko tried to lift her hand, to make a hand seal, no doubt, but her arm was already frozen.

Soon her other arm and legs followed.

"Damn..."

"Give up." Kioko stated. "Don't make me freeze you to death..."

Akiko glared at her. Her whip was now frozen. She was completely defenseless. And ice was starting to slowly creep up her neck...

"...fine. I give up..."

The examiner nodded.

"Winner, Saito Kioko!"

The ice surrounding Akiko shattered as soon as he said that Kioko sighed and rubbed her burns.

"Owwwww...these hurt a lot..."

Around her, everyone in the stadium started to cheer and clap, just like had for Naruto.

"YES!" Kioko glanced up to see Naruto jumping down from the bleachers and running up to Kioko.

"Ugh...Naruto, was that really necessary?"

"Yeah!" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "Hinata made this stuff for me...I bet you need it!"

Kioko smiled weakly and accepted the medicine.

"Oh yeah! And it's Sasuke next! Where is he?" Naruto spun around wildly, looking for the Uchiha.

"...Who know..."

"Where is that idiot-" Naruto was cut off as a couple leaves floated down and landed on his head.

There was a sudden swirl of leaves, making Kioko and Naruto take a step back, lifting their arms to block them from the wind. Eventually, the leaves fell, and the wind died down, revealing two very familer people, standing back to back.

Kakashi looked the same as always. Maybe a little more serious then usual. Sasuke on the other hand, looked very diffrent. His bangs had grown conciderably longer, and he was wearing a new black outfit.

"Sorry we're late." Kakashi said, giving the examiner a eye smile. A grin broke out on Naruto's face while Kioko just stared at Sasuke.

The examiner smirked. "Your name?"

The black haired boy spoke up then.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

O/o\O

**AHHHH! THE SWEET REUNION! Sort of lol. Any who, so you ppl know that this is a super short chap….I'm going to start writing the next one…So, reviewers…**

**UchihaAura: Thanks! Did Kioko finish her jutsu? Hmmmmmmm…..its a secret…tehe. Hope you liked this chap!**

**Jennku: tehe added the bet conversation :D Glad you liked the chap! Hope you liked this update!**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes: GASP I haven't even had a boyfriend yet. Well…sort of lol. I hope you liked this chap! Lol my ipod auto corrects my "Ah's" too.**

**Jungles: Thanks! Writing on a ipod can get sort of tiring sometimes XD.**

**Hikari-Suzume: Hope this chap answers ur question. Glad you liked the battle!**


	20. Chapter 20: Sasuke vs Gaara!

**OMG 100 REVIEWS! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! One of my goals in life have come true :D. Special thanks to My Dark Magic. And also…to all you anonymous reviewers…unless you're all the same person XD. Also, I have to sort of cut down on the number of reviews I'm replying to at the bottom…**

**AHH! I WENT TO THE BOOK STORE AND BOUGHT THE NARUTO ART BOOK! Plus, I downloaded the best Naruto themes and endings! Did you guys see the new one? Where Naruto's in the water? Quote : SO MUCH SYMBOLISM! And great song. So happy 3. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH:**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**UchihaAura**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Hikari-Suzume**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**Jennku**

**Luxord's Xigbar**

**Bakura-Kitten09**

**Thalia**

**Chikara Kinomi**

**Heiroisthehottest**

**MadoriUchiha**

**Sasukeswife**

**NicoDiAngelo**

**Catlover3000**

**I only have one word. Whoa.**

**O/o\O**

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said before letting his eyes flicker to his two teammate.

Naruto was grinning, but beaten up. He had obviously won his last match. Kioko...his eyes turned to her.

All over her her were burns. Her clothes were burnt, and her arms looked inflamed and red. Even her legs looked like they were swelling. Her shirt had a small burn in the middle of it, showing part of her stomach. She was clutching a small jar in her hand, staring at him, eyes wide.

As he saw her condition, he felt rage build up inside him.

"What happened to you?" the words left his mouth involentarily. He saw Kioko stiffen slightly, before relaxing and scowling.

"You should know...obviously, the chunin exams..."

He managed to shove his anger down while keeping his expression calm. If he stared at Kioko any longer…he glanced at a still smiling Naruto to distract himself.

"I'm guessing that you won, based on your excitement."

"Of course!" Naruto said, smirking.

"You should get those wounds checked Kioko." Kakashi stated before glancing at the examiner.

"I know that we showed up all flashy like that but could Sasuke be..." he smiled nervously and scatched the back of his neck sleepishly."Disqualified?"

The examiner snorted.

"Geez Kakashi, your tardiness must be contagious." he muttered before shaking his head. "Don't worry; we pushed Sasuke's fight to the end. It's right now."

O/o\O

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kioko's eyes widened as she stared at the boy. Just by staring at him, she felt some empty part inside of her fill up. She felt frozen at the spt as he glanced at Naruto and then her, looking her up and down.

Holy shit, was he checking her out?

"What happened to you?" She stiffened before forcing herself unfreeze as he spoke directly to him. Of course he would be staring at the burns on her...was it just her, or could she hear surpressed anger in his voice? Nah...She mist had been imagining it. She forced a scowl onto her face.

"You should know..." she replied."Obviously...the chunin exams..."

She wasn't sure if it was a trick of light or not, but she could have swore she saw a flash of rage on his face before going back to his normal stoic face came back. He turned to Naruto.

"I'm guessing that you won, based on your excitement."

"Of course!"

"You should get those wounds checked Kioko." Kakashi sighed. Kioko glanced up at at her sensei and nodded.

"I know that we showed up all flashy like that but could Sasuke be..." he smiled nervously at the examiner and scatched the back of his neck sleepishly."Disqualified?"

The examiner snorted.

"Geez Kakashi, your tardiness must be contagious." he muttered before shaking his head. "Don't worry; we pushed Sasuke's fight to the end. It's right now."

Kioko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What were you doing to make you so late?" Kioko questioned. Sasuke glanced at her and shrugged.

"Training."

"Sasuke!" Kioko and Sasuke both glanced at the blond ninja that had just spoken out. "I want to fight you too!"

Kioko stared at the blond in confusion. 'Too'? What was he talking about.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Hey, Gaara, get down here!" the examiner yelled. Kioko nudged Naruto.

"We better be going up."

"Yeah..."

Kioko turned but glanced back over her shoulder.

"Stay safe Sasuke."

Sasuke stared back at her back for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah..."

O/o\O

Kioko ad Naruto walked up the steps side by side.

Kioko stopped as she heard three pairs of footsteps in the corridor near them. Kioko peaked up the steps just in time to see a red haired boy, some sand, and two people being squeezed to death.

Kioko let out a half gasp half choke as Naruto stared at her oddly. He glanced over the steps too...only for his eyes to widen in horror.

Gaara walked down the stairs and past Kioko and Naruto, who were both frozen in absolute terror.

As soon as Gaara was gone, Naruto Kioko pratically collapsed on the steps, sitting on one.

"W-whoa..." Kioko whispered. Naruto gulped nervously.

"If those two weren't there...it could have been us..."

Kioko nodded and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Let's get up...I think I need to try something." Kioko muttered. Naruto nodded, his eyes still wide.

"Y-yeah...I need to tell Kakashi something..."

O/o\O

"Why am I doing this again..." Shikamaru muttered as he and Kioko inched closer to two of the sand nin's.

"Just think of it as community service." Kioko whispered back. As they got closer to the sand nin's, Kioko could hear Temari, Kankuro, and Akiko arguing.

"We should back out!" Kioko could hear Akiko suggested.

"No...It was easy for you to give up, but Gaara's a whole other story..." Temari sighed.

"I don't even get why we're doing this anyways..." Akiko muttered.

"It's not like we have a choice...look, Gaara's in his sand shield all ready!" Kankuro pointed to the stadium, where Gaara was protected in a ball of sand, and Sasuke was trying and failing to penetrate it.

"He's really going to do it without the plan!"

"He won't be able to see the signal in there..."

Kioko glanced at Shikamaru. He had obviously heard the conversation too.

"What do you think." Kioko whispered. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Their planning something big...something thathat's to do with that Gaara guy..."

Kioko nodded and leaned over railing. She let out a squek of surprise as she saw Sasuke jump onto the wall under her. She thought she caught a little smirk before Sasuke grabbed his arm.

_Don't tell me...Kakashi-san taught him..._

"Chidori!"

Sasuke's hand and lower arm flared with lightning-like chakra. As soon as the jutsu was complete, Sasuke ran forward, jumping off the wall and running straight at Gaara's shield. As he got near, he reared his hand back, and thrust it forward, impaling it deep into the sand.

Kioko heard the sand nin's near her gasp. Gaara's shield was apparently 'unbreakable'.

A few seconds later, Kioko heard a scream come from inside the sand.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to pull his arm back, but he was stuck.

Kioko stared as Sasuke's arm started to flare with lightning again.

"He got hit while in his incomplete form!" Akiko muttered. Kioko glanced at Shikamaru, who nodded.

We need to get to Kakashi-san." Kioko whispered. Shikamaru sighed and nodded.

"Troublesome..."

Kioko turned and ran in the direction of the seats. Kakashi was staring there along with Lee, Guy, and Naruto.

"Kakashi-san!" Kioko saw Kakashi glance up from the battle.

"What's the problem?"

"The sand is-"

Kioko stopped in mid step as feathers started to fall from the sky.

"What the..." Kioko glanced up and saw Kakashi and Guy make the 'kai' hand seal.

_I dunno what's going on, but... _Kioko closed her eyes and also did the kai hand seal. She opened them again to see that the feathers had dissapered and nearly everybody was asleep.

Kioko stepped around all the unconcious people until she stood beside Kakashi.

"What's going on-"

Kioko was cut off once more as two sound nin jumped forward, each with a kunai in their hands.

They were flung backwards as Kakashi kicked them both away, impaling his own kunai in their skulls.

"Kioko, you need to go after Sasuke..."

"What?" Kioko glanced down the stadium to see Sasuke, plus Gaara, had disspered.

"Wake up Shikamaru and Naruto and go after Sasuke. This is a A ranked mission. And here-" Kakashi made the summoning no jutsu hand signs, slamming his palm to the ground. A small pug dog appered.

"This is Pakkun. He will lead you to Sasuke..."

Kiolo nodded and crouched under the seats, crawling forward, searching for her unconcious friends while more and more forign ninja's appered.

Once she found her familiar blond friend, she made the Kai hand seal again and tapped Naruto's back with two fingers. Naruto's eyes shot open as he strightened up.

"HUH? WHAT-!" Kioko clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth to make him be quiet.

"Sh! I'll explain later!" Kioko crawled to a nearby unconscious form of Shikamaru...

Until she saw his face...he had a scowl on his face...he was obviously faking...

Pakkun walked over and bit Shikamaru's hand. Hard.

"AHHHHHH!" Shikamaru sat up bolt up right, shaking the dog from his hand.

"You IDIOT! What was the point of faking?"

"...I don't want to get involved..."

"What's going on!" Naruto stood up and once again proclaimed. Kioko's eyes widened as a Jin appeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto! Watch out!"

Naruto spun around just in time to see Guy slam the shinobi into the wall, cracking it.

"F-fast..." the shinobi choked out. Guy grinned.

"Not just fast..." The man pulled a arm back and punched the man clean though the wall, creating a massive hole. "Strong."

"You three, get out of here and go after Sasuke!" A near by Kakashi yelled, fending off another group of sound nin.

"Okay!" Kioko said before turning to Shikamaru and Naruto.

"You guys go first. I'll meet you there."

"What?"

"Don't worry..." Kioko bit her thumb, drawing blood, and made a hand seal before slamming her palm to the ground.

There was a huge cloud of smoke. Once it cleared, Naruto gasped, an Shikamaru's eyes widened.

Kioko was then sitting on a giant bird. It was huge... So big that all three of them could probably lie down on it's wing.

"Sse you guys!" The bird hopped out of the hope in the wall before spreading it's wings and flapping them, lifting it higher into the sky, Kioko kneeling on the back of it.

Shikamaru and Naruto gazed after her in wonder.

"Hey...have any cool moves like that?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Watch this!" Naruto bit his thumb, made a hand sign, and slammed his palm to the ground.

There was a very tiny puff of smoke. And out came...a tiny frog.

"..."

O/o\O

"Do see him, Washiku?" Kioko yelled over the wind. The eagle nodded it's head

"Yeah. He's down there...fighting some red-head kid looks like he's injured too... But there's something weird with the red-head...he's transferred or something..."

Kioko nodded. "Take me down there."

The bird swooped downwards, slowly flapping it's wings before landing on a branch in the forest.

"You!" Kioko turned to see Temari and Akiko standing on nearby trees.

"Oh...you guys..." Kioko muttered before turning to glance at Sasuke and Gaara.

Washiku was right. Half of Gaara was transformed into somesort of sand thing...and Sasuke was injured all right. He was lying on a branch, clutching the mark on his neck. The mark had gone past the seal.

And Gaara was closing in, his transformed arm outstretched.

"No!" Kioko jumped off Washiku and ran at Gaara, powering her fist with chakra and punch Gaara full on the back of his head. The chakra punch sent him flying into a nearby tree.

"K-Kioko..." Sasuke managed to say between clenched teeth. Kioko jumped and landed on Sasuke's tree branch, crouching beside him.

"Sasuke! Damn not again!" Kioko frantically turned Sasuke over to see that the cursed mark had spread to his face.

"Washiku! Keep Gaara busy please!" Kioko called to the eagle. The bird nodded and took off. Kioko turbed back to Sasuke.

"Damn, what happened?" Kioko half yelled as Sasuke started to yell out in pain.

"Grrrr." Kioko froze and slowly turned around to see Gaara...once again...looking completely unharmed...Washiku had dissapered.

"Guh...run...Kioko..."

"No way!" Kioko stood up...but the burns in her legs gave up.

"Ah!" Kioko fell back to the tree branch. "Damn it...stupid burns..."

"...Get...out of here Kioko..."

"No way...GAHHH!" Kioko was thrown backwards as Gaara's monster hand grabbed her and smashed her against a tree. A jolt of pain from her spine made her cry out.

"KIOKO!" Sasuke struggled to get back to his feet, but fell back to his knees as the curse mark tried to take over him. Gaara once again, jumped at Sasuke, another arm of sand heading straight at him.

"Ugh... Kioko winced as the arm pushed her harder against the tree. The arm going straight at Sasuke got closer...and closer...and closer...

A orange blur shot out of nowhere, kicking the arm out of the way.

"Guh...Naruto..." Sasuke muttered.

"Na...ruto..." Kioko whispered. She screamed again as Gaara's hold on her tightened.

"Kioko!" Naruto stared frantically between her, Sasuke and Gaara, not sure who to run to.

"...get...Kioko...you dumbass..." Sasuke said.

"Get...Sasuke...and get out of here." Kioko managed to mumble.

"Heh...what are they to you?" Gaara spoke last. Naruto glared at the half-transforeed sand nin in anger.

"There my comerades! And leave them alone or I'll kick your ass!"

Gaara squeezed Kioko, making her scream again.

"Guh..." Naruto grinded his teeth in fustration.

"What wrong? I thought you were going to kick my ass."

"Damn you!" Naruto jumped foward, only to be swatted out of the air like a fly.

Kioko took a shallow breath.

_...Naruto's...acting weird... _

She continued to watch as Naruto summoned shadow clones, only to have them all get defeated easily. She couldn't stand watching her friend get best up anymore.

She strained to move her hand, even a little bit to reach a kunai, but Gaara's monster arm was so tight, she coul barely breath. She sucked in a breath and quickly moved her hand through the small gap. She managed to curl her hand around a kunai before moving her hand breath and taking a tight breath.

_1...2...3! _Kioko jammed her kunai into the hand.

She felt Gaara reced a little bit. Before he could tighten his hand to squish her, she brought her hands together and made a hand seal.

Ice started to spread from where ever Gaara was holding her. The hand that held Kioko froze. Then shattered into pieces.

Kioko distantly heard Gaara scream out as she started to fall down. She started to turn in mid air, but the remainder of Gaara's monster arm hit her, throwing her into a three branch.

Suprisingly, Naruto managed to jump and catch her...but the Gaara hit them both, sending them flying...again.

But their impact against the tree branch was not hard. Both of them turned around to see a grimacing Sasuke. He had used his own body as a cushion.

"S-Sasuke!" Kioko and Naruto quickly got off of Uchiha. Kioko nearly collapsed on the branch, while Naruto and Sasuke stood beside her.

"Hn...your back to nomal dobe..."

Kioko took deep breaths as she felt her back. It felt bruised all over...

"K-Kioko!" Naruto stared at the girl. "Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine...I shouldn't have called Washiku...damn, I dont even know where that bird is..." Kioko glanced up at the two boys.

"Are you guys okay?"

Neither of them replied.

"Kioko...your too drained to fight...Naruto...you take Kioko, run. Never...I all ready lost everything once before...I won't let those dear to me die...again."

Kioko and Naruto stared at Sasuke, eyes wide.

"B-but..."

"...I understand Sasuke."

Kioko was extremely surprised when the blond said that.

"No! We-"

"He's the same as me...I thought he was strong because he survived the solitude...only fighting for himself...but I was wrong. Fighting for yourself doesn't make you stonger..." Naruto clasped his hands together, making a hand seal.

_Naruto! _

Chakra started to swirl around Naruto. Kioko flinched in surprise.

"How is he..." Kioko glanced up at Sasuke to see him also staring at the blond in fascination.

_"Multi Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_

Hundreds of Naruto clones poofed into existanced around Gaara and all over the surronding trees. Kioko's mouth fell open.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" Naruto yelled. "Here, we'll start from the Uzumaki Naruto Handbook!"

**O/o\O**

**Yeah, I don't want to make Kioko a huge powerhouse like Naruto…I don't want to steal the main spotlight from him XD.**

**UchihaAura – Yeah, I agree :D I felt like I was rushing it too fast when I wrote it…lol I wanted to get it over quick. I was sooo tired that night.**

**Hikari-Suzume - Lol, yep. I've planned where I'm going to put a WHOLE bunch tehe :D**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes – Lol, maybe I'll add a cupcake somewhere in the story XD. Yeah, writing those kind of chaps are pretty boring too, but like you said, necessary. And lol, I didn't even know what a boyfriend was in 1****st**** grade.**

**Jennku – Yep, since she has a jinchiriki, she has more stamina, but nowhere as near as Naruto. I once got a burn on my hand…don't stick you hand in a camp fire…it hurts XD.**

**Luxord's Xigbar – I'm glad you liked it! And lol, that's a big number. And you like all the bad guys other then Kakashi? XD I'm really sort of freaked out from all of them.**

**My Dark Magic – Thank you for my 100****th**** review! Lol. And yep, Sasuke + Romance = OCness. I need to work on making him convincing lol. And also, Yeah, I agree Kioko doesn't really have a solid personality. I need to work on that…and yeah, my dialoge… sometimes I really don't know what I'm writing…well thanks for the advice! I really need advice like your's now and then. :D **


	21. Chapter 21: Funeral

**YO! Lol. Happy belated Halloween (if you celebrate it) ! So, life's been busy since my stupid report card is coming next week O_O I was going to post this yesterday, on Halloween but I went…TRICK O TREATING! I'LL NEVER MISS A CHANCE AT FREE CANDY!**

**Ugh *Bangs head on a table* I really hope I kept Sasuke in character if I didn't…darn…lol this was a VERY VERY VERY had chap to write.**

**My laptop still isn't back….**

**And my dog's barking nonstop…and I have so much homework…I'm drowning…auuuughhhhh.**

**Well, anywho thanks to:**

**Jennku **

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**UchihaAura**

**My Dark Magic**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Draco MalfoyGirl 16**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**Luxord's Xigbar**

**Chikara**

**O/o\O**

"Is...Is that Naruto?" Sasuke said in awed, staring as all of the Kage Bushins jumped forward before beating the crap out of Gaara.

Kioko didn't know what to say. She just stared as one of her best friends kicked, punched and pretty much all together, destroyed Gaara.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

"Rendan!"

Simulously, all the clones kicked the transformed Gaara again.

Monster Gaara looked murderous.

"I WON'T! I WON'T LOSE!"

Kioko flinched back as the monster Gaara started to grow.

And grow.

And grow.

And grow and grow.

Until it was so tall, it was probably taller then the statues in final valley.

It didn't even resemble Gaara...well, not that it did before it grew that huge...

"Wha-what?" Kioko stuttered. Naruto's clones dissapered, leaving defense Naruto to stare at the monster in disbelief. He didn't even notice the sand starting to slowly creep around him.

"NARUTO!" Kioko screamed, standing up... Only to collapse back down.

"Ah!" Naruto nearly completely enveloped in the sand before he could even notice.

From the corner of her eye, Kioko saw Sasuke struggle to step forward...but the curse mark was still active.

"Damn it!...My body!"

"NARUTO!"

Kioko saw a hand stick out of the sand and saw blood spurting from the thumb. Then Naruto was concealed once more.

_Summoning no Jutsu!_

There wad a huge puff smoke...revealing a gigantic frog. Or was it a toad?

Kioko's mouth dropped open. Again. Tsuki-sensei had told her Naruto knew it...but...she didn't know he hand gone this far too...

The toad...was the size of Washisho.

Kioko felt a surge of power as she remixes what she had to do. She staggered to her feet, biting her thumb, drawing blood.

"Kioko, what are you-?"

_Summoning no Jutsu!_

There was another huge poof of smoke...and under Kioko and Sasuke...appered a giant eagle.

Kioko didn't get to see the end of the fight. She felt herself swaying on her feet before she felt someone catch her.

Her last feeling was disbelief in how many times she had passed out that month.

O/o\O

The giant toad glanced at Washisho.

"So you got caught into this too, huh?"

The bird ruffled it's feathers a little bit, forcing Sasuke to grab onto Kioko before her unconscious body could plummel to her death.

"Tch, shut up Gamabunta. Tsuki put me up for this." the eagle glanced at monster-Gaara. "Huh, well what do you know...it's the Shukaku.

_...Shukaku?..._

The toad took the pipe in his mouth out, blowing out some smoke. "Yeah...Well I'm not helping this kid."

Sasuke, who still felt stunned from his teammate's power, managed to hear Naruto's indignant 'hey!'.

"Yo, kid. You, on my back. She's unconscious, isn't she?"

"...yes..."

"Hm...I don't usually let non-contract humans on my back...but I'll make an exception. Grab onto the girl and hold on tight then." Sasuke's eyes widened as the giant bird unfurled it's giant wings and flapped once, flattening all the trees in the surronding area. He managed to get a hold on Kioko, and some of the bird's brown feathers, as the bird lifted them into the air.

Wind rushed past Sasuke, nearly throwing him off.

"Gamabunta! Stop fooling around and let's go!"

"...fine..." The giant toad lifted its giant sword and jumped forward swinging it in a giant arc. "Hold on tight kid!"

Sasuke was able to get a short glimce tiny figure of Naruto on the back of the toad. Before he could get a good grip on the bird again, it flung itself straight at the 'Shukaku'.

There was huge explosion as the bird closed it's beak on one of the Shukaku's arms...only for it to turn to sand. The bird quickly took another flap and lifted itself back skywards.

_This is crazy!_ Sasuke thought as he clung onto the bird and Kioko. He felt like a ragged doll being tossed around. He glanced at the toad, Gamabunta to see he had lost his sword...but had managed to chop off the Shukaku's other arm.

"HAHAHAHA!" The monster's crazed laughter chilled Sasuke to the bone. He felt himself cling onto unconcious Kioko tighter.

"THIS IS FUN!" The Shukaku roared. "THIS IS REALLY FUN!"

"Tch...this is some guy..." Sasuke heard the bird grumble under him.

Something on the Shukaku's head was coming out...Sasuke could really see from his distance.

"Ah...so he's the host...yes, he show's signs of insomnia..."

Sasuke was clueless, but didn't ask for an explanation. The bird gave one anyways.

"He defiantly show's signs of sleepless nights...the Shukaku is the demon of terror, after all...Oi, are you holding up? Don't tell me you dropped the girl."

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

"...yeah, whatever..."

"Tch...what a rude kid..." the bird turned back to the Shukaku. Gaara, or the 'host' apparently, was now slumped, half of his body sticking out of the Shukaku. "I don't see what the girl see's in you..." The eagle added in a undertone.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Eh? It's nothing...you must be blind."

"What are you talking-?"

Sasuke was cut off as the Shukaku started to roar again.

"FUUTON! RENKUUDAN!" The monster spit out giant balls of swiping chakra wind straight at Gamabunta, forcing the toad to jump into the air. It jumped so high...it was practically at level with Sasuke and the giant bird.

"Hey Sasuke!" The said boy rolled his eyes as he saw Naruto wave cheerfully at him.

But...both giant animals in the air made the bird a target too. It let out a loud squawk as it swerved out of the way of some giant Chakra balls headed it's way.

_"Suiton! Renkuudan!" _The toad's mouth bulged before it sent giant balls of water at the balls of wind chakra headed it's way. But it missed one.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as his friend and the toad hit the ground so hard, everyone in Konoha could probably hear them.

"Their fine." The Eagle said as they saw the toad stand out of the dust. But it was injured pretty badly. "They-"

The bird was caught off guard as the Shukaku sent one last ball of chakra at the bird, catching it straight on the stomach.

"GAH!" The bird went flying back, into the air, before it promptly dropped out of the sky.

Sasuke had no idea how he managed to hold onto Kioko.

At the last second, before Sasuke could get squished under it, the bird turned. It's feet hit the ground with a loud resounding BOOM.

The impact sent another wave of wind at Sasuke, making the boy once again, cling for his life.

"Guh...ow that was painful..." The bird muttered. Sasuke couldn't help but mentally agree. They didn't really get a chance to recover though...

"Oi! Washi! You get the back, we'll get the front!"

The bird dipped its giant head before spreading its proabably sore wings again. Sasuke's arms started to ache in the prospect of having to hang on for dear life and hold Kiolo at the same time...

"Kid, get off. We'll take care of the Shukaku. Girly's probably going to fall of."

Sasuke didn't reply as the bird held out a wing, so it acted like a ramp to get down.

He calculated his choices. Stay on the bird, therefore risking Kioko's life...or getting off, but having to watch the battle from affar.

A hard choice...but he'd rather go with his first.

He secured one arm under Kioko legs had the other support her back before hopped down the giant wing quickly. The wing was huge. As soon as he manged to jump on a tree, the bird lifted its wing again took off. Sasuke had to send chakra to the bottom of his feet to stay in place.

The bird swooped down again, attacking the Shukaku's back and getting a firm hold of it. The toad also jumped forward...transforming into a giant fox.

_...A fox?..._

The fox grabbed onto the Shukaku with its jaws and claws, holding it in place. Sasuke managed to see the tiny figure of Naruto jump of the frog and head towards Gaara. He wasn't that sure, but he thought he saw Naruto punch Gaara straight on the face.

Gaara seemed to wake out of his trance…but sand rose, heading straight at Naruto again. The toad opened its mouth, it's tongue shooting out of it and completely surrounding Naruto. The sand hit the tongue harmlessly.

Once again, the tongue unraveled. Naruto shot out again, fist raised…but he was stopped. By sand again. So he used another method.

_Did he just head-butt Gaara? _Sasuke thought in disbelief. The body of the Shukaku started to disappear and slowly turn into sand, blowing away in the breeze. He saw the small figure of Naruto and Gaara start to fall. The two giant animals, Washisho and Gamabunta disappeared in poofs of smoke.

Sasuke grimaced. Why was he so weak? It was Naruto who defeated Gaara…no it was Naruto _and_ Kioko. How did they get that kind of power in such a short amount of time?

He secured his grip on Kioko again before jumping through the trees, towards Naruto. Either way, the dobe probably needed help now.

O/o\O

Kioko stared at the picture of the Sandaime's picture in silence.

It was two days after the battle…everything had calmed down. The sound nin's and the sand nin's had invaded…they had won, but not without a loss.

The Sandaime would be remembered forever.

Kioko stood beside Sasuke and Iruka in the rain, rows of people beside and behind them.

Next to Iruka, Konohamaru was crying shamelessly.

A father, a grandfather, the Hokage had died. But the world kept on spinning.

Kioko felt like crying her eyes out. She felt a couple tears leak from the corner of her eye, but it was camouflaged in the rain.

_A shinobi is not to show his or her emotions. _

Everyone stood, paying their respects.

And then the rain stopped.

"Iruka-sensei…" Kioko turned to Naruto's voice. He stood on the other side of Konohamaru. "What are humans? Is life that simple?"

Iruka was silent for a second.

"…When a person dies…they lose everything. Any future, past or present…a person can die in a moment, caught unaware, in a mission, just because life's that simple."

"It's like a dream. Death is the same weather you had just reached you dream or just achived it...but everyone knows the most important thing is to die for a cause. Family, friends, lovers, the villgers. They are all my important people. We trust and help each other…from the moment you are born to your death, you know that love is the most important thing…anyone with this headband knows it's very important…"

Kioko shot a side glance at Sasuke. It was weird…even he looked a bit sad…

"Yeah…" Naruto turned to look in front of him again. "I know that…but either way…death is still painful."

Kakashim who stood behind Naruto spoke up.

"Sandime wouldn't think it's painful, because we both agreed that people shouldn't hurt for no reason…"

That was an extremely confusing sentence that sent Kioko's mind spinning. She could see Naruto's confused look too.

"…but it's no use even if you do understand."

Naruto's confusion seemed to clear up…

"Right! Not knowing is better then knowing."

Or maybe he was just turning back to normal.

O/o\O

Kioko walked through the streets, heading towards the dango shop. Anko told her to go buy some sweets for her…

She had forgiven her obviously. She actually wasn't really that angry in the first place…she mostly took it out on Kakashi. He was a good anger absorber.

As she approached the shop she noticed three figures in front of it.

"Kakashi-san? Kurenai-sensei? Asuma-sensei?" Kioko stopped in front of the three jounins. "What are you doing here?"

Kurenai answered first. "Picking up some sweets for Anko." Asuma nodded from beside her.

"What? She asked you too? That cheapskate!" Kioko silently fumed as she turned to Kakashi. "What about you?"

"Waiting for someone."

"…Your waiting for something…? That sounded weird…"

"…Kurenai said the same thing…"

Kioko sighed and glanced inside the shop. It was completely empty, other then two people with identical wide rim hats and black robes.

"Kioko?" The girl glanced behind her at the voice.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Kioko grinned and waved energetically. "So Kakashi's waiting for you?"

Sasuke glanced at the innocent looking copy-nin before letting out a small snort.

"Apparently so…" Sasuke glanced inside the shop. He grimaced as he only saw a small plate of dango next to two cups of tea. Both without a owner.

"I hate sweets…don't you?"

Kioko scowled and shook her head. "No way! Their the best!"

In their friendly (as friendly as Sasuke can get) argument, they both didn't notice Kakashi with a slightly alarmed look on his face, glancing at Kurenai and Asuma. The two of them nodded and jumped away.

"Tomato's are nasty." Kioko proclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No."

"What kind of argument is that?"

"One that makes sense."

"So I'll be going!" Kakashi said cheerfully, interrupting Kioko and Sasuke in mid argument. Kioko stared at her sensei quizzically.

"Huh? But we just got here!"

"Yeah..." Sasuke muttered suspiciously. Kakashi just sent them an eye smile before promptly dissapering.

"HEY!" Kioko yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned.

"He's probably heading home..." he muttered before starting walk away. Kioko frowned.

"Where are you going!" She called. Sasuke shrugged.

"Training." Before Kioko could open her mouth to request to come, Sasuke had jumped off.

O/o\O

Sasuke panted as he jumped backwards. His arm was aching like crazy. He _had _gone training.

_I still can't manage more then two chidori's. _Sasuke had drilled two huge hole in the giant rock in front of him...but it wasn't enough.

_How is Naruto and Kioko able to have so much power?...Naruto...I thought he was dead last...but he summoned that giant frog without even flinching...Kioko had fainted...but she still managed. How can Naruto do that?_

He felt a little bitter towards the blond. He had so much power and he didn't...

It was odd, being jealous of Naruto.

He could never be jealous of Kioko. But he didn't know _that_.

Sasuke let out a small fustrated sigh and kicked a rock. Maybe he'd go see Kakashi. The silver haired man was a good teacher. Maybe he could learn more.

He remember back when against Gaara...it was Kioko who had saves herself...And Naruto had beat the sand monster to pulp. He did nothing...

Sasuke made up his mind and straightened up, staggering a little. Chidori really did tire him out.

He was going to vist Kakashi.

O/o\O

Just about year ago, if someone were ask Kioko if she loved Sasuke, she would had call a medic nin to check on them. But if they asked her today...she wouldn't know how to answer.

Kioko walked up the stairs of her apartment absent mindly. After she had bought Anko's sweets, she had stayed for a while to munch on a stick of dango. As soon as she was done, she walked back to to her apartment.

She was dissapointed that Sasuke didn't stay though.

As she approached her place, she saw a familiar black-haired boy at the end of the hallway, standing in front of Kakashi's door.

"Sasuke?" Kioko stopped in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

Sasuke stared back at her.

"I could ask the same."

Kioko shrugged and walked forward taking her keys out of her pocket as she went. She turned her door, which was across from Kakashi's, and opened it. Kioko glanced back at Sasuke.

"Uh...you want to come in?" Kioko offered the door to him. Sasuke frowned for a second before shrugging and stepping inside.

As soon as Sasuke got in, he stopped.

"Nice place you have..."

Kioko raised a eyebrow and closed the door behind her and walked inside...to see everything she owned scattered all over the floor...and couch...and tables...and pretty much everything else...her clothes, her books, most of the food items in her cabinets...

"Ha! Finally back!" Kioko froze and turned to her kitchen table at the voice. There was Anko...sitting on her table...her feet propped on the table...slurping on a cup of instant ramen...

"Wha...wha..." Kioko stuttered. Anko grinned and she swallowed a noodle.

"Well, you were taking too long and I need something to eat. It took me a while to find it."

Kioko could only stare at the spikey haired woman in disbelief.

"You...my...stuff..."

"Ah! My food!" Anko grabbed the bag clutched in Kioko's hand and peaked inside it. "Ah, good! Dango, candy, chocolate...well, thanks!" Anko stood up and stuck the bag in her jacket pocket. She finally seemed to notice, or maybe just decided to acknowledge the other presence in the room. "Wow Kioko-chan. Your all ready bring boys home."

Kioko's cheeks flushed while Sasuke's paled dramatically. Anko chuckled and walked out the door, patting Sasuke on the head like a dog before closing the door behind.

Kioko was still frozen, eyes wide and cheeks burning with humiliation.

Sasuke was still, still looking a bit too pale for normal.

From the corner of her eye, Kioko saw Sasuke's gaze wander around the messed up room, and then saw his eyes widen a little and his face pale some more once a bra caught his eyes.

That was quite a first impression.

O/o\O

Sasuke felt some of the blood from his face drain as he caught a glance of Kioko's...

He didn't even want to think about it...

Bra...

His stupid hormones wanted to control his thoughts...making him think things that he hadn't thought of since...well actually he'd never had these sorts of dirty thoughts before...

Sasuke wanted to slam his head against the wall as Kioko glanced back at him to see him staring at her bra...

Kioko let out a ear piercing scream, shocking the thoughts out of his head. He tore his gaze away from the room in general and stared at something at his feet. He kneeled down and flip the small piece of paper over.

It was a picture...of Kioko and himself. The one that was taken in the land of the waves. He was smiling half heartly... And Kioko arm was slung around him. She was grinning her heart out.

He raised a eyebrow and glanced at Kioko curiously. She was kicking all her stuff into a nearby closet.

He wasn't sure what the feeling was...but he felt happy inside...that she made a copy of the one he had ripped to pieces. He restrained himself from staring at the girl for too long.

Her cheeks were still tinted with red.

_Cute..._

He mentally slapped himself and staightened up, tucking the photo into one of his pockets. She'd never know.

He stood and quickly walked to Kioko, not knowing what he was doing...what this would lead him too...

O/o\O

Kioko cheeks were still burning in embaresment as she slammed thr closet door shut.

She

_This is going to be so awkward... _Kioko sighed turned around...to nearly run into Sasuke.

"Gah! S-Sasuke!" He was standing less then a foot away from her, his expression unreadable.

She nearly gasped as her lips met Sasuke's.

It was like lightning had sparked between them.

Unlike the other times they had kissed, this wasn't a mistake...it wasn't one of them tripping and by some crazy coincidence, the other was there...

This was real.

Kioko couldn't help but kiss back.

Where did this come from?

He had never shown any signs of this happening.

He never showned that he had liked her like this...

This had came out pf nowhere...

Kioko didn't really care as her arms moved on their accord, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer.

So this was how a real kiss felt.

She liked it.

She let out a gasp as he ran his tounge on her lips.

This obviously wasn't his first kiss.

It felt so warm...

Kioko pulled backwards, panting heavily as she gasped for breath. Sasuke also took a step, his breathing a little unsteady.

"Huh..." Kioko panted. "Where'd that come from?"

Sasuke just shook his head and started to take a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm guessing since you hadn't run away..." Sasuke trailed of uncertainly.

Sasuke was never uncertain.

Kioko grinned weakly. "It was nice..." she mumbled quiety. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless.

"..."

An awkward silence.

"So...what do people usually do now?" Kioko wondered out loud. Sasuke glanced down at her then looked away again. Since he didn't answer, Kioko answered herself. "They date!"

She couldn't believe she just said that.

Sasuke glanced down at her again, looking pretty damn surprised. Then his infamous smirk came back.

"Hm...really? So much for not being a crazy fangirl..."

Kioko let out a laugh and shook her head.

"So...care to explain why you wanted to kiss me _now_?"

Sasuke shurgged and turned.

"Hn."

"Ugh..." Kioko groaned and banged her head against the closet door behind her. "Your so..." She struggled to find a word to discribe him. Sasuke glanced back at her expectantly. "Just wait! I'll think of something!"

Sasuke shrugged and geastures to the door.

"I'm going. Need to talk to Kakashi."

"I'm coming!" Kioko pushed of the wall and walked passed Sasuke, grabbing his hand as she went. She opened the door and walking out, closing it behind Sasuke. She then dragged to boy across the hall and opened Kakashi's door, walking in without knocking. She wrinkled her nose as she passed by a sink full of dirty dishes.

"KAKASHI!" Kioko yelled as she walked through the small hall.

_He's probably in his room. _Kioko thought as thr silver haired jounin didn't answer.

If Sasuke thought something was odd about her barging in and yelling, he didn't voice any thoughts.

Kioko stopped walking once in front of Kakashi's room. She let go of Sasuke's hand and stepped back.

"Uh...you before me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped forward, turning the knob and opened the door and taking a half step in.

"Kakashi?" He stopped once he saw who was inside the room

Kioko frowned and opened the door wider and peaked in.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were all either sitting or standing around Kakashi...who was asleep.

Sasuke walked in, Kioko following, feeling a bit confused.

"Why's Kakashi asleep?" Sasuke demanded, stopping at the end of Kakashi bed. Kioko awkwardly stood beside him. "And why's all the jounin's gathering where he's resting?"

Gai spoke up. "Uh...um...it's not like that..."

The door burst open again behind Kioko. She turned, eyes wide to see a black haired jounin barge in.

"Is it true that Itachi's returned? And he's after Naruto?"

**O/o\O**

**From now on I'm going to be replying to reviews privately :D I just figured out how! Yaaaaaaayyyy!**


	22. Chapter 22: Itachi!

**Gahhhh I hate you school…XD Ahhh I love that sense of achievement when I finish writing a chapter :3 **

**And guess what? My laptop's BACK! YAY! I bet I still have a lot of spelling errors though…whatever XD**

**Thank you's to:**

**Chikara**

**Luxord's Xigbar**

**Jennku**

**UchihaAura**

**Hikari-Suzume**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Jen**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Hikari'sLight**

**My Dark Magic**

**WeStarDotCom**

**KittyKat67**

**Princess Kimichi**

**Whooooooaaa. Well, and also thanks to everyone who's reading!**

"Is it true that Itachi's returned? And he's after Naruto?"

The jounin seemed to finally notice Sasuke and Kioko. "Ah!"

"Idiot..." Kunerai groaned.

Kioko felt her eyes round at the words. Itachi?

Beside her Sasuke's eye's widened with hatred as he quickly turned and ran out of the room.

"OI! Where are you going!"

Kioko was still frozen on the spot.

"Kioko! Go after him!"

Kioko gave a strangled gulp and nodded timidly.

"H-hai." She managed to unfreeze her limbs and turned around, running out of the room. She ran past Kakashi's kitchen and was about to open the front door, when she noticed that the kitchen window was opened.

"Damn it." She hissed, turning and jumping out the window quickly, jumping onto a nearby.

Kioko scanned the busy streets of Konoha. Sasuke was looking going for Itachi...who was after Naruto...she decided to head for Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

She jumped down in front of the stand and pushed the cloths hanging down out of the way.

"Hi!" Kioko waved at the man cooking ramen nervously. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

The man glanced back at her. "Uchiha Sasuke? Yes. He went after Naruto a couple of seconds ago."

"And were'd Naruto go?"

"He went with Jiraya to this hotel town or something...I think he took the cattle road or something."

"Thanks!" Kioko ran out of the stall again and jumped up to a roof. She jumped from one to another, eventually running out of Konoha's gate.

_The hotel town...it's not that far...I thi__nk__ I can get there pretty quickly..._

O/o\O

"Have you seen this blond-haired idiot face and a large old man with white hair?"

Sasuke had ran into the first hotel he'd seen, heading straight to the reception. His blood was pumping with adrenaline. He finally had a chance… a chase to kill Itachi…

The woman thought for a moment. "Yes… I think I know who you're talking about."

"What room?"

The woman gave Sasuke some instructions and the black haired boy was gone in a flash.

O/o\O

Kioko had run as quick as her legs could carry her, and yet, she still had to figure out which hotel Naruto was staying in…

She'd honestly just randomly picked the first hotel she'd saw. She ran straight to the receptionist.

"Excuse me!" Kioko interrupted the woman from whatever she was doing. "Has a blond haired kid with a Konoha headband with a tall, perverted white haired man check in here?"

The woman seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "Actually, quite recently… I believe that breveted man you're speaking of went after some woman… I believe the blond went to the room."

"Thank you! What room?"

The woman told her, and Kioko went shooting off.

She turned from corridor to corridor, hoping she could make it in time.

But… Kioko didn't know what to do. Even if she made it in time…Itachi was there… what would she do? Fight him? She'd never stand a chance.

She never did.

Kioko turned the last corner and skilled to a stop.

She felt herself pale at the scene in front of her.

Before her… midway down the hallway… was two figures standing in front of an opened door Kioko saw a turf of blond hair sticking out of it. She couldn't see the place… but she has pretty sure it was Naruto.

But she couldn't tear her gaze from one figure in particular. He had black hair. . . just like Sasuke's… he stood in a black cloak with red clouds on it… identical the one the man beside him wore.

Kioko could see a flash of red coming from his eyes.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Hey… Itachi. We've got a guest." The tall shark-like man said.

Itachi flashed a short glance at her before turning back to Naruto.

"I can see that Kisame." The traitor said quietly. The shark man squinted at her.

"Yeah…" Then the man seemed to recognize her. "No… wait a second… she looks like that picture of that female jinchuriki that they told us to capture. Didn't they say that she's friends with this guy or something?"

Itachi said nothing.

"What're you doing here?" Kioko demanded, finally able to force her voice to work. "Why are you after us? Just because we have a tailed beast in us?""

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Kioko glared, waiting for the Uchiha answer.

"You are correct…Kioko-chan."

Kioko's fists clenched at that.

"Shut up!"

Itachi ignored her and turned to Naruto again.

"Come out of the room…"

Kioko heard a small gulp as her favourite blond friend stepped out of the room so his back was facing Kioko's.

"Tch…we don't want them scurrying around right?" The man grabbed onto the handle of whatever was on his back. "How bout I cut off a leg or two?"

Itachi didn't answer. He only stared at the two genin, looking as if he was deep in thought.

"Well?"

"…it's been awhile… Sasuke."

Kioko was surprised to see the younger Uchiha standing behind Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Sasuke head was slightly bowed, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Aren't we lucky today!" Kisame swung his bandaged thing on his back onto his shoulder. "The other jinchuriki we're looking for comes to us, and I get to see another sharingan!"

Sasuke looked up, his eye glinting red. Kioko had to holdback a shiver, even though his glare want directed at her.

"I'm going to kill you!"

There was a small moment of silence until Kisame spoke up, turning a bit to see.

"Eh?...this kid seems to know you.''

Itachi replied after some more silence. "…He's my younger brother."

Kioko saw Naruto give a small start of surprise.

Kisame spoke again. "….I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out…by you…"

Kioko's eyes widened with Itachi turned around, meeting Sasuke's murderous gaze.

There was silence as the two brothers only stared at each other, Sasuke's glare intensifying by the second.

Very soon after, Sasuke let out an angry shout. Kioko saw chakra start to crackle around his hand.

"I've been waiting to say this too you…" His arm started to make the chirping sound of chidori. "I've lived hating you…and also that I have only lived to kill you…"

Kioko felt like needles were stabbing her heart at Sasuke said that.

Sasuke lifted his chakra filled hand, now absolutely crackling with lighting chakra. Skin was peeling off from the concentration of it.

"I have lived for THIS!"

Sasuke ran straight on at Itachi, his chakra filled arm beside him. He was destroying the wall as he ran by.

_No! _Kioko's eyes widened as Itachi merely grabbed Sasuke's wrist and redirected the chidori, destroying the wall beside him.

Kioko started forward…but froze when she felt a huge…terrifying amount of chakra coming from Naruto.

_He's charging his chakra… _Kioko shrugged and started to charge her fist with chakra, running forward to punch the shark-man.

But he brought his sword off his shoulder and held it in front of him, making Kioko hit the bandaged thing instead.

"Hm…Itachi, you don't mind if I shred this girl a little right?" Kioko's eyes widened as the…thing opened up…it shredded the bandage to pieces and a whole bunch of pointed scale-like blades opened, tearing Kioko's fist.

"GAH!" Kioko gasped and retracted her arm and took a small step back. Her hand was injured…badly. Her skin was all torn up and she was bleeding a lot.

Kioko noticed Sasuke, kneeling on the ground beside her, clutching his wrist.

But Naruto was still charging his chakra…but not for long. Before he could finish his hand seals, Kisame slashed his sword through the air…and the chakra simply…vanished.

"Huh? Crap! What's going on?"

Kisame held his odd sword up. "My "Samehada" eats up chakra!"

Kioko eyes widened as she noticed that she couldn't feel any chakra.

"Now that your jutsu is gone…you both shouldn't be any more trouble…" Kisame lifted his sword. "Now…should I cut off a arm or a leg?"

The man brought the sword down on Naruto. Kioko's eyes widened more, still clutching her injured hand. There wasn't enough _time._

There was a sudden poof of smoke as a orange frog wearing armour appeared in front of Naruto, blocking the sword easily.

Kioko let out a small sighed of relief. As she saw a familiar white haired pervert step up from behind Naruto, a …woman slung on his shoulder?

"You don't seem to know me very well." He smirked. "I'm better at getting girls then they are at getting me…Even though I don't look like it, it's my specialty." Suddenly, Jiraiya threw out his palm dramatically.

"I, Jiraiya, the epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles! When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have woman fall at your feet!"

Everyone stared at the white haired hermit. Way for him to ruin his entrance.

"OH YEAH? That girl just winked at ya and you were scampering after her!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Jiraiya accusingly. "And now your trying to look all cool and classy, you Ero-Sennin!

"Hey! Can't you stop calling me that in front of others?"

"Screw that! It's those guys over there we should be worrying about Ero-Sennin!"

"Heh…" Kisame gave a little chuckle. "So it's one of the three legendary shinobi, the great Jiraiya, eh? You like beautiful woman, but we weren't thinking such a simple method could successfully stall you anyways."

Naruto gasped. "You guys know Ero-Sennin's *real* Identity?"

"Er, I wouldn't call that a real identity…"

Kisame shrugged. "In any case, it seems you have all ready undone the genjutsu binding the woman."

Kioko had though Jiraiya was a huge pervet…since he had a unconscious woman on his shoulder, but the woman was under a genjutsu…"

Jiraiya gave a little sigh before lifting the woman off his shoulder and onto the wall so her back was on the wall.

"You guys wanted to draw me away so you use the sharingan to case a genjutsu on the woman, huh? Not a bery manly way of doing things…"

Kioko grimaced. So…that muse had meant…

"So you really are after Naruto." Jiraiya finished Kioko's thoughts.

"…No wonder Kakashi knew about this…you were the source of the information…"

_So Kakashi must had had a clash with Itachi. No wonder he's asleep… _

"…To abduct Uzumaki Naruto and Saito Kioko…those were the orders give to us by the higher echelons of our organization, 'Akatsuki'."

…_Akatsuki?..._

"…" The giant toad disappeared, Kisame's sword hitting the ground with a metallic thump.

"You wont get either of them." Jiariya stated.

"And why not?"

"Because right here and now…you two will both die by my hand."

"Don't do it."

Kioko turned her head sharply to see that Sasuke had risen, one of his arms handing limply. It was broken.

"He's mine…" Sasuke growled.

"…" Itachi watched Sasuke without turning. "I have absolutely no interest in you right now…"

The Itachi quickly kicked Sasuke away, sending the boy flying backwards and hitting the wall. Hard.

"ARGH!"

"Sasuke!" Kioko and Naruto yelled together. Kioko started to run towards Sasuke while Naruto started towards Itachi.

"You assholes!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop!"

Kioko and Naruto both froze at the spot, staring at Sasuke in confusion.

"Naruto…I told you…Don't!" Both Kioko was very surprise...and scared of the malice in Sasuke's voice… "This fight is mine."

Kioko nearly gasped out loud when Itachi walked right past her straight at Sasuke.

"Come on!" Sasuke challenged.

Itachi immediately punched Sauske on the stomach… followed by an elbow at the back of his neck and a knee at the chin.

Kioko wanted to help so badly… but Sasuke would never forgive her…

Sasuke was once again punched into the wall, blood spurting out of the boy's mouth.

Kioko wanted to scream out in frustration.

"No mercy at all…" kisame said, sounding a bit awed. Nanto growled in anger.

Sasuke dropped to the floor, only for Itachi to lift him by the neck and slam him into the wall again.

Then Sasuke screamed in pain.

"Itachi! I advise you not to use your eyes so many times in a day…"

"STOP!" Kioko yelled and started to run at the two brothers as Sasuke's screams abruptly cut off.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto ran as well, jumping over Kisame's sword in the process. Kisame looked a bit surprised as he lifted his sword, preparing to strike both of them down…

But his sword was stuck to the ground by some sort of pink substance.

Kioko stopped in mid stride as the walls, the floor, even the ceiling, were suddenly covered with some sort of pinkish stuff. Naruto also stopped behind her.

"_Ninpou! Gama Guchi Shibari!" _

Jiraiya's palms were flat on the ground, just like when Kioko did her ice jutsu.

"To bad Kisame, Itachi! You're all ready in my stomach!"

Kioko watched as a glassy eyed Sasuke was pulled into the fleshy stuff, forcing Itachi to snatch his hand back.

Itachi leaned over and said something to Sasuke quietly, so even Kioko, who was the closest, couldn't hear what the man said.

"Black magic to summon the esophagus of the giant toad from Myouki Mountain, Rock Inn." Jiraya said, sounding a bit smug. "You wanted criminals, I hope you enjoy being food to Iwagama!"

"Wha-What the hell's going on here?" Naruto demanded, lifting a foot as the pink stuff clung onto him.

"Stay still! Don't worry, it's my jutsu!"

Itachi suddenly turned and glanced at the shark man.

"Kisame, come!"

"Shit!" Kisame pulled his sword out of the pink stuff and ran down the hallway, after Itachi.

"No one sneaks out of here without me knowing!" As the two criminals turned the corner, the flesh walls started to close in.

Jiraya's eyes suddenly widened, standing up abruptly and running down the pink covered hall. Kioko and Naruto followed after him and turned the corner…to see sunlight peaking through the end of that hall.

"AH!" Naruto exclaimed. "Their gone!"

Jiraya approached the end of the hall cautiously. As they got closer, Kioko noticed that the flesh walls were burnt…and still on fire with black flames.

_What's that? _

"Eh?" Naruto inched closer and closer to the flames until his face was only a foot away. "What's with the fire? It's…black…"

"Don't stupidly move closer to it!" Jiraiya snapped, withdrawing something from his pocket. A scroll.

Kioko watched closely as Jiraiya rolled it opened on the floor, starting to quickly write a mess of characters on the paper.

_A seal… _Kioko realized, recognizing some of the symbols on it.

"Sealing Jutsu!" Jiraiya clamped his hands together, making a hand seal. "Seal Fire, Highest Rank!" He slammed one palm on the ground just behind the seal.

The black fire was drawn into the scroll. After all the fire was gone, a kanji for 'seal' appeared in the middle of the scroll. Jiraiya quickly rolled up the scroll, tying it up with a string.

"Okay, is everyone okay after that?"

Kioko's hand suddenly pulsed with pain. She cringed and glanced down at it. The adrenaline of the fight had worn off…she hadn't remembered her ripped up hand until then.

Naruto also glanced down at Kioko's hand in shock.

"Ar-are you okay?" Kioko winced. Her hand had been bleeding so badly for the past few minutes…and she hadn't really noticed it…

"That looks pretty bad." Jiraiya commented. "We better get you to the hospital before it heals like that…that wouldn't be too good…and also…Sasuke?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he nodded, running to the boy. Sasuke was still embedded in the flesh. Kioko followed a bit slower. Jiraiya stopped his foot behind them, the flesh walls disappearing. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and lowered him to the floor.

"Hm…" Jiraiya stared at Kioko, watching as she kneeled beside Sasuke. "Tsuki was supposed to watch you…I would had taken you too…but…I was thinking you'd want to stay with Sasuke."

Kioko's cheeks burned at the comment. She turned her head to retrot…only to find a kunai embed itself onto a nearby wall.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Naruto and Kioko spun around…to see Jiraiya get kicked straight in the face by Gai in his full glory…

O/o\O

"Ehaha….sorry" Gai said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was in a rush with using my forehead protector as a mirror, and I didn't mean it…it didn't really give me a clear enough picture, so I hit your face by accident…"

Jiraiya looked disgruntled. Probably by the fact he was caught by surprise by the 'Green Beast of Konoha'. "So you didn't do it on purpose?...whatever.." He muttered. "Well, anyways, Sasuke and Kioko need to get to the hospital. Sasuke's seems to have a fractured rib, and for some reason, the sharingan caused a mind attack to make him lose his senses.

"He's going to be fine, right?" Kioko said worriedly.

Jiraiya didn't give her a straight answer.

"He took quite a bit of mind damage…and you should be worrying about yourself…"

Kioko couldn't believe it. _Itachi _had done this. He had caused this…She couldn't believe Sasuke might not survive because of _him._

Beside her, Naruto clenched his fists angrily.

"Damn it!...What the hell! What did that guy do to Sasuke!" Naruto's hands were shaking.

Kioko could barely feel the pain from her hand_. Sasuke might not survive…_

"Ero-Sennin, what do you say! A change of plans! Some time ago it wouldn't had mattered…but now, I want to go track down those black-robed men!"

Kioko looked down at those words.

_I don't even have the courage to say that…_

"I will take care of business with that guy! I'm going after him!"

"Hmph…" Jiraya shook his head. "You go after him right now and you'll be killed…that guy's on a whole different level…he came because of you and Kioko…me being there was the only that that stopped them…"

"Well? What kind of guy always excapes! Everyday being fearful, living in a nightmare-"

Naruto cut off as Jiraiya sent him a glare.

"Shut up for a minute."

Naruto flinched at the harsh words.

"You are weak." Jiraiya added. Naruto looked down and clenched his teeth in frustration. Jiraiya turned to Gai. "Excuse me Gai…this child's feelings are understandable, but we have to rescue Sasuke quickly…"

Gai nodded. "I believe Kakashi had the same jutsu done on him…he must stay in bed until his sense return to normal."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

Gai stared down at Sasuke.

"When students are injured…medical specialist should be around…don't you think."

Jiraiya stared at the man before sighing and nodding.

"Yes…that's why we're searching for 'her'."

Everyone's gaze flicker to Jiraiya. "Her?" Gai said. "Could it be?..."

"…she's one of the three nin like me…I think I have enough for her to treat any injuries."

"Ah…I see…"

"Who is it?" Kioko demanded, feeling a bit irritated.

"The strongest women around…Princess Tsunade!"

**O/o\O **

**Does Kioko and Itachi know each other? Wait for the next chap to find out! Lol!**

**And ugh, I really hate that part of the Manga and Anime…I feel like Sasuke's pride is being stepped on all over :,O Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23: They Clash! Naruto vs Sasuke

**Hey! So, um, yeah! Read my note at the bottom after, please! Btw, this chap starts a month after Itachi come's back to Konoha :D Sasuke and Kakashi are in a coma.**

**Thank you! :**

**UchihaAura**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Jennku**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Matsuo Nozomi**

**Luxord's Xigbar**

**PrincessKimichi**

**Random (lol)**

**O/o\O**

*About a Month Later*

"I-I'm sure N-Naruto-kun will be back soon."

Kioko grinned weakly at Hinata and picked at her food moodly.

"Yeah..."

"Tch, you worry too much." Tenten snorted, chewing on her dumpling. "You gotta have more trust in them."

Naruto still hadn't come back from his search for Tsunade...and Sasuke still hadn't waken up.

The three of them had become friends in the last month, oddly enough. A girl in love with Naruto, a girl in love with Neji, and a girl in love with Sasuke. At least they had something in common.

Kioko sighed. "Yeah..." She muttered. "But even Kakashi-sensei isn't awake yet...how would you feel if Neji and Gai were in some sort of coma, and Lee was going out to search for a healer?"

Tenten shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe I'd go training while waiting."

Kioko slumped in her seat. "Helpful..."

"U-um." Hinata, surprisingly, cut into the conversation. "Have you found out where Tsuki-san is?"

Kioko nodded.

"She's apparently away for some kind of buisness..."

"Sucks for you." Tenten reached for another dumpling eagerly. "I've heard Sakura's been hanging around the hospital a lot?"

Kioko snorted. "Yep. In Sasuke's room."

"Your not pissed?"

"...nah." Kioko looked away as both Hinata and Tenten shot her a disbelieving look.

"Mmhm, yeah sure...you really like him, eh?"

"Sh-shut up! How bout you and Neji?"

Kioko was pretty sure she saw a blush cross Tenten's face.

"There's nothing!"

"Really? You sure do like to train with him."

"He's my teammate!"

"Um..." Hinata let out a tiny squek as both girls turned to her.

"Hey...Hinata, you have a crush on Naruto right?" Kioko said curiously.

"I-I uh...um..."

"Oh yeah! Weren't we telling you to confess the other day?"

"B-but he likes Sakura-san..."

Tenten rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair.

"Tch...boys are so troublesome..."

"...now your sounding like Shikamaru..."

...

"Tsunade! Tsunade's back!"

Kioko spun around to stare at a passerbyer who practically yelled the news to the whole restaurant.

"Tsunade?"

"Tsunade-hime?"

"The hospital?"

"Did you here that?" Tenten demanded, jumping out of her seat, the previous argument forgotten.

"Yeah!" Kioko did the same, eyes glinting in excitement.

"Uh...um..." Hinata stuttered.

"I'm going to tell Neji!" Tenten threw a wad of Ryo's onto the table, which was still full of food, and sprinted off, practically unhiging the door from the wall.

Kioko and Hinata stares after the girl. Kioko shook her head in disbelif.

"Wow...she really idols Tsunade..." Kioko passed Hinata some coins and walked out of the restaurant, way slower the Tenten. "See you later Hinata!"

"Uh...bye Kioko-san..."

As soon as Kioko got out of the stuffy resturant, she ran broke into a sprint and ran as fast as possible to the hospital.

O/o\O

Kioko flew into the hospital, ignored the receptionist and ran straight to Sasuke's room. She slid the door opened and stepped inside.

"Kioko-chan!" Kioko glanced up and waved at her favorite blond friend.

"Hey Naruto!" Kioko walked around the curtain to see a pale blond haired, young looking woman with a hand over Sasuke's forehead. The woman's hand was glowing green. And standing beside the woman...was Sakura.

"Okay, done." The woman lifted her hand, the glow dissapering. "He'll be awake soon."

"Thank you..." Kioko breathed. The blond woman glanced at her in surprise.

"Hm? And you are?"

"She's my best friend, Baa-chan! Kioko!"

"Ah..." The woman nodded. "I'm Tsunade."

Kioko smiled.

"Thanks for healing him." Kioko rubbed the back of her neck, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, it is my job..."

"Sasuke!" Kioko's eyes widened as her head whipped to Sasuke. She heard a small groan as the no longer unconcious boy opened his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tackled Sasuke in a hug.

Kioko gave Sasuke a weak smile as he glanced at her over Sakura's shoulder. But those words he'd said to Itachi before decided to come back now...

_"I've been wanting to say this for you...I've lived hating you...and I live only to kill you..."_

O/o\O

After a while, Sakura had left. Kioko knew that there was only so much glaring the girl could take from her.

"Soooo..." Kioko leaned back in her chair, feeling a bit awkward. Naruto had left the hospital a while ago to go eat some ramen with Iruka...but that had led to her...being alone...with Sasuke.

It was the definition of awkward.

Sasuke hadn't said anything since he woke up. He just stared down at his bedsheets.

"Er...I've got some food..." Kioko leaned over and opened the paper bag siting beside her and took out a tomato. She straightened back up and held it up to Sasuke. "Are you hungry...?"

_Bam! _The tomato flew back and onto the floor as it was slapped out of Kioko's hand. It hit the ground, splitting open and becoming a red mess on the floor.

Kioko stared at the tomato for a second before scowling at Sasuke. "You could have just said..."

He just glared at her.

"Hey! Teme!" The door slid open, revealing a overly happy blond. Naruto stepped ino the room, but stopped as he saw the mess on the floor.

"...Huh?"

Sasuke glare redirected to Naruto.

"Fight me!" He demanded. Kioko and Naruto's eyes widened at the request.

"...Huh? What're you babbling about teme? Your still recovering..."

"...shut up..." Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson as his sharingan activated. "...and fight me!"

Kioko was speechless.

"You think you helped me? That foolish fifth hokage or whoever was just butting into my buisness..."

"What?" Naruto was getting angry. He had spat the word out between clenched teeth.

Sasuke stepped out of his bed and stood up so the two boys were glaring eye to eye.

"Guys, cool it!" Kioko hissed. "Naruto, calm him down!"

Naruto ingored her and spoke to Sasuke.

"Heh...I've thinking the exact same thing..."

Sasuke smirked and nodded at the direction of the door.

"Come with me."

"GUYS!" Kioko yelled. But they once again ignored her and ran out of the door, leaving her behind.

O/o\O

Kioko panted as she threw the door to the hospital's roof open and stepped outside. Boys could really be fast sometimes...

Sasuke and Naruto were facing off in the middle of the roof, surrounded with hospital blankets that hung to dry, fluttering lightly in the breeze.

"Hah!" Naruto gave off a little laugh that made Sasuke frown.

"What's so funny?

"Funny? No...I'm over joyed actually. To think I can actually beat you."

Sasuke twitched in annoyance.

"What did you say? Stop blabbling none sense you loser!"

"I'm not the loser you know me as! I've changed!"

"You dimwitted idiot, why're you so full of yourself?"

"Hm? Why're you losing your cool, teme? That so unlike you. Afraid that I can actually beat you now that you've challenged me, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Shut up and fight!"

"...Before we start, put on your headband." Naruto stated.

Sasuke glared. "I don't need it."

"Just put it on!"

"You won't even touch me, let along my forehead!" Sasuke smirked, tapping his forehead confidently.

"No!" Naruto tweaked his headband. "I'm saying this is a symbol, that we fight as equal shinobi."

"That's why I'm saying your full of yourself!" Sasuke yelled. "You thin your on par with me!"

"Of course! In fact, I've never thought of myself inferior to you!"

"Your pissing me off!"

"That's cause your still weak...Sasuke-CHAN!"

That was the snapping point.

Kioko's eyes widened as the two boys both shot forward, both pulling an arm back and throwing it forward. They caught each other's punches at the same time.

Sasuke threw a high kick, aiming for Naruto's head, but he jumped back just in time, barely dodging it.

Then Naruto made a handseal.

_Ninjutsu all ready?_

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hundreds of shadows clones appered, filling the avaliable area of the roof. Kioko watched in fascination as some of them jumped at Sasuke.

It was amazing. No shadow clone stood a chance. Sasuke swifty spun, flipped, kicked and punched the clones out of existance. The clones dissapered one after another.

But, either way, Sasuke was out numbered. While dealing with a couple other clones, other rushed forward.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

Four clones kicked Sasuke high into the air. The boy was able to lift his arms and block most of the damage. But once in the air...

"Naruto-Rendan!"

Sasuke made a handseal and spun around, blocking the final drop-kick in mid-air.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's hands for the tiger seal. The Uchiha took a deep breath in.

"Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

A stream of fire coursed out of Sasuke's mouth and spread out on the hospital roof, turning into a huge inferno.

Kioko could feel the searing heat of the fire even from her spot by the door. She felt frozen in place. She just couldn't believe what was happening...Sasuke and Naruto were fighting...really fighting...

The fire ceased...and out of the flames appered Naruto, unharmed...and with some sort of dense chakra sphere in his hand, a shadow clone beside him.

_What is that?...The chakra...is it spinning? If it hits..._

Up in the air, Sasuke activated his Chidori.

They were using their best, most dangerous jutsu's.

On a teammate.

On a friend.

The rivalelry had gone too far.

"Stop!" Kioko unfroze, yelling as Naruto started to run. Sasuke flipped in the air and headed straight for Naruto. "Stop it you guys!"

Kioko ran forward, not caring what happened to her. Her teammates...he best friends wanted to practically kill each other!

Kioko slid between the two boys. "STOP YOU IDIOTS!"

She closed her eyes. She really just wanted them to stop...

Kioko's eyes flew open as she felt a new, familier presence behind her. She'd opened her eyes just in time to see both boys thrown away, both of ther jutsu's hitting a water tank.

Kioko turned to see Kakashi behind her. Her sensei was staring at the boys with a half lazy, half concerned look.

"Hey you two! What're you doing on the hospital's roof? If your battling, this is getting a bit too heated up."

Kioko near gave off a sigh of relief. But when she glanced at Sasuke...she noticed he was comparing the size hole their jutsu had made on the water tank. He was smirking, probably due to the fact his had creating a giant dent and hole while Naruto had only made a small dent with a tiny leak...

He was really changed. His look towards everyone...he was more arrogant, more easy to tick off...more hatefull...

He wasn't the same Sasuke...

Kakashi suddenly appered on the back haired boy's water tank. He was still as fast he always was...

"Why're you so concerned about you superity complex...Sasuke..."

Sasuke said nothing, only looked at the jounin.

"That level of chidori...it's not to be use on a teammate. Were you trying to kill Naruto?"

They both could have died. Why hadn't she stopped them sooner?

"Hmph." Sasuke flipped over the fence surrounding the roof and dissapered out of Kioko's view.

Kioko stares down at her feet.

Why hadn't she stopped them? She could had stopped them...but she didn't...was she...scared?...

_Why is this happening? Why now... _Right after she had gotten a kiss from Sasuke...

"Don't worry!" Kioko glanced up to see Kakashi standing in front of her, giving her his usual eye smile. "Everything's going to be okay!"

Kioko knew Kakashi long enough to be able to see the lines of concern around the man's eyes. He was worried it wouldn't be okay.

Kioko managed a weak smile, for Kakashi's sake. The jounin nodded and jumped off.

O/o\O

Sasuke sat on a branch of a tree, thinking just thinking.

_What have I been doing? _He wondered, remembering how Itachi had beaten him up so easily...had pinned him against the wall...had sent him into a coma for nearly a month...

And Naruto's jutsu...it had blown up the whole back of the water tank. What kind of power did that boy have?

How could he gain that kind of power? How?

_"You must kill your closest friend..."_

Kill his closest friend, eh?

Sasuke's eyes widened as thin strings were suddenly around him, around the trunk of the tree. Before he could react, he was pinned to the tree, Kakashi standing in front of him with the end of the sting between two fingers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded, trying to squirm out of the string.

"If I hadn't done this, you would had ran away. You aren't the type to just sit quietly and listen..."

Sometime, Sasuke wondered how the man knew him so well.

"What do you want?"

Kakashi stared down him.

"Sasuke...stop seeking revenge."

Sasuke remember the time, everytime when Kioko had said the exact same thing.

"In our line of work...I've seen people just like you...how they ended up, how bad they can get. At the end...after they tasted revenge, it wasn't enough...they all ended in a tradagy. You'll only end up hurting and suffering more. Even once you've succeeded, you'll be left with emptiness..."

Sasuke could feel his anger flare at the words. Who was he, thinking that he knew him so well?

"What the he'll do you know?" he yelled. "Don't talk like you understand."

"Hey...calm down..."

Kakashi was still, calmed, collected. Sasuke felt his anger peak at the man's amunity to his words.

"What if I were to kill the one you love most?" Sasuke just wanted the man to _react_. "How much would you stray for your words? I can make you feel REAL pain!"

Kakashi stared down at Sasuke.

"Well...that would work...but...unfotunatly, no such person exists..."

Sasuke glared. His plan hadn't worked...

Then Kakashi finished his sentence, accompanied by an eye smile.

"All those people have all ready been killed."

Sasuke's eyes rounded in shock.

"I've lived a terrible, long era...I know exactly what real pain and loss feels like. Well, we aren't the lucky ones...but we aren't the worst off either."

_Wost?...Who could be worse then losing everybody?_

"...because both you and I have found so precious companions."

Kioko and Naruto flashed through his mind. Precious companions?...

"You should know from your loss..." Sasuke felt the string fall away around him, but didn't make a move to run away. "Chidori is a power given to you because you found people important to you. It's not something to use against teammates, or for revenge...you yourself should know how you should use it. Think hard on weather or not this applies to you..."

"And...Kioko's crying." Sasuke snapped up when Kakashi said that. Did he know?...

Kioko was crying.

He was internally struggling.

Kioko was crying.

Did he care?

Did he want to care?

_Should_ he care?

"I'd have to be blind to not see you two...Sasuke, hold onto your precious bonds. You just got new ones...rather them sever them, you should be trying to keep them." Those were Kakashi's last words before the jounin jumped away, leaving Sasauke with his jumbled up thoughts and feelings.

**O/o\O**

**YO! Lol, glad you did what I asked. So, I was wondering, how would you people feel if I wrote a little NejixTenten side story! Not part of this story, but a part of a different one? But it's still in Kioko's world. I've started a Neji and Tenten story, but I haven't posted it yet. :D Tell me if you think I should post it!**


	24. Chapter 24: Confessions and Heartbreak

**The POV's all over the place in this chap LOL. And…DID YOU PPL READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF THE MANGA? EPIC! That's all I got to say, lol.**

**I had the weirdest dream :S Oh well. I feel so random. Maybe it was the chocolate.**

**This chap's really REALLY short but, I wanted to give a quick update! **

**THANKS TO:**

**Hikari-Suzume**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**UchihaAura**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Jennku**

**Matsuo Nozomi**

**Shifuni**

**Random**

**Twilight Dark Angel**

**O/o\O**

Kakashi sighed, sitting on the roof of a house. Icha Icha tactics was opened and in his hand...but he couldnt focus on the book.

Those two...

Kakashi could really understand their rivallry...he really did. It was similar to Jiraya's and Orochimaru's...but the snake sannin didn't exactly end up so good.

Would Sasuke end up the same way?...

But then again, Orochimaru didn't have a romantic relationship with his female teammate.

Kakashi sighed and leaned back on the slanted roof. The sun was setting, giving him a magnificent view of the sky...but he couldn't savor it.

When Anko told him about Sasuke, walking up to Kioko and...just..kissing her...he honestly nearly laughed out loud. Sasuke doing something like that...it was really unbelievable.

But then Anko had got pissed at him for 'giggling', and punching him straight on the stomach.

Maybe Sasuke wasn't as similar to him then he thought.

O/o\O

Kioko curled on the bed of her apartment, making sure to ought off any more tears that threatened to fall.

_Why is this happening?..._

It was dark out...but she couldn't stop thinking...

She couldn't understand the rivallry those two boys had...what would drive them to nearly kill each other?

Kakashi had told Kioko to go home and get some rest...but she couldn't...

Making up her mind, she sighed and sat at the edge of her bed. She couldn't stand it...

She was going to talk to Naruto.

Kioko used the fast way out, jumping out of her window and jumping onto a nearby roof...and nearly tripping over someone in the process.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

Said person (who was still lying down) opened his eye.

"Hm?...Kioko? What're you doing out here?"

"Um...going to go vist Naruto."

"Ah." Kakashi closed his eye again.

Kioko scratched the back of her neck awkawardly. It felt sort of weird...she had broken down in front of the man...

"Don't worry. Everything'll be better soon."

Kioko gave a little start and glanced down to see Kakashi giving her a resuring eye smile.

"Uh...thanks..." Kioko gave a weak smile and jumped off.

O/o\O

Sasuke walked around his room, glancing around to check if he missed anything.

Those four sound nins had come and beat him up...only then had he realized how weak he was...

He could finally gain their power.

To kill Itachi.

Sasuke passed by his dresser and glanced at picture sitting on it.

There was the official team picture of the four of them...Kakashi's hands were ruffling Sasuke and Naruto's air, the man himself giving the camera his usual eye smile. Sasuke himself was glaring at the camera, while Naruto was glaring at him.

Kioko was grinning at the camera, forcing Naruto and Sasuke's hands toevils each others.

Sasuke stared at the picture for another second before turning it face down.

Then he glanced at the picture sitting beside the team photo. It was the one that he had taken from Kioko's appartment...

They were both smiling.

Sasuke's hand hovered over the picture, a bit hesitant...

Then he pocketed it.

O/o\O

Kioko was about to jump off the roof of a house when she saw a familiar figure jumping onto one near her, hands in his pockets and a traveling backpack on his back. He was heading up to the top of Konoha's gate.

"Sasuke?" Kioko saw the boy glance up, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Kioko...? What're you doing here...?"

Kioko frowned, staring at the bag on Sasuke's back.

"I'm going to visit Naruto...how bout you?"

Sasuke stared at her for a while before shaking his head and walking past her, towards the gate.

"Get out of here..."

Kioko's eyes narrowed.

"Your leaving." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he stopped walking.

Kioko clenched her teeth, her hands curling into a fist as she tried to force her tears from falling. It didn't work.

"Are you serious?...did everything that happened...did even mean anything to you?.."

Sasuke didn't reply.

Kioko stared down at her feet.

"I guess not, huh..." Kioko spun around and stared at the back of Sasuke's back.

"You know how bad loneliness feels…why do you continue to search for revenge?"

"…You wouldn't understand…"

Kioko clenched her fist tighter, her nails digging into her skin, drawing blood.

He didn't know her.

He still didn't understand her.

"Remember when we were stil in the academy?"

Sasuke didn't move, didn't reply.

"Do…" Kioko took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember when I stood up for Naruto and dumped my old friends?"

"Well I thought I hadn't just gained one friend…but two…" Kioko glanced up again, tears were falling thick and fast now. "Sasuke, did I mean anything more then a teammate to you? Did that kiss…does it mean absolutely nothing to you? What would you say…If I said I loved you?"

Kioko held her breath. Sasuke was still silent. Then he spoke.

"No…not anymore…and…I don't care."

Kioko wished she could have been stabbed a hundred times over then hear that.

Tears started to fall rapidly, not showing any signs of stopping.

She meant nothing to him.

Everything…all those days…that she thought…

She was nothing to him…

Kioko gulped her sobs.

"Sasuke…did I ever tell you how I know Itachi?"

Sasuke's head snapped up at the name. Kioko knew she's caught his attention.

Maybe he'd listen.

"He was-" Kioko stopped abruptly as something hard quickly rapped her head, sending her into darkness.

O/o\O

Sasuke spun around when Kioko stopped talking in midsentence.

What he saw made his eyes narrow.

The four sound nin were standing there, the four armed one holding a kunai that he had used to knock a now unconscious Kioko out. The girl was collapsed on the ground in an awkward angle.

"Hm? This girl held you up Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke forced himself not to look at Kioko. He glanced at the four sound nin.

"What're you doing here?"

"When we left our village, it was decided for you to be our new leader. Please forgive our rude welcome…" The two headed sound nin said. Then he glanced at Kioko.

"Hm…this girl…she looks a lot like the one that Orochimaru-sama was talking about…"

Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck raise at the words.

_No…Damn it…_

Sasuke made sure his face was composed before replying.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm…I believe Orochimaru-sama invaded her home or something? Maybe we should take her."

Sasuke felt himself start to panic.

"She'll be no use to us."

"Actually…" The red-headed girl spoke up. "I think Orochimaru-sama will be pleased."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"We don't need her."

The four armed nin picked Kioko up and slung her over one shoulder.

"No need to worry. Orochimaru will pay more attention to you…since your going to be getting a new level for your cursed seal."

They thought he was _jealous_?

"Or…do you feel some sort of affection for this girl?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Power…or Kioko…Power…or Kioko…

"Let's go." He said, turning away as he said it, making sure they couldn't see the conflicting emotions on his face.

None of them noticed when Kioko moved, making a small handseal, summoning a tiny eagle.

**O/o\O**

**:3 Meow~~**


	25. Chapter 25: The Sasuke Retrieval Squad

**HEY! I'm back!... and late. Lol, I wasn't hit with inspiration until yesterday. And once again, I drowned in homework. I just relized how long my story's going to be…cause it's gunna go alllllll the way to Shippuden :O Hope you guys stick around to watch it end LOL.**

**Btw…do you got any good shonen or shojo mangas to read? With good drawings? Good drawings are most important on my list XD. Oh, and GO SHUGO CHARA! Oops. That was random.**

**I was looking at m story traffic page and I was like O_O I mean, WHOA! 772 people from USA :O People from China! Chile! Japan (Sweet)! UK! AWESOME I want to name every country on there but that would make my author's note too long XD. I guess, special thanks to you USians out there! (lol that's some of us Canadian's way of saying Americans) **

**AND OF COURSE. Thank you to:**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**LadyAmazon**

**UchihaAura**

**Hikari's Light**

**Chikara Kinomi**

**Hikari-Suzumi**

**Jennku**

**Luxord's Xigbar**

**Random**

**A story in the rain**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**AkiraChan0329**

**ReNaY**

**Trista**

**OMG. Keep this up ppl! **

**O/o\O**

Kioko took a small peek to see the outside world. They had traveled the whole night…She really hoped that Tsunade got the message….

"I think we can stop here." Kioko heard the double headed sound nin say. "We're in a good place."

Sasuke spoke up. "What is it?"

"Well, we've got an important order from Orochimaru-sama…the last and final one."

"I'm asking what the hell is it?"

Kioko heard the two headed nin smirk.

"You must die once."

"…"

"Your telling me to…die?" Sasuke sounded a bit confused.

Kioko felt the four armed nin that was holding her lazily turn around and throw her to the base of the tree. Kioko suppressed a wince as he back hit the roots and trunk hard. She forced her body to stay limp and slide to the ground.

There was a small rustling sound.

"This is Seishingan."

This was good information. Hopefully she'd get back to the village to share it….

The only girl sound nin in the group spoke up.

"Your current seal level is 1. That pill will force it into level 2."

The two headed freak took over. "However, the level 2 seal will increase the contamination speed. If we don't do anything, you will die. Your body needs time to get use to the level 2 curse seal. When the seal awakens there will only be a few minutes until you "die"."

The was a short silence.

"Our barrier jutsu will reduce the side effects."

More silence.

Sasuke once again, spoke up.

"Your barrier skills...how reliable are they?"

The four armed one, standing right near her started to speak.

"We're the four elite guards of Orochimaru-sama. Our strongest skill is creating barriers!" He boasted.

That short speech was followed by another silence…then a gulp.

Kioko's eyes flew open involuntarily as she heard Sasuke started to gasp and groan in pain.

"Augh….ugh…uugh!" He sounded choked. The boy fell to his knee, clutching his throat.

Kioko's eyes rounded in horror. Then the sound nin's started to move.

The two headed nin quickly unraveled the scroll on his back, summoning a round coffin. The fat nin lifted Sasuke and placed him in the coffin. They all quickly took their places on each side of it.

"Seal!"

Kioko let out a gasped that was drowned out by the noise of a huge burst of black chakra spiraling around the coffin. The two headed one took out some pieces of paper and threw them at the coffin, making them stick to the now black lid.

Kioko had to snap her eyes shut again as the sound nins started to pack up again. As if nothing had happened. She was roughly picked up again and slung over a shoulder.

There was a small rustling sound, followed by the presence of two familiar shinobi.

"Going somewhere?"

It was Gemna, aka .

Kioko opened her eyes by a crack.

All four of the sound nin had cursed marks.

Them…vs two Konoha jounin….

Kioko felt the chakra of the sound nin start to change.

The chakra changed into something dark…evil even.

They all had cursed marks…that were stronger then Sasuke's.

Uh-oh.

Kioko watched as the two headed sound nin, who now had the curse mark decorating his skin, summon a kunai and fling it at Gemna. Gemna turned and spit out the senbon in his mouth, intercepting it.

And then the fight started.

Kioko was thrown carelessly to the side (again) into another tree. This time, her instincts took over and she turned so she landed on her feet.

Uh oh…

Everyone started to gap at her.

Kioko gulped nervously.

I'm so screwed…

"Get her!"

As Sakon, the two headed one yelled the command, all four of them went streaking at her, their seals active and spinning on their bodies. The closed on her…Only to be intercepted.

Kioko glanced up at the two jounin's standing in front of her.

"What's going on, Saito-san."

Kioko sent Gemna a weak grin.

"Ahahaha...yeah...about that..."

She cut her self off as the sound nin's charged.

O/o\O

The battle barely lasted two minutes.

Kioko was now dangling by a foot, Sakon suspending her into the air. She panted. Her left hand had a hole in it from blocking a kunai. Everything else...she could barely remember. Only being thrown into a tree truck a couple dozen times...

"Tch, look at this little brat." Sakon sneered. "She can barely use her jinchuriki powers."

"Sh-shut up!"

"We better get going." Kidomaru, the four armed nin spoke. "There are others coming."

Kioko stared desperately at the limp forms of Gemna and the other jounin with him.

Sakon threw her at Jirobo, the fat one, roughly, like a raged doll.

"Let me go!" Kioko yelled, flainling as Jirobo carelessly grabbed threw her over his shoulder.

"Shut up girl."

"Kidomaru!" Sakon called back at the four armed nin. "Set up some traps. We'll rest a little ahead."

Kioko continued to flail as she continued to be carried along.

O/o\O

"Shikamaru, this place stinks of the enemy." Kiba stated as they junped from tree to tree, sniffing the air around them. Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and Neji had been assigned for the Sasuke retrieval squad/Kioko rescue squad.

"And Kioko? Sasuke?"

Kiba nodded.

"Stop!" Shikamaru comanded suddenly. They all froze.

"It a four corner trap..."

"What're we going to do?" Naruto demanded. "Can't we just jump pass?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"No...we'll be dead if we set a foot in the trap...look Naruto, we're all as anxious as you to rescue Kioko...but look, we can get killed if you're too haisty."

Naruto sunk back glumly. "Yeah...you're right..."

"It's troublesome, but we have no choice but to go around...first, Neji, can you look ahead with your Byakugan?"

The Hyuuga nodded and made his usual hand seal, veins appering around his eyes.

The four other nin's stared at Neji.

Finally, after a few seconds of silence, Neji spoke up.

"Caught them."

"Really?" Naruto grinned. "Kioko too?"

"Yes...they've tied her to a tree. There's some kind of cloth in her mouth..."

"Okay." Shikamaru nodded. "I have an idea..."

O/o\O

Kioko was really starting to hate trees.

First, she got thrown into one. Then, she got thrown another couple of times. Multiply that by A LOT, plus, add the fact the she was now gagged and tied to the stupid plant.

Of course, she put up a stuggle...that didn't even help.

The scratchs and cuts on her hand all ready healed quite a bit, put it still hurt like hell.

Kioko sighed depressingly as she glanced at the coffin, where Sasuke still lay inside.

She shouldn't care about that boy anymore...but she couldn't help but do.

Kioko was still staring at the coffin when Sakon threw a paper bomb kunai, lodging into a tree behind him.

Kioko's eyes widened as the tag went BOOM, one genin and a chunin jumping out of the bush and hitting the ground painfully as the explosion threw them farther. Shikamaru and Neji.

"Mmph!" Kioko tried to yell 'get away!' but being gagged as she was, she could barely make a sound.

"Eh." Sakon smirked. "We poked around a bush and caught some bugs instead of rabbits."

"W-wait a second!" Shikamaru stammered, waving his hands in front of him. "We came to negotiate!"

"Really?" Kidomaru said. "Then what are these?"

Then, three other nin flew out of some other bushes as if they were being pulled by an invisable string. Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji. Just before they hit the ground next to Neji, Kiba threw a smoke bomb.

The whole area in front of the frour sound nin was obscurred with smoke. Kioko was behind the four sound nin's, still tied up and gagged.

"Heh, you can't escape!" Kidomaru sneered. "My thread is thiner then wire, but stronger then it!"

After a little bit of biting, Kioko managed to break the cloth and spit it out.

"Get out of here!" She yelled. "They beat two jounin!"

The smoke started to clear.

Naruto, Kiba and Chouji were on the ground, still wincing from the impact.

"So you triple wired that trap." Shikamaru muttered. "I didn't even know there was such a technique."

"Hah!" You guys are-" Kidomaru froze suddenly.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. "Shadow mimic jutsu complete!"

Kioko glanced down at the sound nin's feet and saw tredils of shadows connected to Shikamaru's.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled. "Go get Kioko!"

"Okay!" Naruto started to jump over the sound nin's.

Kioko's eyes widened as she saw something shoot out from the bushes.

"Naruto!" She screamed. The shurikens went straight, heading straight for Naruto...

But Neji managed to jump up and pull Naruo back by the jacket just in time.

But before anyone could relax, Jirobo slammed his palm into the earth, creating a mini crater.

_"Doton barrier! Clay prison!"_

Earth from the ground surrounding the Konoha team started to break, before lifting and surrounding the boy in a rock prison. Jirobo held his two arms against the prison.

"I'll take care of these guys." He said two the other sound nin's.

Kioko, who was still behind the sound nin continued to struggle in her ropes.

"Okay...catch up soon. Don't forget the girl."

The other three sound nin's, plus Sasuke jumped away.

Kioko had loosed the ropes enough to reach her kunai holster.

"HEY!" Kioko heard Naruto's yell. "LET US OUT!" After, there were a bunch of drilling sounds. Kiba must had been using Getsuga...Kioko decided to act out a little.

"Let go of them!" She yelled, faking anger. "They'll leave if you do!"

"Tch, little girls like you should just shut up." The man called back.

Kioko managed to get a kunai.

_Please Shikamaru...you better understand that..._

_"Human canon ball!"_

There was a deafening BOOM as the wall on the opposite side where Jirobo was exploded. Out emerged the five boys.

"He's mine!" Naruto yelled, dashing forward. Kiba followed.

"Stop!" Naruto and Kiba froze at Neji's yell.

"What?" Naruto yelled, sounding irritated.

"It's too dangerous to fight here...even though it's basically 6 on 1, he's not someone we can defeat easily...and he can always retreat and take Kioko..."

Shikamaru continued. "...and if they cross the territorial border, we can't go any farther..."

"Then what do we do?"

Kiba smirked. "We got out! We just beat him up!"

"Heh...annoying flies." Jirobo snarled, making a hand sign. "You're mearly my prey..."

Kioko's eyes widened as the nin slammed him palm to the ground again, creating a earthquake. Everyone fell to their knees from the tremors.

Jirobo dissapered, reappering behind the boys...holding a GIGANTIC ROCK. It was big. Really really big. It would probably dwarf Gamabunta.

"Gah!" Everyone took a couple steps back.

Kioko quickly cut her bonds with her kunai and ran forward, her fist raised. She quickly charged it with chakra, and just as she hit the rock...released it.

The rock exploded into pieces.

Kioko panted slightly. It took a lot of chakra to destroy a rock like that.

Suddenly, a giant spinning ball blurred past her.

"Choji!" Shikamaru yelled as the boy hit Jirobo straight on...but was caught. Jirobo threw Choji into the air, then wacked him away.

Before Choji flew away too far, Shikamaru appered behind Choji and caught him.

"Why you-!"

"Your really asking for it now!" The two loudest in the group yelled.

"No!" Shikamaru was now crouched on the ground making his shadow bind hand sign. "We need to split up. Neji, you act as co-leader and go after Sasake. We need to get Kioko back to the village too. I'll deal with this guy with Naruto."

"What?" Kioko yelled.

"Heh..." Jirobo stared at the group arrogently. "Are you planning on using that shadow bind move again? Just one look at that jutsu and I know how to deal with it...Your the team leader right? I must be a bunch of trash to work under such a foolish leader...Whatever. I'll kill anyone who works with a shadow loving fool..."

Kioko's fists clenched into fists.

"Shut up!" She yelled at the same time as Naruto.

"Stop!" The two glanced at Choji, who was staggering to his feet, eyes bright with anger. "He's mine!"

_Huh?_

Choji reached into his pouch and withdrew a small pouch of something. He held them out to Shikamaru, putting it into his hand.

"Share these with everyone."

Kioko watched as Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Choji you're not going to-"

"Take everyone and go."

"What're you talking about?" Naruto yelled. "This isn't somone you can beat alone!"

"What did we come here for?" Choji asked without looking back. "We came to rescue Sasuke and retrieve Kioko-san...if we dot complete the mission, we'll really be 'A foolish leader and a bunch of trash'.

Everyone was still, absorbing Choji's words. Akamaru from inside of Kiba jacket gave a tiny whine.

Finally, Shikamaru turned around and opened the pouch, holding it out to everyone. Inside the pouch were solider pills.

"Eat up everyone...a gift from Choji." Shikamaru sounded pained.

Kioko shook her head as Shikamaru glanced at her.

"I don't need any." She said firmly. "I still have a lot of chakra..."

Once Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto finished up the pills, Shikamaru glanced at Choji.

"You better catch up with us..."

"I will. Now go!"

Shikamaru nodded and motioned for everyone else to follow.

"Let's go!"

They jumped away, into the trees.

Kioko couldn't help but glance back worriedly.

"Should we really be going...?"

Shikamaru nodded and jumped onto a tree branch.

Once they'd got a little bit of distance between them, Shikamaru stopped at a tree and carved a arrow leading to the direction they were going.

"Are we going?" Kioko asked once Shikamaru was done.

He nodded and dropped his kunai back into his pouch.

"Yeah...but your not."

Kioko's eyes widened. "What?"

"Our mission was to rescue you and bring you back to the village, plus retrieve Sasuke. Tsunade-sama said that you were not to participate.

"WHAT?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sorry..."

"Hey! When did Baa-chan say that?" Naruto demanded.

"When she called me for the mission..."

"Saito-san." Neji said suddenly. "Shikamaru is right. Sasuke tried to save you once you were kidnapped right? Even though he left for power?"

Kioko's fists clenched as she remebered the previous night.

"...not really..."

Naruto's eyes widened. Actually, everyone's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-teme didn't help?" Naruto pratically yelled it.

Kioko shrugged a little.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru demanded.

"But I thought he liked you!" Kiba argued.

Kioko flinched at the sentance.

"Either way." Neji said calmly. "You will be destressed when we see Sasuke. You won't be able to fight to bring him back."

"I...I can convince him!"

"You know what..." Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. "Fine."

Kioko grinned.

Neji stared at Shikamaru doubtfully.

"Anyways..." Shikamaru glanced ahead. "We're almost there."

"Yes...it's odd though. We haven't encountered any traps..."

"We're being underestimated."

"That's good, right?" Kioko said hesitintly.

"Yeah...we can use this to our advantage."

**O/o\O**

**;D**


	26. Chapter 26: Plan

**Hey! So this update's late…oops. This chap was pretty hard to write. I didn't re read it or anything so I hope it's okay O_O**

**I got a request from a reader.**

"**If a friend is depressed, make sure you hold them tightly, keep them company, and maybe even, get help."**

**(For a deceased friend of a reader, Emma Rose) **

**After that sad note, Thank you's too:**

**UchihaAura**

**Shifuni**

**Luxord's Xigbar**

**Hikari'sLight**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**LadyAmazon**

**Trista**

**Jennku**

**Random**

**Matsuo Nozomi**

**ReNaY**

**Mikkiz**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**whitewhite**

**TheDeavil**

**I swear I'm going to cry. I'm almost at 200 reviews…**

**O/o\O**

"Got it?" Everyone nodded.

Kioko was the only one who didn't, figuring nervously.

"I don't know..."

Naruto stared at Kioko, grinning even in their situation.

"Come on Kioko-chan! It's Shikamaru's plan! It'll work out!"

"Don't call me that...and fine..."

Shikamaru nodded and made a hand sign, a cloud of smoke obscurring him for a moment before he took the form of Jirobo.

"I don't get why I can't be the one I disguise..." Kioko muttered.

"Girls talk diffrently from guys...just make sure you follow quietly." Shikamaru said in the sound nin's voice. Everyone nodded again, Kioko doing so digruntedly. Shikamaru jumped off, everyone else following quietly and hidden.

Kioko jumped from tree top to tree top, peaking down at the three sound nin every now and then. They were speaking.

"...he's back."

Shikamaru, in Jirobo's form, appered behind the nins, running to catch up.

"What took you so long?" Sakon demanded.

"Sorry...it took a while to drain those trash's energy..."

Tayuya glanced behind her shoulder, glaring.

"Don't be so slow fatty! Take the coffin; it's your job. You inferior dickhead!"

"Yeah..."

All three of the sound nin glanced behind them in confusion and suspicion.

"Hey..." Kidomaru spoke. "Your awfully obideient..."

Kioko gritted her teeth. Shikamaru did something wrong...

"What're you saying?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I'm saying..." The six armed nin spun around. "That I can't give you the coffin...since your not Jirobo."

Shikamaru cursed and withdrew a kunai.

Kidomaru tossed the coffin back.

"Sakon, Tayuya, you two go ahead. I'll take care of them this time."

"Hmph." Tayuya caught the coffin then spun around, jumping after Sakon.

Shikamaru poohed back to normal, stabbing at Kidomaru. The nin just lifted two arms and blocked.

"Jirobo always warns Tayuya for her usage of words." he smirked.

Shikamaru smirked back.

Kidomaru's mouth seemed to fill with something.

_"Ninpou Kumo! Spider chain!"_

The six armed nin spit out...spiderwebs.

"Gah!" Shikamaru was thrown backwards, pinned to a nearby tree trunk.

Kioko positioned herself silently to a tree branch closer to the battle, behind Kidomaru, as Naruto's shadowclones jumped out from the trees and bushes.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kidomaru yelled, spitting the same whiteish clump of spiderweb.

_"Ninpou kumo: Spiderweb opening!"_

The clump of spiderweb suddenly spread out, trapping all of the shadowclones like they were flies. Kidomaru land back on a branch.

Kioko made a few hand signs before swiped her arm in the air in front of her.

_"Hyuuton: Frozen beast!"_

A giant leopard, with red eyes and made out of purely ice, appeared in front of Kioko before taking off, baring it's fangs and lunging at Kidomaru.

Kidomaru spun around, eyes widening at the sight of a gigantic killed ice leopard heading straight for him.

Just before the leopard touched him, he sprang into the air.

_Perfect!_

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba and Akamaru's trademark spinning attacks were launched straight at the four armed sound nin.

Kidomaru, who was still suspended in the air grabbed onto some sort of string with all six arms before spinning just out of Kiba and Akamaru's reach. The two jumped back onto a treebrach, skidding.

The ice leopard lundged.

But couldn't even get of the tree branch.

Kioko glanced down at the leopards feet. It was...stuck in spiderwebs. Then she glanced at her own feet in horror.

The was tiny threads of string around her.

_Shit! _Kioko was forcibly pulled out her hiding spot as the string tightened around her ankles, pulling her foot first into the open and slamming her beside Kiba.

"Ow..." Kioko groaned, lifting a hand to rub her head...but she couldn't. She glanced down to see her who body was stuck on the web.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Hah! Look at all you trapped little flies..." Kidomaru smirked again. He was hanging upside down like, well, like a spider.

"Damn you!" Kiba yelled. "It's too early for you to think that you've caught us in this little thing!"

Neji appered behind Kidomaru, his right arm pulled back and moving forward.

"Hmph...losers...keep on whining."

Kioko glance up at Kiba. He was smirking...

And Kidomaru knew what was going on.

Just before Neji's palm hit him, Kidomaru flipped. Neji broke through Kidomaru's threads instead of hitting the nin.

_Damn it..._

"Ha!" Kidomaru spun around and shot some spider webs at Neji, tangling the genin. Then Kidomaru spun more around him...encasing Neji in a cacoon.

"Gah!"

"Damn!" Kioko was still stuck in her position she was thrown to the tree branch, lying down.

"Kiba!" she hissed. "Get me out of this thing!"

Kiba shrugged helplessly. He was still trying to saw the webs on his feet off...but it wasn't working out.

_"Ninpou: Golden spider spikes!" _

Kioko glanced up to see Kidomaru, golden coloured spikes in each of his six hands.

He was going for Naruto and his shadow clones.

"Hahaha!" The spider-like-man cackled. "Your my first prey...let's make this fun! A game, 'find the real body'!"

Kidomaru threw a spike.

"Gah!" The clone it hit turned into smoke.

"A clone, eh?...how bout this one!"

Kidomaru threw another, but the clone poised into smoke.

"Two at once! A fifty percent chance!"

Two of the clones were hit.

"What a lucky guy..."

Kidomaru threw his second last spike...but he once again, hit a clone.

"Ha! He made it to then end..." Kidomaru threw his last and final spike.

Only for Naruto to turn into smoke.

Kioko's eyes widened in surprise.

Behind Kidomaru, Naruto appered, a fist pulled back.

The punch connected...but Kidomaru blocked with two arms. Naruto landed on the tree branch and Kidomaru went flying down.

"Tch..." Kidonaru twirled some strings and threw them, making them tighten around the tree branch so he could spin around, just in time.

"Naruto!" Kioko yelled. There was strings around the blond's wrist. Before he could fully notice it, he was jerked forward, off the tree branch.

"Hah! Got you-" Kidomaru was cut off when a burr of white appered between him and Naruto, cutting the string.

Kioko felt the spider web being hacked off her.

"Ugh...thanks." Kioko muttered to Kiba, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Looks like the little ice slut needs the most help." Kidomaru jeered.

Kioko spun to glare at him, eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"You heard me...the only girl with all the little boys, eh?"

"What the hell! Shut up!" Kioko yelled back, taking a step forward.

"Stop." Kioko felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kioko shifted her glare to Neji.

"But this guy-"

"Don't Kioko." Shikamaru and Naruto landed on their branch. "You will just be doing what you want them to do."

Kioko squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

"But he said-"

"She's got you all tricked eh?..."

Kioko's head snapped to Kidomaru, eyes narrowing. He gave them all a nasty grin.

"Do you even know why Orochimaru-sama wants her...? Ha, I bet she's willing to betray Konoha for Sasuke-sama."

"That's it!" Kioko snarled, taking a step forward.

"Kioko, seriously, stop!" Kioko ignored Shikamaru's orders, but then he continued. "As leader of this squad, I order you to stop!"

Kioko froze.

"I'll take care of this guy." Neji spoke up. "I'm the only one who can deal with this guy's abilities...with my Jyuuken."

Kioko shook her head.

"No way. We are not leaving-"

"You won't be able to catch up to Sasuke."

Kioko's mouth snapped shut.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Are you sure you can handle this guy..?"

Kiba nodded. Akamaru was crawling into his hoodie.

"Akamaru says he senses that this guy's way stronger then the other guy..."

"I can do it." Then Neji spoke to Naruto a Kioko.

"Sasuke is currently within the darkness. Naruto...you have better eyes then me...Kioko-san...you can see clearly see in Sasuke's eyes about how he feels for you."

Kioko looked down, feeling slightly downcast. Then she spoke without thinking.

"You mean how Tenten feels for you?"

Kioko slapped a hand over her mouth as Neji stiffened.

Shikamaru groaned as Kiba slapped his forehead. "We'll leave this to you...Neji." Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't be too distracted. Now...let's go."

Kioko grinned a little sleepishly. Shikamaru jumped off, Kioko and a confused looking Naruto following. Kiba patted Neji on the sholder before jumping off.

"You better catch up!" Naruto called.

O/o\O

Then it was only the four of them, Kioko, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"Kioko..." Shikamaru said, shaking his head as they hurried to catch up with the last two sound nin's. "Why did you have to say that?..."

Kioko grinned. "Um...yeah...sorry 'bout that...I sort of thought he knew...and he was talking about...me and...yeah..."

"...really..."

"What're you guys talking about?" Naruto complained. "I don't get ya..."

Kiba glanced back at the blond, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...do you at least know...that Kiba likes Hina- MMPH!" Kioko was cut off when Kiba slapped his hand over her mouth.

"How did you know?" He hissed. Kioko wrenched the dog-boy's hand away.

"It's kinda obvious...wait a second..." Kioko's eyes widened. "It's true?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head while Naruto kept his completely mistified look.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and sighed. "It's really troublesome, really, but as Kioko and Sasuke's teammate...haven't you even noticed?"

"...noticed what...?"

"He doesn't know..." Kioko hissed. "So drop it. How do you guys know, anyways?"

"Well...you know Ino..."

"Hey guys..." Kiba sniffed the air. "We're getting close..."

"Okay..." Shikamaru nodded. "I've got a plan."

Kioko felt a bit disgrunted by the sudden change of subject, but didn't complain.

"Okay...So here's how it'll go..."

O/o\O

"Damn it..." Tayuya muttered, glancing back and stopping, placing the coffin down.

"What?" Sakon demanded, jumping down beside her. "Is it time?"

"No..."

Three genin, plus Shikamaru, jumped out of the trees and landed on a branch near the sound nin's. Their branch was slightly lower then the sound nin's.

"We finally caught up!" Naruto announce in triumph.

Sakon suddenly gave a bloodthirsty grin and lept forward.

"Yeah yeah yeah! I'll kill'em!"

"What?" Kioko gasped. "So sudden?"

Naruto threw a kunai, but Sakon deflected easily.

Shikamaru and Kiba started forward as Kioko lept into the air.

"Taren Ken!" Sakon yelled, throwing a flurry of punches so fast, Shikamaru and Kiba didnt see it coming.

They both turned into smoke.

Sakon's eyes widened as he relized they were shadow clones.

Naruto grinned as created a rasengan. Kioko, who was still in the air, went for a kick.

She was thrown out of the air like a ragdoll...and turned into smoke.

"Ha!" Naruto yelled as he brought his hand with the swirling ball of chakra in it forward.

"Guh!" A hand appered out of nowhere, grabbing Naruto's and redirecting it.

"Now Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto's clone dissapered as Kiba's Tsuuga went right through it.

"Damn..." Sakon ducked, the attack just missing him...but headed straight for Tayuya and the coffin.

Tayuya started forward...but suddenly froze.

_"Shadow bind no jutsu success!"_

Tayuya was frozen at the spot and Kiba was going straight for her.

Until he suddenly changed directions and stopped rotating, grabbing the coffin.

"What're you doing?" Sakon yelled, heading straight at her.

"It's not- Gah!" Sakon, unable to dodge collided with Tayuya, and both of them went tumbling to the tree branch.

"Catch!" Kiba yelled, throwing the coffin over the side of the branch, Naruto did and started to jump away, Kiba and Shikamaru at tow.

"Why you little..." Sakon started to stand up...but was frozen to the tree branch. "What the hell...?"

Kioko, standing on the underside of the branch, grinned.

The ice started to spread up their legs...and slowly, slowly, to the rest of their body...

"LIKE THAT'LL HOLD ME UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Kioko gasped as she felt Sakon chakra suddenly increase and darken. He had activated his mark.

Kioko spun around to see Sakon jumping away, heading straight at the three fleeing boys.

"Damn it..." She jumped after him, ignoring Tayuya's yell.

A bark rang out in front of her and Sakon. Akamaru was still setting up the trap!

"Stop howling you little bitch!" Sakon spat as he approached the dog.

There was whimper. Kioko saw the tiny white shape trip.

"Akamaru!" She yelled, speeding up. Kiba spun around and started to run back to.

There was a deafening boom as the trap Akamaru set exploded.

Kioko coughed and jumped away blindly. Her arms were now seared.

As she finally escaped the heat and dust...she felt herself slip.

She glanced down to find herself, as well as Kiba and Sakon, falling down a huge canyon.

_Damn it! _Kioko bit her thumb as she fell even farther.

_"Summoning no Jutsu!" _

Kioko closed her eyes as she landed on some soft...and feathery. She sat up quickly.

"Washiku! Can you fly down...?"

The giant bird glanced down and shook his head.

"No...I can't. The canyon narrows the farther down you go..."

"Damn it!" Kioko stared down into the darkness despairingly.

"KIBA!" She yelled down. Her voice echoed, bouncing of the sides of the canyon.

There was no response.

"Washiku, fly around and see if there's a place where we could fly down safely!"

Washiko nodded and started to soar lower.

After a few minutes of flying, Washiku shook his large, feathered head.

"Nothing..."

"Damn..." Kioko clenched her teeth and fist. "Fine...fly back up...we need to find Naruto and Shikamaru..."

The bird complied.

_I'm so sorry Kiba..._

**O/o\O**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who's added me to their alerts/favorites!**


	27. Chapter 27: Final Valley

**Super super super short chap. But at least it's fast-ish right? Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, got a French project to finish ;D**

**Jennku**

**Shifuni **

**UchihaAura**

**AKATSKICHIBIS789**

**Blueangel**

**Luxord's Xigbar**

**Random**

**O/o\O**

"G-Gaara?" Kioko stuttered. She had just flown out of the giant canyon with Washiku...to find four familiar sound nin staring at her.

The boy who had formally attempted to kill her nodded curtly.

"What're you guys doing here?" Kioko demanded.

Akiko spoke up. Her clothes had changed. The other's too. She was now wearing some kind of red skirt and a white top that exposed her belly with long sleeves. Her red hair was now tied up high, in a long ponytail.

"We were ordered to come rescue you...as well as aid the team that was sent..." She raised an eye brow at Washiku. "I'm guessing either you got away, or they rescued you...and your accompanying them..."

Kioko grinned as Washiki approached them, landing on the ground by the canyon.

"We can use some help." She told them. "They rescued me...but Kiba just fell down the canyon, and I'm not sure where Naruto and Shikamaru went."

"Ha, the little girl needs a whole squad to rescue her." Kankuro snorted.

Temari shot the boy a glare.

"Anyways..." Akiko muttered, rolling her eyes. "You have to go back to Konoha."

"That's what Shikamaru said...but I'm staying. I need to help rescue Sasuke."

Akiko scoffed and folded her arms.

"Well yeah, but this is a direct order...your hokage said 'go help the retrieval squad, and if they had recovered Kioko, one of you four are to escort her back.'"

Kioko's eyes widened.

"What? I can't abandon them!"

"Sorry." Temari shrugged. "Don't worry about them. Kankuro was about to leave...right?" She shot Kankuro another death glare.

"Hmph..." Kankuro muttered, walking past Kioko and...jumping into the canyon.

"Eh?" Kioko's eyes widened as the paupetmaster dissapered in the darkness.

"He'll be fine..." Akiko sighed. "Gaara and Temari are going to go help your friends. Now can we go?..."

"I all ready said, I'm not going!"

"Look, I know he's your boyfriend and all..."

Kioko turned beet red.

"Wha-what? H-he's not...w-e're not..."

"There's no point in lying." Temari interrupted her. "And, there's no point in you coming...they kidnapped you for a reason...you'll only be a nuicence."

Kioko glanced away sharply. The words stung...but they were true.

"But...I can't just leave them..."

"...this bond that you have." Everyone's head whipped to Gaara. "You feel that you cannot abandon them..."

Kioko gave them a strange look."...well yeah...they make my life bearable."

"..." Akiko and Temari exchanged looks.

"Okay." Akiko shrugged. "Well...it's either come with me or we have to use force...or something..."

Kioko clenched her teeth. No way she stood a chance...

"Tch...fine." she snapped.

Akiko nodded. "Good. Mind if we us your bird to get back? It'll take a lot less time."

Kioko glanced down at Washiku.

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah." the Eagle replied. "I can carry another."

Akiko nodded, walked forward, and climbed on as Kioko scooted forward to give her some space.

"We'll meet you back at the village." Gaara said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Yeah..." Akiko nodded.

"And you'll make it there safely."

Kioko felt her jaw slacken as the words left GAARA'S mouth.

Akiko looked away, but anyone could see that she was blushing. Temari's eyes widened a fraction as she glanced at Gaara, who looked a bit clueless.

"Well..." Kioko said, stiffling a giggle. "Bye...?"

Kioko heard Washiku give off some sort of bird-chuckle before spreading his wings again and lifting the three of them into the air.

O/o\O

Awkward was the only was to describe it.

For Akiko.

"Ahahaha!" Kioko laughed uncontrollably. They were both flying high in the sky, on their way back to Konoha. Kioko had burst out laughing after they were far enough from Gaara.

"Sh-shut up!" Akiko snapped.

"Yeah yeah...but his first bond is you?"

"N-no! He has Temari and Kankuro."

"Pft! But their his siblings! That's hilarious! You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"N-no!" She practically yelled it, but you could here the lie in her voice. She quickly changed the subject. "How bout you? With that Sasuke dude."

Kioko immediately sobered.

She'd been able to push the current situation out of her mind for a little bit. Now the guilt of abandoning everyone came crashing down again.

"Kioko, we're here." Washiku said. Kioko glanced down and nodded once the front gate came in site.

"To the gate." Washiku nodded and flew down. Once they neared the ground, Kioko and Akiko jumped off.

"Thanks!" Kioko smiled half heartily at the bird. Washiku nodded and dissapered in a poof of smoke.

"Okay...now the god damn Hokage's office..."

O/o\O

"What do you mean I can't go?" Kioko yelled.

They'd gotten to the Hokage's office, all safe and happy...but apparently, Kioko was being put under ANBU watch...she was originally planning to escape...but there was no chance of that now. It wasn't exactly an easy feat to escape from ANBU blocking every enterance, aka escape route.

"Listen." Tsunade replied, sounding just as angry. "So far, there have been two attempted kidnaps on you, and your too valuble for the village to lose..."

"What kind of stupid excuse is that?" Kioko turned as she heard a knock on the door.

"Tsunade?..." A familiar masked face man stepped in the room.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kioko said in surprise. Kakashi gave her his usual eye-smile.

"Yo!"

She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

Kakashi immediatly took on a serious expression.

"What's going on?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Sasuke...went to Orochimaru...and Kioko was kidnapped."

"What?"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples, and began to explain.

O/o\O

"And you only sent a team of five rookies?" Kakashi demanded.

"I had no choice...considering the circumstances, the village is already extremely vulnerable."

Kioko felt her worry meter go up by quite a bit when she saw that even _Kakashi_, the famous Kakashi, was worried.

_I have to...I have to go help... _

She started to work a plan in her mind as Tsunade started to argue about Kakashi's next mission.

Kioko spun around and dashed out of the room, ignoring Tsunade's yells and Kakashi's un-surprised chuckle.

_She is so going to kill me for this...but I've always wanted to do this anyways..._Kioko ran past the two ANBU stationed at the door and jumped out of the window, shattering the glass.

_"Summoning no Jutsu!" _

Once again, Washiku poofed into existence below her.

"What the-" Washiku flapped his wings to prevent himself from plummeting to the ground. "What's going on?"

Kioko glanced behind her to see some masked shinobi speed out of the building.

"No time...fly! Fly out of the village."

Washiku sighed and flapped his wings again, lifting them higher into the sky before stretching them out and soaring to the gates.

"I sense rain in the air..."

Kioko clenched her teeth. Storm clouds were indeed very, very close...they would have to land before it started.

"Do you see them? Any fighting? Anything?"

"Um..."

Kioko froze as a sudden wave of dark and ominous chakra washed over them, stunning her for an instant. But she could recognize it...Sasuke's Curse mark and Naruto's kyuubi...

They were killing each other.

"I see it!" Washiku yelled. Kioko squinted to see...but she didn't see anything.

"Where?"

"At Final Valley."

Kioko squinted in that direction.

"I still dont see anything..."

"Never mind..." Washiku started to speed to the valley.

As they got closer, the rain clouds started to thicken...and eventually, once they were at the edge of the valley, rain started to fall.

"Damn!"

"Sorry...I have to land..." Washiku flew to the ground and let Kioko jump down before dissapering.

"Damn..." Kioko repeated under her breath before staring down. The two giant statues of Konoha's founders were standing as proud as ever in the pouring rain.

Her eyes widened as she managed to spot two people at the bottom of the valley.

_There! K_ioko jumped down, pushing off the wall so she'd land on the other side of the river.

She landed in front of Sasuke and an unmoving Naruto.

**O/o\O **

**MWAHAHAHA! *Cough cough cough* I'm still sick XD. Yes, I did stop there just for the sake of it ;3**


	28. Chapter 28: Gone x2

**Woho! I'm cured! This chap is mostly flashback XD. Special thanks to Random :D Next chap will be the end of Naruto! Well actually there's still shippuden :D **

**Hey, do you think I should make Shippuden a separate story?...I think I will…It'll make more sense…give me your opinion!**

**THANK YOU:**

**LadyAmazon **

**UchihaAura**

**Jennku**

**QueenoftheKill**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**Crimson Solitude of the Moon**

**Shifuni**

**Matsuo Nozomi**

**Luxord's Xigbar**

**Alexander Addams**

**You guys are the bestest :D**

**O/o\O**

Kioko stared down at the unmoving Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Kioko whispered. "Don't tell me...did you?..."

Sasuke didn't answer. Kioko scrambled forward and fell to her knees, checking Naruto's neck for a pulse.

It was there...faint, but it was there.

Kioko glanced up at Sasuke to see him turn and cough out a mouth ful of blood.

Her eyes widened as she stood up and started toasted him.

"No."

Kioko stopped in mid stride.

"What are you _doing _Sasuke..." Kioko said softly.

"You wouldn't understan-"

"Bull!" Kioko stomped a foot on the ground angrily, startling Sasuke enough for him to turn around. "It's that same answer everytime! You rarely, actually, you never explain everything! Don't you think it'll be better to share a little? I practically had the same childhood as you, and yet, you walk straight into the hands my family's killer? Because it would be just understandable if I went over to Itachi and asked to join him?"

"...you don't know him!" Sasuke shot back. "By own brother killed my whole clan!"

"Your walking right into that dirty snake's hands! Just to kill your own brother!"

"Why do you care anyways?" Sasuke growled, glaring at Kioko furiously. "How the hell do you even know him so well?"

The fire in Kioko's eyes died for a moment.

"He..."

"Well?"

Kioko shrank back a little.

Sasuke glared at her some more. For some reason, she felt more intimitated then she usually would been...

"He was a...friend..."

Sasuke eyes narrowed.

"Friend?"

Kioko looked away from him gaze.

"...yeah..."

O/o\O

_~Flashback - Shortly after Kioko's adopeted family was murdered.~_

_(Itachi: 10 1/2 years old)_

"No!" Five year old Kioko thrashed around in the grip of an shinobi. "I wanna stay with Anko nii-chan! ANKO NII-CHAN!"

"Geez Anko." The poor shinobi trying to tame Kioko muttered. "This kid's really attached to you..."

"Whatever." Anko muttered.

"Ow, dammit!" Kioko had kicked the poor shinobi's nose.

"Ha! Gemna, you just got nailed by a five year old."

Gemna, who was now rubbing him nose, shot the woman a glare. "Shut up."

Blurs appered around them, revealing four masked ANBU. One was noticeably shorter then the other's.

"You guys take a while to respond." Gemna muttered, still wrestling Kioko. "I only took me a second after Anko sent a snake to my place...scared the hell out of me too."

The leader of the squad ignored him.

"Uzuki, take the girl."

Gemma shrugged and held Kioko out gingerly. She was still thrashing. Quite a bit of energy for a five year old...

Once Kioko took one look at the masks, she screamed.

Anko frowned.

"...her parents were ANBU...weren't they..."

"...sadly, yes."

The squad leader let out a sigh.

"She has a fear of ANBU?"

The shortest of the four ANBU stepped forward and lifted a hand, removing his mask...revealing that he was only a kid.

Once Kioko saw there was another kid with her, she practically tackled him to the ground.

Gemna was still holding his now-empty arms out stretched.

"Er...okay then..."

The squad leader shook his head. "It's settled, Uchiha, take the kid to the hospital and try to get some information off of her. Other then the info Anko sent to us."

Itachi nodded and shifted Kioko so she was clinging to his neck on his back.

"Hai."

O/o\O

"So what's your name?" Itachi asked as he walked to the hospital in the pouring rain with Kioko on her back. He was going to just do a quick body flicker...but Kioko started to cry about how fast they were going...

"Saito Kioko." She chirped. "How about you?"

"Uchiha Itachi. Do you mind if I call you Kioko-chan?"

"Nope!" She chirped, hugging Itachi tighter around the neck. "Hey, how come you wear a scary mask thingy?"

"I'm part of ANBU. Were your parents ANBU?"

"They had scary mask thingy's sometimes..." She cut off and sniffed a little bit. "But...snake guy kill them...but the killed everyone else too..."

"Hm..." Itachi nodded as he walked into the Konoha hospital.

He walked over to the reception desk.

"Ah?" The woman at the desk looked up. "Itachi-kun?" Arent you on a mission?"

He pointed to Kioko.

"Ah...we'll take her from you now..."

Kioko arms around Itachi's beck constricted.

"Itachi-san, your going to stay right?" Kioko said innocently.

Itachi didn't answer, but carefully removed her arms from his neck and placed her on the ground.

A doctor walked to them and picked Kioko up.

"Nooo!" Kioko screamed.

Itachi sighed.

"I'll come." He said quietly, following after the struggling doctor.

O/o\O

After Kioko was all patched up, she didn't miss a chance to 'impress' Itachi by spilling everything.

"And that's why I'm here...I think..."

Itachi leaned forward on his chair staring at Kioko, who was sitting on her hospital bed.

"So...basically, you went to find your grandparents and cousins because this 'snake-dude' killed your parents...but when you got to their home, you found the same 'snake-dude' attacking them...then he went for you, biting your neck...then left."

Kioko nodded.

"Hm. Well..." Itachi nodded and stood up. "I have to be going..."

Kioko frowned. "Can you come again?"

Itachi paused at the door for a moment before sending Kioko a brief smile.

"Sure."

O/o\O

"Ewwww...cabbage?" Kioko grimced.

A flash of annoyance passed Itachi's face.

"What's wrong with it? It's fine."

"It's...it's just so...nasty..."

"...no..."

Little Kioko rolled her eyes.

"What kind of argument is that?"

"One that makes sense."

Kioko rolled her eyes and leaned back into her pillow.

She was still in the hospital, and a week had already gone by. Apparently, she had some broken ribs that hadn't been treated in a while.

"So...you really have a brother?"

"Yes."

"Aw...your so lucky..." Kioko pouted. "I want a brother or sister...tell me about yours."

Itachi smiled.

"Well...he likes to watch me train, and sometimes, I teach him a couple of things. He's about the same age as you..."

"What do you teach him?"

"Some shinobi techniques and stuff..."

"Hey, kid." The door slid open, revealing Anko.

"Anko nii-chan."

"Mmhm." Anko stepped in and shot Itachi a glance, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm..." Anko glanced at Kioko, grinning. "Your pretty good."

Kioko looked clueless.

"Huh...?"

Anko sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind...never mind..." Anko took a step back. "I'll be going...leave you guys here..."

Kioko shrugged, smiling.

"Okay! Bye Anko nii-chan!"

Anko shot Itachi another look before stepping out and sliding the door shut behind her.

_O/o\O_

_~Kioko, six years old, Itachi, twelve~_

"I wanna be a ninja..." Kioko pouted, crossing her arms.

Itachi gave a sort of half smile as he threw a shrunken into a target.

"It's really dangerous..."

"Hm. Don't you have ANBU missions or something?"

"No, I just got back from one."

"Hm..." Kioko slid off her rock and went into Itachi's bag, pulling out a kunai.

"Be careful with tha-"

"Ow!"

Kioko growled as she dropped the kunai. She had stabbed her own hand...

Itachi sighed and walked forward, shaking his head.

"You have to be careful with sharp objects..." He muttered before taking Kioko's hand and glancing the cut.

To his surprise, te cut was all ready healing_._

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Hm..." Itachi took a roll of bandages from his bag and started to bind the cut.

Kioko was staring at the bind it.

Itachi cut the bandage and tied the end, standing up and sighing.

"And you only picked it up..."

Kioko just jumped up.

"I don't care! Show me how to use the kunai! Only my left hand was injured."

Itachi shrugged.

"Okay...but be more careful..." he muttered, picking the kunai and handing it to her.

"Okay, you hold it like this..." He wrapped Kioko's small hand around the handle. "And you just have to flick your wrist...like this..."

Kioko nodded excitedly.

"Okay." Itachi backed up. "Try it out."

"Okay!" Kioko threw the kunai...and it hit the target.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Nice. Is this the first time you threw a kunai?"

Kioko, who was still basking in the compliment nodded.

"Hm...you'll make a good shinobi."

O/o\O

_~Kioko, seven years old, Itachi, 13 years old~_

"This is easy!" Kioko cried from her spot, standing on the water.

Itachi, from his spot on the dock, nodded.

"Well, you _did _master tree climbing pretty quickly."

"Well that was...Gah!" Kioko lost concentration and toppled into the lake.

Itachi sighed.

"Oops..." Kioko peaked out of the water, looking a bit peeved.

"Don't worry, it'll come naturally..."

Kioko nodded and swam out, climbing out onto the dock and sitting at the edge.

"Hey...wasn't this the place that your friend comitted suicide?" Itachi stiffened.

"...how did you know?"

"Anko nii-san."

Itachi closed his eyes and looked away.

"Yes...this is the place..."

"That's...that's so sad..." Kioko whispered, staring into the water. "You must be really sad..." She glanced back at the Uchiha to see him staring into the lake, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Come sit!" Kioko comanded, patting the spot on the dock beside her.

Itachi did.

They both sat in silence for a little bit.

"Hm...hard to believe your that's little kid I met in the street that rainy day..."

Kioko grinned sleepishly.

"Ehehe..." She pulled her legs up and hugged them, tucking her chin on her knees.

"I remember a little...I was so scared...because of your mask." Kioko tipped her head and smile at Itachi. "But don't worry! I trust you with my life now."

Kioko didn't notice when Itachi took a deep and looked to the side, clenching his fists tightly.

"Kioko-chan...don't try to find me at the Uchiha compound today..."

Kioko stared at boy.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Just...don't be there..."

O/o\O

Little Kioko smiled as she lied down on the forth hokage's head, staring at the stars and the moon, away from the light of the village.

It was a beautiful full moon.

She smiled and leaned back, closing her eyes.

_Snap!_

Her eyes flashed opened as she stood up, spinning around. She saw a boy...with an ANBU and a high topped collar. His back was facing her and he was walking into the forest.

"I-Itachi?" Kioko called out. The boy spun around, eyes flashing in surprise as he pulled out a kunai.

Kioko gasped and took a step back. The boy's eyes had his sharingan spinning in them.

Once he saw who it was, he visiably relaxed, putting the kunai away. The sharingan was still there.

"Kioko-chan..." he muttered, looking a bit angry. "What are you doing here?"

"Th-the stars..." Kioko stammered, staring at the sharingan nervously. "It's a full moon today..."

"Wha-what happened?" She asked, walking forward. "Is that...is that blood?"

Itachi stepped back.

Kioko stopped aruptly.

"Leave."

"Wha-what?"

"Leave." Itachi repeated, turning around. "Go. Don't follow me. I'm leaving Konoha."

Kioko's eyes widened.

"Why?"

Itachi didn't answer, but suddenly dissapered from Kioko's view.

"Wait!" Kioko started forward but froze when Itachi reappered behind her.

"You said you trust me with your life...so trust me on this;" Kioko stiffened as he leaned in. "Don't trust me. Take care of my brother."

Then he dissapered.

O/o\O

_~Flashback ended~_

Sasuke's fists clenched.

"He was a friend." He repeated. "You knew him."

Kioko stared at the floor uncomfortably. The rain hid her tears.

"That's how you knew..." His glare intensified. "Why didn't you...?"

"I thought you'd get angry..." Kioko whispered. "I thought you'd immediately hate me for it..."

Sasuke said nothing.

"Please Sasuke...he wouldn't had wanted thi-"

"You don't know him!" Sasuke yelled. "He side of him you know; that's not him! The him in the hotel was him."

Kioko's eyes widened.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke's head snapped up. He heard something.

He grimaced and spun around.

Kioko couldn't just let him leave. More tears fell, blending in rain when she ran forward.

"Wait!"

And the boy dissapered.

Kioko stared at the place Sasuke was just standing, eyes wide and hand out stretched.

He was gone.

Gone gone gone gone gone.

He'd left.

Kioko was still frozen when Kakashi landed beside her.

"Ki...oko?" The jounin waved a hand in front of Kioko's face. She didn't even react.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and turned, picking Naruto. Before turning back. Pakkun was now tugging Kioko leg with his teeth. No reaction.

He glanced down at the place Kioko was staring at.

Sitting there was a Konoha headband with a single slash across it.

Pakkun sniffed it before glancing up at Kakashi soberly.

"It's Sasuke's..."

**O/o\O**

**;3 Sorry! I didn't reply to many reviews :P**


	29. Chapter 29: Journey

**READ THIS NOW.**

**Without you guys, this story wouldn't be here! Lol I sound so…clichéish XD**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTEM. Seriously. Read it once your done please.  
Im not even kidding.**

**This chapter's really short, but it's more of an epilogue or something.**

**O/o\O**

Naruto stared at Kioko sombrely, unusually sad for the hyperactive blond.

Kioko was sitting on a chair beside Naruto's hospital bed, elbows  
propped up on it.

"Your really going?" Naruto asked, looking devastated.

Kioko sighed and nodded.

"I really...I can't stay here..." Kioko looked away, her voice  
cracking. "I can't...I'll just keep on remembering..."

Naruto frowned.

"I'm going too..." he said. "Ero-sennin going be my sensei..." Naruto  
shuddered at the thought.

Kioko grinned and leaned on her hands.

"Yeah...Tsuki was gone all that time, at the land of the snow,  
reserving a spot for me...I'll be gone for a while..."

Naruto grinned.

"Me too."

Kioko nodded. "Anko was really pissed..." she winced at the thought.

The woman, as soon as she was back from her mission and found out  
where Kioko was going, she completely freaked out. She even challenged  
Tsuki to a fight.

That didn't really end up so good.

Both of them got sent to Tsunade's office at the end.

"That was cool!" Naruto exclaimed. "That fight was..." He stopped as  
Kioko sent him a glare.

"Yeah...I guess..." Kioko muttered, sighing deeply.

"Can't you stay until I get better?" Naruto asked hopefully. "It's  
going to be so boring..."

Kioko smiled sadly.

"Sorry Naruto..." Kioko stood up. "I have to go..."

Naruto frowned and nodded.

"Okay...Kioko, let's make a promise!" Naruto grinned. "When we meet  
again, we'll both be strong enough to force Sasuke-teme back to  
Konoha!"

Kioko stared at the boy for a moment before a grin broke out on her face.

"Yeah!"

Naruto grinned. "I'm going train...and make my very own jutsu...I'll  
defiantly be stronger."

"But Sasuke's going to get strong over time too."

"Then we just have to get stronger!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist  
into the air before wincing. "Ow!"

Kioko shook her head at the blond.

"Stay safe!" Kioko said, smiling and starting to walk out of the room.  
"Akatsuki's going to be after us in about three years!"

Naruto saluted to her, grinning.

Kioko glanced back...a couldn't control herself not to tackle the  
blond in a hug.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Oh sorry." Kioko grinned and backed out of the room. "Bye!"

"See ya later Kioko!"

O/o\O

Kioko glazed around her now empty and clean room.

She'd given the keys to Kakashi, and her sensei had promised he  
wouldn't use her apartment as a dog house.

She sighed and walked to her bed, sitting on it for one last time and  
staring at the pictures on the dresser.

One was of Kioko and Anko. Kakashi was in the background, glancing up  
with his perverted book in his hand. Another was Kioko and...Itachi.  
Even after his betrayal, she couldn't not keep the picture...to many  
memories.

Another was the team photo, the four of them.

Kioko sighed as she stared at her last photo.

She had two originally, one of them, she had told Sasuke to smile and  
she'd give him tips on the tree climbing exercise. There other was of  
her with her arm slung around Sasuke's neck, her grinning and Sasuke  
surprised.

The one where Sasuke had smiled in was gone. She figured she lost it  
when Anko decided to practically destroy her apartment. It was he  
favourite though.

Kioko stared at the picture of her and Sasuke for a moment.

The whole reason she was leaving was to try to forget both of those  
stupid Uchiha's, and yet...

Kioko reached over, grabbed the picture, took it out of the frame and  
stuffed it in her bag.

She proceeded to do the same with the team picture, her picture with  
Itachi, and her picture with Anko.

Kioko sighed and slung her bag onto her back again.

She was leaving.

O/o\O

"Here we are!" Tsuki said happily as they exited the gates. "You  
finally get to see your home country."

Kioko managed to summon a weak smile. She loved ice, honestly. She  
just didn't really want to be in a place where ice never  
melted...where the seasons didn't change.

"Yeah..."

"Are you ready for this?"

Kioko glanced back the village gate. She had said bye to everyone...

The image of Sasuke flashed in her mind.

"Yeah." Kioko said softly, turning around and walking beside Tsuki. "Let's go."

O/o\O

Sasuke sat on his new bed, clutching his head in the dim light, trying  
to get rid of that picture, Kioko, crying, yelling for him to come  
back.

He almost did.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, except killing Itachi...

But...Kioko kept on popping into his head.

"Tch..." Sasuke straightened up, shaking head to clear the jumbled up thoughts.

From now on, his mission would be to get stronger...and surpass everyone.

**O/o\O**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**So, I don't know if you guys have noticed or not, but I've changed  
this story's name :/ the last one was too long...it's now called  
"Frozen".**

**Also, this is the end of the first story! I'll be continuing it on  
THIS SAME STORY. Just for convenience.**

**Thank you so much for every single person who's read this story. You  
have absolutely NO idea how happy I am.**

**How long is the next story going to go in shippiden?...I don't go by  
the anime, I go by the manga btw. I'm not sure how long...it's going  
to take a little bit for me to figure it out, cause it's not done yet.  
I now what's going to happen in the next 200 chapters though :D**

**Next chapter, I have no idea when I'll post. It'll be in less then a  
week, I think.**

**You guys are the best EVER. You have NO idea lmao. THANK YOU!****!**


	30. Chapter 30: Kidnapped Again?

**So, this is the first chap of Shippuden! **

**Okay, btw, sketched these pictures of Kioko. Their sort of rough, but I'm no artist XD. Just go to my profile, press on "homepage" and you'll get to my profile on deviantART! I hope you guys like them!**

**I have the feeling some people got lost after I changed the name of the story…lol I dunno. I didn't get many reviews…Come on people! More reviews=inspiration=faster updates. Oh yeah! I didn't do the thanks you's last week…**

**Thank you!:**

**Trista**

**Shifuni x2**

**Jennku**

**The Girl Born From Dolls**

**Random**

**xox Unleashed Butterfly xox**

**Azzurra's Phoenix**

The girl sat at the top of a tree, lying on the highest branch, staring into the starry night sky in silence.

She closed her eyes and let the warm night air rush over her skin.

She wore a blue long shirt and a pair of navy blue pants, her hair tied in a simple knot.

"Oi, Kioko!" the girl opened her eyes and glanced down the tree. On the grassy floor, a older woman with black hair stared up at her. "Are you going to stay up there all night?"

Kioko shrugged.

Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"I'll be heading for the town for a little bit!"

Kioko nodded and stared into the stars again.

Nearly three years had passed since she left Konoha.

And now she was going back.

She wondered if Naruto was heading back too...

She was going back.

To the place where memories would stir again...

Every day she had trained, she imagined Orochimaru, a pretended she was beating the evil man into pulp...

But then, that brought up thoughts of Sasuke.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Her heart still ached.

And forever would.

She still couldn't believe that _two _Uchiha's betrayed her...

She suddenly heard something whiz towards her, cutting through the air so quickly, she managed to snap her head back, missing it by a inch, but still getting a small scratch. She lifted a hand to stop the bleeding, leaping to her feet, scanning the floor below.

Another barrage of shurikens flew towards her, and she just managed to flip backwards onto another tree branch. She reached into her shuriken holister and threw a few of them into the darkness.

She didn't hear any yells of anger, or even the sound of the shuriken's hitting the ground. It's like they just dissapered…or were caught.

_What?... _Kioko squinted, but there was nothing. Shrugging, she jumped to the floor, crouching.

She could barely see. She turned around, eyes narrowed.

She spun around and lifted her arm, which had a plate of chakra amour on it, and blocked a kunai.

"Who's there?" She yelled. "Get out here and face me!"

There was no one.

Kioko's eyes narrowed and she spun around again, dodging another onslaught of shurikens.

Quickly, Kioko threw a couple of kunai's in that direction.

There was a clang of metal hitting metal.

Kioko's eyes widened as she spun around once more, lifting the chakra armour on her arms to block a huge bandaged sword from hitting her. She nearly collapsed from the strength and weight.

"You!" Kioko gasped.

Kisame grinned and pressed down harder, making Kioko grimace. She felt the strength start to be sucked away, into the shark-man's Samehada's. The chakra from her armor was draining away too…any longer and it would be a useless scrap of metal.

"Ugh..." Kioko sidestepped quickly and jumped, placing her hands on the sword and sending a sweeping kick at Kisame's face.

The kick met it's target and the shark-man staggered backwards. Kioko jumped away from the sword before he could swing it again.

Kioko spun around, lifting an arm and blocking another kunai…except this time, a man was holding it. The man holding it stared down at her with cold, red eyes.

Kioko's eyes widened and flashed with surprise.

"I-Itachi?"

The man responded with a kick to the stomach.

"Gah!" Kioko flew backwards and hit a tree, her back arching. She went sliding to the floor, clutching her stomach and panting.

"Mm, that was easy." Kisame smirked, stepping in front of Kioko with his sword slung on his shoulder. Itachi stood beside him.

Kioko glared at them. The Akatsuki….they were after her after all…

"Yeah, right!" She retorted as she glanced at their feet.

The two Akatsuki members looked down...to see ice crawling towards them. They both jumped into the air.

Kioko was at her feet in an instance, throwing two kunais. Both of them hit there target.

But they both turned into smoke.

_Kage Bushins! _

Kioko felt something fly past her hip, giving her a deep cut.

"Ah!" Kioko clutched the gash, clenching her teeth. She glanced down to examine it. It was pretty deep…and she was bleeding pretty bad…

She didn't really know much medical jutsu...but she at least knew the 'Mystical Palm' technique.

Her hand glowed with green chakra and she placed over the wound, wincing.

She really didn't like healing...

She didn't manage to completely heal the wound...but she stopped the bleeding.

But her head was spinning from the blood loss, and she still couldn't believe it…the Akatsuki were after her already.

And mostly of all, it was _Itachi_.

_"You don't know him! The side of him you know; that's not him!"_

She grimaced as those words from _him_ came back _now _at this critical time_._

But...she didn't think she could kill Itachi...

Not without _those _memories coming back...even after all these years…even after Sasuke had told her _that_…she still thought of him as that boy she met when she was five…

Kioko spun around again, blocking another kunai Itachi tried to stab her with.

She glanced up at Itachi's face and stared into Itachi's sharingan.

But they weren't the normal sharingan…

Kioko staggered backwards as Itachi suddenly collapsed.

"Wh-what?" Kioko stammered...until she felt her self trip over something. She glanced down.

Sasuke. Dead. Bloody. Still.

His body twisted horribly.

Kioko gasped and stepped back...but her hit foot something else.

Something...someone blond.

Kioko whimpered as she saw the bodies of Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsuki as well. All covered in blood. All dead.

She didn't even have to check to see if they were really dead or not.

"No..." Kioko gasped, taking a step back.

"I...hate you..." Kioko's head snapped to Sasuke, eyes wide.

She shook her head, clutching it, her eyes wide.

"No...no no no no..." Kioko sank to her knee. She felt tears start to fall...

O/o\O

"Hm..." Kisame frowned at Kioko, who was curled up in a ball, whimpering as she endured Itachi's Mangeko Sharingan. "I wanted to pay her back for that kick."

Itachi released the genjutsu, making Kioko relax, but letting out little gasps.

"Damn it..." Kioko gasped, lifting her head to glare at Itachi. "You…that was…"

He just turned his back to her.

"Let's go, Kisame."

"Mm." The shark man took his sword of his shoulder and nudged it under Kioko, who didn't have the strength to fight back. Once Kioko was on the sword, he lifted it back over his shoulder, so Kioko was hanging limply on it.

"If you yell or try to escape, my sword will rip you to shreds. We only need you life. You're lucky we're not knocking you out.

Kioko didn't answer, only squeezed her eyes shut.

She was captured.

She was going to die.

O/o\O

"WHAT?" Fifteen years old Naruto yelled, slamming his hands on Tsunade's desk. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

He had gotten back to Konoha, hoping that Kioko was heading back too. But...after Kakashi tested himself and Sakura, since Sakura was the extra teammate on her team, he was told that his best friend was kidnapped...again.

How many times could a person be kidnapped in their life?

Tsunade glared at Naruto.

"Listen brat, Tsuki only sent me the message last night. They were around the border with the sand...her eagle didn't reach us till now."

"Who was it? The Akatsuki?"

Tsunade nodded grimly.

"How do you know?" Sakura, who was beside Kakashi, asked in shock.

"We're not exactly sure...but there were three pairs of footprints. We heard that the Akatsuki work in pairs..."

Naruto clenched his teeth in anger.

"Tsunade-sama!" A codebreaker shinobi suddenly burst in the room. "Excuse for the intrusion, but the sand's Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki members!"

Everyone went silent.

Tsunade sat back in her her seat, looking a bit stunned.

"Thank you. You're dismissed."

The door shut and Tsunade turned to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi grimly. Naruto was practically growling in anger.

"Those fucking basterds just-"

"Four Akatsuki members..." Tsunade muttered. "That's going to be quite a bit of trouble..." She looked up at the three again.

"It's decided. Sakura, I'll put you on Kakashi's team for a little. And Shikamaru. His team is on a mission, and he's supposed to help in the chunin exams...but I'll put him on Kakashi's team for this mission. I'll send Gai's team later too, once they get back."

"So, Team Kakashi, you're mission is to rescue Kioko and Gaara. You are to go to Suna and figure out what to do from there."

"Hai!"

O/o\O

"...how troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

The four of them jumped from tree to tree, now on there way to Suna.

"Shut up Shikamaru." Naruto snapped. "Don't you want to save Kioko too?" the boy was being unusually serious.

"Well, yeah, but, you got to admit, Kioko being kidnapped _again_…and me having to come along again…"

Naruto grimaced.

"We'll definitely save her…we'll defiantly save _both_ of them…"

"Temari-san!" Sakura suddenly yelled. The two boys glanced down as Suna's ambassador looked up in surprised. She had just left Konoha this morning, taking her time to get back to Suna.

"Huh?"

"Temari-san!" Sakura jumped down beside the sand nin. "Have you heard?"

"What?"

"Gaara and Kioko's been kidnapped."

Temari's eyes widened.

"What? Gaara? That...Kioko girl?"

"Yeah..."

Temari grimaced.

"I had a bad feeling..." she muttered.

Kakashi landed beside them.

"It'll take three days to get to Suna. Let's

Get moving."

O/o\O

Kioko could only stare when Itachi and Kisame met up with Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara had a huge bird of...clay, and Sasori...looked extremely deformed.

He had a TAIL.

Unless that wasn't his real body.

But…worse...they had Gaara.

She'd received a huge gash the other day for trying to escape...she staunched the bleeding, but it did hurt quite a bit.

If it wasn't for that, she would have been yelling at the boy to get up.

His sand armor was severly cracked, making it look like his skin it's self was cracked. His eyes were closed, and he was limp, stuck in that clay bird's tail.

"Why didn't you knock her out, hmm? She might see the entrance, hm?"

"She will die anyways." Itachi had said emotionlessly. "It will not matter."

That sentence made her want to punch that man.

"Hm...I guess so. If I were her...I wouldnt move an inch if I were lying on Samehada, hm? She's powerless too..."

Kioko wanted to punch Deidara.

"You _should _knock her out for the ritual though..."

Kioko's eyes widened and darted to Itachi…wrong move.

The last thing Kioko saw was the swirling of a sharingan.

O/o\O

"Ssssasuke." Orochimaru hissed as Sasuke stepped into the sannin's 'throne' room.

Sasuke stared at the man emotionlessly.

"What did you call me for?"

Kabuto, who was standing beside Orochimaru, spoke up.

"Orochimaru-sama wanted to infrom you...that Kioko-chan was kidnapped by Akatsuki members.

Sasuke's eyes flickered with surprise before returning back to normal.

"What's your point?"

"Well...it will be a pain for us if the Akatsuki to gain Kioko-chan, and...I know how I can use her..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about…?"

"I know a way I can experiment on her...I just found something very spectacular about her..."

"So...you want me to bring her here...alive." Sasuke's fist clenched almost unnoticeably.

"Yessss...and it would be a good idea for you to stay alive too, Sasuke-kun...it would be really nice if I could have…that girllll…."

Sasuke stared at the man for a moment, eyes calculating a suspicious before nodded curtly and and turned around, walking out of the room.

Kabuto frowned and glanced at his master.

"Orochimaru-sama...why are you risking your vessel?...I could easily retrieve the girl myself..."

Orochimaru smirked, leaning back into his chair.

"It would be good for Sasuke to meet his brother to refire that hatred in him once more...and, more importantly…it's more likely that girl will go with him…"

O/o\O

Team Kakashi, plus Chiyo and Temari, landed in front of the giant boulder blocking the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout, next to team Gai.

"Alright...let's take down this barrier!"

**O/o\O**

**Remember! More reviews=inspiration=faster updates**

**Don't forget to check out my deviantART profile! Btw my username's Senna-Nami.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Truth

**Uh, hey! It's been well….way too long…I'm very very sorry! I really hope I didn't lose any readers! Sorry x10000! Gah, it's been like, a month and a week? Wow. I'm sorry! I got exams coming up, and I went on vacation during winter break and…yeah XD. I hope this chapter makes up for it…probably doesn't though. Lol. I have the feeling I'm going to get less reviews this chapter…**

**As usual, thank you x10000:**

**Shifuni**

**Hikari'sLight**

**Nekkeh-T**

**Alexander Addams**

**story-teller666**

**Trista**

**UchihaAura**

**Azzura's Phoenix**

**Jestie Uchiha**

**A story in the rain**

**ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend**

**Jennku**

**Clarissa Avila**

**m****atsuo nozomi**

**SuperPerv**

**SasukeLuver**

**Chibi-K**

**Blue Star Kitty Cat**

**MikaUchiha666**

**18 REVIEWS. Wait, let me double**** check…never mind. 19 reviews. I swear I could kiss you all. I'm completely serious. See the lack of exclamation marks?**

**O/o\O**

Kakashi glanced at Neji.

"Got it." He activated his Byakugan to peer inside the blocked off cavern. His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Tenten demanded.

"It's...Words can't explain..."

"Hm..." Kakashi stared at the seal-tag on the huge boulder. "It's a five tag seal..."

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered. "It's to split us up..."

"Neji?" Kakashi glanced at the Hyuuga again.

"Got it." Neji focused on something no one but he could see. "Found them. One on a rock 500 meters north-east, on the trunk of a tree in a riverbank about 350 meters south-east, on a wall of rock 650 north-west, and in a grove about 800 meters south-west."

"Yosh!" Gai pulled out a few radios. "If their all within range, we can use these to communicate." He handed one to each of his team members and Kakashi. He grinned, giving Kakashi a thumbs up. "Speed wise, my team is faster."

Everyone clicked their radios on.

"OKAY! Team Gai, let's go with the power of youth!"

O/o\O

"Hm...It's getting quite noisy outside." One of the shadowy figures with spikey hair, on the pillars of rock commented.

Sasori chuckled.

"Didn't you say there was another jinchuriki out there?..."

The spiky haired figured glanced at an unconscious Kioko by Itachi and the body of Gaara.

"There won't be enough time to extract the other jinchuriki...I'll be leaving the body and the girl to you four. And capture the jinchuriki...alive."

O/o\O

"We'll enter with a buttonhook entry...Ready Sakura?" Kakashi, who was perched on the giant boulder, called down.

"Ready!"

"Okay." Kakashi grabbed onto the edge of the seal and ripped it off. "Now!"

"Alright!" Sakura ran forward, a fist pulled back, and then threw it forward.

The boulder cracked into pieces and fell into the water.

Team Kakashi, Shikamaru, Temari, and Chiyo entered the cavern.

O/o\O

Kioko felt like hitting something...again.

Well, when she was in the land of the snow, there was ice everywhere that she could punch or do whatever to without anyone caring...it became a habit.

She was _really _pissed off.

At least she knew now; don't trust any Uchiha's. Did Kakashi count? He had sharingan, after all...

Currently, she was lying down on a cold, stone floor.

She really hated all this discrimination against jinchuriki's. It was either, "I'm scared of them!" or "Let's kill them!".

She didn't dare open her eyes.

She heard a sudden explosion off rocks.

_Yes! Someone's here..._

"Hm..." The voice of the blond Akatsuki, Diedara. "Which one of you is the jinchuriki, Hm?"

Kioko nearly gasped when a familiar voice yelled out.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

_Naruto!_

Kioko opened her eyes a tiny fraction of an inch.

It was quite a rescuing party...well they were against four Akasuki members.

It was Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, and some old hag. Naruto had grown a bit...different jumpsuit, less orange. Kakashi and Shikamaru looked the same as always, except maybe taller on Shikamaru's hand. Sakura and Temari...they looked older.

"Is that the jinchuriki, Itachi?" Sasori asked.

"...yes."

Kioko surpressed a wince when Naruo started to yell again.

"GAARA! F 'ING STAND UP! KIOKO!"

"Naruto..."

"Yeah, yeah!" Diedara spoke up. "Don't know anything? Their both dead!"

Kioko couldn't help it. She faked a small moan of pain.

She immediately felt every eye in the room snap to her. She just hoped she didn't just sign her death wish.

"KIOKO!"

"Naruto..." Kioko heard rushed foot steps and the sound of someone landing. "Calm down. It's not going to help if you just rush in...you'll just get killed."

She nearly let out a sigh of relief. Good thing Kakashi was there.

She made sure to keep her eyes shut, but she felt some staring at her.

"I'll take the girl, hm? Is that okay, Itachi?"

Itachi said nothing as mist started to thicken around him and Kisame. Kioko could feel moisture in the air around her.

_Tch, Body-Flicker technique. _She thought as she felt her self suddenly get whisked away.

Suddenly, she could feel a light breeze on her face and hear the sounds of leaves in the forest.

She was never going to escape now…

In the distance she could hear a loud enrage scream.

O/o\O

Naruto let out a loud frustrated scream as the mist cleared, revealing that Itachi, Kisame, and Kioko had disappeared.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto spun around and ran out of the cavern. "Tch…" He turned back to the others, his expression grim.

"Can you four take care of them?"

They all nodded, Shikamaru muttered a quiet troublesome, until Temari wacked him on the back of the head.

Kakashi nodded and turned, pressing a small button on the radio around his neck as he started to run after the enraged jinchuriki.

"Gai? Can you guys head back here?"

There was a short silence before Gai spoke. It sounded like he was panting.

"We got caught in the enemy's trap…we won't be able to get back anytime soon…"

Kakashi cursed under his breath.

"Come back as quickly as possible." He said before taking his finger of the button and redoubling his speed.

O/o\O

Naruto felt torn.

He didn't know who to go after.

Kioko, he knew was fine; at least he knew she was alive.

But Gaara…

Naruto felt the beast in him stir as his anger reached even higher.

"Kioko…" Naruto clenched his teeth, glancing at the direction Itachi and Kisame had went before going after Gaara.

O/o\O

Kioko dodged another blow from Samehada, blowing another tree two splinters.

_I this guy going to knock down the whole forest? _Kioko thought frantically as she jumped away from the sword again.

The next time the sword came at her, Kioko jumped, flipping into the air and jumping on the bandaged sword, kneeing Kisame in the face. She kicked back again, jumping back as Kisame staggered back.

"You little rat…" Kisame growled.

She glanced at Itachi, who was standing at the sideline quietly. Was he going to stay there? She hoped so.

As soon as they relocated to their current spot, the farthest she got was flipping to her feet and darting away about a meter before she felt something pull her back. She elbowed Kisame in the face, starting this fight.

She hoped that fish's face was going to get more deformed soon. The kicks and elbows to his face would help.

Kioko heard the whistling of the sword and leaned backwards, the sword missing her face by an inch. She grabbed a couple kunai and tossed them, throwing them straight at Kisame.

The both missed. Kioko tucked and rolled as Kisame's sword smashed to the place she had just stood.

Kioko glanced at a river that was rushing by near by in a canyon. It was her only chance. She could only hope that Kisame wasn't a water type…but then again, he was a shark. She made a few hand signs.

"_Hyouton! Ice Prison no Jutsu!"_

Ice shot out of the water.

Kioko grinned as the ice shot straight at Kisame, who was standing straight of the path of the incoming ice. But…Kisame looked…bored.

The ice surrounded Kisame, trapping in the ice.

Kisame dissapered, replaced by a log.

"_Suiton: Water Dragon no jutsu!"_

Kioko spun around and made some hand signs again.

"_Hyouton! Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger_!

Simultaneously, a gigantic water dragon rose out of the water at the same time as a ice tiger shot out of the water.

The tiger lunged at the dragon, freezing it as soon as it came in contact.

"Tch." Kisame muttered. "This is going to take too long…"

"Someone is coming." Itachi suddenly said.

_Yes!_

Kisame growled and swung his sword over his shoulder. Kioko still stood, panting slightly. Man, she was tired. All those jutsu…

"Is she even worth it?" Kisame growled.

Itachi was silent for a little bit.

"Kisame…go ahead. I will take care of her."

Kisame immediately nodded and jumped away.

Kioko glared at her once-favorite friend. She hoped the glare affected Itachi or something in the inside, because he was calm, emotionless on the out.

"Itachi…" She muttered. "What the hell even happened to you?..."

Itachi said nothing, only stared in his same emotionless state. Kioko continued on, hoping to penetrate him, trying to find his weak spot.

"…you use to always talk about Sasuke. Your family. I _remember_." Kioko stared at Itachi. "You were happy! Why did you do this? Why did you have to slaughter your family? Why'd you have to make Sasuke-" Kioko winced a little "-hate you?"

Itachi stayed silent, but also at the same time, un-moving.

Kioko pursued farther.

"Are you even the same person? Itachi-"

Kioko cut off as Itachi closed his eyes…and opened them again…eyes swirling with sharingan.

Kioko let out a annoyed mutter as she fell into a genjutsu…again.

O/o\O

Kioko opened her eyes, blinked. Then blinked again, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing right.

She was in a room...she looked out the window it was Konoha.

How did she get there?

She glanced around the room warily. On the wall in front of her was pictures of the previous Hokages. Tsunade wasn't there.

She glanced down at the couches and let out a little squeak.

Either the people didn't hear, or they ignored her. Seated on one couch was the two elders, plus some other man she didn't know. But she thought she saw him around…somewhere. Seated on the other couch was thirteen year old Itachi.

Her eyes widened in realization.

She wasn't in Konoha. She was still in a genjutsu…

She blinked up at the man she didn't know. He was old looking; about the same age as the elders. His whole right arms was bandaged and in a sling. He had a cane leaning on his knee. The three elders were facing Kioko, but looking at Itachi.

"You must wipe out your clan. That is the only solution." The man Kioko didn't know said.

Kioko's eyes immediately widened and her mouth widened in surprise.

_What?_

Kioko tried to make sense of the words. She glanced at the two elders seated on either side of the man. Neither of them spoke up, said _anything_. They planned it all out.

But this was the past. The third hokage should had been here.

Kioko shook her head, head still spinning. It couldn't be. Did the elders plan this without him? Kioko glanced at young Itachi again, feeling confused. She couldn't see Itachi's face, but she was pretty sure he wasn't happy.

"I will not." Itachi said quietly. "You are telling me to kill my family."

The man with the cane leaned forward.

"Yes I am. But, you realize that if you don't do this, Konoha will be weakened terribly. Not just Konoha, the whole land of the fire as well. And then, it is possible that the other countries will attack. It may start the Forth Great Ninja War."

Kioko wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Itachi's fists on his knee tighten.

"…"

"This is necessary." The man said again. "This is a task only you can do…"

O/o\O

Kioko's eyes opened as the genjutsu was released.

She was sprawled on her back, on the forest floor, panting like she just ran miles. She felt like it too.

She tiredly turned onto her stomach and glanced up at Itachi, who was still staring down at her emotionlessly, like he never moved.

"I…tachi…what?..."

Before she could even finish the question, Itachi disappeared.

"Oi, Kioko!" Kioko glanced behind her. Running up to her was Shikamaru and Temari. "You okay?" Shikamaru called.

Kioko sat up and grimaced, holding her head and nodding.

"I'm fine." Kioko muttered, staggering back to her feet and brushing the dust off her clothes. "I'm fine…I think…I have no idea how long I was even here…"

"We've been looking for you for a while." Temari responded, shrugging. "We were following the exploding trees at first…then we saw a giant water dragon…"

"Great…" Kioko glanced at Shikamaru. "Hey, you're taller!"

"…"

Kioko glanced at Temari. "Doesn't he look taller?" Kioko demanded?

"I don't know. I've been staying in Konoha for a little while."

Kioko's eyes lightened up. "Dating?"

"No way." Shikamaru sighed. "The chunin exams are supposed to be soon. Temari's the ambassador from Suna."

Kioko thought about it for a while, scratching her head.

"Um…oh." She was still a genin…

Temari glanced behind her anxiously.

"I want to go to Gaara…let's go." Rather abruptly, Temari spun around and ran.

"Oi! Wait up!" Shikamaru yelled before turning back to Kioko. "Troublesome…Are you okay? We should follow."

Kioko nodded.

"Let's go."

**O/o\O**

**Hm, where could Sasuke possibly be?**


	32. Chapter 32: Dead to AliveAlive to Dead

**A lot of you guys asked, "Where **_**is**_** Sasuke?".**

**Well I'd like to answer: I'm still trying to figure that out. I think I got it soon though. I'm writing this before I finish writing the chapter XD**

**I'll be reading the next few chapters of Naruto! Lol short authors note.**

**THANKS YOU 3:**

**UchihaAura**

**Emi**

**Clarrisa Avila**

**TheDeavil**

**Random**

**Jennku**

**Shifuni**

**Xarsha214FTW**

**Azzurra's Phoenix**

**MidnightMist099**

**lol that's the name of one of you guy's**

**MikaUchiha666**

**On with the chapter!**

**O/o\O**

"-and then Chiyo baa-sama told me to stay." Temari told Kioko. "But they thought that since that you and Gaara were missing, Shikamaru thought they could use a hand."

Kioko nodded absent mindly, only half listening as the three of them, herself, Temari, and Shikamaru jumped through the trees. Temari had been babbling about everything that had happened until this point.

Kankuro got poisoned? Sakura was no longer an obsessive little girl? Surprising news, but nothing compared to the piece of news Itachi gave her.

She still didn't understand though. She'd just learned someone who killed every single person in his clan was ordered. Practically forced.

_But then again, genjutsu's can be altered right? He could have changed it easily…but…it made sense. Does this mean…whoever that old guy with the cane was dangerous? Its obvious Sandaime Hokage-sama didn't want this…he wouldn't have…but that also means…Sasuke shouldn't be chasing Itachi…then why didn't Itachi-_

"Kioko!" Kioko snapped out of her thoughts and glanced up at Temari, startled. Temai, along with Shikamaru beside her, gave her worried looks.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked. "You blanked out for a while."

Kioko grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…sorry. Just thinking…"

Kioko saw Temari and Shikamaru exchange quick glances when they thought she wasn't looking.

_Oh great…they probably think it has something to do with Sasuke…since I saw Itachi...Why didn't he tell Itachi? Instead of lying?_

"Oi, Kioko."

"Huh?" Kioko glanced up.

"We're getting near ." Shikamaru muttered, staring forward. "There are people in the clearing ahead…"

"Naruto?"

"I'm not sure…"

Kioko jumped faster.

All three of them skidded to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

In the clearing was Naruto, clutching his head, Kakashi, the old woman called Granny Chiyo, Sakura, and not to mention, a giant clay bird with it's head missing. All of them had their backs to them.

"Hey!" Kioko yelled, running into the clearing. Naruto's head snapped up in surprise as he spun around.

"Kioko?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kioko tackled Kakashi in a hug, making him stagger back.

"…"

Kakashi cleared his throat and Kioko grinned, letting Kakashi go.

"Naruto!" Kioko gave the blond a salute. Then she glanced up at the top of Naruto's head.

"Wow your tall!" She compared her height to his. "Your taller then me! Cool! And you got a new outfit! Still orange, eh?"

Naruto grinned.

"You've grown Kioko." Kioko glanced at Kakashi.

"You look the exact same." Kioko replied, glancing at Sakura. Temari was right. She did look older.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes…it's nice that your well, Kioko but the Akatsuki member we're facing is still loose…how'd it go with you?"

"Uh…" Kioko thought back to when Itachi had practically ran away. She doubted they would believe the truth. "I was battling them…and they ran away when Temari and Shikamaru came."

"I see…" Kakashi's head suddenly snapped up to a tree.

Kioko glanced up, confused. She just managed to see a blur jump up the tree as giant kunai's embedded themselves into the tree.

"Kioko!" Kioko glanced back to see team Gai chasing the blur, Tenten with a giant scroll out.

"Wow, that's an upgrade." Kioko muttered as she eyed the giant scroll.

The blur, which was Diedara, landed beside the giant bird, biting into it.

Diedara started it inflate.

"Take a look at my ultimate work of art…Art is a BANG!"

Diedara started to inflated more, getting disfigured.

"Everyone, get away!" Neji yelled, turning around.

Kioko's eyes widened. As Diedara exploded.

_Too late!_

The next thing Kioko knew, the explosion disappeared.

There was a sucking noise as the explosion was pulled into some kind of mini vortex, disappearing. Kioko turned as Kakashi collapsed backwards.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto caught Kakashi from behind. "Are you okay?"

"How'd you do that?" Kioko asked in wonder, staring at the place the explosion had dissapered.

"I used…my Sharingan…and I sent him and the explosion…to another dimension…" Kakashi panted, closing his Sharingan eye. "Is…everyone safe?..."

Kioko turned as two of Naruto's shadow clones landed near them with Gaara. She felt a wave of sadness.

_That could had been me…_

O/o\O

Kioko stared as Sakura checked for a sign of life. The girl really had matured. She trained directly under Tsunade…

Sakura glanced up at everyone.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said hopefully.

Sakura closed her eyes…and shook her head.

Kioko felt tears start to flow.

She knew from the beginning that Gaara was dead…but this confirmation…made it worse…

Kioko saw Naruto tremble as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Why…did Gaara…have to die like this?" Naruto's fists clenched. "He's the Kazekage…"

Kioko felt a jolt of surprise through the sadness. She hadn't known that…

She felt terrible. She thought she had improved…gotten stronger. But she hadn't….she managed to get kidnapped, _again_, as if she was still a thirteen wear old kid…

"Relax Uzumaki Naruto…" Granny Chiyo murmured.

Naruto spun around, his face full of anger and grief.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. "If you Suna shinobi hadn't put that MONSTER in Gaara, that nothing like this would had happened! Did any of you even try to ask Gaara how he felt?"

Kioko felt another wave of grief wash over her.

_Naruto…_

"What's with this name, Jinchuriki anyways? You guys just arrogantly made up that word to call us!"

Naruto started to cry harder, lowering his head and lifting an arm to wipe the tears.

"Naruto…" Kioko whispered. Her best friend…was completely devastated…

"I couldn't save Sasuke…" Naruto muttered. "and I couldn't save Gaara…I trained for three years…and I haven't improved one bit…"

Of course he felt guilty. Kioko lifted a hand to wiped away some stray tears she had tried to restrain herself from crying.

She glanced up as Granny Chiyo strode past Naruto and kneeled beside Gaara. She placed her hands on Gaara. Her hands suddenly glowed, a blue aura surrounding it.

It was different from the mystic palm technique…

"Granny Chiyo!" Sakura suddenly cried out. "That jutsu!..."

It was a jutsu…to bring back the dead…?

O/o\O

Sasuke glanced around the deserted destroyed cave Kabuto had directed him too.

It was a complete waste of time. He was too late.

Sasuke shrugged and sheathed his sword that he had taken out just in case.

He didn't really want to see Kioko, or any other one of his teammates anyways.

"_I know a way I can experiment on her…I just found out something very spectacular about her…"_

Sasuke thought back to all the ways Orochimaru had experimented on past females.

"…"

He turned around to head back to the hideout.

O/o\O

Gaara stared around, eyed wide in confusion as he looked at the shinobi around him.

Shortly before Gaara had awoken, nearly every shinobi from Suna had arrived, all worried about Gaara's well being. A huge contrast from when they were all thirteen.

"What's going on?" Gaara said in a confused voice.

Kioko grinned.

"Everyone came running to rescue you!" Naruto said smiling happily. "You put us through a lot."

Gaara still stared around in amazement.

Kankuro snorted. "For sure. We're going to have to worry about you all the time, eh?"

"Hey! Don't be getting all arrogant!" Temari said, rolling her eyes. "Gaara's still the Kazekage…so don't be so cheeky…you underlings!" She kneeled in front of Gaara. "How do you feel?"

Kioko sighed and glanced around the crowd as she heard some people crying…and laughing. Suddenly two girls ran forward, pushing Naruto out of the way.

"Next time, I'll get Gaara-sama out of whatever mess he gets in!"

"No, me!"

Now Gaara even had fangirls. Amazing.

"I guess I'm still a genin…" Naruto muttered under his breath as he sat up, sounding extremely disgruntled.

Kioko chuckled and patted Naruto on the back. Kankuro laughed.

"Don't worry…girls always like to cool, elite types…" Kankuro shot a glance at Kioko.

Kioko felt heat rise to her cheeks as she glared back.

Naruto stared at the two blankly.

"I think Shikamaru said something like that…"

Kankuro suddenly sobered up, glancing at Gaara again.

"Thank you…Naruto…"

Naruto grinned and waved Kankuro away.

"Nah, don't thank me…you should be thanking Granny Chiyo…with that amazing medical ninjutsu."

The grin was wiped off Kioko's face as Naruto said that. She glanced at Chiyo, who was in Sakura's arms.

"She'll wake up soon-"

"No." Kankuro inturrpted Naruto. Naruto glanced at Kankuro in confusion.

"Huh?"

"No." Kankuro stood up, staring at Granny Chiyo sadly. "She's dead."

Naruto's eyes widened. Kioko looked away.

"That wasn't medical jutsu…it was Life-Transfer ninjutsu."

"What do you mean?"

Kioko looked down as she remembered what Tsuki had told her.

"_The ability to bring the dead back to life? Well, there is Orochimaru's technique, but there's another one…it's when you transfer you life into the body of someone else's. It's been sealed away…and only the developer, an elder in Suna, knows how to use it._

"Your really an amazing person, Naruto." Temari murmured as she stared at Chiyo's body. "Chiyo used to say she never care about the future of the village…she wasn't the kind of person to do something like this to save Gaara…"

_Naruto can change anyone...but how about Sasuke?_

**O/o\O**

**This is a pretty short chapter, and was pretty hard to write, and was probably boring to read, but the next chapter's coming soon!**

**Btw, I probably have a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes…yeah…**


	33. Chapter 33: Welcome Back

**Hey! Nice to see you guys! This is a SUPA quick update but I can't WAIT! Lol I did promise it would be quick though. The last chapter was short.**

**Any who, I'm happy, happy, happy :D I got to go to Starbucks again today!Yum, yum, hot chocolate.**

**Hm…I just realized I have no idea when to stop this story O.O hm…If I do it to the end…that'll be one long story…but I have a whole bunch of ideas…eh, I hope you guys wouldn't mind XD. I don't want it to be a cheesy story where Sasuke decides to suddenly turn good or something…hm…I dunno.**

**Well, of course thank you:**

**MidnightMist099**

**UchihaAura**

**Jennku**

**TheAnimeOtaku XD **

**Matsuo Nozomi**

**Crimson Solitude of the Moon**

**Charissa Avila**

**O/o\O**

"Tenchi bridge?" Kioko muttered. "I guess it's a risk we should take..."

They were back in Konoha. As soon as Kioko got back, she wanted to run back to her bed and pass out, but then Anko and Tsuki had came along.

Anko was ultimately pissed.

Tsuki looked extremely guilty.

Kioko of course, was too tiered to do anything; she just walked past the quarreling two, straight home.

The next day, she woke to someone knocking the door. Sakura. Then she brought her to the Hokage's office, to the balconey, then here.

"Yes." Tsunade said, glancing and Sakura and Shizune. "In six days, a follower of Sasori's will be there. Apparently, he's a spy under Orochimaru."

Kioko nodded.

"That's good...we could get info." Kioko glanced at Tsunade again. "Is team 7 going?"

"Well, Kakashi's still injured and in the hospital...so I think I'll have to form a new team..."

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Yes Shizune?"

The woman looked troubled.

"I...In that case, I think you should assign a different team to this mission."

Kioko's eyes widened in anger.

"What?"

"I don't think so...team Kakashi, team 7 is defiantly going."

"It would be the same even if my team went!"

Tsunade shook her head. "Shizune, Kioko and Naruto share a bond with Sasuke that you wouldn't understand. They have absolute motivation to carry out this mission and make it successful."

"Yes...but I still think-"

"What do you think after hearing all that, Naruto?" Tsunade suddenly cut Shizune off, glancing up at the roof of the tower. Everyone followed her gaze.

Naruto was standing there, his grin wide.

"I think I'm going to go looking for some new teammates!" Naruto jumped down to the railing Tsunade was leaning against. "Let's go Kioko!" He yelled before jumping away.

Kioko sighed and scratched the back of her neck sleepishly.

"I'll be taking my leave now..." She muttered, bowing and jumping and pushing off the railing in turn.

O/o\O

"Hm..." Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Who'd you think would help?"

"Uh..." Kioko shrugged. "I dunno."

Kioko suddenly caught sight of someone in a green lab-like coat and wearing dark tinted glasess, leaning against a tree nearby.

"Oi, who's that's?" Naruto questioned, staring at the guy curiously.

Once Kioko and Naruto had nearly walked past, the guy straightened up.

"It's been a while." He said in a low voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"It's me."

Kioko's eyes widened as she grinned. It was Shino!

"Who's "me"?" Naruto asked, obviously confused.

Shino looked disgruntled. "Even though it's been a while, you should still remember the face of your comrades..."

"Don't tell me...Shino?"

Kioko grinned and waved.

"Hey Shino! Nice to see you."

Shino dipped his head to her.

"Oi Shino, your early!"

There was a huge thump as something landed next to them. Kioko turned...only for her jaw to drop open.

It was...a giant white furred dog. It was huge...so big...a guy in black clothes with short brown hair was riding it like a horse.

"K-Kiba?" Kioko gasped. Kiba blinked and grinned.

"Hey, it's Kioko and Naruto!" Kiba said excitedly, stepping off the huge dog, walking up to Kioko and ruffling her hair like a dog.

"I-is that dog..." Naruto stuttered, trailing off.

"Of course it's Akamaru! Hey! You really got taller Naruto!"

"It's Akamaru who grew..." Naruto muttered.

"Eh?" Kiba glanced at the dog. "I can't tell since I'm always with him..."

"Akamaru-san!" Kioko held out her arms as Akamaru tackled her to the ground, his tail wagging. "Whoa, whoa!" she laughed as a giant tounge licked her face.

"Come on Akamaru, let her up." Akamaru pouted slightly but complied.

"You're so cute Akamaru!" Kioko said grinned as she patted Akamaru's head.

"B-but he used to be able to stand on your head!" Naruto argued. "Right Shino?"

"…You recognized Kiba right away…Naruto…"

"…"

"EEP!"

A high pitched startled sqeak made everyone turn and glanced at a fence at the end of the road.

"…"

Naruto ran to the corner and peaked around it.

"Oh, hi Hinata! Whatchya hiding here for?"

There was a noticeably loud thump.

"AH? Oi, Oi Hinata! Hey!"

Kiba ran to Naruto's side.

"Oi, Why do you always pass out around Naruto?"

O/o\O

"How bout Sakura-chan?" Naruto suggested, his hands in his pockets as the two of them walked through the busy street.

"Well, Sakura's busy." Kioko muttered. "She told me. Something to do with staying with Tsunade-sama. And…maybe Shikamaru's team can help out."

O/o\O

"I can't." Shikamaru grumbled. "We're friends and all, and I'd really want to help you guys out, but I'm an examiner for the chunin exams. It's troublesome, but Tsunade-sama gave me the assignment…"

Kioko frowned and Naruto pouted.

"If that's the case, I can help out." Kioko and Naruto turned as a familiar voice spoke. "Shikamaru, I brought you a bento your mom told me to bring you."

"Chouji!"

"I can ask Asuma-sensei to ask Tsunade." Chouji said happily. "Here's your bento."

Naruto grinned and took it.

"Oi…Naruto, that's Shikamaru's." Kioko sighed, rolling her eyes. Naruto pouted again, handing over.

Kioko heard a little sound behind them, and turned around. All the way at the end of the road, was a boy pearched on the roof, staring at them. She glanced at the guy curiously, squinting to see.

"So Chouji, you're still eating all the time? Your still a fatas-"

Kioko felt something push her back and stumbled, glancing up in surprise, her eyes widening.

A giant lion, looking like an ink drawing, headed straight for Chouji, right in the spot she was just standing. Chouji lifted his enlarged hand in destroyed it.

"Who's that?" Naruto exclaimed, also on the ground. Shikamaru had pushed both of them out of the way. "He's wearing a leaf headband!"

"I don't know…but we gotta hand him over to the interrogation squad." Shikamaru said, make his usual "rat" hand seal, his shadow's lengthening. "Go Naruto, we'll cover!"

Naruto went running.

Kioko crossed her arms as all the boys stood in front of her.

"Hmph." She frowned before making a "Dog" handsign. _"Kori no Shishi!" (Ice Beast)_

Kioko had some ice leopards appear from the moisture in the air, sending the to Naruto's side just as the ink dude sent some ink beasts.

The ice leopards tackled the beasts, all of them bursting into ink.

Shikamaru glanced back and gave her a surprised look. Kioko glared back at him.

"I wanted to fight…" She muttered, averting her gaze and glancing at Naruto, who was standing on the roof now with his kunai locked with the guy's sword. They were saying something, Naruto glaring at the boy with a fake smile on his face.

"Who is he?" Kioko muttered as she stared at the guy.

Before Kioko could run forward to help, the guy jumped back, making a hand sign and disappearing in a swirl of ink.

"What the hell was that?" Shikamaru asked, staring at the spot the guy had just disappeared from in frustration. Kioko frowned and shrugged.

"Oi, Chouji!" The three of them turned around to see Ino walking towards them. "Asuma-sensei's angry that your late!" Ino glanced at Kioko in surprise. "Oh, Hi Kioko!"

"…Hi…"

"Sorry Ino…we just got attacked by this strange guy…"

"Hm? Strange guy?" Ino squinted into the distance to Naruto, suddenly grinning and waving. "Hey, is it Naruto? Hey Naruto! It's been a while!"

Chouji frowned. "No…it's not…um…"

"It's fine Chouji…it's too troublesome to explain…"

O/o\O

"Hi."

"YOU!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the guy who had just attacked them. They had met Sakura while searching for another team member, and she had told them that Tsunade had found team members for them.

Kioko frowned and glared.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded before glancing at the man beside Sai. "And who are you?"

Um…I'm going to be taking Kakashi's postion until he heals…"

What are you doing here?" Naruto snapped, glaring at the ink boy.

"Sorry about before. I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new team members."

"Huh?" Naruto lowered his hand, frowning. "Okay…but that was a bit too much…"

"I'm sorry…I just didn't know how much I'd have to look over a little dickface with no penis." He said with a smile.

"…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kioko put Naruto in a headlock to prevent him from killing they're new teammate.

"Naruto…he's your new teammate…you can't kill him…" Kioko frowned at the guy. "That was sort of mean…"

"Ahahaha, really? I like ugly bitches like you." He smiled politely.

"…"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"…"

O/o\O

"Okay, I know that you guys can't really get along, but we gotta get moving. Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Yamato, your new team leader."

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Saito Kioko…"

"I'm Sai."

"Okay, we have to get along you three." Yamato glanced at each of them. "This is an important mission where we will be traveling to Tenchi bridge to get vital information on Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We will meet back here in an hour, to get our equipment and supplies together."

"…Hai…

O/o\O

"I hate that guy." Naruto said straight out, glaring ahead of him.

Kioko nodded, frowning. "Yeah…he's not really nice…but he sort of reminds me of Sasuke…"

"What?"

"His voice…his face…" Kioko glanced at Naruto. "Can't you see the rebalance?"

"…I guess..." Naruto admitted grudgingly. "But I still don't like him…"

O/o\O

"Um…did you need something, Tsunade-sama?" Kioko asked, standing up straight with Sakura next to her.

"How's the new team arrangement?"

Kioko scowled.

"Sai's a bastard. He gives an insult with every time he speaks."

"That bad already, eh?"

There was a knock at the door.

Kioko glanced behind her as someone stepped in.

Her eye's widened.

It was that old man with that cane that was in Itachi's genjutsu. Kioko felt a wave of anger. This man had made Sasuke to how he was now…

"What do you want, Danzo?" Tsunade demanded with her teeth clenched, glaring at the man.

"You have placed an elite member of the ANBU on the team, am I right Tsunade-hime?"

"Yes…"

"I hope he hasn't been tainted by the cowardly Third…"

Tsunade's glare intensified.

"…who has been in turn, tainted by your grandfather." The man turned around suddenly, walking away. "Now I will be able to enjoy my meal in peace…"

Once the man closed the door behind him, Kioko opened her mouth to speak, but Sakura beat her to it.

"Who the heck was _that_?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, sighed and rubbed her temples.

"…He competed for the position of Sandaime with Sarutobi-sensei. He's overly serious and has a very militaristic way of thinking…and is Sai's superior. He hates me because I am the student of Sandaime, and the granddaughter of Shodai Hokage…"

O/o\O

"Okay, are you guys all ready?" Yamato asked, glancing back at the three of them. They were now at the gate, ready to leave for their mission.

Kioko nodded, thinking about the encounter with Danzo. If Sasuke found out…what would he do? Would he attack Konoha? Would he come back?

"Kioko?"

"I'm fine…"

"Right then!" Yamato turned around. "Let's depart!"

**O/o\O**

**Wanted to write more but gotta study, gotta study =.=**


	34. Chapter 34:1, 2, 3, 4 Tails

**Yawn. **

**I honestly want to read over this and see if it's decent or not…but exams are making me study full time O.O**

**Thanks…*Yawn* to:**

**UchihaAura**

**lol seriously, nice name**

**MidnightMist099**

**Jennku**

**Clarissa Avila **

**Azzurra's Phoenix**

**Kaitlyn**

**MikaUchiha666**

**Shifuni**

**Crimson Solitude of the Moon**

**Xarsha214FTW ****x2**

**:3**

**O/o\O **

After a couple of fights, a stop at an hot springs, a night of planning at Yamato's homemade wooden house, another dozen fights, and of course, a couple of training sessions, they finally arrived at Tenchi bridge.

The three of them watched a Yamato, in a fake puppet of Sasori's puppet, slowly slide towards a cloaked figure standing on the middle of the bridge.

Kioko squinted as the two met in the middle, but the wind started to pick up so they couldn't hear.

The person pulled his hood back.

"It has been five years."

Kioko's eyes widened.

Kabuto was the spy?

The two exchanged a few words.

"I can't hear a thing!" Naruto hissed. "The wind is too strong."

"If it wasn't, we wouldn't be able to stay hidden." Kioko whispered back. "The wind's carrying our scent and voices away…"

Suddenly, Kabuto spun around and hurled kunai's into a bush…and out hopped a little rabbit.

He said something before turning again and continuing their conversation.

After a few minutes, Naruto grew impatient.

"What is he waiting for? Why does he go ahead and capture him already?"

Kioko glanced at Naruto. "If Kabuto got away…we would be stuck. Yamato-taicho has to take things slowly…"

Then unexpectedly, Sai spoke up.

"Still…if he takes it too carefully and slowly, he'll end up arousing suspicion."

Kioko grimaced and glanced at the two on the bridge again.

Kabuto held out a hand and said something. Yamato's hand shot out from under the cloth with a kunai.

Before anyone could react, there was someone else stand beside Kabuto, and snakes curling around Kabuto's body.

"My, my…what an amusing conversation…You wouldn't mind if I were to join in, would you?"

Kioko's eyes widened further as Orochimaru's snakes tightened around Kabuto.

Kabuto suddenly disappeared, landing on the other side of the bridge. Yamato, skirted backwards to Kabuto's side.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto!" Kioko hissed, but still staring at the Snake-Sannin. "Get ready…he might call us out!"

Naruto was shaking with rage all ready, his whole body quivering with anger and his fists clenched.

Kioko glanced at Naruto, worried before turning back to the conversation on the bridge.

The three of them spoke a little bit…until suddenly, Kabuto cut the puppet's head straight off.

There was a small whooshing sound as Yamato jumped out of the shell, only for Orochimaru's snakes to go after him. They twisted around him, and bit his neck.

Yamato was replace by a wooden doll that the snakes hissed and dropped…

Yamato landed back, closer to Kioko, Naruto and Sai, clutching his arm.

"Damn it!" Naruto hissed. "What's going on?"

Kioko watched as Kabuto walked to Orochimaru's side. "Well…I guess he a double-crosser."

Yamato lifted his right hand and made a short chopping motion. The three of them jumped onto the bridge, landing in front of Yamato.

Kioko landed, crouching and glaring at the Snake Sannin with pure hatred.

"So." Kabuto drawled "It's you two again."

"Heh heh." Orochimaru hissed creepily. "My, my…how interesting." He glanced at Naruto. "I'll give you the pleasure of assessing you to see which of you have gotten stronger….You or Saruke-kun."

Naruto started to glow as red demonic chakra started to surround him, the whisker marks on his cheeks thickening and his eyes turning to slits.

"Give Sasuke back!" Naruto snarled angrily.

"There's no giving Sasuke back." Kabuto said, exasperated. "Let me explain. Sasuke-kun came to us on his free will. It's about time you got over it."

Kioko sent Kabuto a glare even though she knew he was saying the truth.

"Shut up four-eyes! You don't know a damn thing, so shut the hell up!"

"If you wont to know about Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru said. "Why don't you try to force it out of me?"

There was a sudden explosion to the right of Kioko. She lifted her hands to block the pieces of cement from hitting her.

A blur of red streaked to Orochimaru, grabbing his face and throwing him into the forest.

Kioko's eyes widened again. Naruto was standing before them, red bubbly chakra surrounding him, so dense, it was staggering. The chakra completely surrounded him…complete with one tail.

_One tail?_

"Naru…to?" Kioko whispered.

"Oh my."

Kioko's head snapped up to the other side of the bridge. Orochimaru's face was deformed…ripped off. Almost like back when they entered the chunin exams for the first time.

"Oh my oh my." Orochimaru said. "You've became quite the jinchuriki, Naruto-kun. Kioko does seem like she quite in control though."

Kioko's hands clenched into fists.

"So that explains why you were chosen." Orochimaru walked forward, to Kabuto's side again. "Shouldn't Konoha be a bit more appreciative? I did give them you…my little guinea pig."

Kioko glanced back at Yamoto. This man…was once Orochimaru's experiment.

"Awhile back…I got quite a few newborn babies and inserted the Shodaime's DNA cells into each of them…Each of them died, slowly, slowly. I'm surprised that once survived…

"Well." Kabuto said. "I guess you'll be able to get your hands on what one might call a long over due research sample."

"Yes...but before that, I'd like to see our Sasuke-kun fight this Kyuubi boy once more..."

Kioko, as well as Sai, took a couple steps back as Naruto dropped on all fours, the chakra around him bubbling, his tail splitting into three.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE HE'S YOURS!" Naruto screamed.

The chakra was staggering. Kioko shivered. The air literally hurt.

Kabuto ran forward, his hand scalpel jutsu on his hand glowing.

Naruto unleashed a roar, his chakra pushing outwards and flinging Kabuto backwards. Kioko felt some of the chakra push her back too, making her fall backwards and hit her head on a railing.

"Guh!" Kioko flinched as her head hit the ground too.

Her vision started to waver, black spots popping into her vision.

Kioko struggled to open her eyes.

_What a stupid time to pass out..._

Kioko vision went black as she heard faintly, and explosion and the sensation of sliding down something...the bridge?

Kioko felt herself falling before she completely passed out.

O/o\O

"Kioko...Kioko, get a hold of yourself!"

Kioko struggled to open her eyes. She saw the shape of a head above her, blocking the sun.

"Yamato-taicho?" She murmured. Suddenly her eyes snapped completely open.

"Naruto!" Kioko sat bolt upright before groaning, and clutching her head. "Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry..." Kioko glanced up. "Where's Naruto? How long have I been out?"

"I don't know...but Naruto..."

Kioko nodded and stood up shakily, running to the gap in the bridge.

"Oi-"

"Summoning no Jutsu!" Washiku appeared in the gap. Kioko jumped onto him, kneeling before Washiku took off, flying up and over the trees. Kioko ignored Yamato's yells.

She stared at the ground. It was like a giant crater. And in the center...Naruto and Orochimaru.

Naruto was in four tails now, his whole body blood red. It's like his body was only a skeleton...

"Tch..." Kioko muttered.

"Are you going to do it, Kioko?" Washiku asked, hovering at the edge of the huge crater.

Kioko stared at the battle. Naruto's body was going to be destroyed in that rate...Orochimaru was mangled up, his arms sticking out in all angles. Naruto let out a screeching roar that had Washiku spinning back.

And Naruto was doing it...for Sasuke.

"I think I'll have to..." Kioko muttered.

"Are you sure? Remember what Tsuki-san said?"

"I don't have a choice." Kioko jumped off Washiku.

_Oi, Leopard. I'm going to need some help. Give me some power if Naruto attacks me. _

Kioko landed on the ground, a little away from Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kioko let out a yell. "Snap out of it."

A very untactful way to snap an enraged Jinchuriki out of his four tails form.

Naruto spun around, slashing a Kioko.

"Ow!" Kioko staggered back with a new bleeding cut on her arm.

Frozen chakra started to surround Kioko, blanketing her. Kioko winced as her eyes turned blue and pupils into slits.

Ice started to completely cover her body, until she was like a frozen statue of a leopard...with three tails. Freezing chakra spun around her.

In the ice, Kioko winced again.

The reason Kioko didn't like using the form was simple; she could barely control the three tailed form. If she accidentally slipped, she'd completely lose control for the leopard to completely take over.

So she was basically tittering at the edge.

And yet...Naruto was in four tails mode. He could beat her, even kill her, in an instant.

Kioko ran forward on all four's, just as Naruto was going to unleash another Tailed Beast Chakra ball. She tackled him.

Naruto was completely on instinct. He clawed and bit Kioko, making scratches on the ice. Luckily for Kioko, the ice surrounding her doubled as armour.

Kioko was overwhelmed. She knew the Kyuubi was the strongest...but to that extent...

Kioko tried to focus on freezing Naruto out of his state, even stop him from moving, But the Kyuubi's chakra was like fire.

Kioko ducked as Naruto flew at her. She glanced back.

An arm of chakra branched out from Naruto and slammed into her, sending her back. Kioko nimbly jumped out of the way…but the arm redirected and pinned her to the ground.

The ice surrounding Kioko started to spread over the chakra arm, making the arm retreat.

As soon as Naruto landed on the ground, he spun around, lunging at Kioko _again_. She growled as tackled Naruto in mid flight, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Instinctively, she started to draw more power from the leopard.

_No! _Kioko forced the flow of chakra to stop.

While she was distracted, Naruto swiped at her_._

Blood splashed on Kioko's face as her stomach was ripped open.

**O/o\O**

**I know most of you didn't read the top XD**

**So read this:**

**I honestly want to read over this and see if it's decent or not…but exams are making me study full time O.O**

**Sigh, I don't even know what I write. Supa short lol**


	35. Chapter 35: Sai

**Okay! Gah, I'm going to celebrate! (actually already did) Exams are OVER! YES! **

**To celebrate, this chap is extra long with a cliffhanger! Sadly, I didn't get time to read it over -_- sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes…**

**I love you guys :D :**

**Ookami Infection**

**XxXRainbowstarXxX**

**Jennku**

**Azzura's Phoenix**

**SuperPerv**

**Kaitlyn**

**Crimson Solitude of the Moon**

**MikaUchiha666**

**Shifuni**

**Bluestarwaves 3**

**T.T24**

**O/o\O**

Kioko felt her conscious dimming as her tailed beast forced more power on her, trying to force the giant gaping wound in her stomach to heal.

She vaguely heard a scream of anger from Naruto as the weight on top of her lifted, then was gone. But that didnt really matter. She had a friggin hole in her.

She fought against it, the power the Biju was trying to force on her. She tried to fight the haziness, the bloodlust starting to creep into her mind.

So much for making an "agreement" with the stupid thing.

The wound, as well as every other on Kioko's body was healed already. Yet, Kioko felt her concious dimming.

_Get out of my head, damn it! _Kioko mentally screamed. The leopard ignored her effort, nearly pushing more, and more, and more. At the same time, Kioko's concious dimmed further and further.

Kioko suddenly felt something pinning her to the ground. Her mouth opened, and she felt surprised to hear a animalistic howl escape.

Then something slammed against her chest, and she felt power being sucked out of her.

The coldness of the air around her dissapered. The ice all over her cracked and shattered, falling to the ground before melting to pieces. Kioko felt her mind return to normal as she collapsed to her knees, panting labourusly.

"Ow..." Kiokp winced and grasped one of her hands. She nearly got frostbite...a bad one...

She felt a hand land on her shoulder. Kioko glanced up in surprise, feeling really guilty.

"Uh...hi Yamato-taichou..."

Yamato nodded, looking relieved, yet angry. Kioko grinned sleepishly before glancing around.

"Where's Naruto?"

Yamato Imediatly frowned and pointed.

Kioko turned and gasped.

Naruto was covered in red, panting harder then Kioko, covered in painful looking wounds...

It was like his very skin had peeled off...

Kioko scrambled over to Naruto at once, Yamato steadying her.

"Naruto..." Kioko muttered, staring at the boy in horror. She stared at her hands.

She wanted to. She really, really wanted to heal him...but with her limited knowledge of medical jutsu...

"Damn it..." Kioko growled. But...she knew some...

This kind of stuff was Sakura's job…now.

Yamato glanced around. They were still inside the giant crater Naruto had created.

"Let's get some shelter first." Yamato carefully picked Naruto up and jumped into the cover of the trees, Kioko following close behind.

"Do you know any medical jutsu?" Yamato asked, placing Naruto on the grassy floor.

"O-only the basics..."

"It's better then nothing."

Kioko understood the silent message. _Try_.

Kioko was a shinobi. She attacked people. Shed blood. Always blood. But healing people...it was something else. She didn't know why, but looking, actually really looking at someone's wound and poking around in it...

Kioko lifted a hand and cautiously unzipped Naruto's jacket to see the extent of it.

She winced. Then took a deep breath.

Making the appropriate sign for the Mystic Palm jutsu, Kioko lowered her now green glowing hands and held them over Naruto, trying to focus.

Eventually, slowly, Naruto's skin started to heal.

After a few minutes of silence, once Kioko was sure she got it under control, she spoke up.

"Yamato-taichou...that's why you were made our team captain, right? Because you can do that technique?"

Yamato nodded slowly.

"Yes...I am the only living person able to control the tailed beast, you could say."

"You...were Orochimaru's guinea pig."

"Yeah..."

Kioko sighed, staring at Naruto gloomily.

"Damn...I really hate having the stupid Biju in me..."

"..."

Kioko continued to heal Naruto, the fox in him helping.

She was weak.

Really weak.

No where near Naruto's level...but that was only because he lad completely lost control, right?

Which meant no where near Orochimaru...or Sasuke.

Kioko mentally winced at the thought. She really thought this was all stupid.

Itachi showed him that memory, and Sasuke was out to kill the man. Why didn't Itachi just tell Sasuke?

She desperatly wanted to track Sasuke down, tell him about Itachi, and drag the guy back to Konoha. But...chances were...it wasn't going to happen.

"Yamato-taichou…" Kioko muttered. "I heard you're part of the ANBU or something?"

Yamato gave her a surprised look, but nodded.

"Did you…know Itachi?"

Yamato was silent for a while. Kioko looked up to see the man with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes…I remember. He entered when he was only…what was it? 12?" Yamato glanced down at Kioko. "Then…you know."

Kioko nodded slowly. I wouldn't hurt to ask more, right? Tsunade or someone probably told him about her connection with both Uchiha's…

"What was he like in the ANBU?"

"Well, he was quiet. And he didn't like to fight, let along kill. But either way, he did his job."

It sounded like the typical Itachi.

"Also…he cared about his teammates."

Kioko nearly sighed when she heard that.

"Kioko…" Yamato stared at the girl. "I think I can tell, but…did you really lo-"

"Ki…Kioko?" The two of their eyes snapped down as Naruto let out a little groan and sat up, propping on an elbow before grimcing in pain as he attempted to sit up. "Ow….ow ow ow…"

Kioko grinned, happily. Her medical jutsu had worked.

"Naruto, your okay!"

Naruto grimced as he sat up completely. "Yeah…ow…what happened...?" He glanced up at Kioko. His eyes widened. "Are you hurt?"

Now that Naruto was better, and awake…the pain of Kioko's wounds pushed their way out of the back of Kioko's mind. Naruto had seen a flash of pain across her face as she clutched the half-healed scratches on her arm.

"Ow." She winced. Every single wound that Naruto had inflicted on her started to burn…her stomach, her arm, her leg, even the various scratches all over her. She should have known. Scratches and gashes from Naruto in beast form were different from normal ones.

Then she realized how absolutely tired she was.

She felt herself sway in her kneeling position. Yamato joined Naruto as they both sent her a shocked glance.

"Are you okay?"

Kioko attempted to hide the pain from her face, but her stomach and arm.

"Of course." Yamato muttered. "The Biju healed it from bleeding…but the nine-tail's chakra…"

"I'm…fine…" Kioko hissed through her teeth to keep herself from screaming. "The leopard'll repel it eventually…"

Yamato and Naruto eyed her skeptically.

A steady pulsing of pain from each wound on her body. Especially the one on her stomach. This time, she kept her face normal.

"I'm okay…really." She added as they sent her a suspicious glance.

"Who did that to you Kioko-cha-" Naruto sent Kioko a quick look as he adder the suffix.

"I don't care…call me whatever, Naruto."

"Okay! What happened to you Kioko-chan?" Naruto demanded, jumping to his feet in anger. "Was it Sai? I wouldn't put it past him!"

"Shut up." Kioko managed to summon the energy to give Naruto a slap on the head. "It not that." Then she realized it. "Hey, where's Sai?"

Naruto, know, crouching and clutching his head glanced up, glancing out at the cratered valley and the destroyed bridge.

"Right now…he moving together with Orochimaru."

"What?" Kioko and Naruto spun around to stare at Yamato in surprise

"What's this all about?" Kioko demanded.

Yamato glanced down into the giant crater. "Follow me…"

O/o\O

"What happened?" Naruto asked in amazement as he took in the bridge as they walked into the crater. "The bridge…and the ground…"

Kioko staggered slightly. Naruto grabbed her before she could fall, supporting her.

"You don't remember anything?" Yamato asked, sound unsurprised.

Naruto stared around, noticing some melting ice scattered over the ground. "No…and why was I unconscious? And Kioko-chan, who did do that to you?"

It was probably hard to ignore the gapping hole on her shirt over her stomach…and the ripped parts on her shoulder…

Kioko stared at Naruto. If Naruto found out it was him who did…he would be…

"Orochimaru got to you, and I covered for you…"

Naruto's face contorted in fury.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!"

Kioko stared at the ground, knowing very well that Yamato's gaze was on her. She felt a twinge of guilt as she lied.

She noticed something on the ground near them and walked towards it, kneeling down and picking the small picture book, the one Sai kept with illustrations of two boys, one on the back, one on the front cover.

O/o\O

Kioko winced as she jumped onto another branch, her injured leg letting out a pang of pain, making her slip off the branch.

"Kioko-chan!" Naruto yelled. Kioko lifted an arm to grab another branch as she whipped towards the forest floor, but winced. It was her injured arm.

Kioko felt someone catch her before she hit the ground. Yamato. The ANBU walked over to a nearby tree. Naruto landed next to her as Kioko was placed with her back against the tree.

Naruto crouched at stared a Kioko, the worry on his face more apparent then ever.

"Kioko-chan…"

"I'm fine." Kioko sent Naruto a grin. "It…the Leopard's working on it. Orochimaru put some poison on the…kunai."

"You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that…"

Kioko wanted to slap Naruto on the head again, but the sincere worry on his face stopped her.

"Thanks Naruto…but I'm a kunoichi now." Kioko grinned again, ignoring the pain.

"Let's take a little break hear." Yamato suddenly said, standing up from his spot next to Kioko's tree. "Kioko's the only one here who knows medical jutsu. And we need her to complete the mission successfully."

"I'm fine!" Kioko protested. "We have to go find Sai! You said yourself…"

"Yes…but there's also the saying, 'rushing leads to disaster'. There's a difference between hurrying and rashness." Yamato turned, glancing back a Naruto for a moment. "Oh, and I'll be your new partner since Sai's gone. Can you come over here of a bit?"

"Sure." Naruto stood up and ran after the man.

The two walked just out of ears reach. Kioko sighed, glancing down at Sai's bag.

_Sai…who are you really? _Kioko slid her hand into the bag and pulled out the picture book.

Kioko opened the book to the front page, the one with the illustration of Sai on it.

"Hm…" Kioko flipped from one page to the next. Each page was the same boy, facing a different opponent…gaining something, like a spoil of war after each person he faced.

Eventually she reached the middle page.

_So this is what he meant when he said it was unfinished… _One side of the middle page was blank, and the other was the boy…in a ANBU uniform, his face blank.

O/o\O

"Weird…" Naruto muttered as Kioko showed them the middle page. "That's sort of creepy…"

Kioko nodded as she stared at the boy with white hair on the other side of the bbok.

"So maybe that means…"

"It must be Sai's brother!" Naruto finished Kioko's sentence.

"Yeah…exactly…" Kioko glanced at the middle page again. "So the middle page is Sai and his brother then…"

"…"

Yamato saddened stood up.

"Look's like my bunshin's located the lair."

Kioko and Naruto's eyes widened.

O/o\O

"We're in." The three of them hurried through the halls as they made their way through Orochimaru's hide out.

Kioko glanced around. It was dim, candle flickering on the walls, the underground cave's walls smooth. Kioko grimaced. She absolutely _hated_ being underground…

She turned to glance at Naruto, just to see him turning away. He'd been shooting her guilty glances when ever Kioko, stumbled or grimaced in pain.

Yamato must had told him…

They stopped in front of a door and Yamato lifted a finger. It stared to distort, taking the form of a key. He stuck in the lock and after a few moments, opened it easily.

"And look who we have here."

Yamato opened the door wider and the three of them stepped.

Sai was standing by a small table a hand in his bag, glancing back at them with his eyes wide for a moment before regaining composure.

"Hokage-controlled ANBU…impressive as always."

Naruto stopped and grabbed Sai by his sword sheath strap angrily.

"WHY'D YOU BETRAY US?" He yelled.

"…You shouldn't make so much noise here. It'll mean trouble."

"Why you-!"

"Naruto!" Kioko cut Naruto off.

Naruto glared at Sai for a moment before pushing him away roughly and letting go of Sai. "Tch."

Kioko sighed and reached into her pouch, withdrawing the picture book and handing it back.

"This would be yours…"

Sai's fake smile faltered for a second.

"Thank you."

Kioko stared at Sai.

"Danzo wants to work with Orochimaru…and you were chosen as the ambassador, eh?" Kioko said. Two of the people she believed she hated to most. Together. "What's his plan?"

"…"

"He's plotting the destruction of Konoha." Yamato answered when Sai did.

"…"

Sai smiled his fake smile. "…Actually-"

"We all ready know that your fake smile!" Naruto snarled. "And same with the lies to say with them!"

"…" Sai's smile dropped from his face, leaving him emotionless, blank.

"Since you know so much already, there isn't much a reason to hide things now…Just as you said…our goal is to destroy Konoha as it is now."

Naruto scowl intensified into a glare.

"I was supposed to gain Orochimaru's favor, giving us a chance to ally with him…that was my mission."

Yamato took out a kunai and pointed it at Sai.

"Keep on talking."

"I was also supposed to secretly send information on Orochimaru back to Danzou-sama."

"That's a dangerous mission…" Kioko muttered.

"…Once Konoha falls, Orochimaru will betray us in the end, after all. My mission was so we'd be one step ahead of him at all times…the information I write in ink morphs into small animals…and they can protect themselves from harm to get the information back safely."

Kioko's fist clenched at his uncaring words.

"Do you realize what your doing? If Konoha becomes a battlefield…countless people will die!"

"I don't really care…I'm just following orders."

Kioko grinded her teeth in frustration. Was this boy _that_ emotionless?

"Sai, you-"

"Just to let you know, 'Sai' is a name assigned to me merely for this mission. I'm really a nobody. I nothing but a tool for Danzou-sama. I don't really exist."

"Then why do you care about your picture book so much?"

Sai paused at Kioko's question and glanced down at the book in silence.

"You carry it around…because it's proof that you exist right? That's why you don't want to let it go…in other words, you haven't completely erased you emotions. That impossible, even for shinobi. The reason you don't want to let go of that book…that boy on the other side is your brother, right? You don't want to forget. Your band with you brother is important to you."

Sai stared down at the picture book.

"…Bonds…"

"Sorry to say." Yamato interrupted, but we took a peak of the book. "Judging by the contents of the book…and the fact the Danzou has given you special training in order to relieve you of your emotions…the training identical to the one that was once practiced in Kirigakure…"

"…"

"Sai, your brother was killed by none other then-"

"Your wrong!" Kioko's eyes widened as Sai spoke louder, with little, small tint of emotion. But it was enough.

He defiantly cared.

"I became close to him…calling him my brother…I was meaning to give this to him…and the picture I wanted to show him the most was the middle one…After my brother died…I can't seem to remember what I had wanted to draw."

"…"

Yamato straightened up.

"Well…if that's all…" Yamato made a wood bunshin and made it walk over to Sai, restraining him. "We need to go out."

Kioko and Naruto both frowned.

"But…"

"Just to bring Sai out." Yamato reassured. "I'm going to leave him there with my bunshin."

Naruto nodded while Kioko bit her lip in deep thought.

_I want to stay and try to find…_

"Yamato-taicho, I'm going to stay." Kioko said firmly.

All three pairs of eyes widened and shot to her.

"That won't be possible." Yamato said.

"It's okay…I promise I'll be on my guard."

"…"

Kioko crossed her arms, glaring.

"I'll be fine! I won't get kidnapped again!" She directed her glare at Naruto as he shot her a look.

Yamato stared at her curiously. Kioko stared back.

Yamato knew the consequences of letting her go…

Kioko stared.

Mentally, she was practiacally begging.

_Please please…please…I just need to sort something out…please please…_

Yamato suddenly sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine. Go ahead." He muttered. Kioko thought she heard him mutter a "I'm going to regret this." Under his breath.

"Your bond with Sasuke." Sai said, staring at Kioko. "Even I can tell…it seems different from Naruto?"

Kioko suppressed a flinch.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's go." Yamato said, signaling for Naruto to walking next to his bunshin. Naruto complied, although a bit reluctantly.

"Can I stay?"

"No. Let's go." The three of them, plus the wood clone, walked out, making sure to check for any people.

Once they were gone, Kioko took a deep breath and let t out slowly. She was crazy.

She was practically the only person left here….for the meantime.

O/o\O

Kioko bit her lip nervously.

She had flipped a coin to see which floor she'd start searching.

And she was searching on the second floor.

She glanced around warily. Orochimaru was defiantly going to be near Sasuke's room…she had to be careful.

Kioko hurried, running through the hall, opening doors as she ran.

_No…no…empty…empty…_

The majority of the rooms in the floor were empty.

After opening and closing what felt like a few hundred doors, Kioko sighed.

She was getting nowhere…what if Sasuke had gotten out of a room and entered another one she had already checked?

"My, my…what a pleasant surprise."

Kioko froze. She didn't turn, she didn't move, nothing.

"Little Kioko-chan…" The hissing voice made Kioko what to shudder in fear. "My, this is wonderful. Have you came for Sasuke-kun?"

Kioko felt her breathing speed up, her hands starting to sweat.

So she did the thing that every cell in her body was telling her to do.

She ran.

She ran blindly, not looking back, forcing chakra into her feet to give herself an extra push as she ran.

She turned corners, ran and turned some more.

Finally, she glanced behind her, eyes still wide in fear before slipping into the first room she saw, closing the door behind her as silently and quickly as possible, hiding herself in darkness of the room.

She turned and leaned with back against door, letting out little gasps. She managed to out run him…but how long before he found her?...

She clutched her stomach. The pain in her injuries had faded a little…but that running just inflamed them…

Suddenly, a hauntingly familiar voice spoke from the darkness from the other side of the room, a voice that she found herself thinking about everyday…a voice she hadn't heard in three years…

"Who's there?"

**O/o\O**

**Listen up people! **

**I probably have a lot or grammar mistakes here, so sorry…and also, remember…**

**reviews=inspiration=fast updates! XD **

**ALSO I'm sorry I didn't reply to anyone who reviewed! REALLY. I stayed up late to write this and I wanna sleep XD**

**Was listening to Home Made Kazoku's songs while write XD they give lots of inspiration too. **


	36. Chapter 36: The Reunion

**Read this. Please.**

**So guess what! Drumroll please!**

**I got my first ever not-so-nice-at-all review in my entire life! Never mind that, actually, It was just plain rude -_- there's a difference between honestly a being a F'ing Bi*ch. I want to see you say that stuff in my face. -.-**

**I don't like swearing. Only put it in my fic to liven it up a little. **

**Eh, at least it was a review…but it did make me pretty depressed on my day off…well, that's life, right?**

**Well any who, Hey, I got 220 happy reviews and 1 sad one! I'm not feeling that bad. **

**This is short because I'm a teeny, tiny bit depressed. I wonder why.**

**Thank you :3:**

**UchihaAura**

**Snow'n'Cupcakes**

**Werewolfwithaheart**

**Crimson Solitude of the Moon**

**Xarsha214FTW**

**Shifuni**

**Luxord's Xigbar**

**TheDeavil**

**XxXRainbowStarXxX**

**Azzura's Phoenix**

**Trista**

**Embry'sImprintForever**

**This fanfic is sooo boring (Nice Name! Well, even though you called my fic the "worst piece of crap ever", you took the time to write all the bad stuff in my fic! Must had taken a while -.-)**

**Jennku**

**That's a reviewer's name XD**

**On to the story! **

**O/o\O**

Kioko froze. Her breathing, which was labored from running, stopped altogether.

Her lips moved automatically.

"S-Sasuke?..."

She heard the rustling of cloth as Sasuke moved in his bed. Red glowing eyes suddenly appered in the darkness.

So it was either face the snake...or _him..._Kioko glanced at the door desperately_. _

She couldnt be here. Even though she was looking for him...Now that she was in front of him...she didn't know what to do...

When she turned back, the eyes were in front of her. Only about three feet ahead.

Kioko let out a gasp and her back banged back onto the door. From the little light coming from the edges of the door, Kioko could just barely see.

He was taller. Much taller. Taller then Naruto even. He wore what looked like what all Orochimaru's cronies wore...with the purple rope like a snake around his hips.

His eyes were cold. Emotionless. His face didn't show anything.

Kioko felt her breathing picking up at she stared up at Sasuke, eyes wide, mouth gaping slightly.

What were the chances that she would stumble into _his _room? Apparently, 100%...

Then Sasuke opened his mouth, and spoke, his voice slightly deeper then how Kioko remembered from when they were thirteen.

"You shouldn't be here."

And with those four words, Kioko was sent into a world of confusion.

She shouldn't be there? What did that mean? Danger? Or was Sasuke the danger himself?...

She thought back to the last time she saw him...they weren't good memorie...he practically left her crying in the rain.

"Wha...what are you talking about?" Kioko whispered.

Sasuke said nothing. Only stared down at her with those eyes.

He said nothing. He took a step closer to her.

In a instant, Kioko was away from the door and on the other side of the room, glaring at Sasuke in fear, anger, even grief.

"Stay away." She whispered. She forced her tears back. "You're going back to Konoha...not because I want you too...but because of Naruto..."

Kioko was sure if she could see, Sasuke's face would have shown some sort of emotion.

"Naruto thinks of you as a brother..." Kioko murmered. "You're coming back..."

"...what if I don't want to?" Sasuke said it quietly. "I don't care about Naruto." Kioko's fists clenched.

"I don't care! I'm forcing you back home! Whether you want to or not!" Kioko pushed her conflicting emotions aside and pulled out a kunai.

Then she was being slammed against a wall. Her hand holding the kunai was pinned. Her eyes widened and narrowed. She reached her free hand down to get another...but before she could even touch the pouch, her wrist was trapped.

She clenched her teeth and imagined he was a...enemy as she attempted to lift a leg to kick him.

He easily trapped her against wall.

She couldn't move a inch.

"Would you really attack me?" He said in his usual, quiet voice.

Kioko didn't answer. Only stared at the hand that lifted to take the kunai out of her's. The kunai clattered to the ground.

"Get away from me." Kioko whispered.

"Do you really mean that?"

Kioko's anger flared and she started to struggle out of Sasuke's grip.

"You fucking left me in the rain! Crying!" Kioko hissed as she tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp.

"..."

Sasuke suddenly let go of her.

Kioko looked down and watched as inky snakes curled up and around Sasuke, curling around him and trapping him in his place.

Kioko looked wildly at the door, which was now opened.

"Sai?..."

Ther next this she knew, the world exploded.

Actually, it was more like the cave was _collapsing_.

She stared at the ceiling in disbelief just as a huge boulder started to fall over her. She jumped to the side; to slow.

She felt something pull her out of the way into a safe boulder-free zone, but when she looked up, he was gone.

Only once the ceiling had completely collapsed, once the rocks came to a complete stop and the dust cleared could Kioko open her eyes and look around.

The place had collapsed.

It was almost a perfect circle that had collapsed, leaving the hallway exposed. Sai was getting up a few meters away from her, coughing into his arm.

"Sai!" Kioko snapped. "What're you doing here?"

Sai glanced at her before glancing up.

"I'm trying to protect the bond you and Naruto have..."

Kioko stiffened at that, eyes widening.

"Bonds, Eh?" Kioko glanced up, squinting in the sun to look up at Sasuke, who was standing on the edge of the collapsed ground, against the sun.

"Sasuke…"

"Kioko! Sai!"

The two glanced at the exposed underground tunnel to see Naruto running towards them, scowling.

"Sai! You traitor!" Naruto growled, stopping beside them before glancing at Kioko. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale."

Kioko stared at Naruto for a second before lifting a hand and pointing in Sasuke's direction.

Naruto, a look of confusion on his face, turned.

His eyes widened.

"S…Sasuke?"

"Ah…Naruto to?" Sasuke said in his emotionless voice. "So I guess Kakashi's here somewhere…"

"Nope. Sorry." Yamato walked out of the exposed corridor, stopping beside Naruto. "I'm here in his stead. We, team Kakashi are here to take you back to Konoha."

"…Team Kakashi, huh…"

Suddenly, Sai pulled his sword out of its sheath and held it up. 

Kioko glanced at Naruto in confusion as he glared at Sai.

"Sai! You're really here to kill Sasuke?"

Kioko looked at Sai in alarm. _That_ was his mission?

Surprisingly, Sasuke spoke up.

"So…he's the one filling in for me? He was talking about some nonsense about protecting "bonds"…another pansy in the group."

Then Naruto joined Kioko in her confusion.

"Wha…what?"

"…It's true. My top-secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke…but those orders don't matter anymore. I want to think and act for myself now. Because…I feel like I might be able to remember…how I used to feel."

Whoa. What happened to the emotionless, Danzou loving guy?

Sasuke stared down with no emotion (as usual) as Sai continued.

"I still don't have a very good understanding of myself…but you Sasuke should no very well why they are chasing you so hard…"

"Sure I know. And that's why I severed them…"

_No Sasuke…you didn't sever them completely. _Was Kioko's only thought.

"I have other bonds I carry…bonds of hate…"

_Hating the man that you shouldn't…_

"All my other bonds caused me to lose focus, and weakened my strongest wish…"

_A wish you shouldn't want…_

"…"

"If that's true…" Kioko's eyes snapped to Naruto. He lowered his head, fists practically shaking in emotion. "If that's true….WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME BACK THEN? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL SEVERING BONDS?"

It was true. Sasuke had that chance to kill Naruto…and he had that chance to kill Kioko too.

"The reason's simple. I don't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans."

_Itachi…do you realized what you've done to him?_

"I can tell you one thing." Sasuke continued. "I didn't spare your life with good intentions."

And suddenly, Sasuke was right beside them, his arm around Naruto's neck.

Kioko flinched away.

He was fast.

"Come to think of it, becoming Hokage is your dream right? If you have time to chase me around, you'd be better off training, because this time…"

Sasuke reached behind him and slowly pulled out his sword.

"You're going to end up losing your life."

Naruto looked surprised at first, but his face hardened.

"There's no chance a person who couldn't even save a friend could become Hokage…don't you think Sasuke?"

"Hmph.

Sasuke lifted the sword and it shot towards Naruto.

**O/o\O**

**Don't know why this chap is really, really, really, really, really, under 1200 words, short? Please scroll to the top and read what I wrote there.**

**I have the feeling whoever wrote that review might review again. Not so nicely O.O I'm going to shut up now. I'm getting paranoid. **


	37. すみません

Heys X3 Sorry, but first of all, this isn't a new chapter. :'(

So….yeah…awkward o.O cough.

Alright, you guys have every right to come to my house and kill me XD (Wait. Scratch that.)

So, I basically ditched this story…I'll be giving excuses now :3

1, high school was more complicated then I thought it would be.

2, my interest in Naruto is….gone…

-GASP-

It's mostly cause Sasuke is making me all depressed XD also, when I started this story, I had no idea how I was going to end it….it was a kinda write as you go.

Oh. And 3, that review X3

Actually, it's two reviews now. No, wait, 4.

Haha, I'm not going to make excuses. Some of what they said was true, but it was kinda mean.

SO. Er, I don't know what to say to all you other awesome people. Sorry to the power of over 9000? I'm probably not continuing this story, but I'm going to put it on hiatus.

Thank you. THANK YOU. I honestly expected no readers when I started this. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry that I ditched and didn't let you guys know. Thank you for all the support!

Also, special thanks to all of you who read this till the end ;3

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER

(Btw, you should read Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Skip to chapter…30, read, then go back to chapter 1. It's really weird in the beginning…)


End file.
